The Only Promise That Remains
by kayeaug04
Summary: At the beginning of Sophmore year Quinn comes to an unexpected conclusion. But will one mistake ruin everything she was ready for. Sort of AU. Puckleberry friendship, eventual Klaine, Anderberry siblings. Faberry is endgame. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever story. I have 4 Chapters done and I am currently working on Chapter 5. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going to head and it should be a pretty long story if you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it!**

**I do not own glee or the characters.**

_Summer before sophomore year_

Finn and Rachel dated all summer; they began dating the last week of school, with no one knowing _obviously!_ Over the summer the glee club kids all found out about the 'secret' relationship. Quinn was less than happy to hear of their new found relationship. Rachel and her were no longer enemies, because over freshman year everyone in glee club became a very dysfunctional family by the end of the year. But Rachel was still Rachel, and if the school found out that Quinn the Head Cheerio and Rachel the resident geek shared a boyfriend it would not look good on her!

In reality Quinn could careless who Finn dated. She truly tried to like him, but she just wasn't attracted to him like she should be. Quinn always knew she liked girls more than guy, but lord knows she has tried really hard to like them! Her parents are very religious and extremely homophobic, so telling her parents that she was confused about it was not an option!

The rest of the glee club just shrugged and went about their summer. If and when something became a problem they would deal with it. Most of them thought it was a very awkward pairing. I mean Finn is a giant and clumsy, while Rachel was smaller than average and quite graceful. Not that anyone in glee would openly admit that to anyone!

Anyway, Finn and Rachel dated quietly all summer because Finn didn't want the rest of school to find out he was dating Rachel. Of course that is not what he told her.

"_We should.. you know.. keep this quite for awhile. Like not tell anyone_

_ About us." _

_ "…umm… ookay, why would you want us to keep it quite Finn?" Rachel asked_

_ slightly hurt and confused. "Well you know, this way we can really get to know _

_ each other without other people getting involved and ruining it?!" Finn said_

_ more like a question then an answer. He was just spouting off something he_

_ he heard on one of those gay shows his mom and step-brother Kurt watch_

_ all the time._

_ "…Who would get involved or really care that we are dating, Finn? I mean_

_ you broke up with Quinn a few weeks ago… right?"_

_ "I really don't want to rub it in Quinn's face that we are together and _

_ she is alone. Plus it will be good practice for when you are a Broadway_

_ star and you have to hide your relationship from the paparazzi!"_

_ Finn said with a smirk on his face. He was really quite proud of him_

_ self for coming up with all of that._

_ "Your right we shouldn't rub it in Quinn's face. I can't believe I didn't_

_ even think about how she would feel about all of this! I mean we are just _

_ now becoming friends, I would hate to ruin that just because I was _

_ so thoughtless about her feelings." Rachel was starting to go into a full_

_ Rachel Berry rant. Finn for his part just starred at her with a blank face_

_ trying to figure out how to shut her up so they could make out._

_ I mean that was the whole point of dating her, she had to be excellent _

_ With her mouth as much as she used it right?!_

It was a four days before school started and Rachel was working diligently on some songs for when glee started back up. She was pretty excited about starting her sophomore year. It would have to be better than her freshman year, right? I mean she is dating the quarterback of the football team, that has got to count for something. Although her and Finn have yet to discuss how they will handle their relationship once school started back up. Rachel quickly added that to her list of things to do before school started.

Just as she was finishing up writing it on her list her phone chirped letting her know she had a text message. Rachel quickly put her pen down and hopped on her bed and reached towards her nightstand where she had left her phone. She looked at the screen to see she got a message from Finn. A smile crept on her face, maybe he was texting to ask her out for tonight. She quickly swiped her thumb across the screen to read the message.

**R u busy? –Finn**

**Nope I am free. Would you like to plan something for tonight? Xo –Rachel**

**Umm, no. We need to talk. –Finn**

**Oh yeah! I was going to talk to you in the next few days about our relationship, before school started too. I am glad we are on the same page. Now I would just like to say that I think the three month we have kept our courtship quite has given us more than enough time to become a solid couple. I no longer feel the need to keep us quite. It has also given Quinn enough time to get use to the fact that me and you are dating. So now all we need to discuss is how we would like to inform the school of our blossoming relationship! Xo- Rachel**

_Even when she is texting she talks a lot! _Finn thought to himself_._

**That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. –Finn**

**Alright, well would you like me to come over to your house so we can talk? I would invite you over, but you know my dads rules. You are not allowed in the house without them being here. I can be over in 15 minutes. Xo –Rachel**

**NO! I mean don't bother. Look I just wanted to tell you I think we should break up. I'm going to be supper busy with football, school, and glee club. It wouldn't be fair to date you when we would like have no time together. But I want us to be friends and stuff… and maybe we can still get together every once in a while… But like not tell anyone. –Finn**

**Wait, you are breaking up with me via text message?! –Rachel**

**Well like I would have come over but like you said your dads won't let me in when they are home and you like to follow their rules. –Finn**

**Finn you could have asked me to come over to your house! That would have been the appropriate thing to do, not break up with some over the phone! –Rachel**

**Well like Puck, Mike and some of the other football guys are here playing COD on PS3 –Finn**

**You are breaking up with me while your friends are over there playing games! – Rachel**

**Im no tellin them about it, they think Im txtin some cheerleader or something. –Finn**

**I don't even know what to say about the last text. But I also don't understand you dated Quinn all last year and you did all the same things. How did you have time for her but not me? –Rachel**

**I just need to concentrate on it more this year. Plus we can total still hook up if you want! – Finn**

**NO FINN! I will not be hooking up with you if we are not even in a relationship! –Rachel**

**I still want us to be friends Rachel and like maybe next summer we can date again. I really like you.- Finn**

**I don't know Finn. I still don't quite understand. –Rachel**

**Well I have to go it's my turn on COD. Ttyl –Finn**

Well that changes everything, Rachel thought. She laid there on her bed trying to figure out what just happened. So she did the only thing she knew that would help her clear her head. She plugged her iPod and selected her Barbra Streisand folder and pressed play.

A few days later Rachel was walking into school with her head held high. Even though Finn had broken up with her for some absurd reasons she was still going to make this year better than last.

_Splash…_

Rachel froze in her spot. She was just hit with an ice cold slushy. Her shoulders sank and she wiped the frozen drink off of her face so she could see who threw the slushy at her. Of course it was Karofsky and he just walked away with a smirk on his face.

_Well at least he didn't say anything mean this time. _Rachel thought to herself as she walked to her the girls room to clean up. Along the way Kurt and Tina spotted her and followed her in to the bathroom.

" You know, I thought with you dating my step-brother he would have stopped the football players from slushing you?" Kurt said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I mean if Mike didn't stick up for me and stopped the slushy attacks I don't think I would still be dating him." Said Tina.

"Well as of a few days ago Finn broke up with me. He said he needed to concentrate on football, glee, and school. So he is under no obligation to stop the slushies." Rachel tried to say without sounding to hurt.

"I am so sorry Rachel! Why didn't you say anything? We could have a girls night." Said Kurt

"Yeah we could have gotten all of us plus Mercedes together and done each other's nails, facials, ate lots of ice cream and a movie marathon." Tina said slightly hurt that Rachel didn't tell them about Finn.

"I know.. but I just wanted to be alone. Plus I had a lot to do to prepare for glee this year." she said, " well thanks for helping me clean up the slushy, but I better get to my locker then to class." With that Rachel just walked out the door, she didn't wait for either of her two best friends to respond.

Tina turned to Kurt and gave a sad look. "Yeah, I know we need to do something to cheer her up. I am thinking a full Barbra marathon this weekend." Kurt said as they walked out of the bathroom to go to their first period.

On the way to her first class Rachel saw Finn and Quinn down the hall talking to each other. She didn't think anything of it and just kept going to her class. She was going to have a busy year, she is in all AP class minus gym, because they do not have AP gym and if they did she definitely would not qualify to get in it. Rachel shared most of her classes with Quinn, Santana and shockingly Puck is in her AP Chemistry class.

"Um.. Puck… I think you are in the wrong class, this is AP Chemistry." Rachel said as she sat down next to him. Puck just turned and gave her a cheeky grin. "I am in the right class, my hot little Jewish princess. Science and pranks go hand in hand. There is a lot of science that goes into getting things to explode the right way." He said with a wink. Rachel didn't know whether to be impressed or worried. So she decided to just face forward and leave the conversation at that.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Rachel. She just had one more class before she could go home and that was glee. Of course she was running late because yet again she was slushied by Karofsky and Azmio. This time though she had to run to her gym locker and get her gym clothes because she didn't have any more clothes to change into. So far her first day of sophomore year sucked!

Rachel walked into glee thinking she would be the last one, but from what it looked like Quinn and Finn were also missing.

"Rachel, may I ask why you are late to class? It is not a good way to start of the year." Mr. Shuester said in a very obnoxious way.

"As you can see Mr. Shuester, I am not in my regular school clothes. So that can only mean one thing. I am pretty sure you can figure it out." said Rachel in a very sarcastic manner. Which not only caught Mr. Shue off guard but also the rest of the class. Santana actually gave a full on belly laugh, while the rest sat there stunned.

"haha.. Mr. Shue, she has a point you should be able to figure out the dwarf got slushied! She still has some in her hair." Santana said while trying to catch her breath. She would never say it out loud, but Rachel just went up a notch or two for that comment.

"All right well let's get back to our assignment. Rachel just make sure not to be late anymore."

"Sure thing, I will just magically make the slushies stop!" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes and yet again Santana barked out another loud laugh.

Just as Mr. Shuester was about to reprimand Rachel for her attitude Quinn and Finn came strolling in holding hands.

"All right let's get on with the lesson. Finn and Quinn can you please take a seat?" Mr. Shuester said. It didn't go by unnoticed that he didn't question Finn or Quinn as to why they were late. Everyone knew he had an unhealthy obsession with Finn.

"Hold up!" Santana said rather loudly, "Since when are you back with the Jolly Green Giant? I thought he was dating the 8th dwarf from Snow White?"

"We got back together a few days ago Santana and don't call him that." Quinn said as she took her seat.

"If you all must know me and Finn broke up about a week ago. Now let's move on and find out about our assignment for glee." Rachel said without looking at anyone. Kurt and Tina gave each other a confused look. They would definitely need to talk to Rachel after glee.

Before anyone else could say anything Mr. Shue jumped in to start the assignment. "Well I was thinking that since it is just the first week you guys can come up with a Journey song that represents your summer." He said like it was the best idea he ever had.

"Mr. Shue?" Brittany said while raising her hand. "Yes Brittany." "Well I was just wondering if you knew that there are other bands and singers out there other then Journey?" Brittany said very innocently because everyone knew she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"Oh God… I knew I loved coming to glee for a reason." Santana said as she laughed. "Mr. Shuester, maybe we could pick something else. I mean we have done a lot of Journey over last year. Maybe we could try some R&B." said Mercedes. Every hmm'd their agreements.

Mr. Shue just looked at them with a hurt look on his face. "You guys know it isn't easy picking out these assignments. I have to pick something I think everyone can relate to." Puck interrupted him before he could continue, "Why don't you give us a shot and see how we do?" he said challengingly.

"…..All right you guys think you can do better. Well then fine this week's assignment is to come up with a assignment everyone can agree on. You guys will find out it isn't as easy as you think. I expect your idea by Friday, that way I can approve it so you guys can start working on your song choices for next week. You guys are free to go." Mr. Shue didn't stay around he grabed his stuff and left quickly.

Most everyone else followed him out fairly fast, except Rachel, Kurt, and Tina. "I'm sorry Finn is such a jerk." Tina said "It's okay, it isn't your fault. Well I better go I told my dad's I would be home early so we could start choosing a paint scheme for the extra room. I convinced them to let me turn it in to my entertainment room." With that Rachel left.

In the hall Quinn stopped as her and Finn were walking to the parking lot, "Finn I have to go back to the choir room, I forgot my book for Lit class." "Okay, well I can go with you if you want?" Finn said, but he really didn't want to he wanted to go home and play COD, since there was no chance of Quinn letting him get anywhere anytime soon. "No Finn it is okay, I will call you later." Quinn leaned up and gave Finn a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving. "All right, talk to you later." Finn said as he watched he sashay down the hall. God Quinn had a nice ass, Finn thought to himself. It slightly made up for the fact that she wouldn't let him into her pants. With that he turned to leave and went home.

Just as he was pulling up to his house he got a text from Puck.

**Hey man, I am going to have to bail on cod tonight. I just got a call from my mom; she has to work late so I need to take care of my little sis. Catch you later. -Puck**

_Later that night…._

Quinn was in her room crying, she wasn't proud of what she had just done. Earlier that day after glee practice Quinn found Puck near his locker. She had a plan and she followed through with that plan. Her plan was to hook up with puck, because lord knows she can't count on Finn to actually last long enough to know if she will like it or not.

_"Hey Noah, you got a second?" asked Quinn. "Sure anything for one of _

_ the hottest chicks in school." Puck said with a wink, Quinn just rolled _

_ her eyes. "Well I kind of want to work on a song for glee, but I want you to _

_ play along on your guitar while I perform it." "Okay sure, when would you _

_ like to practice." "Is today okay?" Quinn said in her best innocent voice _

_ she had. "Well I kind of had plans with Finn to play COD with him."_

_ Quinn gave her best pouting face as Puck talked. "But I guess I can _

_ bail on him and help you instead."Puck said as he pulled out his phone_

_ to text Finn to let him know. "Wait! Don't tell him what we are doing!"_

_ Quinn rushed out trying to stop him from texting Finn and telling him._

_ "Why not?" Puck said looking very confused. "Umm… because what_

_ I want to sing is for him. So, it needs to stay a secret."Quinn said with _

_ her best show smile. " Okay well I'll tell him my mom needs me to watch_

_ my sis then. Do you need a ride or do you want to meet me at my house?"_

_ "Can you give me a ride?" "Sure, meet me at my truck in a few, I have to _

_ go get something from chem. lab really fast." "Umm.. okay." Quinn said,_

_ she didn't want to know what he need from there. So she turned and headed _

_ for his truck._

She was now lying on her bed crying because she somehow convinced Puck to have sex with her. To say she was in pain was an understatement. Why would anyone do that more than once? It hurt so bad and it wasn't even enjoyable! Puck was at least somewhat of a gentlemen, he really did try and help me climax. It just wasn't going to happen; he didn't have what it took. Well after that little experience I am 100% sure I am gay. It wasn't hard to convince Puck not to tell Finn, they might act like they are best friends but Puck just hangs out with him for his PS3.

Quinn cried herself to sleep that night, not feeling any better than she thought she would now knowing for sure.

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I am an artist not a writer,**

**Just wanted to try my hand at something new.**

**I have a pretty good idea where I want the story to go,**

**but if you have any idea or something you want to see.**

**Please let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't sleep so I decided to give you guys another chapter tonight. I hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own Glee or the character!**

Rachel was glad the school day was finally coming to an end. She was ready to get into glee club and come up with their first assignment of the year; they have to prove to Mr. Shue that there is more out there then journey. Her little talk with Finn earlier didn't work, Rachel still got slushied.

Rachel was the first to arrive to the choir room, like always, so she decided to get her ideas organized for when the rest arrived. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were the first to come in.

"Hey Rachel! How is your day going? Are you ready for glee today?" Asked Tina.

Rachel looked up and gave her a small grin, "Yeah today has been okay, I was only slushied once so that was a plus I guess. I am extremely excited about today's glee meeting. I think I have come up with the perfect assignment. Of course it will include Barbra and some of her classics..."

"Hold up!" Mercedes said in a diva tone. "Not everyone likes Barbra; we should do some Aretha or Whitney."

"I am not saying we can't do those Mercedes, I just think Barbara has more to offer the class collectively."

"How about we just wait until the rest of the class gets here too decided?" Tina said trying to stop a diva fit from happening.

"Yes and while we wait, I have something to discuss with you lovely ladies" Kurt said as he ushered them to sit down. "I feel in the face of Finn dumping Rachel and being a complete jerk about it, we should have a girl's weekend!" Kurt exclaimed while clapping his hands. "I am talking facials, manicures, pedicures, soy ice cream, and musical galore! Now I know that unfortunately Finn is my brother and Rachel you might not be entirely thrilled coming over to my house, but I do think mine is the better of the places to have it. We will stay in the basement which has all the amenities we could possibly need plus more. So... What do you say my fellow divas? Girls night?"

"I'm in!" Both Tina and Mercedes said at the same time. Unfortunately the Unholy Trinity walked in at that exact same moment.

"What partial are you losers in on exactly?" Santana said as she walked with her pinky linked with Brittany's.

"Yeah! You guys look all happy, I like it when everyone is happy!" Brittany said as she bounced in the room with Santana.

"Well if you ladies must be so nosey" Kurt said as he gave a pointed look to Santana. "We are planning a girl's night in light of Finn dumping Rachel via text message."

"KURT!" Rachel shrieked and gave Kurt a pointed look.

"Wow, Nipple puffs dumped you through text message?! Santana said with what actually looked like sympathy.

"I am sorry Rachy! You are way better then Finn." Said Brittany with a frown on her face. Rachel gave her a small smile. Brittany has the nicest heart of anyone she knows; she honestly doesn't think she has mean bone in her body. That is why she is so confused and why she hangs out with the two bitchiest girls at the school.

"Finn told me that you told him you would be too busy during the school year and didn't have time for a boyfriend. So you dumped him." Quinn finally said and it caught everyone's attention. So she tried to quickly cover up that she might care. "I mean it isn't like I really care anyways." She said as she walked to the back and sat down.

"I want to go to girls night!" Brittany said breaking the silence.

"Britts you really don't want to be stuck with these losers all night." Santana pleaded.

"We are a very boring bunch Brittany. We will probably end up watching musicals and going to sleep early. You would probably get very bored." Kurt said hoping it would deter Brittany from wanting to attend.

"I don't care I think it would be fun to hang out with all of us girls. It will give us all a chance to bond. I think it will help us in the long term towards or goal at winning Nationals." Brittany said leaving everyone speechless.

"Well what Britts wants Britts gets! You better make room for three more Hummel!" Santana said as she walked towards Quinn to sit down.

"Wait! Why Three? It is only you and Brittany." Rachel stated with a confused look.

"Oh that is easy!" Said Brittany and she bounced up and down in her seat happily, "the Unholy Trinity always attends sleepovers together. It is one of our laws."

Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes all mouthed the words laws to each other.

"Well Kurt as much as I am honored that you want to throw this girls night for me, I will have to politely decline as I already have plans." Rachel said as she placed her hands in her lap and faced forward so no one could see her face.

"Since when do you have plans on a Friday night Samwise?" Santana said with a chuckle.

"My plans are none of your business Satan, I mean Santana." Everyone just sat there slack jawed waiting for Santana to pounce, but all she did was nod her head with a smirk. Probably plotting Rachel's death as we speak.

"Well if you say you are bush on Friday then we can do it on Saturday, right?" asked Tina.

"Umm..."

"Yes Saturday be at my house at noon so we can have a proper girls night. Silk pajamas are a must and bring your beauty supplies." Kurt said with a squeal.

"I just heard something about silk pjs, count me in!" Puck said as he walked in with Finn, Mike, Artie and Matt.

"I am sorry Puckerman but unless you are a girl you are unable to attend." Kurt said as he fixes his hair.

"But you are a dude and Finn lives there so that is two dudes right there, so what is one more?"

"So um who all is going to be there this weekend?" Finn asked.

"Not that is any of your business Finn, but all of the glee girls." Kurt said with an attitude.

"It is my house too so I think it is my business and I am not comfortable having my gay stepbrother have my girlfriend and ex girlfriend over in my house!" Finn all but yelled.

"Wow marshmallow man!" Santana said as she stood up and walked towards Finn "there is no need to yell at Porcelain you need to watch your tone. And what does his being gay have to do with any of it? Are you jealous that he will get further with your ex and your girlfriend then you ever could? I am pretty sure he has seen more of them then you ever will."

"Since when do you care Santana, you don't like anyone and no one sure as hell likes you, so sit down and shut up!" Finn said feeling bold and pissed that Santana was probably right. Neither Rachel nor Quinn let him get very far. He would have to have a talk with Quinn about that later.

Before Santana could kill Finn, Puck jumped in and said, "Hey how about we have a bro's weekend? Finn bring your PS3 to mine and we have a COD marathon." He looked to all the other guys and they all gave a small nod. "So it is settled. But hey my sweet little Jewish princess can I borrow your surround sound? Please! I promise to not blow the speakers and take extra care of it!"

"I am not sure about that Noah... I mean I trust you..." Puck cut her off before she could finish. "I will be the only one that touches it and I won't max out the power and I will wash your car for a month?!"

"Dude that must be one good system if he is begging like this." Artie whispered to Mike. Mike just nodded never taking his eyes off Puck and Rachel.

"Make is three months and you have to build me a new entertainment unit for my new room." Rachel said and she stuck her hand out for Puck to shake. All eyes were on Rachel and Puck waiting to see if he accepts. It didn't take long, he went for the hand shake and picked Rachel up and twirled her around as she squealed and told her she wouldn't regret it.

Everyone knew they were friends but most didn't realize how close and they were just given a glimpse into a very strong friendship.

"Okay, okay enough of this mushy shit. We have a assignment to pick out so we can show Mr. Brillo that there is more than Journey out there." Santana said as Mr. Shuester walked in.

"I heard that Santana."

"Good maybe you will do something to fix that thing on your head you call hair." Everyone chuckled, because it was true.

Mr. Shuester gave Santana a pointed look before going on, "Okay guys I just want to say that if you can't come up with an idea by Friday its okay. It's harder then it seems. I just want to wish you luck and I will leave." He said as he walked out the door.

"Okay well I have a list of ideas printed out and ready..." Rachel said before she was cut off by Santana.

"Let me stop you right there Keibler." Santana said as she grabbed the paper out of Rachel's hand and was walking to throw them in the trash. But before she could Quinn spoke up.

"San at least throw it in the recycling." So that's what Santana did because Quinn is HBIC after all, so what Q wants Q gets Santana thought to herself.

"Okay now that we have that sorted out, let's make this simple." Santana said as she dusted off her hands and walked to stand in the front of the room. "Just do the same assignment, just without Journey."

"Perfect idea Santana." Rachel said as she jumped up next to Santana. "Except I think we should do it with the likes of Barbara Streisand. I feel that she offers something for all of us and…."

"Dude Rachel you're my bro, but I can't be caught singing Barbara Streisand. I am a badass and as a badass I won't do it." Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I have an idea." At first no one heard Mike speak so they all continued to argue with each other on who they should sing. Mike spoke a few more times before he climbed up on his chair and yelled, "HEY! I SAID I HAVE AN IDEA!" _Well that caught everyone's attention, Mike thought to himself._ "Why don't we stick to Mr. Shues original idea, but instead sing a song outside your realm. So for example; Rachel you can't pick Broadway, show tunes, or Barbara Streisand. You need to pick something no one would ever expect you to sing or even know." Mike climbed off the chair as everyone looked at each other and gave a collect "_Yeah that sounds like a great idea." _

Quinn got up from where she was sitting and started to walk to the center of the room before she started to speak, "So just to make this clear, we are singing about our summer experience and it has to be a style outside of our element… Correct?"

"Yup" Santana said making sure to pop the P. "Now if we are finally done here I needs to get my Breadsticks on, they are having a buy one get one deal and I am bringing two wheel barrels this time. Come on Britts, let's leave these losers." With that being said Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and walked out the door like she was on a mission.

Everyone else started to pack up to leave; they slowly started filtering out heading to the parking lot. Rachel was heading towards the door when Puck called her name to stop her.

"Hey Rach can you give me a ride? My truck got a flat on the way to school today." Puck asked as he walked up to her.

"Of course Noah, but I also have a favor to ask you." Rachel said giving him her famous BPDE short for Berry Puppy Dog Eyes. Puck has never been able to resist those.

"That is cheating Rach" Puck whined, "You know I have a hard time saying no to your BPDE's."

"I know that's why I use them so often." Rachel said in a giddy tone. "I was wondering if you could help my dad move some furniture into my new entertainment room. Dad would ask Daddy but you know how Daddy feels about manual labor. I swear he is more of a diva then me!"

Puck chuckled as they walked to Rachel's car. _Which by the way is way cooler then most would think? Rachel drives a 1987 deep cherry red Toyota MR2. I am talking beautiful car. It has a 6 speed manual transmission, T-tops, and turbo. I keep trying to get her to let me drive it, but she says, "Never it is my baby." One day she will crack and I will drive it. _Puck thought to himself_._

"Do you think after we are done with that dad H will help me get a new tire, since a new one definitely will not fit in this beautiful car." Puck said as he admired Rachel's car.

"I am sure Dad would love to help you Noah." She says as she hops into her car and drives away.

Mean while back in the choir room Finn thought it was the perfect time to talk to Quinn about their little issue. "Hey Quinn, can we talk for minute?" Finn asks with dopey grin on his face.

_Ugh, not really, Quinn thinks to herself. _She turns to face Finn, "Sure Finn what's going on?" Quinn tries to use her sweet voice.

"Well I mean you are my girlfriend and we have been dating for a while now…"

Before he can continue Quinn interrupts him, "Finn we've only been back together for two weeks now."Quinn gives him a look that made him reconsider talking about his needs.

But then again it _is _Finn so he continues anyways, "Well yeah this time, but we dated almost all last year." He says with a whine, "I just think we should be further along in our relationship then we are. I mean I don't even get to touch your boob! You are always saying you're tired from Cheerios practice or that you have a lot of homework so we never get to make out."

"I'm sorry that my dedication gets in the way of you touching my breast." Quinn says trying not to get angry with Finn, "Look my parents are out of town for a church thing so why don't you come over tonight so we can have a nice dinner and hang out, maybe get in the hot tub later." Quinn says as she walks closer to him drags her finger softly down his chest. She figures she should give him a little make out session if she wants to keep him interested.

"Really!?" Finn said with a huge goofy grin on his face. "What time should I head over?" he said with his hand shoved in his pocket rocking back and forth on his feet.

"How about 5:30? That way I can get dinner started and about done before you get there." Quinn said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Quinn was pacing the kitchen getting angrier by the minute. It was 5:45pm and she had yet to hear from Finn.

_How dare he complain about not having enough alone time with me and then he…. _Quinn was brought out of her thought by a text from Finn.

**Hey got distracted by COD, heading out now. –Finn**

_Really! Why would he choose to tell me that! Does he not think I won't get mad?! Breathe, just get this night over with and then I won't have to worry about it for a little longer. _Quinn thought to herself.

**It's fine. I was running a little late with dinner. See you when you get here. – XOXO Quinn**

"What is a small lie?" Quinn said out loud as she warmed the food back up.

Quinn was busy setting the table when the door bell rang. As she was walked to the door she stopped and checked herself in the mirror, just to make sure she looked perfect. Quinn might as well practice the part of the perfect stepford wife if that's what her parents had taught her and expected of her.

When Quinn opened the door the first thing she noticed was the giant piece of beef jerky hanging out of Finn's mouth.

"Finn I told you I was going to make dinner!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Well… I got hungry on the way over here… so I stopped at the gas station and picked it up." He said as he stepped past Quinn and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Quinn closed the door and followed Finn to the dining room lecturing him as she trailed behind.

"Finn! You live five minutes away. Why couldn't you wait?" Quinn huffed, "Let's just sit down and eat before it gets cold." Quinn ushered Finn to sit down and started serving his plate for him.

"Um… Thanks… It looks really good." Finn said with a confused look. He was trying to figure out why she was being so nice. Normally she would have yelled at him more for being late and eating before he got there. "Don't worry; I'll still be able to eat. I am starving!" He said as he started to eat, not even waiting for Quinn to sit down.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and sat down and started to dish her own plate. She was definitely in a foul mood, but trying really hard to put on her best show face for Finn. '_hmm… Maybe I should go into acting, I am doing a damn good job at fooling everyone around me right now without even having formal training?' _Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Finn scraping his silverware across his plate. When she looked up his plate was completely empty, she had barely even touched her food.

After finishing dinner and dessert they both cleared the table and put the dishes away. At least that's one thing Finn has always been good at. He was always willing to help clean up, which I'm not sure why because his room is a mess.

"So…. Umm… Y-you s-s-aid something about… may… maybe going… you know… into the… hot tub?" Finn stuttered out.

"Yes, why don't you go change into your swim trunks while I go change upstairs. I will meet you out by the hot tub." Quinn said as she turned to go upstairs.

"Sure, but where do you want me to change at?" Finn shouted up the stairs.

"The bathroom Finn!" Quinn forced out. _How can one be so dumb, _Quinn thought.

While getting into her bathing suit Quinn was planning how far she was willing to let Finn get. She really didn't want to go '_all the way'_, because well it hurt like hell and she didn't like it. But she had to let him get somewhere; she needed to keep him interested. Quinn decided on above the waste action, she might even let him go under her top. '_I will have to wait and see how he is with above the top first. If he seems content with that, then that is where we will stay.' _Quinn thought as she was walking down the stairs with two towels in her hands.

As she made her way outside near the hot tub she saw that Finn had already gotten in. So she walked over to the chairs and set the towels down, then turned around to start to get in when she saw Finns face. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. '_Surely he has seen a girl in a bikini before?!' _

"Um.. Finn are you okay?" Quinn asked acting like she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Yea-yeah… I am fine. You look really good in that." Finn said as he pointed to her chest. There was a reason why Quinn was the Head cheerleader; she was the hottest girl in the school. Not just in the face, her body was definitely well sculpted. Coach Sylvester trained them hard and by the looks of Quinn's body she took it very seriously.

Quinn slid into the hot tub and slowly inched closer to Finn, who seemed to be in a kind of comatose state. He just kept staring at her chest. When Quinn was finally sitting right next to him she turned her body so she was facing him. She slowly slid her hand up his chest, which was not nearly as defined as it should be for being the star quarterback of the High School football team; she slid her hand up to his neck. Then she guided his face towards hers, where she pressed her body closer to his so she could reach up and graze her lips against his.

Finn let out a soft moan as he brought his right hand to rest on her hip, while the other draped across the back to the hot tub and around her back. Finn was already getting excited; he felt the blood start rush to his pants as his member began to get hard. '_Shit think of something! Anything other than Quinn being hot and wet and pressed up against me!' _Finn had his eyes squeezed shut, while moving his mouth like a fish out of water not really having any technique.

Quinn noticed that Finn was kissing her kind of funny so she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face. He looked like he was going to explode any minute now. It took everything she had not to laugh at him. So instead she decided to see what would happen if she guided his hand to her boob. So slowly Quinn slid her hand down Finns arm till she got to his hand that was resting on her hip. She grabbed the side of his hand gently and slowly started guiding it up north. First she pushed it to her abs, where she heard him whimper something incoherently. Then she slowly guided him up her sternum till his hand was resting in between her breasts. Finns hands were big so his pinky and index finger were already resting on her breast. She let his hand sit there for a few seconds; she didn't want to give the boy a heart attack. While his hand was resting on her sternum she was able to figure out that we was chanting the word '_mailman'_ over and over again. Quinn decided it was finally time to move his hand to its finally resting spot; she started kissing down his neck, since his mouth was too busy chanting mailman.

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! She is letting me touch her boob! Oh shit, oh shit' _Finn thought to himself as Quinn guided his hand to her breast. All he could concentrate on was how good it felt as she was grazing her teeth on his pulse point and how hard he was. His swim shorts were getting uncomfortable tight. But as his hand finally came to a rest on Quinn's very wet boob, Finn was starting to lose it. "Mailman, mailman, mailman!" Finn chanted loudly as he started to jerk uncontrollably. "Ohhhh, god!" Finn moaned as he came in his pants.

Quinn's head shoot up and looked at him with a '_did you really just cum' _look. Then she decided to save him the embarrassment, "Oh crap! Look at what time it is! It's getting late and I still have a five page paper to right for my English class." Quinn said giving Finn the out.

"Ummm.. Yeah I should get going; I know how much you like to get your work done." Finn said with a sigh of relief. He was so glad Quinn wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. He was completely embarrassed, so he jumped out of the hot tub and retrieved the towels for himself and Quinn. He handed her hers and he started to dry himself off. "I am going to go change, okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea, I am going to run upstairs and change and I'll meet you back down stairs to see you out." Quinn said without looking Finn in the eye as she started to walk up the stairs.

'_Well this was definitely an eventful night and not how I planned it to go' _both Quinn and Finn thought to themselves and they changed.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Let me know?**

**If you like it I will look at uploading some more chapters.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Glee or their Characters**

It had been a long first week of school and the drama was definitely in full swing. There was tension between Kurt and Finn, because of a few comments Finn had made involving Kurt being gay. That surprisingly upset more people than either Finn or Kurt thought it would. And it definitely showed Kurt that even though they don't always show it. The glee club definitely supported him.

The other drama was between Finn and Puck. Puck was pissed at what Finn had done to Rachel and that now all he ever did was complain about not getting any from Quinn. Yes, Puck felt a little bad for sleeping with Quinn even though she is dating Finn. But that feeling lasted for just a second because Finn definitely didn't deserve to swipe Q's v-card. At least Puck tried to make sure Quinn was alright.

Most all the drama revolved around Finn. Rachel was more aware of the things Finn was saying and she was starting to wonder why she ever dated him or why she followed him around like a love struck puppy all of Freshmen year. Finn was obviously homophobic and that just would not be okay. Rachel had two dads and she herself thought of herself leaning toward being at least bi-sexual. She found having more female crushes over the males and when she did have a male crush it was because he could be a good leading man.

Rachel arrived to school a little earlier than normal because she was suppose to meet Shelby for breakfast, but she had a last minute emergency involving her school, so she cancel and rescheduled for Rachel to come over for dinner.

Shelby is Rachel's birth mom. When she was 21 she met Rachel's fathers at Temple. They were looking for a surrogate and she needed the money. See Shelby was on Broadway when she met a man and got pregnant. She was unable to afford to stay in New York when she had her son Blaine so she moved back home with her parents. But when she got back home she realized she belonged on stage so when she heard the Berry's talking about paying a surrogate she jumped at the chance. After she had Rachel she packed up and moved her and her son back to New York and landed a roll on Broadway immediately. Luckily for her the Berry's let her stay in Rachel's life, so they would spend holidays together and talk on the phone. This way Rachel would have a mother figure and she could also know her brother. A few years ago Shelby's dad died and her mom got sick so Shelby once again made the decision to leave Broadway and move home. She got a job at Dalton Academy's all boy school as their glee coach and music teacher.

Rachel decided to head to the choir room and continue to look for a song. Surprisingly she still hasn't found a song to describe her summer. How do you describe something that was obviously a lie? She was brought out of her thoughts about her summer by the bell for first period ringing.

"Oh Barbra! I am going to be late for AP History." Rachel said as she gathered her things and ran out the door. Luckily for her she went to her locker earlier so all she had to do was go straight to class.

The teacher stopped in the middle of her explanation as Rachel walked into the room, "Kind of you to join us Ms. Berry. I was just going over your first project and since you were not here partners were already chosen." Rachel was just standing there with her books across her chest listening to the teacher tell her about the project, "now since you weren't here to pick a partner let me see who we can pair you with." the teacher said as she searched the room, "Quinn, Santana and Mike we will be splitting your group up. Mike pick either Santana or Quinn and which ever is left will be Rachel's partner."

By the look on Mikes face you would think someone had just thrown away his favorite dance shoes. "Don't worry Mike, you can work with Santana. I will work with Berry." Quinn said as she started to grab her stuff to move to an empty table with Rachel. Quinn looked up with a smirk and said, "I am less likely of the two of us to cause bodily harm to her anyways." She said with a chuckle and a wink as she walked away.

Mike instantly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief at the same time Santana said, "True story! I don't want to be held responsible for hurting a member of the Lollipop Guild." She giggled.

Rachel walked over to the empty table that Quinn was sitting at and sat down next to her, "I would like to thank you, Quinn, for stepping up and being my partner on this assignment..."

Before Rachel could continue Quinn interrupted her, "I didn't do this for you or because I like you." Quinn said never taking her eyes off the board, "I can't afford to lose my second in command if I want to win Nationals. Santana would do me no good in prison for killing you."

Before Rachel could reply the teacher continued explaining the assignment. She also informed them that the partner they were assigned was going to be their partner for the year and that most of the their history assignment will be done with their partner. Most of the class groaned at this.

The rest if the day went by pretty fast. Everyone was walking into glee around the same time, most of them were just ready to get the day over with.

"Hey Rachel, would you like to get together after school and help me go shopping for supplies for tomorrow?" Kurt said as he sat down next to Rachel.

"Oh, well I would love to but unfortunately I already have plans for this evening."

"I thought you were lying when you said you had plans on Friday." Kurt said with a shocked look on his face.

"I am having dinner with my mom and brother. So right after we get out of school today I have to run shower and get ready then drive too Dalton to meet them. I am not sure what time I will be home, but maybe afterwards I can meet you at target to get what you need?" said Rachel.

"Sure call me when you are heading back this way. Anyways back to a more important topic, what song are you going to sing for this assignment?" Said Kurt.

"I'm actually not sure yet Kurt. How do you pick a song about being lied to the whole summer?" She said with a sigh.

"Oh honey we will figure it out." Kurt said while rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel in turn leaned over a put her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shuester said as he clapped his hands and walked to the middle of the classroom. "I just want to check and see what kind of progress you have made. Sooo... Do you guys have an idea for this assignment yet?"

"Of course we do!" Santana said from a seat in the back. "It really wasn't that hard and only took about 10 minutes. So your lame excuse about how hard it is to come up with good assignments that don't involve Journey won't work on us anymore." Santana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to find a new band to obsess over."

"Oookay... So what did you guys come up with?" Mr. Shuester said trying not to look embarrassed.

"Well since boy Asian came up with the idea, I think he should be the one to tell you what it is." Santana said with a shrug.

"Ummm..." Mike looked around nervously, "I suggested that we kind of do the same thing you said except not Journey. Instead we have to pick a song outside of our normal genre of music." Mike hurried out.

"Guys that is a great idea!" Mr. Shuester said with a little to much excitement. "Is anyone ready to preform today?" He said looking around hopefully.

Puck looked over to Kurt and mouthed 'you ready'. Kurt nodded his head then stood up and walked towards the front.

"Puck and I are ready if that is alright with you?" Kurt said as he faced the front. Puck grabbed his guitar was walking to where Kurt was when Finn spoke up.

"Um...Since when are you friends with Kurt?"

Puck looked up from his guitar towards Finn and said, "Kurt is my favorite gay bro." Puck reached over and patted Kurt on the shoulder and gave him a small smirk.

"Yeah, but like when do you have time to hang out with him. Your suppose to be my friend." Finn huffed out.

"Relax Pastry Puffs, Kurt is allowed to have friends and Puck is allowed to hang out with him." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Santana." Mr. Shuester said trying to show his authority. "There is no reason to call names. "

"You're right Mr. Shue, but it is only okay for your golden boy over here to be a total ass." Santana said sarcastically, while the rest of them tried to hide their laugh.

"Well as fun as this is, may we please do our song now?" Kurt asked looking at Finn. Finn just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Yes, please go ahead." Mr. Shuester said with defeat.

"We choose to sing Summer Time Blues by Eddie Cochran." Said Kurt.

"Yeah like we both had to work all summer, so we thought it fit perfectly." Puck said as he started to play his guitar. Kurt cleared his throat and started to sing. Surprisingly Puck and Kurt sounded really good together. When they finished everyone was clapping for them.

"That was really good guys!" Rachel said with genuine smile on her face. "I think you guys should sing together more often, maybe even have a number at sectionals."

"Okay who are you and what did you do to Rachel?" asked Mercedes "Rachel would never give up a duet for a competition that easily."

"Yeah" was said collectively by the other members of glee.

"Well I honestly think that they would be really good and would give us a great chance at winning." Rachel said trying to explain herself. "It isn't like I am giving up the solo!"

"Hahaha! And we are back! There is the Rachel we know and love….." as soon as she said it Quinn wanted to take it back. But unfortunately she couldn't and everyone was now staring at her.

"Umm… Quinn are you feeling okay?" said Tina as she reached over and felt Quinn's head, "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"…" No one knew what to say after that, everyone was in complete shock including Santana.

"Okay… Well um thank you Quinn, but as I was saying is that we have a lot of other talented people in here besides me. I mean I know I have superior vocal range and am by far the best chance at winning, but I also feel that I should offer my skills to the rest of the club and maybe coach some of you. I think that maybe with a little bit of coaching Kurt and Noah could win us Sectionals." Rachel rattled out really fast.

"Thanks….. I guess?" Kurt said not know how to respond.

"You really think we are good enough to help win Sectionals?"asked Puck

"Of course Noah! I love your voice."

"I think we should call it a day." Mr. Shuester said interrupting Rachel and Puck. "I think that was a really great song, but I already have an idea for a duet for Sectionals. So everyone else you need to have your songs ready for next week. Alright guys see you Monday." Mr. Shuester was out the door before anyone could ask about the duet.

Everyone started packing up to go home when Puck approached Rachel. "What up my hot little Jew?"

"Noah." Rachel said with a sigh, "Why must you address me like that? Is it to hard to say my name?"

"Because you're hot, you're little, and you're a Jew." Puck said like it was a no brainer, "Anyways, I was wondering when I could come get that surround sound?"

"How about tonight?" Rachel said as she put her bag on her shoulder, "I have dinner plans with my mom right now and then I am going to meet Kurt at Target to get supplies for tomorrow, so can you show up around nine?"

"Yeah sure I will bring some of that vegan ice cream shit you like and maybe we can watch a movie before I take your system for the weekend."

"Wait!" Finn said as he stomped down toward Puck and Rachel, "You can't go to her house that late!" He said looking straight at Puck before turning to Rachel, "You know he is just using you right? He is just using you to get your surround sound and to hopefully get in your pants! Plus your dads don't let guys up in your room that late, remember."

"Dude, don't get in her face like that." Puck said as he got in between Rachel and Finn.

"It's okay Noah." Rachel said as she stepped next to him, "and for your information Finn, Noah is not using me for my stuff or as you so eloquently put it to get into my pants. Believe it or not we are actually friends."

"How stupid are you Rachel!" Finn shrieked, "It's Puck he only wants one thing from you. He is just pretending to be your friend."

"Hey!"Puck yelled taking offence to what Finn was saying, "I am Rachel's friend and I would never try to get into her pants. I mean hell yeah she is hot, but she is like my sister dude. We have gone to temple together since we were two hot little Jewish babies."

Before Puck could yell at Finn anymore Santana made her presence known, "Why do you care if Puck is trying to get in to Barbra's pants? You're dating Quinn." Santana said as her, Brittany and Quinn made their way to the center of the room.

Finn was getting pissed that everyone seemed to be ganging up on him, "You're right I don't care. Go ahead and fuck Puck like everyone knows you will." Finn shouldered past Puck as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to beat the stupid out of him." Puck said as he started to follow Finn.

"Noah don't worry about it." Rachel said as she grabbed his wrist, "He isn't worth it." Puck just nodded and said he was going home, but that he would see her later. Everyone else slowly followed.

_God Finn is such an idiot, why am I even dating him? Oh that'is right making my dad happy. I have to be the perfect daughter and date the perfect boy. _Quinn thought as she got into her car and drove home.

"How was dinner with your mother and brother?" Kurt asked as he pushed the cart around Target.

"It was really good!" Rachel said happily, "I didn't get to see them much this summer because they went on a few trips. Blaine wants me to come by Dalton sometime soon to see him perform with the Warblers. You should come with me when I go!"

"Let me think…" Kurt said while tapping his finger to his chin, acting like he was thinking really hard, "I mean if you really want me to I guess I can. It will be excruciating to have to go to an all boys school to watch them sing and dance. What a nightmare!" Kurt said extremely sarcastically.

"Great! I'll let you know when." Rachel said then looked down at the list Kurt handed her when they go there, "Kurt why do you have bronzer on your list?"

"I really think Quinn and Brittany could use some color."

"I think there skin tone is just fine."

"Says the girl who was born with a naturally flawless skin tone!"

"Anyway…"

"Hello Noah!" said Leroy, "Did you get everything with your tire fixed?"

"Yep, thanks for the help by the way." Puck said as he walked into the house.

"Anytime, you know we would do anything for you or your sister and mom. Speaking of your mom how is she? We haven't seen her lately"

"Oh, she is keeping busy they have her working a lot of extra shifts at work lately." Puck said with a shrug.

"Well when is her next day off? We will have to have you guys over for dinner." Leroy asked.

"I'm not quite sure I will have to ask her later when I get home." Puck said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Have her call us. Are you staying the night tonight?" Leroy asked this way he knew if he needed to wait to set the alarm.

"I hadn't been planning on it, but I know the code so if I don't stay I can always set it before I leave." Puck hollered down the stairs.

"Sweet room!" Puck said as he entered Rachel's new entertainment room, "Tell me again how you managed to convince your dad's to let you convert one of the guest bedrooms into an entertainment room."

"Well hello to you to Noah." Rachel said as she got up from the couch, where she was going through sheet music, "And for your information I just sat them down and gave them a well put together PowerPoint presentation about how it is vitally important for a girl of my age to have her own space and how it could help me through my formative years."

"So you bored them with a PowerPoint, which you bullshitted your way through?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Language and yep pretty much." Rachel giggled.

"So what movie do you want to watch? And please no musicals." Puck asked as he sat down next to Rachel.

"I resent that you think I was going to ask you to watch a musical Noah." Rachel feigned hurt, "But you can relax because I picked The House Bunny, I need to laugh and I know how much you love it." Rachel said as she put her sheet music away.

"Sweet! I do love me some bunnies." Puck said as he wiggled his eye brow.

"Quit being such a pig or we will be watching a musical." Rachel said trying to keep a straight face, "Anyways are you staying the night tonight."

"Yeah might as well, your dad asked me as I was walking up the stairs. It seems like you guys miss me around here." Puck said with a smirk.

"We always miss you around here!" Rachel said in a serious tone, "Why don't we get changed into our pjs then we can settle down for the movie. You know where we keep your extra clothes." Rachel said as she made her way to her room to change.

Puck got up and headed to the closet and pulled out a pair of basketball short and changed. "Hey Rach, I'm going to go make some popcorn for the movie. Do you want anything while I am down stairs?" Puck yelled through her door.

"Yes, can you please grab me vitamin water." Rachel said back.

"Yep, I'll be right back up. Don't start the movie without me." Puck said as he started to run down the stairs. Leroy and Hiram were both in the kitchen baking cookies when Puck walked in.

"So I see you decided to stay the night." Leroy stated, "Just make sure your dirty clothes make it into the hamper please."

"Yes dad." Puck said jokingly, "I am just going to pop a bag of kettle corn and get me and Rach some drinks then head back up."

"Do you want us to bring you some fresh cookies when they are done?" Hiram asked.

"I will never pass up fresh cookies!" Puck laughed, "Alright got what I came for, see y'all in a bit." And with that Puck took off up the stairs. "Are you ready to get your movie on!" Puck said as he jumped into his spot on the couch.

"Yep, we should be ready. Movie is ready just have to press play. You have your kettle corn and drink and you got me my drink. Thank you by the way." Rachel said as she reached over and grabbed her drink, then she spread a blanket across them, "Now we should be ready!"

Rachel watched The House Bunny and then Puck convinces Rachel to watch Rose Red, which luckily for Rachel she fell asleep with in the first 20 minutes or she would have had nightmares for weeks. Puck only lasted about an hour into the movie before he fell asleep also. Hiram woke up and in the middle of the night and went to check on them and saw they fell asleep. It was a cute sight to see, Rachel was curled up on one end of the coach while Puck was on the other end with one leg behind Rachel and the other hanging off the side. Both barely covered in the blanket so Hiram walked over to the closet and pulled another one out and covered Rachel in it and used the other one to cover Puck up. He then turned the TV off and went back to bed.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Let me know what you think**

**or**

**If you think I should add something to it.**

**I have chapter 4 done, **

**but I will not be posting it until I am finished writing Chapter 5.**

**Let me know if I should continue with the story.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It lets me know to continue with the story. I am glad you guys like it so far, this is one of my favorite chapters and definitely a long one! Y'all are getting this one a little earlier they I was expecting, Thank the Cards game tonight. It was too frustrating to watch!**

**I do not own glee or the characters.**

It was 11:30 Saturday morning and Rachel was struggling to get ready for the days events. Puck had left a little over an hour ago, with the surround sound in hand. He of course got a very descriptive briefing on the dos and don'ts of working the system. He of course promised to take extra care of it. Now Rachel was standing in the middle of her room trying to figure out what to take. Yes Kurt had said silk pajamas, but they sure weren't wearing them all day. In the end Rachel ended up packing her silk pajamas along with a pair of boxers and a tank, which is what she would actually wear to bed since the silk would be way to hot.

Rachel was ready to go, but before leaving she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes had never really seen her outside of school so she was a bit nervous. She was wearing a pair of worn out boot cut light denim jeans with some small holes on the legs and a tight fitted v-neck shirt. She decided to just slip on a pair of Reef flip flops to complete the outfit.

She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to say goodbye to her dads, before heading to Kurt's house. They of course told her to have a good time and to call if she needs anything.

Rachel pulled up to Kurt's house about five minutes late and to her surprise s everyone was already there. But also it looked like Finn was still there also. Rachel was getting out of her car when Puck's truck pulled up behind her. She grabbed her bag and walked up to him, "Hey Noah, what are you doing here?"

"I was called by Kurt to come over and pick up Finn." Puck said as he reached down and grabbed Rachel's bag from her. "Apparently he is still having a hard time with you guys having the sleepover." Puck said as be rolled his eyes.

"I just don't understand what his problem is." Rachel said she started to walk towards the front door, "Kurt is gay. He has no competition when it comes to that." Rachel said shaking her head trying to make since of it all.

"I think it has more to do with girls talking to each other. You know swapping stories." Puck said as he reached up and rang the doorbell.

"Yeah because Quinn is going to want to sit there and have a conversation with me about Finn." Rachel sighed, "Quinn can't stand me, I am still surprised she even agreed to come." Puck just shrugged.

"Oh thank you Jesus!" Kurt exclaimed when he opened the door and saw Puck and Rachel.

"Moses" Puck said as he walked in.

"?"

"Jewish dude." Puck said over his shoulder walking into the kitchen.

"Okay." Kurt said an octave higher than normal. "You can be whoever you want as long as you get Finn out of here. He is being a jerk."

"Sure, just tell me where to put Rachel's bag." Puck said looking down at the bag in his hand as he came to a stop in the kitchen.

"Why do you have Rachel's bag?" Finn questioned from behind the counter.

"We both pulled up at the same time outside. So I grabbed her bag for her." Puck said not seeing what the big deal was. "Anyways, where would you like me to set your bag Rachel?"

"Um..I am not sure, Kurt?"

"Over by the basement door is fine." Kurt said with a flick of his wrist. "So what movie did Rachel rope you into watching last night? I am guessing a musical."

"Wait! I thought he was just stopping by to grab the surround sound system. Not to stay and watch a movie." Finn said showing his jealousy.

"Finn." Quinn said in a warning tone.

"Watch out Q, it seems like pastry puffs has a hard on for Keibler still." Santana said as filed her nails.

"What!? No I don't." Finn shrieked out, "Rachel obviously isn't my type, but that doesn't mean I am okay with Puck taking advantage of her." Finn turned to talk to Rachel. "I mean is it really worth being popular to throw yourself at me and Puck?"

"Wow, tell us how you really feel." Santana said as she laughed. Quinn looked embarrassed and felt bad for Rachel. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina all just stood there shocked that Finn could be that dumb.

"Umm... Wow... Okay... Finn, I am not sure what to be more insulted by." Rachel said as she rubbed her temples trying to fight off a migraine. "The fact that you dated me for a little over 4 months and that I wasn't your type or that you think so little of me to think I am throwing myself at Puck just to gain popularity."

"That isn't what I said! You are putting words in my mouth."

"It kind of is what you said Finn." Kurt interjected.

"Shut up Kurt who asked you!" Finn shouted, "Of course you are going to stick up for her. You're a fuckin' loser just like her, not to mention you have like a gay code you have to follow to stick up for her."

"Alright that is enough!" Quinn shouted catching everyone off guard. "Finn I think it is time for you to leave. You are just making things worse."

"And for your information dude, Rachel has never thrown herself at me." Puck said as he shoved Finn towards the door. "And I would never take advantage of her like that, but thanks for thinking oh so highly of me." Puck managed to shove Finn out of the house and get him into his truck without further incident.

"So...I guess we should just head downstairs and try and move on." Kurt said as he started walking towards the basement door.

"I agree with Lady Hummel." said Santana as she grab Brittany's hand and followed Kurt.

"I love sleepover's!" Brittany said as she bounced up and down.

"We know." Tina and Mercedes said as they walked behind them.

Quinn turned and looked at Rachel and said, "You shouldn't let what Finn says get to you. He's a moron." She glanced at Rachel shyly trying to see her reaction.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel barely said above a whisper. "I am quite use to being made fun of or people thinking less then admiral things about me." Rachel said with more confidence. She stood up straighter and started to walk towards the basement door.

"Look, I am sorry..." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's wrist to stop her from going any further. "I mean... You're not completely annoying all the time and I guess since we are obviously going to be around each other for the next three years we... I guess I could be a little nicer." Quinn said looking everywhere but at Rachel.

"You mean that?"

"It would make these next three years go by a little smoother." Quinn gave Rachel a small smile before she walked past her and headed down stairs. "Come on we should get this sleepover started. I am sure Kurt has this planned to a T."

Rachel was left speechless as she followed Quinn down to the basement.

"Alright ladies there is more than enough room for everyone to spread out and because I believe in beauty sleep and there is no way any of you would be getting any on these concrete floors. I talked my dad into purchasing three queen sized air mattresses." Kurt said as he dragged them out to the middle of his room. "So you just have to pick who will share!" Kurt clapped his hands feeling proud that he thought of them.

"Well it is obvious that me and Britts will be sharing one."

Mercedes turned to Tina, "You want to share with me?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Tina shrugged.

"Don't worry Quinn you can have the last one, I do not mind sleeping on the floor." Rachel said knowing Quinn wouldn't be excited about sharing a bed with her.

"It is fine Berry" Quinn said waving her hand trying to act like it was t a big deal and that she wasn't freaking out. "You're like tiny so you won't take up much room. We can share, just make sure to stay on your side."

"Only if you're sure Quinn?" Rachel said trying to make sure.

"Berry! Yes I am sure just stop asking!" Quinn gritted out.

"Okay, now that the sleeping arrangements are settled. Let's start off doing some mani/pedi's." Kurt said as he started getting everything set up. "Let's all just settle around the couch and the coffee table."

"Kurt we need some music in here to liven this party up some." Said Mercedes.

"I concur with Mercedes; in fact I made a playlist for today. I feel that I included some music for everyone here." Rachel paused and looked over to the Unholy Trinity before continuing, "I wasn't sure about the types of music you guys listen to so I just picked some music from the top 40."

"Wow, well I will pretend not to be completely offended by you blatant attempt to use stereotypes." Santana said as she rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. "But as much as I am dying to listen to what you picked out for us Fawn, I think my iPod will work just fine. I have a wide arrange of musical genres on there that will work for everyone here." She tossed her iPod to Kurt to plug in.

"Um.. Fawn?" Tina asked. Tina normally knew the where Santana's names for Rachel came from, but she couldn't place this one so she had to ask.

"You know from Tinkerbell." Brittany said like everyone should know this. "Fawn is the animal fairy in Pixie Hollow. Fawn in one of Santana's fav…" Santana clamped her hand over Brittany's mouth. "Brittany they get it lets move on."

Brittany cocked her head to the side and gave Rachel a good once over. "You know Rachel you look a lot like Fawn. You have Brown hair and brown eyes and you are hot too."

Rachel was pretty sure she was blushing, "Um, thanks Brittany."

"Why don't you wear clothes like that more often?" Brittany asked as she checked out Rachel's outfit. "You look hot!" Everyone looked at Rachel at that exact same moment to look at what she was wearing.

"Seriously Rachel!" Mercedes said, "You do look good, who knew you had style." Rachel for her part just kept blushing not knowing what to say about the complements, she definitely wasn't use to them.

"Yeah, if I would have know you had clothes like that is your wardrobe I would have come over along time ago to help burn your sweaters and skirts." Kurt said and he pointed to her clothes.

"I am going to have to admit you don't look like a pedophiles wet dream." Santana said with a wink. "I guess with all the drama from earlier we really didn't have time to see that you actually own normal people clothes."

"If you own clothes like these, why do you wear clothes you know will get you made fun of?" Quinn asked trying not to stare to hard at Rachel. _God she definitely looks hot in those jeans and low cut shirt. _Quinn thought to herself.

"Well as much as I appreciate that you guys approve of my clothing choices for today activities, why would I wear some of my favorite clothes when I know I am going to get slushied?" Rachel asked as she looked around to all of them.

"If you started dressing somewhat normal, I would be more willing to not let people slushy you." Santana said in a bout of kindness. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all gave her a confused look. "Oh don't look at me like that!"

"Yeah, Santana does like all of you. She just shows it differently." Brittany said shocking everyone.

"I didn't say I liked them!" Brittany gave her a look that said you better tell the truth or you ain't getting any for a long while. Well at least that is what Santana interpreted it as. "Alright fine! I can stand you guys okay." Santana said with a huff, "I mean like we all love music and I have been forced to spend way too many hours with you guys so of course you guys have grown on me a little. And by growing on me, I mean it like a rash that you can't get rid of so you decide to just live with it."

"We like you too Satan." Kurt laughed.

"Whatevs'" Santana said as she rolled her eyes, "But in all seriousness Berry if you decided to start wearing appropriate clothes to school I am sure we could maybe make sure the slushies stop." She said pointing to Brittany and Quinn, who both shook their heads yes.

"Okay, so would I be completely out of place by saying maybe we should go on a fieldtrip?" Mercedes asked, "I mean I don't want to mess up your schedule to bad Kurt, but I propose a field trip to Rachel's house to see what exactly she is hiding in that closet of hers!"

"Oh my goodness that is such a great idea!"Kurt said as he bounced up and down.

"You know guys, we don't have to do that." Rachel said trying to plead her case to stay, "I can go through my clothes tomorrow after the sleepover. I wouldn't want to take up your time. We should just start a movie or something."

"I think a fieldtrip is a great idea. To Thumbelina's house we go." Santana said as she stood up and started walking to the door.

"Might as well get it over with Rachel." Tina said as she helped Rachel up and walked towards the door with her. Everyone else had already made their way out the door.

Once outside they had to decide whose car to take. "Well Rachel's only fits two, but it is blocking the rest of us in." Brittany said stating the obvious.

"So how about Berry drives her car over and someone ride with her and then the rest of us pile into my Tahoe?" Santana asked.

Rachel started to walk towards her car when she realized no one was following her. Everyone made their way to Santana's Tahoe. Brittany hoped in the front passenger seat, while Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina all piled in the back leaving Quinn standing there staring at them hoping one of them would get the hint and move.

"Sorry cap, looks like you are riding with Berry." Santana said with a smirk. "Make sure you… I mean she keeps her hands to herself." Quinn glared at Santana as she walked back to get into Rachel's car. _Why did I ever have to admit that I might have a thing for Rachel! I mean I trust Santana and Brittany, but I really should have kept that one to myself. _Quinn thought to herself as she climbed into Rachel's car.

"I guess you drew the small straw huh?" Rachel said trying to not sound hurt that no one wanted to ride with her.

"I just figured Kurt would want to ride with you." Quinn could tell that Rachel was hurt. "I really don't mind riding with you, like I said early we should try and get along… right?" Quinn said as she tried to catch Rachel's eyes but she kept looking away. Quinn sighed, she really felt bad and it wasn't even her fault.

"I'm sorry that they are dragging you to my house to go through my clothes." Rachel said trying to make conversation.

"Its fine, I am actually quite interested in what you might have in your closet beside argyle and animal sweaters." Quinn giggled and glanced at Rachel. Rachel for her part was relieved that Quinn might actually want to be dare she say friends.

"Well I am afraid that I feel you guys are going to be highly disappointed. I don't have many jeans and t-shirts, just enough to wear on weekends and holidays."

"Well then I bet you that Kurt, Mercedes and even Santana are going to plan a shopping trip in the near future." Quinn said nodding her head towards the vehicle behind them, which had Santana and Kurt.

"Now that would be an adventure, that I am quite sure Santana would kill me." Rachel giggled as they pulled into her driveway. She didn't live far from Kurt's house. She killed the engine and looked over to Quinn, "I am glad we are trying this whole being civil thing out." And with that she gave Quinn a smile and exited the car, leaving Quinn in the car trying to compose herself.

Santana practically jumped out of her car excited to see what else Rachel isn't telling them, "Alright lets go see what Berry here has hidden in her closet!" Santana said a little to enthusiastically for Rachel's comfort level. They all made their way to the front door and Rachel unlocked it and let everyone in.

"Dad, Daddy.."Rachel hollered as she walked in. "In the kitchen Pumpkin." They all walked towards the kitchen with Rachel. "Hey dad and daddy, we are going to head up to my room for a bit. Apparently they are shocked to learn that I own clothes other than the ones I wear to school." Rachel said very sarcastically.

"Okay darling." Hiram said as he looked over the group, "Rachel would you care to introduce us to some of your friends? We know Kurt and Tina, but that's it." He was pretty sure who the three girls in the back of the group were and he was definitely wondering why Rachel was hanging out with them.

"Of course dad. This is Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn we are all in Glee club together." Rachel knew that her dad knew who Santana and Quinn were she was just hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Hey Mr. Berry." Santana, Mercedes and Brittany said at the same time. Quinn could tell that they knew who she and Santana were so she decided to head it off before they could say anything to about it.

"Hello Mr. Berry and um… Mr. Berry?" Quinn stumbled out as she reached her hand out to shake their hands. Leroy shook her hand back, he knew who she was but he liked that she had manners and he could tell she had more to say. Hiram on the other hand crossed his arm over his chest. "Yeah.. umm… I am sorry" Quinn murmured losing her confidence under Rachel's dads stare. "I would like to apologies for how I… I mean we have treated Rachel over the past year…. I umm… Recently, like today recently talk to Rachel and kind of apologies, but I guess I should apologize a little better." Quinn chanced a glance at Rachel, who was for her part just staring at her like she couldn't believe she was doing this. "but, I would like to say sorry to you two also." Quinn said as she finally looked up at them and into their eyes.

"Yeah, ummm… I am sorry too Ber…. I mean Rachel." Santana said in a rare show of feeling.

"Thank you guys for formally apologizing." Rachel made sure to make eye contact with both of them before continuing, "And I hope you guys are being truthful, because if you are I will forgive you. I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Rachel tried to get across how much she believed in her own words.

"Thanks Berry, but just so you know I will probably still call you names and like make fun of you." Santana shrugged, "I mean it's who I am, shoot I call Q names and make fun of her on a daily basis and she is like my best friend."

Rachel just laughed, "I completely understand Satan, life wouldn't be complete without it."

"Now this conversation never happened!" Santana said catching everyone's eyes, "I have a rep to up hold."

Rachel's dad Hiram cleared his throat, "Rachel might be very forgiving, but I am not. I will not tolerate any of you hurting her in my house or outside of it and if at anytime I find out that you have gone back on your apologize I will go to your parents and the school. Do you understand me?" He questioned Quinn and Santana, they both nodded. "Alright, just so you know it still has to be proven to me that you have changed, but I do trust Rachel to make her own decisions."

"Okay." Leroy clapped his hands together, "So I hear you guys are going to be going through Rachel's closet? Does that mean she is going to need to go shopping at a later date to replace what you guys don't approve of? Because I love makeovers!" He said a little too happily.

Rachel smacked her head with her hand, "No daddy!"

"What Berry is trying to say Mr. B is yes!" Santana said, "Now let's make our way up and get this show on the road."

**************************************************

Meanwhile the boys were sitting around Pucks TV playing PS3 and having a good time. Finn had been sulking since they left his house. He still didn't understand how Rachel couldn't see that Puck was using her. "How far did you get with Rachel?" Finn asked Puck out of the blue.

"Dude?" Puck wasn't sure where that question came from, "I haven't gotten anywhere with Rachel."

"Don't lie, I mean we are all bro's here you can tell us!"

"There is nothing to tell!" Puck was starting to get upset, he didn't understand why Finn couldn't get it. "Look Finn Rachel is like my sister. We have known each other since we were babies, her dad's help my mom out and all that shit."

"Why does it even matter? Aren't you with Quinn again?" Artie asked.

"Yeah… I was just wondering." Finn said trying to shrug it off. "I was just wondering because she barely let me make out with her, so I was seeing if Puck had any luck with her." Finn said hoping it made sense for the way he had been acting, which of course it didn't. All the guys just looked at Finn funny and went back to playing their game, choosing to ignore him.

****************************************************

Back at Rachel's they had been going through her closet for the last two hours. Rachel had a surprising amount of clothes, many duplicates. Rachel, for her part was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, clothes were everywhere. They had three piles on her floor keep, get rid of, and burn. Rachel thought Kurt and Santana were being dramatic about that one, but they insisted on it.

"You guys are getting rid of everything I own!" Rachel said as she waved her hands around dramatically, "If you get rid of everything I own I won't have anything to wear on Monday."

"Just means we have to go shopping." Kurt said without taking his head out of the closet.

"Well I might need some clothes to wear before I get a chance to go shopping."

"So we will assemble enough outfits to get you to next weekend." Brittany said as she looked towards everyone else to make sure they agreed, "That should be more than enough time to go shopping for new clothes."

"So, just to make this clear…If I buy new clothes and dress in what you guys deem to more appropriate the slushies will stop?" Rachel asked as she looked towards the Unholy Trinity.

"Well we can't guarantee they will stop completely, but we can make sure they dwindle to a minimum." Quinn said as she sat at Rachel's desk. She loved fashion, but she was leaving this up to Santana, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Alright!" Mercedes exclaimed as she popped out of the closet, "You actually don't have to bad of taste Rachel!" Mercedes said with her hands on her hips and she looked around the room, "You know once you get past the animal sweaters and skirts."

"Okay let's get this stuff bagged up and out of here this way Berry can't sneak it back into her wardrobe once we leave." Santana said as she stood up. They bagged up all of the clothes they decided were acceptable to donate and put them in the back of Santana's Tahoe. The rest they bagged up and put out by the trash, because as much as Santana and Kurt wanted to burn it, Brittany insisted that it would be bad for the environment to burn that much argyle and that it was cruelty to animals to burn the sweaters. No one wanted to argue with her so they all just agreed and headed back to Kurt's.

**********************************************************

Meanwhile the guys had decided to take a break from their video game marathon to eat some pizza. They also decided that it might be a good idea to try to come up with a prank and to prank the girls. The problem was that they couldn't figure out anything good to do. Everything Puck came up with was considered illegal or could cause bodily injury and the others could only come up with pranks that a first grader would do.

"Man you guys take the fun out of coming up with pranks." Puck pouted.

"I have an idea." Matt said as he continued to eat his pizza, "Well Kurt's room is in the basement right?" He looked to Finn to get the answer and Finn just nodded. "Well we might have to get your parents on board with this because it might affect them a little. We will need extension cord and lots of alarm clocks…" and with that Matt had all their attention as they started to plan.

After lots of smooth talking from Mike, Matt and Puck they got Burt and Carols permission to go ahead with the prank. Once they had the green light they went to each of their houses and picked up all the alarm clocks they could, along with power strips and extension cords.

By the time they got all their supplies together it was getting close to nine at night, so they decided to head towards Finn's house They parked down the street and walked so they wouldn't grab the girls attention.

**********************************************************

At Kurt's house they had just finished giving each other their mani/pedi's and had decided to blow up the air mattresses and lay down to watch a movie. Most everyone brought a second set of pajama's to sleep in because they all agreed silk was too hot to sleep in. They had all changed into their sleepwear for the night and were starting to get settled.

"Are you okay over there Q? You look like you've seen a ghost." Santana said with a smirk, she knew why Quinn was looking like she was. Rachel barely had any clothes on, even she could appreciate that Berry had a great body. Santana almost felt bad for Quinn, she couldn't imagine having to share a bed with someone she had a major crush on and that person not know.

"Umm…. Ya… Yeah I am fine." Quinn said trying to look anywhere but Rachel. _God it's going to be a long night, _she thought to herself.

"Alright, what movie did you pick out for us to watch Hummel?" asked Santana. "It better not be a musical!"

"It is not a musical Santana!" He said as he got up to put the movie in, "I picked a movie that I think has something for everyone here, Pirates of the Caribbean. Is that fine with everyone?" Everyone gave a collective yes.

Rachel curled up under the covers getting pretty close to Quinn, when she felt Quinn tense up she slowly moved away. She didn't want to get too far into her space, Rachel knew she was a clingy sleeper and that had worried her a little about tonight.

Quinn felt Rachel move away and instantly missed her being so close, so she decided to slowly move her arm closer to Rachel just trying to feel her warmth. About 30 minutes into the movie both Rachel and Quinn had moved towards the center of the bed and their arms were touching.

An hour into the movie Rachel was starting to dose off, she had rolled onto her side and grabbed Quinn's arm and had effectively snuggled into it. Quinn looked around to see that everyone else had also fallen asleep so she didn't try and move away but instead moved closer to Rachel and tilted her head to the side resting it on top of Rachel's. Quinn could easily get use to this she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************

The guys for their part had been taking turns checking to see if the girls had fallen asleep yet. If any of the neighbors were to look outside they would think there was a peeping tom on the loose in the neighborhood. The guys would take turns leaving the garage, which is where they set up camp and walking as close as they could to the side window to the basement. Luckily Puck had a pair of binoculars so they didn't have to get to close. From one of the side windows they had a good view on all of the girls plus Kurt, so they could easily tell when they were asleep.

First Puck went; when he looked he saw that they were all laying down to watch a movie. He took note of where everyone was laying, this way he could report back to the guys. He took note that Mercedes and Tina were sharing a bed, Santana and Brittany, and Rachel and Quinn. Puck decided that he would have to come up with a good excuse to why Finn shouldn't be allowed to partake in this recon mission.

"So what do you have to report to us?" asked Artie as he looked at his hand of cards.

"Well they are lying down to watch a movie right now." Puck walked past Artie to get back to his seat, "Dude nice pocket rockets!" Puck said as he slapped Artie on the back.

"DUDE!" Artie shrieked

"I'm out…"

"Me too…"

"Pocket Rockets?" Finn asked

"How do you even have a man card?"asked Puck as he looked at Finn.

"It means he had two Aces in his hand." Explained Matt feeling bad for Finn. Matt wasn't the biggest fan of Finn, but he definitely felt like someone needed to give the boy a break every once in awhile. Matt started to deal out the next hand, he was dealer this hand. Puck was small blind and Artie was big blind. The guys were playing Texas Hold'em to pass the time.

"I guess I can go next to check on the girls" said Finn as he threw in his ante.

"NO!" Puck yelled almost too loud, "I mean we need people who are light on their feet and you are not that. We should probably keep it to me, Matt and Mike."

"I can be light on my feet." Finn was kind of hurt that no one thought he could do anything right.

"Dude.. You can barely walk without tripping over your own feet." Artie laughed.

"He has a point man." Said Matt.

"So I guess I will go next then." Mike said as he folded, "I got nothing anyway."

"Hold up man." Puck also folded and got up to follow Mike, they were right outside the garage so Puck decided to tell Mike what he saw. "Look when I went to check on them Rachel and Quinn were sharing a bed." Mike for his part looked shocked, "Yeah I know! But I just don't want Finn to see it and flip out so that's why I didn't want him to check on them." Mike nodded his understanding. "Just don't say anything when you come back.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." And with that Mike was off to check on the girls. By the time Mike actually got to check on the girls it had been an hour and a half since Puck last checked on them. It looked like they were all asleep and it also looked like Quinn and Rachel were…. Cuddling? Mike shook his head; he thought maybe he was seeing things.

"Well it looks they're a sleep. That means it's time to get to work."

"Alright, everyone knows what they are in charge of?" Artie asked, all the guys nodded in unisons. "Alright men, then let's get to work!" They all went in separate ways.

Puck, Mike and Matt were in charge of putting the alarm clocks in each window outside the basement and setting it to 3:31, 3:32, and 3:33 am. They also had to set an alarm clock at the bottom of the stair in the basement for 3:30 and one at the top of the stairs right outside the door for 3:34am. The final three alarm clocks were set for right outside the backdoor for 3:35, 3:36, and 3:37. Finn and Artie were in charge of getting the water balloons ready.

Once it was set up the guys planned the logistics of the attack. The plan was for Mike to stay inside in the kitchen and to wait for the girls and Kurt to go outback, once that happened he would shut and lock the back door the run to the back to meet the guys to finish the attack. Once they were locked outside the guys would jump out of hiding to throw their water balloons at them. It was a perfect plan; they just hoped they would all come out together. If not their plan would only be half a success.

It was 3:25 am, so the guys got into position….

Down in the basement, they were sound asleep. Kurt had his eye mask on, dreaming of winning his first Tony. Mercedes and Tina were both sound asleep; Tina had her head buried under her pillow while Mercedes was slightly snoring next to her. Brittany and Santana were spooning, with Brittany actually being the big spoon, but both of them had a smile on their face. Rachel and Quinn were full on cuddling at this point, Rachel had her head on Quinn's chest and her arm draped across her stomach. While Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel holding her tight.

3:30am

_**BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP…..**_

They all jolted out of bed not expecting to hear an alarm clock.

"GOD DAMMIT HUMMEL!"yelled Santana, "WHY WOULD YOU SET THE ALARM? What time is it anyways?"

3:31am

_**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…..**_

"What in the name of Barbra is going on?" Rachel said as she tried to wake up.

3:32 am

_**BEEP… BEEP…. BEEP…..**_

"How many fucking alarm clocks do you need Kurt?" asked Quinn.

Kurt looked over to his alarm clock, "They are not mine and it is 3:3…."

3:33am

_**BEEP….BEEP…. BEEP….**_

"Three…" Kurt finished. They all slowly got up and started to make their way towards the stairs.

3:34am

_**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….**_

"What the hell?" said Santana as they all made their way up the stairs. Brittany was clinging to Santana, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were all leaning on each other still trying to wake up. While in the back Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and was surprised when Quinn didn't pull away, but instead intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Santana opened the door to the basement….

3:35am

_**BEEP…. BEEP… BEEP…..**_

All their heads snapped towards the back door and then they all looked towards each other silently agreeing to go together.

3:36am

_**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….**_

They all stepped out on to the back porch at the same time the last alarm clock went off.

3:37am

_**BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…**_

Then all of the sudden the door slammed and locked behind them. Quinn and Rachel were the closest so they let go of each other's hand and started banging on the door trying to open it when…..

"GET'EM!"

The next thing they knew they were being hit with water balloons, so they all huddled together at the back door yelling at their attackers.

"I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS PUCKERMAN!" yelled Santana.

"MIKE CHANG! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Screamed Tina.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU BORROW MY SURROUND SOUND." Shrieked Rachel.

The guys for their part just laughed and what made it even better is that Artie got the whole thing on tape.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Let me know what you think..**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello you guys. Sorry it took me longer to update then I expected. I have Chapter 6 done it just needs to be edited, so hopefully it will be up shortly.**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its Characters.**

The slumber party ended fairly well, once everyone talked Santana down from trying to kill Puck. The guys ended up cleaning everything up and packing up all the alarm clocks. Once they were done the girls all made their way back down stairs. It was 4:30am before they were all able to get back to bed.

Quinn was praying that Rachel would try and cuddle back up with her again. Quinn made sure to lay towards the middle of the bed, this way Rachel was more likely to curl up next to her.

Rachel had used the bathroom before she got back in bed. By the time she got back into bed Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany were already fast asleep. Quinn was lying on her back with her eyes closed waiting for Rachel.

Quinn felt the bed dip as Rachel slowly made her way back into bed. She could feel Rachel flipping back and forth trying to get comfortable. She could also tell that Rachel was trying really hard to stay on her side of the bed. Quinn had butterflies in her stomach.

Quinn lifted her head up a bit to check and make sure everyone was asleep. "Hey Rach?" She whispered. Rachel rolled over to face Quinn but didn't say anything. "Ummm..." Quinn cleared her throat, "if...you umm... would be more... a umm comfortable you could ummm..."

"Quinn. " Quinn turned her head to see Rachel looking at her with big expressive brown eyes. Rachel had never heard Quinn stutter this much before.

"I just..." Quinn readjusted a little trying to gain some confidence. "If you would be more comfortable we could sleep like we were before." Quinn said praying that Rachel knew what she was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said so quietly that Quinn barely heard her. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Quinn feeling brave reached over and pulled Rachel towards her. Rachel for her part went willingly. Rachel moved around trying to get comfortable, when she finally settled Quinn spoke up, "Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

They both got some of the best sleep ever that night. Luckily for them Santana woke up first and spotted them, so she made sure to wake Quinn up so they could untangle themselves from each other before the others woke up and they had to explain what happened.

Rachel for her part wouldn't make eye contact with Santana. She was so confused as to what was going on. She was definitely feeling something for Quinn, but she wasn't sure if Quinn felt the same way. This was definitely all new to her. Sure her, Mercedes and Tina were friends but never good enough to sleepover at each other's house and when they did have sleepovers like this they would sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. So she wasn't sure if this was just normal friend behavior.

Quinn was trying to get a read on Rachel who seemed to be ignoring her. She wasn't sure if she should say something or just give Rachel her space, so she decided to just leave her alone for now.

*******************************************************************

It was Wednesday morning and things have seemed to go back to normal. Well, relatively normal. Santana and Quinn had kept their word about trying to stop the slushy attacks on Rachel if she dressed like a normal teenager and Santana still called Rachel names.

Quinn walked into AP History and sat next to Rachel. She looked like she didn't feel too well.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said as she looked up from her notebook with a smile, but that smile disappeared almost instantly when she took in Quinn's appearance. "Are you feeling okay?" Rachel reached over and gently touched Quinn's arm.

"I'm fine." Quinn said with a tight smile. "I think I just ate something that was bad." Quinn shook her head and sat down. She really hadn't been feeling good in the mornings lately, but by around 10:30 she would start to feel better.

"Are you sure? Can I get you something?... Maybe a Ginger Ale?" Rachel asked with so much care in her voice.

Quinn looked over to her and gave a smile. "Yes Rach I'm sure. Thank you for asking though."

Just as Rachel was about to respond the teacher, Mr. Freese walked in and called the class to attention to the front of the room. Rachel was barely paying attention to what Mr. Freese was saying; she was too concerned about Quinn. Quinn, for her part, could feel Rachel looking at her so she ripped out a piece of paper and started writing a note and passed it to Rachel.

Rachel took it and read it.

**I'm fine Rachel! Please pay attention, this is a very in depth project and I need you to pay attention so you can help me. :)  
**

Rachel snapped her head towards the board; she hadn't heard anything their teacher had said. Quinn had to try and hold back a chuckle, Rachel's face was priceless. Quinn reached over and grabbed the paper back and wrote on it again before passing it back to her.

**Don't worry too much, just help take notes from here on out. ;)  
**

Rachel read it and smiled and gave Quinn a little nod, before she started to take notes. Their teacher talked for most of the class about the project they were going to have to do. Quinn was right it was very in depth project, they were going to be given the next three weeks to get it done. They had the last 15 minutes of class to start discussing their projects.

"I think the first thing we need to do is get together and make a schedule and a plan. Then.." Quinn cut Rachel off.

"How about we both write our free time down and get some ideas together, then meet tomorrow in the library to make everything final." Quinn said as she packed her things up to go. Quinn didn't want to risk getting sick in class, "Can you let Mr. Freese know that I'm not feeling so good." And with that Quinn left as fast as she could.

Rachel wanted to follow her, but Quinn didn't act like she would want that. So instead Rachel told the teacher that Quinn wasn't feeling good and she laid out her schedule and started to come up with ideas for their History project.

******************************************************************

Rachel was finishing putting her books in her locker and shutting it before turning to head to Glee Club. She barely turned around when she was met with an ice cold sensation on her face.

_GASP….  
_

Rachel was caught completely off guard by the slushy. She wiped her face off and looked to see who threw it at her and it was of course Azmo and Karofsky.

"Just need to remind you of your loser status." Azmio said as he gave Karofsky a high five and walked away laughing.

"Ughh…" Rachel turned back around and opened her locker to grab her emergency slushy kit. _Thank god I still have this in here. _Rachel thought as she made her way to the bathroom to get clean.

***************************************************************************

Everyone was already in Glee sitting around and talking when Mr. Shuester walked in and clapped his hands. "Alright guys who would like to go first?" He looked around with a goofy grin on his face.

Finn, Matt, Artie, Santana, Brittany, and Tina had gone so Quinn and Mercedes stood up to do their song. "We decided to team up and do a song together." Mercedes said as she made her way to the center of the room. "We may not have a lot in common but this summer we both kind of did."

Quinn took over and said, "We decided to sing Cruel Summer by Bananarama." Quinn looked over to Mercedes, "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's do it."

Quinn was the one who started singing first, to everyone's surprise. Mercedes sang back up to Quinn, they both skipped and danced around the room, making sure to cover as much of the room as possible. Finn was kind of uncomfortable with the song so he just stared at his feet, the rest of the Glee Club clapped along to the beat.

Mercedes and Quinn finished the song as they made their way back to the front of the room.

"Good job guys." Mr. Shuester said as he clapped his hands and made his way towards them. "Okay is there anyone else who needs to do their song." He looked around to make sure he got everyone. "Okay well then you guys can go and I will see you on Friday where I will…."

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shuester." Rachel rushed into the room in her PE uniform.

"Rachel?! I didn't even realize you weren't in class." Mr. Shuester said. "Where have you been and why are you late?"

"I was slushied at my locker before class. After I got cleaned up and was leaving the ladies room I was hit again. I barely even took 2 steps out of the bathroom!" Rachel stomped her foot, "So I had to go to the locker rooms and change into my PE clothes, because I didn't have any more clothes in my slushy kit." Rachel explained with a huff, she was furious.

"Well next time you need to try and get here a little faster okay?" Mr. Shuester said in a condescending tone.

Rachel didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe he had said that to her. So she straightened herself up and proceeded on, "I am sorry Mr. Shue for my blatant lack of skill at dodging slushy facials. You would think after a whole year I would be able to by now!" Rachel said as she set her books down, "but may I please do my song now?"

"Rachel there is no need for an attitude, you are supposed to be our captain and as our captain you should show me some respect." Mr. Shuester said as he walked towards the piano, everyone in the room, except Finn, was in shock at what Mr. Shuester was saying, "I am tired of you constantly talking back to me all the time! I think until you can learn to curtail your attitude problem you are going to have to sit out and let Finn take over as captain."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rachel yelled.

"Yes!" Finn said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hold up! You are joking right?" Mercedes said and Tina, Mike, Matt and Artie all nodded their heads in agreement.

Rachel just stood there with her mouth wide open staring at Mr. Shuester like he just told her Barbra Streisand didn't exists.

"Mr. Shue, I think you lost your marbles! Finn can't lead the Glee Club he can barely walk and chew gum at the same time." Santana said.

"I can help you find your marbles Mr. Shue!" Brittany said as she started to get up and look under the chairs, "But I agree with Santana, Finn can't lead the Glee Club. He can't dance and he can barely sing, plus you need a leader that everyone respects and none of us respect him." Brittany said as she now started to look in to the trash cans before Santana stopped her.

"Brittany it was a figure of speech." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand to stop her from looking in the trash can. "And she is right, none of us respect The Marshmellow Man."

Quinn just sat there, she was torn. She agreed with Santana, Finn didn't deserve to be captain. But she couldn't go against her boyfriend. She also really wanted to go up there and give Rachel a hug, it looked like she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Well Mr. Shuester, I am sorry you feel that way." Rachel said finally getting her voice back. She walked over to collect her stuff. "But I do not agree with you making Finn the captain either. So I will no longer be a part of this glee club. I will have a formal letter put on your desk by tomorrow morning." And with that Rachel did one of her best Diva walk offs ever.

"I'm with Rachel Mr. Shue." Puck said standing up, "She is my Jew and the whole reason I joined Glee Club." With that Puck left following Rachel out the door.

Matt, Mike, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes all looked at each other to make sure they were on the same page, before they all stood up and started to walk out.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, "Where are you guys going?"

Matt turned around to speak, "I came here because Puck asked me too and also Glee won't be the same without Rachel." Matt turned and walked out while the rest followed him.

"Thanks Kurt for staying for me!" Finn said to Kurt as he patted him on his back.

"Don't thank me quite yet." Kurt said as he turned to face Finn. "You may be my step brother by marriage, but those guys and Rachel are more like my brothers and sisters then you have ever been. I hope you learn from this Finn." Kurt grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the room.

"That's fine!" Finn shouted towards Kurt who stopped but didn't turn around, "I don't want any queers on my team anyways." Kurt's shoulders slumped forward as he continued to walk out of the room.

"Well I guess since you don't want any of us queers on your team I guess me and Britts best be leaving." Santana turned to face Quinn, "You coming Q?"

"No she isn't going to follow you guys! She is going to stay and support me like a good girlfriend is suppose to."

"Go ahead S, I will catch up with you in a bit." Quinn said with a nod towards Santana to let her know she will be okay.

"Are you sure? I can wait for you if you want?" Santana wasn't too keen on leaving her here with Finn, since Mr. Shuester snuck out when this all started to go down.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Okay…" Santana shot Finn one more dirty look before she left.

"Finn…" Quinn let out the breath she had been holding as she sat down next to him. "I am your girlfriend, and as your girlfriend I am going to tell you I think you should apologies to Kurt, Santana and Brittany. I also think you should talk to Mr. Shue." Quinn was watching Finn's facial expressions change from confused to hurt to anger. "You know as well as the rest of us that Rachel is the best chance of us every winning a competition."

"No… NO!" Finn said as he stood up and started pacing the front of the room. "Mr. Shuester thinks I can do it and I will do it!" Finn was waving his hands around in the air as he talked. "I can't believe you are sticking up for Rachel! You don't even like her! Quinn she is a loser, don't waste your time or energy on her!"

"How can you say that?!" asked Quinn as she started to get angry. "You dumped me to date her over the summer!"

"I was just dating her to see if she would put out, you know how losers are. They want to be accepted and sometimes they are willing to go farther just to gain some popularity…." Finn trailed off realizing what he just admitted to.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Quinn got up and got into Finn's face, pushing him in the chest. "I can't believe you Finn. What happened to the decent guy that I use to know? I may not be Rachel's friend, but even I think what you did is horrible..." Quinn was so disappointed in Finn, she never thought he was capable of being so manipulative and mean. "I can't be here right now…." And with that Quinn grabbed her stuff and left, leaving Finn there to try and figure out what he was going to do to fix things. Not only with the Glee Club but also, Quinn.

*************************************************************************

Rachel wasn't in school the next day so Quinn decided to just work on the project by herself. Even though she really wasn't getting much done, she was too worried about Rachel. It wasn't like her to miss school.

**Hey.. What's Rachel's number? ~ Q  
**

**Why do you want her number? You're probably the one that issued the slushy attack. ~ Puck  
**

**NO I DIDN'T! I have no clue who did but it wasn't me or S… Look I just want to check on her. Can you give me her number or not. ~ Q  
**

**Since when do you care about Rachel?! ~ Puck  
**

_Maybe if I tell him it's for school he will give it to me….  
_

**She is my History partner and I need to see if she has anything done yet.. ~ Q  
**

**And just so you know…. I do care… ~ Q  
**

Ten minutes later Puck sent Quinn Rachel's cell phone number. It took Quinn another 30 minutes to compose a message to send to her.

**Hey Rachel… It's Quinn, Puck gave me your number I hope that is okay.. I just wanted to check to make sure you are okay…. So are you okay? We kind of really need to meet so we can start our project for History. Mr. Freese wants our topics by tomorrow. ~ Quinn  
**

**Oh… And um save my number… ~ Q  
**

By the time Quinn gained the courage to actually send the messages it was time to go to her next classes. She put her cell phone away and went on to her next few classes. Quinn was in her Math class when she felt her phone vibrate; she quietly pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it.

It was a text message from Rachel. So she swiped her thumb across the screen, while looking up to check to see if her teacher was looking. He was busy writing an equation on the board so Quinn hurried up and read what Rachel wrote her.

**Thank you Quinn for your concern. I am fine, I just need time off. So daddy let me skip school today. I am sorry I didn't think about our project when I asked to stay home. That was completely irresponsible of me. I can meet you after school somewhere so we can go over it… Or if you trust me enough I can come up with the topic and get it ready to submit to Mr. Freese tomorrow. Sorry again. ~ Rachel Barbra Berry  
**

Quinn had to stifle a giggle, even in text message Rachel talks in paragraphs. _That is kind of cute. _Quinn thought to herself. She was thinking of a response when her phone vibrated again letting her know she had another message.

**Also, thank you for trusting me with your phone number. I will not abuse the privilege of having it. ~ RBB  
**

_Too Cute!  
_

**How about I come over to your house after cheerleading practice? That way we can get the topic together and work out our schedule. I'm normally done by 5:30, so I can go shower and grab a bite to eat before I head over. I can probably get there by 6:00, is that cool? ~ Q  
**

**Quinn you don't have to come over. I would hate to bother you; it is entirely my fault we didn't get anything done today. I really don't mind getting everything ready for tomorrow. ~ RBB  
**

**It's not a bother. I will be there at 6. ~ Q  
**

**Alright see you at 6 then. If you want you could eat dinner with me and my dads. I am sure they won't mind. ~ RBB  
**

**Are you sure? You should probably ask them. I get the vibe that Hiram didn't like me. ~ Q  
**

**Nonsense Quinn, they will be fine! So see you tonight. Thanks again. ~ RBB  
**

**Yep see you tonight. I will txt you when I am omw. ~ Q  
**

**And Rach, you can txt me when you want. I trust you; you don't have to wait until it is school oriented. ;) ~ Q  
**

When Quinn finally looked up from her phone the class was starting to pack up to leave. _Great, all I have to do is make it through the rest of the day and then I get to spend some time with Rachel. Just the two of us._ Quinn shook her head and laughed as the Will Smith song popped into her head.

*************************************************************

Rachel had spent most of her day looking up ideas for her and Quinn's history project. Mr. Freese gave them a pretty broad area to cover, he figured since they were AP American History that the kids could manage. Rachel was surrounded by papers when she heard her phone going off, indicating she had a text message.

She could hear it but she could not see it. "Crap! Where did my phone go?!" Rachel muttered to herself. Her phone went off again a few seconds later helping her find it, it was under her history book.

It was a text from Quinn.

**Hey Rach! We got done with Cheerio practice early. Sue was muttering something about the cryo bank. Just wanted to let you know I was on my way. ~ Q  
**

**Do you need me to grab anything before I head over? ~ Q  
**

Quinn was starting to wonder if Rachel didn't want her to come over, when her phone went off; she let out a sigh as she read her message.

**Hey Quinn, sorry it took me so long to reply I lost my phone in the mound of paper I have scatter across my floor. Do you remember how to get to my house? Do you need directions? Or I could meet you somewhere and you could follow me here! ~ RBB  
**

**And no thank you, I am just fine..~ RBB  
**

Quinn giggled as she replied.

**Lima isn't that big Rachel! I remember how to get to your house. I will see you in a bit! ~ Q  
**

**Drive Safe ~ RBB  
**

Quinn smiled as she read the last text, _how could someone not like her?_

Rachel was organizing her piles, so that when Quinn got there she would have somewhere to sit. Once she was satisfied with her piles she hoped up to change her clothes. Rachel had been in her sweats all day, just as she was making her way to her closet the doorbell rang and Rachel froze. _Dang it! _Rachel thought as she made her way to the door Quinn will just have to deal with what she has on.

Rachel opened the door and greeted Quinn right away, "Hey Quinn I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry again for not showing up to school so we could get this together for tomorrow. I promise to try and get this done as fast as possible so you can have the rest of the night to do as you wish." When Rachel finished she caught a glimpse of Quinn's face and she was just staring at her with a weird expression. "Quinn…. Are you okay?" Rachel said as she waved her hand in front of Quinn's face.

That snapped Quinn out of her trance, "Umm…." Quinn cleared her throat. "Yeah I'm fine." _Good God! How is it possible for someone to look good all the time. Rachel is in loose sweatpants and a old v-neck baseball tee, but it dips just right and if I stand on my tip toes I might be able to see down her shirt. _Quinn shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but they came right back as she looked at Rachel's face. _I love her hair like that, a sloppy bun with loose strands dangling on the sides of her face, framing it just perfect. And then the small little hairs on the back of her neck that seem to have escaped the bun also…. Oh crap she is staring at me with a questioning look… Fuck think of something and get it together!  
_

"So…. have you come up with any good ideas?" Quinn asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"Umm… Yeah, I have a few ideas. Why don't we go upstairs and look them over and go from there." Rachel guided Quinn in the house. She was wondering if she was okay she just stood there and stared at her for a good minute. _Maybe she still isn't feeling good, she was sick yesterday morning. _Rachel thought as they made their way upstairs.

"So I have a few different piles, each pile represents a time period and each time period has a few different subjects." Rachel sat down on the floor and leaned up against her bed a she continued to explain. Quinn just stood there and listened to her talk, she wasn't sure where she should sit. Noticing that Quinn had yet to take a seat Rachel patted the spot on the floor right next to her. Quinn took off her backpack and got her notebook out and sat next to Rachel as she continued to go over her various ideas.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asked 15 minutes later. She had managed to summarize 17 different topics, in what Quinn was sure only on breath.

"They are great Rach! But I have a topic I would really like to do and I hope you like it. If you don't we can definitely pick on of yours….." Quinn trailed off not sure if she should go on.

"Well let's hear it then Quinn. I am sure it is an excellent idea!"

"Umm… Okay, well I figured we could do media in the Civil War." Quinn looked up to gauge Rachel's reaction before continuing. "I was thinking we could do a project on the history of Photography during the Civil War to be more precise." Quinn ducked her head shyly and practically whispered the last part.

"Wow Quinn that is a great idea…" Quinn looked up in surprise at what Rachel was saying, "I mean it will be very difficult because I don't know much on that subject but I am sure…."

Quinn cut her off before she could continue, "I have tons of information on it and even who some of the key photographers were at the time. Along with the types of photographs they took and how they developed them at the time….."Quinn was extremely jubilant on the topic. Rachel was just watching her talk so passionately about it, she had a small smile on her face as she watched Quinn. "….we can talk about tin types and why they were so popular…" Quinn trailed of when she saw how Rachel was looking at her with a small smile. "Sorry I get a little carried away sometime." Quinn ducked her head shyly.

"Don't be sorry Quinn." Rachel lowered her head to catch Quinn's eyes before she continued, "I didn't know you were so passionate about photography or that you knew so much about it." Rachel gave her a little smile. "I think we should definitely do your topic!"

"Are you sure? If you aren't into it please let me know."

"Quinn I am positive! Plus I pretty much know all the information on my topics; this will give me a chance to learn something new and get to know a few things about you in the process." Rachel started picking up her piles and set them in the recycling bin in her room, before sitting back down next to Quinn. "So now all we need to do is come up with a schedule and a plan."

They sat there and worked on a schedule and plan for a good hour before Rachel's dad stuck his head in the door to let them know he was home. "Hey Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know I am home. I hope you guys are getting your work together?" Leroy said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Yes daddy, Quinn picked and excellent topic and now we are just finishing up our plan."

"Hello Mr. Berry." Quinn gave a small wave and smile to him.

"Hello Quinn and please call me Leroy! None of this Mr. Berry stuff, that was my dad." He said with a smile, making Quinn feel comfortable. She really wishes her family could be as nice and warm as Rachel's.

"Do you know what we are having for dinner daddy?" Rachel never looked up from her notebook as she continued to right out their plan for the project.

"Well considering it is your dad's turn to cook I think it's going to be take out." Leroy chuckled. "So Quinn as our guest for the evening what should it be? If you have any trouble deciding Rachel can show you our drawer full of takeout menus to help you decide." Leroy said with a wink.

Quinn looked over to Rachel who finally lifted her head at the mention of takeout. "Umm… Whatever Rachel wants is fine."

"Oh lord, please don't relinquish your decision powers over to her! I am begging you!" Leroy dropped to his knees in a dramatic fashion, making Rachel huff and Quinn laugh. "Rachel picks the same thing every time! Help us spice up our takeout life and give us something new to eat."

"I do not pick the same thing every time!" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Umm yes you do." Leroy said in a matter of fact tone. "So Quinn are you going to give us some diversity in our dietary lives or are you going to make us suffer in the world of Rachel."

"Umm.." Quinn was trying to hold back from laughing, Rachel was in full on Berry pout mode, "I guess I can take a look at those menus and see if there is anything that looks good."

"YES!" Leroy jumped up and helped Quinn up also, "Follow me my lady and we shall check out the menu drawer."

Quinn was following Leroy when she looked back towards Rachel, who was still pouting and looking incredibly cute. "You coming Rach?"

"I wasn't sure my bland ways were wanted." Rachel was trying not to smile as she continued to act hurt.

Quinn just smiled at her, she walked back to where Rachel was sitting and held out her hand, " Come on Rach, I would love it if you helped me look through the menu drawer." Rachel grabbed her hand and Quinn helped pull her up. She didn't let go of Rachels hand after she helped her up, instead she squeezed it and walked out of the room talking, "I'm kind of scared to look in this menu drawer."

"Umm.. Why?" Rachel giggled and gave Quinn a confused look.

"Because you guys have enough menus that they require their own drawer!" Quinn exclaimed like it was so obvious. Rachel let out a full belly laugh, Quinn was serious that is a lot of menus.

"Dad isn't that good of a cook, in fact he almost burned the house down once."

"No way!"

"Yep, so ever since then on his night to cook we order take out. It is kind of a tradition." Rachel shrugged.

"We never order take out at my house. When my mom is sober enough to cook she does, but if not the maid will cook for us." Quinn had never told anyone about her home life, but for some reason she feels completely comfortable talking to Rachel about it.

Rachel doesn't say anything about it, instead she squeezes Quinn's hand and says, "Well if you are ever in the mood to see my excellent takeout ording capabilities you are more than welcome to come and eat with us."

Leroy catches that last part of the conversation as the girls walk into the room hand in hand. He glances down at their joined hands but decides not to say anything about it, "And Quinn if your ever in the mood for my excellent cooking skills you're more than welcome to come over for those too!"

Quinn gives Rachel's hand one last squeeze before she lets it go. "Thank you! Both of you I'll definitely have to take you guys up on your offers. So where is this drawer full of take out menus?" Quinn claps her hands then rubbed them together.

After about 30 minutes of looking through all the different menus, Quinn decided on Thai. She wanted to make sure that they had a good enough vegan options so that Rachel had a variety to choose from. Rachel for her part was shocked that Quinn knew she was a vegan.

*************************************************  
**  
**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Read and Review please!**

**If you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**They are always welcomed!**

**Hope you like it!**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys here is another chapter, I hope you like it. It isn't that long but just so you know the next chapter is already done and extremely long, I am just waiting on my beta to edit for me so I can post it. Also thank you so much for the Follows, Favorites and reviews! They mean so much!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or the characters**

**###################################################**

"Kurt!" Rachel screeched down the hallway, as she ran towards his locker. Kurt was barely able to turn his head towards her when she stopped right next to him. Rachel had her mega watt Berry smile on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt said with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen Rachel this happy or excited for long while. He finished gathering his books before shutting the door and giving Rachel his full attention.

"Well you know how I told you that my mom and Blaine wanted me to come to Dalton to see the Warblers perform." Rachel waited for Kurt to acknowledge the previous conversation they had before she continued, "well they asked me to come today, but also they said they had some excited news to discuss with me. So are you still coming with me?" Rachel barely had to wait before Kurt answered her.

"Of course I want to come. When are we leaving?"

"Since I am taking a break from Glee club I was thinking we could leave after 5th period since we both have a free period after that." Rachel was chew on her lip hoping Kurt would be willing to skip glee for the day.

"Sure, that sounds like a great plan. Let's tell the rest of the club so they can relay the message to Mr. Shue." Kurt said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Once they got their food, they made their way over to the "glee" table. "Hey guys." Both Rachel and Kurt said at the same time taking their seat.

"Hey Rach, you look extremely happy." Quinn said with a smile as she looked up towards Rachel. Rachel hoped she wasn't blushing too much. She seemed to be blushing a lot lately around Quinn.

Everyone at the table noticed and were quite shocked by the resent turn of events between Rachel and Quinn. They didn't understand how they could go from enemies to good friends. Well everyone except for Santana and Brittany.

"I am quite happy thank you Quinn. I am going to go see my mom and brother after fifth period."

"So if you guys wouldn't mind telling Mr. Shuester I will not be there today for Glee I would really appreciate it." Kurt said cutting off Rachel.

"One of y'all can tell him because I ain't going." Santana said not bothering to look up from her food.

"Yeah, I'm not going either" said Puck.

"We aren't going either." Mercedes said point to Artie, Tina, Mike, and Matt.

"You can all quit looking at me also." Quinn said, looking at everyone at the table. "I'm not going either. I don't support what he's doing."

"Umm... So the only one going to glee is Finn. And it seems like he was smart enough not to sit with us today." Puck said looking around the cafeteria. "So are we going to just let them figure it out on their own?"

"I think we should." Quinn said as she shrugged her shoulders. She really doesn't want to see Mr. Shue or Finn.

"Why don't you tell Finn?" Asked Tina.

"Because I don't want to see or deal with him. But if you want to you can." Quinn just continued to eat like it wasn't a big deal to not want to talk to her boyfriend.

"I say we let Mary K. Letoureau and Vili figure it out for themselves." Santana stated.

"Wow! That is bad even for you." Puck said as everyone including him laughed at what Santana said.

They all continue to eat and make small talk during lunch. Quinn and Rachel were sitting next to each other and halfway through lunch Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Quinn squeezed her hand back and just continued to talk like nothing was happening under the table.

Rachel wasn't sure what was going on between them. All she knows is that Quinn's touch grounds her and makes he feel safe. Which is weird because Quinn not to recently was her tormenter. Rachel was starting to wondering if she was going crazy.

Quinn knew what she was feeling. She has like Rachel for a long time, that is the reason she use to say such hurtful thing to Rachel because she wanted to distance herself from her and that was one of the only ways she could do it. But right now feeling Rachel take her hand under the table, she feels at home and Rachel doesn't even realize the effect she is having on her.

After lunch everyone went their separate ways, Quinn though went to the bathroom. She hadn't been feeling well lately, she just felt off. She knew she was suppose to start today so she just wanted to make sure everything was good to go. Last thing she needed was a 'accident' in one of coaches uniforms. As far as coach Sylvester was concerned all the Cheerio's eggs should be harvested and put in the cryo bank and then we should be sterilized so we can't procreate without her consent. So in her mind we don't not have a period. _'Hmm...that is weird'_ Quinn thought she still hadn't gotten her period. Normally she was pretty regular, every once in a while when she is really stressed she would be a little late. But she couldn't think of anything that could be stressing her out that much.

Meanwhile Kurt and Rachel were pulling into the Dalton parking lot. "I am excited to see Blaine perform with the Warbler's!" Rachel said as she hopped out of the car and skipped to the front of it meeting Kurt in the middle.

"I can tell." Kurt giggled. "So do you know where we're going?" Kurt said as they stood at the entrance. They both stopped and looked up, Dalton was huge. It looked a lot like the school from The Gilmore Girls, Chilton.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure." Rachel said as she took the initial step to enter Dalton. "If not we can ask someone for directions to my mom's office."

"Okay, you're the leader." Kurt said ushering Rachel in front of him so he could follow her.

They walked around the school for a good 20 minutes trying to find Shelby's office. Kurt kept telling Rachel to ask for directions, but she swore she wasn't lost. It took Rachel walking them into the boy locker room for her to admit she was lost. They both were bright red with embarrassment when they walked into Shelby's office.

"Hey Mom." Rachel said as she walked in and catching her moms attention. Rachel walked around her moms desk and gave her a big hug.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Shelby asked in her concerned mother tone. "Your dads told me about what happened at school"

"Of course they did." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "I am doing fine. I Think we just need our space, so that is what I'm doing. But anyways enough with that, I want to introduce you to my friend Kurt." Rachel turned to face Kurt. "Kurt this is my mom Shelby Corcoran."

"Very nice to meet you!" Kurt said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to finally meet you too. Rachel has talked a lot about you."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Anyways what is this surprise you wanted to tell me?!" Rachel said bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Hahaha... You're going to have to wait for that sweetheart. We need to head to the practice room to see your brother." Shelby said as she guided Kurt and Rachel to the warblers practice area.

As they got closer to the room they could hear the guys talking and laughing, having what seemed like a good time. Rachel was kind of sad at hearing this, she really wished the New Directions could get along that well.

Shelby opened the door and made her way towards the center of the room. She pointed to a leather couch on the side of the room and told Kurt and Rachel that they could sit there. The Warblers immediately grew quiet and waited for Shelby to start to speak.

"Alright guys we have some special guests here today." Shelby said as she waved over towards Kurt and Rachel. "This is Rachel, my daughter and Blaine's sister and her friend Kurt. They came to see you guys perform." Shelby clapped her hands together as she continued. "So let's show them what you guys are capable of." Shelby walked over and sat down next to Rachel.

Blaine jumped out into the middle of the room and started to sing. The others jumped up and started clearing things out of the way.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong **_

_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

The rest of the Warblers gathered behind Blaine and started beat boxing.

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_

_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

Blaine started dancing around the room and the rest started singing back up and harmonizing the song.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love **_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

Rachel and Kurt were clapping to the beat with huge smiles on their faces.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back **_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Blaine continued to dance around the room, occasionally joining the rest of the Warblers back in the middle of the room. Rachel was so proud of Blaine, he was extremely talented. When they finished Kurt and Rachel jumped out of their seats and started to clap very enthusiastically.

"Wow, you guys are really good!" Rachel said as she went up to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Rach, that means a lot coming from you." Blaine said as he hugged Rachel back.

"Alright you guys that was great!" Shelby said catching everyone's attention. "We will resume regular practices tomorrow. But as for the rest of the day you guys are dismissed. I am taking my beautiful daughter and her friend out for some coffee. I also need to purge them for information of their glee club, so we can beat them." Shelby said winking at Rachel and Kurt to let them know she was kidding.

When they got to the coffee shop Kurt, Rachel and Blaine took a seat at a table, while Shelby went and got their orders.

"So you are Rachel's older brother?" Kurt said trying to make small talk. "You guys look like twins and you're both amazingly talented. It really should be a crime to have that much talent in one family."

"Well thank you." Blaine said playfully bowing his head. "And yes I am Rachel's older, wiser and good looking brother." Blaine said as he laughed.

"Yes and he's also very modest, if you haven't noticed." Rachel laughed.

"So do you guys have the same dad? If you don't mind me asking?" Kurt had to ask, because they really did look like twins. Both Rachel and Blaine giggled at this.

"Umm, no... My dad is some Broadway guy." Blaine said as he flicked his wrist from side to side acting like it was no big deal. "See, our mom was on Broadway when she was 19 and she met the guy that helped create me. Needless to say when he found out she was pregnant he bailed on mom so she came back to Lima to have me."

"You really don't have to tell me if you don't want." Kurt said cutting Blaine off. He didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to explain it to him.

"No it's okay I don't mind. Do you Rachel?" Rachel just shook her head no, so Blaine continued. "Well mom ended up having me here in Lima because even though she was on Broadway she wasn't in a huge roll, so she couldn't afford to stay in New York. Anyway, right after having me Shelby overheard Rachel's dad's talking to her parents about trying to find a surrogate to have a baby. They also mentioned they were willing to pay whoever it was. So mom decided to go for it, this way they would get a child and she would be able to have enough money to get back to New York and get back in Broadway."

"Which she did I might add." Rachel said showing how proud she was of her mom.

"So if she left right after having you, how are you guys so close?" Kurt asked Blaine and Rachel, not really caring who answered.

"Well, when she was pregnant with me she knew it was going to be hard to have to give me up completely. So she asked my dad's about being able to stay in touch. Which they obviously agreed too." Rachel said with a smile. She was really proud of her family, it may not be considered normal by any means but she was loved by three incredible parents and had a great brother.

Shelby walked back to the table with all of their drinks and passed them to everyone before sitting down.

"So when do I get to hear about this good news!?" Rachel barely waited for Shelby to sit down before asking her.

"I'm guessing you don't want to wait any longer?" Shelby said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well, you know I love to teach at Dalton right?" Rachel nodded her head. "But when I came back I originally tried to get a job at McKinley so you and Blaine could go to school together..." Shelby paused for dramatic effect and it was driving Rachel crazy. "Well I got a call the other day and they need another music teacher at your school! So I will be starting there after winter break and so will Blaine!"

"Oh My God!" Rachel practically dove across the table, almost spilling everybody's drinks trying to hug her mom and Blaine. "I am so excited, I can't wait!"

"Blaine, what grade are you in?" Kurt asked making sure to keep a hold on his and Rachel's drinks so they didn't spill.

"Oh I'm a sophomore like you and Rachel." Blaine said as he stirred his coffee.

"But I thought you were older?" Kurt said obviously confused.

"I am, but when my grandpa passed away and we moved back here I missed a lot of school so I have to make up a year." Blaine said like it was no big deal.

"I can't wait for you to come to our school." Rachel squealed. "Hopefully by then The New Directions will be straightened out and you can join and we can be in it together."

"Speaking of glee club..." Shelby's tone had now turned serious. "What is going on with it?"

"Ugh... Do you want the short version or the long version?" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with the short version and go from there."

"Pretty much I got slushied twice on my way to Glee club, which made me very late. Mr. Shuester told me that next time I should go faster, which upset me and I admit I copped an attitude with him about it. He didn't like it and said that until my attitude changed Finn is going to be the new captain and I have to sit out. So I quit. " Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"So you're not going back at all!?" Kurt was shocked, he though she was just going to so out for a bit. Not quit all together.

"I wasn't planning on it. And I would really not like to talk about it." Rachel said as she shock her hand in the air in a dismissive manor.

"Soo...Shelby you were in Broadway?" Kurt said trying to change the subject. He was definitely going to have to ask her about it later. It was completely not acceptable for her not to return to Glee.

"Yes I was in a few Broadway shows..."

Rachel listen as Kurt and her mom talked her shows on Broadway and the inner working of theater. About 30 minutes into the conversation she noticed that Blaine was being awfully quite. She looked over to see what he was doing and when saw that he was staring dreamily over at Kurt. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. Maybe she could play match maker for them. Rachel wasn't really sure of what Kurt's type was because he never mentioned anyone he might be interested in.

About 45 minutes later they were heading back to Lima and Rachel decided to let Kurt drive. She wasn't in the mood to have to concentrate on driving. Kurt was singing along to the radio, when Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She flipped it over to see that it was a text message from Quinn.

**'Hey Rach! How was your meeting with your mom and brother? ~Q**

Rachel smiled as she replied to Quinn's message.

**'Hello Quinn! It was really good, thanks for asking. I got to see my brother perform with the Warblers and my mom told me the she got a job at McKinley and that her and Blaine will start here after the new year. How was your day? ~RBB**

It didn't take long for Quinn to respond.

**That is great! I haven't been up to much just relaxing and working on the history project. ~ Q**

**I'm normally not partnered with someone who actually helps on school projects. ~RBB**

**When do you want to get together to work on it? ~Q**

**As you know I have a pretty open schedule. So whenever you are free, I understand you are very busy. ~RBB**

Rachel had a permanent smile on her face since she had started typing on her phone. "What has you so happy over there?" Kurt said drawing Rachel out of her little bubble.

"Huhh?" Rachel said looking up at Kurt.

"I said, what has you so happy over there?" Kurt repeated.

"Oh nothing just talking to Quinn." Rachel said like it was no big deal. Her attention was brought back to her phone when it vibrated indicating a new  
message.

**How about this Saturday? I can come over to your house around noon and we can work on our project then. ~ Q**

As Quinn sent the message she had butterflies in her stomach. She really just wanted to hang out with Rachel and her dads. She loved being a their house, she had only been there twice but she felt more at home there then she has ever felt at her house.

As Quinn was lying there texting Rachel she could hear her parents yelling drunkenly at each other. She was just happy it was directed at each other and not her. She learned at a young age to just hide out in her room, this way it was less likely to be directed towards her.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by her phone chiming and she instantly got a smile on her face.

**Only if you're sure Quinn.. I don't want you to waste your Saturday on me. ~ RBB**

**I definitely would not be wasting my Saturday if I hung out with you. I would be happy to get to spend time with you. So I will be there at noon. ~Q**

Rachel read over the message that Quinn had sent and she was shocked and confused. Was Quinn flirting with her or was that what friends said to each other.

Rachel would never admit it, not even to herself, but she really hoped Quinn was flirting with her.

**Yeah, noon sounds good. See you then. ;)~ RBB**

Rachel decided to be a little more 'friendly' in her text to Quinn.

**Umm, Rach we still have school for the rest of the week, lol. So unless you plan on skipping the next 4 days I will most definitely see you tomorrow. :D. ~ Q**

Quinn laughed to herself as she responded to Rachel's latest text message. Then she rolled over and looked at her clock and groaned. It was 9:00pm, her and Rachel have been texting back and forth for the last two hours. She really needed to go to sleep, coach had called an extra early 5:00am practice. Just because he she could.

**Oh, well yes I will definitely see you tomorrow. ~RBB**

Rachel tried and failed at her flirting, she will have to work on it.

**Well I hate to have to do this but I need to go to sleep. Coach called a 5:00am practice tomorrow. :( ~Q**

Rachel couldn't help but be disappointed when she read Quinn's text.

**Quinn! You should have already went to bed and Couch Sylvester is crazy. Why do you guys need to practice that early? ~ RBB**

**I know but I really enjoyed talking to you so it was worth it. And yes she is very crazy! But I will see you tomorrow morning. ~ Q**

Rachel blushed.

**Well I really enjoyed talkin to you too Quinn! I hope you sleep well. Good Night Quinn. *hugs* ~ RBB**

Rachel had butterflies as she sent the message, she hoped she wasn't overstepping the line by sending it.

Quinn had a huge smile on her face. She would definitely find a reason to hug Rachel soon.

**I hope you sleep well too. Xoxo ~ Q**

Quinn got up and did her night time routine, getting everything ready for the morning when her phone rang. Quinn ran over to her night stand and grabbed her phone, wondering who would be calling her this late at night. When she looked at her screen and saw Rachel's name garnering her a huge smile on her face as she answered it.

"Hello Rachel..." Quinn said sounding extremely happy that Rachel called her.

"Hey... I just wanted to call and wish you good night over the phone." Rachel said shyly. On the other end of the phone Quinn was silent. Rachel was starting to regret calling, "and...umm..." Rachel was trying to fill the silence but couldn't come up with anything to say.

Quinn thought it was really cute that Rachel called to wish her a good night. She was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling, when she heard Rachel stumbling over her words trying to find something to say. "I am glad you decided to call and say good night over the phone. And also good night to you too Rachel."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "I am going to go now, good night again Quinn."

"You too Rach." Quinn hung up the phone and lay back on her bed and just smiled.

**#################**

**I hope you guys liked it?!**

**Please leave me comments and reviews,**

**It definitley helps with ideas.**

**Thank you guys so much**

**Nicky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope your week has been better then mine! I have a bitchy photo teacher that is basically cheating me out of an A, because she doesn't like me. Anywho, this is my longest chapter to date! It has a lot of Faberry goodness in it, nothing mature yet. Also a side note, I am going to try and update twice next week because me and my beta are both going out of town. Me and my hubby and kiddo's are going home to my moms in Louisiana and my Beta is going home to south Florida for a week. So I am going to try and update on Tuesday and Thursday next week, but then I won't again until 29th.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews they mean so much to me! I try and respond, but sometimes it just doesn't happen. Also everyone that has favorited or followed my story thank you! **

**A/N: I do not own glee or the characters.**

The rest of the week went by fairly fast for both Quinn and Rachel. They both flirted back and forth at school and talked and texted at nights. When Wednesday came around and it was time for Glee club everyone went back except Rachel.

"I'm glad you guys all came back to your senses and came back." Finn said with a satisfied smirk.

"Trust me when I say we did not come back because of you Shrek." Santana scoffed towards Finn. "Look, we came back because we all seem to like to sing and dance, definitely not because you are the captain for the day." Santana rolled her eyes and sat at the other end of the room up on the top level. All the other kids followed her leaving Finn to sit by himself.

"I'm not just captain for the day Santana and you can quit calling me names!" Finn stood up getting mad at Santana for not showing him the respect he thinks he should get being the captain. "What about you Quinn? You're not going to sit over here with me either? What a good girlfriend you are.." Finn huffed towards Quinn. "You should be supporting me and hanging out with me not them and Rachel! I mean I've barely seen or heard from you since last weekend when she quit!" Finn explained showing his anger.

"Finn you need to calm down." Quinn said in her best HBIC voice. "I haven't talked to you or hung out with you because I am upset with you. Why do you thing you deserve to be captain of this club? What make you think it's right to talk to Kurt, your brother, the way you did last week?!" Quinn said raising to her feet pointing to Kurt as she tried to make her point to Finn. "I will answer those for you! YOU DON'T FINN! If we ever have any hope at winning we need Berry to be our captain! And we need to respect each other and not make crude comments about them or make them feel any less welcomed!" Quinn was now standing in the front of the room talking to everyone. Mr. Shuester was sitting outside the door listening to what she was saying not wanting to make his presence known yet. "Look I know I'm not one to talk. I made almost everyone in this room life hell, I get that. But when Kurt had us over for his sleepover I learned that we need to stick up for each other. We all have a common ground and that is music. I am sorry for making your life's hell." Quinn was looking towards Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. "I shouldn't have...we shouldn't have..." Quinn. Trailed off pointing to Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck. "We need to stick together... This is the one place in the whole school were we can be ourselves..." She looked at everyone and they were all nodding their heads agreeing with her. Well everyone except Finn. "Look we need to make Rachel come back to glee club and I think the only way we can do that is by..." Before she could continue Finn cut her off.

"Fuck that shit!" Finn jumped up, "We don't need her and I sure as hell ain't getting slushied over these losers!" Finn said pointing towards Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"Wow Finnept, tell us how you really feel." Santana said from her seat, she just leaned forward a bit letting Finn know she wasn't too thrilled with him. "Look I know we have been less then stellar when it comes to how we treat you guys and maybe we can try and stop the slushies. But I won't stop with the name calling because that is who I am." Santana shrugged her shoulders to try and play it off. "I guess what I am saying is we should listen to Q. We need the Hobbit back."

"Thanks..." Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie said at once.

"So what is our plan for getting my Jewbro back?" Puck asked. "Because I am not staying if she isn't. I can't be in a club where she isn't excepted."

"You know I still find it weird that you and Rachel are such good friends." Mercedes said as she look at Puck. Puck just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have to explain anything to these guys. Rachel is his best friend and that is all that matters. Her family had done so much for his family that he could never even think of how to repay her.

"So what are y'all going to go against Mr. Shue and try and get Rachel back." Finn scoffed. "He will never let that happen so good luck. Y'all can plan all you want. It is just a waste of time."

"Finn if you don't want to help us then you can sit over there and keep quite." Kurt said with an don't mess with me attitude. Finn was a out to reply when Quinn jumped in to talk about her plan.

While Quinn and the rest made their plan Finn sat over by the drums with his arms crossed pouting like a child. Mr. Shuester decided to leave and send someone in to glee to let them know he wouldn't be there for the afternoon. He wasn't ready or willing to deal with them today.

During the rest of the week each glee member tried their hand at getting Rachel back. Every chance they got they would talk to her about coming back on Friday.

Rachel told them she wasn't ready. Every night Quinn would ask during their nighttime texting conversations. Yep it has turned into a nightly thing. And every night she would tell Quinn she wasn't ready and that would be the end of it. Quinn was hoping that if they continued to ask she would eventually break down and just go. What they didn't know was that it was slowly working.

Quinn was still feeling a bit queasy in the morning and she still had yet to get her period. This made her a little over a week late, she was definitely starting to worry. She was also starting to show other signs of pregnancy, like her boobs were really tender and she had to pee constantly. She didn't know what to do, she was still putting off checking in hopes that her period would come.

It was Saturday morning and Quinn had just left her ensuite bathroom. The breakfast their maid made wasn't settling to well in her stomach. She was making a mental note to cross eggs off her list of breakfast foods. Quinn was hoping she would feel better by the time she had to go over to Rachel's to work on their history project. She didn't want to have to hide anything from Rachel.

Quinn was laying on her bed with her eyes closed trying to relax when her mom walked in and started talking to her.

"Quinn it is time for you to wake up and get moving!" Judy gasped seeing Quinn laying on her bed with her eyes closed. "Shouldn't you be out with that boy Finn you're dating?"

"Ugh..." Quinn rolled her eyes, her and her mom rarely talk about anything. The only time her parents normally talk to her is when she gets anything less than an A or if it is to ask about the boy she is dating. It was all about appearances in this family. They didn't even know she was in the glee club. "I am up mom, I just have an upset stomach, also Finn and I aren't exactly talking at the moment. So not going to be hanging out with him anytime soon."

"Oh well just go an apologize and make it right again, having a good man by your side means a lot Quinnie you don't want to screw that up. You should invite that Finn boy to dinner tonight. This way you can apologize." Judy said as she nodded her head with a smile on her face. She definitely thought it would be a great idea.

"I can't tonight mom." Quinn said as she sat up checking to make sure she wasn't going to have to run to the bathroom. "I am heading over to a friend's house to work on a history project. I am just going to stay the night there since it will be late before we finish..." Quinn trailed off hoping her mom wouldn't push this thing with Finn. Her mom just stared at her gauging whether or not Quinn was telling the truth.

"What is the project on?"

"The Civil War." Quinn purposefully left out the part about it being more about Photography then the Civil War.

"Who is your friend?"

"Rachel, you don't know her mom. We just really started hanging out once we got assigned as partners for the year in our AP history class. She is in a few other of my AP classes also." Quinn was hoping her mom wouldn't ask her last name. The Berry's were not liked by her parents. They didn't really know each other, but because they were gay that automatically meant the Fabrey's had to hate them.

"Okay, well we will just have to plan to have that boy Finn over here soon." With that Judy started heading out of Quinn's room. Right as she was leaving she told Quinn to make sure and apologize for whatever she did as soon as possible.

Quinn started to get her things ready to head over to Rachel's, but before she was finished she texted Rachel to ask if it was okay if she just stayed the night. She normally would ask before being invited, but she didn't want to risk her mom having Finn come over.

**Hey Rach, I was wonder if I could just stay the night tonight instead of heading home after our project is done? Xoxo ~Q**

Quinn just sat there and waiting for Rachel to respond. She really was hoping she would say yes, She loved being at Rachel's house. It didn't take long for Rachel respond, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

**Sure! That sounds great. See you when you get here. *hugs* ~ RBB**

Quinn let out a sigh of relief as she read her text message, before she texted Rachel back letting her know she was getting ready.

**Okay great! I am getting my bags together now. Once I am done I will head your way. Is there anything you need me to pick up on my way over? ~ Q**

**Nope just you! ;) ~ RBB**

Quinn blushed as she read the last text message. She shook her head and put her phone in her back pocket as she finished getting ready.

Quinn dropped her bags by the door before she went to say bye to her folks letting them know she was leaving. She walked to her dads study and knocked on the door.

"Yes." Came a deep voice from behind the door. Quinn opened the door to the study to find Russell reading the Wall Street Journal. He didn't look up or acknowledge that she was even there.

"I was just wanting to let you know I was leaving. I will be home tomorrow afternoon." Quinn said very quietly like a scared child. The truth was she was scared, depending on how much he has had to drink he could have many different reactions to her disturbing him. Luckily for Quinn he didn't even take his eyes off the paper.

"Fine, shut the door on your way out." Russell said not even glancing at Quinn. Quinn just sighed and shut the door. She gave up a long time ago on expecting any sort of emotion from her parents unless it was anger.

After shutting the door to the study she went to find her mom. Most likely she would be in the library talking on the phone with one of her many girlfriends gossiping about one of their other so called friends.

When Quinn walked into the Library she saw her mom doing exactly what she thought she would be doing. She even had a large glass of red wine next to her. If Quinn had to guess, she would say her mom was drinking Merlot.

Quinn didn't even say anything she just signaled that she was leaving and her mom motioned for Quinn to hurry up and leave. Again Quinn sighed and turned to leave not expecting anything less. She was just happy to hang out with Rachel and her Dad's tonight.

Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway a little before noon, she was sitting in her car debating on whether or not to head in early or just sit in her car and wait for it to be noon. She didn't want to seem too eager about spending the whole day there plus spending the night. It wasn't like Rachel would care that she was early...

Quinn was pulled out of her internal debate by a tapping on her window. She turned to see Rachel smiling at her and gesturing for her to get out of her car. Quinn turned off her car and then opened her door.

"Hey Rach... I was just listening to a good song..." Quinn tried to explain why she was sitting in her car.

"Okay... Well are you ready to head inside now?" Quinn nodded her head. "Well then let's grab your bags and head inside. I figured we could jump right into the project and try and get it done this way we have more time for movies and stuff." Rachel said as she helped Quinn with her bags and headed inside.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Quinn teased as she followed Rachel upstairs to put her bags away.

"I find nothing wrong with having things planned out." Rachel said as she turned to face Quinn and crossed her arms across her chest. "It ensures that everything gets done in a timely manner." Rachel fixed Quinn with her best diva glare. Quinn started to laugh at the way Rachel was acting.

"Relax Rach" Quinn said she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I was just teasing you, I think that it's a perfect idea. I will guarantee that we get our project done and also ensure us quality time to hang out and watch movies." Quinn gave Rachel a wink and one final squeeze before dropping her hand from her shoulder. Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"Umm... We sh... should ummm... You know... Get our project started." Rachel studdard her words out. Quinn just chuckled.

"Yeah where do you want to work on it at? I have lots of information and books, plus I brought my laptop that has some good websites saved too." Quinn said as she began getting her stuff together.

"It sounds like we will need space... So do you mind if we work down on the dinning room table?" Rachel was fiddling with her hands, it was a nervous habit.

"Sounds great! Lets go." Quinn waiting for Rachel to get all her stuff together so they could head down stairs. It didn't take long Rachel already had it all together.

When they got down stairs they situated their books and moved the chairs around so they could sit next to each other. Of course strictly for the purpose of making it easier to work on the project, not because they wanted to be close to each other.

"Okay well I have a few of the many photographers in the Civil War. We could start off with Mathew Brady because he was the one to fund most of the photographers during the Civil War. He was also Abe Lincoln's personal photographer. He was known for taking his picture before and during his presidency. Brady also put $100,000 of his own money to train and supply 20 photographers with equipment..." Quinn trailed off thinking she was talking to much because Rachel was just staring at her. "Sorry... I just get kind of excited about this stuff." Quinn was looking at her hands in her lap. She didn't understand why she got like this around Rachel. She normally wouldn't get shy over anything.

"No! It's okay..." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think it is great that you are so passionate about photography that you know the history of it. It is kind of like me and Broadway... Except you aren't as in your face about it." Rachel giggled, "I'm following your lead on this, I don't have the knowledge you have on it so I shall be you helper on this project." Rachel being as dramatic as she is bowed her head to Quinn. Quinn was trying not to laugh at Rachel's dramatics, but she was be so cute and funny. "Now Ms. Fabray, don't get use to me taking the back seat on our assignments. You don't know how hard this is for me! But just this once I will curb my need to be in control. So control away. " Rachel waved her hand in the air indicating for Quinn to continue.

Quinn was taking note that Rachel had still yet to release her hand, but she wasn't going to complain so she just continued going on about the project and the three main photographers. It was three hours later when Rachel's dads walked in the front door that they were finally wrapping up the project. They each had things they were to do on their own before one final meeting in the library on Monday to put it all together before turning it in on Tuesday.

"Hey girls!" Leroy said as he entered the kitchen and saw the girls books spread out across the table. "You guys get a lot of your project done?"

"Hello daddy and dad! And of course we did, in fact we are done." Rachel said as she got up to give her dads a hug.

"Hello Mr. Berry and ummm... Mr. Berry.." Quinn trailed off at how awkward that came out.

"None of that Quinn" Hiram said with a flick of his wrist. "I am pretty sure we have told you to call us by our names." Quinn nodded, "so you remember us telling you that?" Hiram teased, he was trying to keep a straight face as he walked closer trying to intimidate Quinn and from the looks of it was working. "Well then your punishment for not listening shall be..." Quinn eyes went wide and she looked over to Rachel who looked indifferent about what was happening. "Suffering through Rachel picking out our take out for tonight!"

"HEY!" Both Rachel and Leroy yelled. Quinn just started laughing.

"Why are you punishing the rest of us!" Leroy pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, much like Rachel did earlier. "I didn't call you by the wrong name."

"HEY!" Rachel yelled again, "I take offense to you insinuating I have bad take out taste!" Rachel stomped her foot and now Quinn and Hiram were both laughing.

"I think I can live through that punishment." Quinn said while trying to catch her breath.

"You think that now." Leroy said as he walked towards the living room.

"Girls, pick up your stuff and put it away and then Rachel go ahead and figure out who we are going to order from." Hiram said following his husband into the living room.

"Yes sir" Quinn said as she stared gathering her things. Hiram stopped in his tracks at this though.

"Quinn sweetheart you don't need to be so formal with us." He gave her a loving look. He knew who her parents were and often wondered what her home life might be like. "Unless you are in real trouble, which I can't see happening, I don't want to hear you call me or my husband sir okay?"

"Yes si..." Quinn caught herself before she finished and just gave him a sad smile and shrugged her shoulders. Hiram walked over to her and caught her by surprise and wrapped her into a strong hug.

"We will break you of that sooner than later." He said into her hair. It took Quinn a second to respond to the hug because she wasn't use to this kind of affection. But once she relaxed she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a strong hug back. Quinn was trying hard to fight back the tears, but she was failing miserably.

"Hey hey hey.." Hiram pulled Quinn back and saw she was crying. "There is no need to cry, you are not in trouble." He took his thumbs and wiped her tears.

"No, I just... Ugh... It's just... Ummm..." Quinn looked down trying to build up the courage to tell him and by proximity Rachel and Leroy, that she hasn't been hugged by her own father since fifth grade. "We don't hug a lot in my family is all." Quinn whispered. It was loud enough though that all the Berry's heard it and it broke everyone of their hearts.

Hiram pulled Quinn back into a bone crushing hug and Quinn relaxed into immediately, cherishing the feeling because she knew it would be gone once she walked back into her house. Before she knew it there were two other bodies encasing her in a hug also. Quinn let out a little laugh at this.

After about five minutes everyone pulled away. "Whenever you need a hug let me know I am willing to give them out." Hiram said with a wink before turning to head to the living room.

"Me too Quinn!" Leroy turned Quinn to face him. "Day or night we are here for hugs." He gave he a smile. "Now you guys need to get his mess picked up, I have no clue how you guys actually got work done with this mess." Leroy rolled his eyes before walking towards the living room.

"Hey it's organized chaos!" Quinn said to him, before turning to face Rachel who had a sad smile on her face. "Rach please can we drop it."Quinn sighed she knew Rachel would want to talk about it, but she'd already said more about her home life than anyone else knew.

"Okay... I guess I can let it go for now." Quinn nodded "but I will definitely be hugging you more and that is not up for discussion!" Rachel said with finality.

Quinn smiled, "I think I can handle that." Rachel walked over and pulled Quinn into a hug. This time Quinn didn't hesitate to return the hug, she pulled Rachel closer to her body and instantly felt at home. Rachel snuggled further into Quinn's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rachel gave Quinn one final squeeze then pulled away.

"Okay we need to clean this up and then pick what we want for dinner." Rachel said never looking at Quinn. She needed to figure out what was going on between them. Rachel was never one to put labels on herself but she has definitely found females attractive, but she couldn't find Quinn Fabray attractive. She definitely can't have a crush on her, but at the same time it seems like Quinn feels the same way. It was just too confusing at the time.

"Yeah, let me take all this up stairs and put it all away and you pick out what we are eating tonight." Quinn said as she gathered everything. She needed some time to collect herself, she noticed Rachel wouldn't look at her and it hurt to think that maybe she was making Rachel uncomfortable. She was going to have to sit down and talk to Rachel about what was going on. "You want me to just put your stuff on your desk?"

"Yeah that is fine, thank you Quinn." Rachel walked over to the takeout drawer and pulled out the menus and started to look at them while Quinn went up stairs.

When Quinn got upstairs she took a second to gather her thoughts. She set Rachel's stuff on her desk and then put all her stuff back in her backpack. When she finished she sat down and took a deep breath and closed her eyes then exhaled slowly. She did that few times and on the last time Rachel walked into the room.

"Hey what you doing?" Rachel said as she walked and sat down next to Quinn on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees and looked over to Quinn.

"Oh hey, sorry..." Quinn opened her eyes and looked over to Rachel. "I was just about to come back down stairs. Did you pick out what we are eating tonight?"

"Yes and don't worry about it… If you are tired you can take a nap or we can go in my entertainment room and watch movies?" Rachel lifted her head and was starting to get when Quinn grabbed her arm to stop her. She really needed to do this now or she would lose all her courage.

"Can we talk for a minute first?" Quinn asked casting her eyes everywhere but at Rachel. She was so nervous, but they needed to have this talk. Quinn didn't know how much longer she could hold her feelings in and Rachel deserved to know.

"Umm… Sure Quinn, is everything all right?" Rachel looked both scared and worried for Quinn all at the same time.

"Yeah… It's just… umm I am kind of nervous, but I think you have the right to know." Quinn ducked her head, "You know… After everything I have put you through and all…"

"Hey…" Rachel got on her knees in front of Quinn and lifted her head so she could look her in the eyes. "Don't think you have to tell me anything. You do not owe me anything, I forgave you!" Rachel tried as much as she could to get her point across.

"I know… But I should still tell you." Quinn straighten her back and lifted her head with confidence, it was just a show because on the inside she was terrified. Rachel sat back to give Quinn room, this way she didn't feel smothered. "Okay…. well I ummm…" Quinn started to divert her eyes from Rachel, "I…. ummm li..like you…."

"That's great Quinn I like you too!" Rachel said even though she was a bit confused. "I thought that we established that already?"

"No, I mean yes…" Quinn shook her head to try and sort everything out so she could articulate it better. "I mean yes we have established that we are friends." Quinn paused and took a deep breath in before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is I like you like I should like Finn…" Quinn had her eyes squeezed shut, she really didn't know what to say next so she just sat there quietly waiting for Rachel to say something back.

Rachel didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time she was speechless. Should she tell Quinn she feels the same way? Or should she push her feelings away and tell Quinn she just likes her as a friend. Rachel looked up at Quinn and she looked so vulnerable and scared. Right then and there Rachel knew what she had to do.

"Quinn…" Rachel said softly, "Quinn open your eyes and look at me…" She knew Quinn was scared, but she had no reason to be. Out of everyone at the whole school Rachel would be the most understanding person, she did have two gay dads. "Quinn please look at me.." Rachel said softly but firm, and at that Quinn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. All she could see was warmth and a caring person when she looked at Rachel. "I am glad you felt safe enough with me to tell me that. I know how hard it must have been for you to build up the courage to open up to me and tell me."Rachel reached over and took Quinn's hand, "Quinn I am glad you like me, like you should like Finn." She said with a smile and giggle, "Because I also like you like that too. I don't know why and I have been trying really hard not to, because I thought you definitely wouldn't like me back…."

Quinn's head shot up and now she was looking Rachel square in the eyes, "Really?!" Quinn tried to tone down the excitement in her voice, "I mean that's cool." She shook her head and laughed at herself, she was such a dork around Rachel.

"So…." Rachel didn't know what they were supposed to do now, Quinn was still dating Finn and Rachel was still McKinley's resident loser.

"Well it isn't like we have to decide everything right now… I am still dating Finn." Quinn said the last part with annoyance, she looked over at Rachel's nightstand and saw that is was now 4:30, "Maybe we should let it settle in and for now go pick out the food from whatever establishment you picked for us to eat at tonight. I mean from what your dad said this is my punishment." Quinn stood up then offered Rachel her hand to help her up and like before once Rachel was up they didn't let go of each other's hand. They held hands as they walked to the kitchen to look over the menu Rachel picked out.

Once they looked over and decided on what they wanted Rachel told her dad's then they went back upstairs. "Let's watch a movie." Rachel suggested as they entered her entertainment room.

Quinn was looking around in awe, her parents were rich but they would never give her something like this, "Wow Rach, this room is incredible! How did you get your parents to let you have it?" Quinn was still looking at everything from her enormace collection of DVD's to the huge couch, popcorn machine, mini fridge and projection screen TV.

"Well I do have excellent persuasive skills…." Rachel watched Quinn looks through all of her movies, "Plus they pretty much just gave me the room, I did everything else to it. Like this couch I got off of craigslist for $50 dollars, I just had to clean it up. The projection screen my grandpa got me last week for being a exceptional granddaughter, his words not mine. Most of the DVD's I have collected over time, my dad's are also huge movie buffs so that is both of our collections combined and finally the popcorn machine Noah got me…" Rachel shook her head and laughed. "I am pretty sure it is more for him then me, but he said an entertainment room like this needed one."

"You and Puck are good friends aren't you?" Quinn asked. She was worried that if she was actually pregnant it would ruin everything between her and Rachel.

"Noah is my best friend! My dad's help his mom out from time to time, so we have grown up together; he is the brother I never had." Rachel said like it was no big deal.

"How about we watch the Labyrinth" Quinn was trying to change the topic of discussion; she was definitely uncomfortable talking about Puck.

"Sounds like a great plan. Have you ever seen it?" Rachel grabbed the movie and went to put it in, while Quinn went to sit down on the couch. She sat on end of the couch in the chase lounger spot; she was hoping Rachel would choose to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I saw it once at Santana's; my parents weren't too big on the movie so I never got to see it again." Quinn took her shoes off and reclined on the lounger.

After Rachel put the movie in she walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket, before walking back towards the couch. "Oh crap…" Rachel looked down at the one blanket in her hand, "I guess I should have asked if you wanted one?"

"Umm, well the one you have looks pretty big…. I could share with you if I get to cold…right?" Quinn didn't want Rachel to think that she was trying to put the moves on her or anything. "I mean if you aren't comfortable with that I can have my own blanket." Quinn said really fast.

"No that's fine we can share a blanket. I am use to sharing with Noah anyway, and by sharing I mean he takes the whole thing and leaves me with a very small portion." Rachel laughed and she took a seat next to Quinn. She didn't sit to close; she left about a good eight inches in between them. What she really wanted to do was curl up next to her and watch the movie, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Rachel threw the blanket across both of them before leaning back and starting the movie.

Quinn adjusted the blanket a little bit before she readjusted herself to move herself a little closer to Rachel. Rachel noticed what Quinn was doing so she did the same, by the time they were both in their new positions they were sitting right next to each other. Their arms and legs were pressed up against each other. Rachel feeling brave reached under the blanket and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled it into her lap were she could hold it with both of her hands. Quinn let out a sigh of contentment and had a small smile on her face.

Halfway through the movie Leroy brought them up their dinner. "Knock Knock" Leroy said so he wouldn't scare them when he entered, "The pizza is here so I figured I would just bring your guys up to you so you could eat it while you watched the movie, since me and your dad will be taking ours to the living room to watch our movies." Leroy said with a wink as he placed the pizza on the coffee table along with plates and napkins. "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I didn't bring anything. You guys are young you can walk down stairs and get it yourselves."

"Thank you Leroy! It looks really good." Quinn said as she opened her box.

"I guess Rachel took pity on you, so you should be thanking her. Anyways let us know if you need anything, we are going to be down stairs watching movies all night. Have a good night girls, we will come up here and tell you that again right before we go to bed." Leroy said as he walked out the door.

"Just so you know I didn't take pity on you… I just really wanted pizza." Rachel said with a pout.

"I'm sure you did." Quinn said with a laugh, "What do you want to drink Rach? I'll go get it." Quinn was already standing up to head down stairs when Rachel stood up too.

"No you are my guest I can go get our drinks. So sit down and tell me what you want." Rachel was trying to give Quinn her best Diva stare but she just couldn't hold it.

"How about we go together, and stop trying to intimidate me with the Berry Diva Stare. It will not work." Quinn said as she walked around Rachel, "I just think it's cute." Rachel smiled a huge Berry smile as she walked to catch up with Quinn.

By the time they finished eating, the movie was over and it was 8:00 at night. "How about you pick another movie but instead of watching it in here, we get into our pj's and watch it in my room?" Rachel was already starting to get tired, even on the weekends she woke up at 7:00am.

"That sounds good, except since I picked the last movie you pick the next one."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind watching what you want to watch…." Rachel watched Quinn as she got up and grabbed the pizza boxes and the paper plates.

"Yep, I am completely sure. You pick, I am going to run these downstairs and then come back up and change." Quinn started walking to the door before Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn you are my guest stop trying to clean!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to pull the boxes from Quinn.

"I may be a guest but that doesn't mean I don't have manners, besides I did kind of invite myself to stay the night." Before Rachel could protest any further Quinn was out the door and down the stairs.

Quinn was about to walk out the back door in search for their large garbage containers, when Hiram stopped her. "Please tell me Rachel is not having you clean up from dinner?" Hiram's voice boomed and Quinn jumped back.

"Geez…." Quinn was grabbing her chest trying to slow her heart down, "You scared me and no she is not. I offered and she tried to talk me out of it, but I pretty much ran down the stairs before she could stop me." Quinn gave a small smile.

"Okay, I guess I can't get mad when it was you who wanted to clean." Hiram scratched his head, "Well hand over those boxes and I will take them out, you run back up stairs and stop being so polite about everything. I am not sure how to handle a kid like you." Hiram said with a hardy laugh. Quinn handed over the boxes and then took off up the stairs.

Rachel was already in her pajamas and putting the movie in when Quinn got back upstairs. Quinn stopped in her tracks when she saw what Rachel was wearing to bed. _God is she trying to test my self control!_ Quinn thought to herself. Rachel was wearing a pair of red booty shorts and a tight white v-neck shirt, and Quinn was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra. If she looked hard enough she is pretty sure she could see Rachel's nipples.

Rachel turned around after putting he movie in to see Quinn staring at her, she thought about saying something but instead she acted like she didn't notice. "The bathroom is through those doors and if you need a tooth brush I have spares in the second drawer." Rachel said as she climbed into bed.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and scrambled to get her stuff and head to the bathroom. When Quinn shut the door Rachel finally let out a laugh. Quinn could hear Rachel laughing in the bedroom; _of course she could tell I was staring at her. But how was I not supposed to stare when she looks like that! _Quinn thought to herself as she got dress in a pair of light blue cheer shorts from cheer camp and a small grey cheer shirt to match. Neither items as revealing as Rachel's.

When Quinn finally walked out of the bathroom Rachel was still giggling, but as soon as Rachel caught sight of Quinn she stopped. It was now Quinn's turn to laugh and she did, Rachel just huffed and chucked a pillow at Quinn.

"It isn't so funny when roles are reversed is it?" Quinn asked as she held the pillow that Rachel threw at her.

"I am not sure what you are talking about…" Rachel was trying to play dumb, but she knew it wasn't going to work so instead she decided to just change the subject. "I picked _Into the Blue_ for us to watch, I also grabbed you a bottle of water." Rachel said motioning to the night stand on Quinn's side of the bed.

"Umm thanks… Sooo…" Quinn didn't want to assume that she was sleeping in Rachel's bed too, so she was rocking back and forth on her heals waiting for further instructions.

"Quinn get in bed!" Rachel exclaimed with a laugh, "I am not going to attack you."

"I know I just didn't want to assume we were sharing the bed.. You might be weird about who sleeps on your bed or something…" Quinn said as she crawled in bed.

"Wait!" Rachel screeched and Quinn hopped out of the bed like it was on fire thinking she did or said something wrong. "We should go tell my dad's goodnight before we buckle down for the night…"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, "You scared the crap out of me, I thought I did something wrong!" Rachel just laughed.

"I'm sorry… It just hit me that we didn't say goodnight yet." Rachel said in between breathes as she walked out the door. "Come on Quinn, they will want to say goodnight to you too." Quinn followed Rachel down to the living room where Hiram and Leroy were snuggled up watching _Bad Boys 2_. Quinn just shook her head and laughed internally.

"Dad, daddy we just came to tell you goodnight we are going to go lay down and watch a movie." Leroy paused the movie and looked towards the clock.

"Honey it is only 9:00 on a Saturday!" Leroy said with a teasing tone, "Are you sure you too aren't going to try and sneak out and go to some wild party after we think you are tucked upstairs fast asleep?"

"No! I would never do that Sir..." Quinn was rushing out she didn't want them to think she would ever disrespect them like that, "I wouldn't want to break your trust or for you guys to think I was a bad influence on Rachel!"

"Relax Quinn…" Hiram said standing up and walking towards Quinn while shooting his husband an evil eye, "Leroy was just joking, we don't think you are the type to disrespect us or our home and we are fully aware that Rachel can get herself into trouble all by herself." Hiram put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and made sure to look her in the eye, "Quinn I don't know what your home life is like and I am sure you don't want to get into it right now, but I want you to know you are always welcomed here no matter what." He pulled Quinn in for a hug as he continued, "and sooner or later you will be able to tell when we are joking but until then I think we will have to go easy on you… just until you get comfortable." He gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart." Then Hiram moved over to Rachel and did the same thing.

Leroy stood in front of Quinn and noticed she had unshed tears in her eyes, "Oh sweetheart!" Leroy immediately pulled Quinn into a bone crushing hug, "I was just kidding, are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess I'm just a little emotional today…" Quinn chuckled through her tears, "You know how girls are…"

"Oh lord do we!" Leroy exclaimed, "Rachel definitely keeps us on our toes."

"Hey! I will let that one slide once…" Rachel huffed, "Because I assume you said it to cheer up Quinn."

"You know what they say when you assume honey…" Leroy trailed off while Rachel continued to pout. He pulled Quinn in for another strong hug before kissing her on the forehead, "I hope you have a good night sweetheart.."

"Good night Hiram and Leroy, thanks again for letting me hang out here all day and have dinner with you guys and also for letting me stay the night." Quinn said as Rachel was pulling her up the stairs.

As they got into Rachel's bedroom Rachel shut the door and turned to face Quinn, "Quinn is everything alright at your house? I mean you broke down and cried twice just because my dad's were being nice to you…"

"Yes Rachel.." Quinn climbed in bed and got comfortable, "like I told your dad's I am just a little emotional and my parents aren't as warm and receiving as yours. Not everyone can be as blessed as you Rach, come on get in bed so we can watch the movie." Quinn pulled the blankets on Rachel's side of the bed down and patted the bed. Rachel dropped it and walked over and got into bed next to Quinn.

"So have you ever seen this movie?" Rachel asked Quinn as she moved around trying to get comfortable.

Quinn watched Rachel for a while before realizing that she was in the spot Rachel would normally lay her head and that is why she couldn't get comfortable. Quinn scooted down the bed and adjusted her pillows so that her head would be lifted enough to see the movie. Then she reached over and grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her over to her, guiding her to lay on her chest, "I hope this is alright…. I just noticed you couldn't get comfortable and I kind of thought that maybe it was because I was in your spot…." Quinn trailed off for a second, "and to answer your question no I have never seen _Into the Blue_."

Rachel snuggled further into Quinn's chest and shoulder while wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist before responding, "This is perfect thank you and I hope you like it… the movie I mean…" Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Are you ready for me to press play?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the remote.

"Yep!" Rachel pressed play then tossed the remote behind her before putting her arm under the cover to wrap back around Quinn. This time though Rachel decides to slide her hand under the hem of Quinn's shirt. She slowly runs the palm of her hand onto Quinn's defined stomach, she hears Quinn's breathe hitch and can hear her heart pounding. Rachel decides to draw shapes on Quinn's abs through most of the movie.

"I get it stars are your thing, but I am starting to think that it's the only shape you know." Quinn teases Rachel. Rachel buries her face into Quinn's chest and laughs.

"I do know other shapes but stars just happen to be my favorite.." Rachel glances up to Quinn, "I can stop if you would like?"

Quinn shakes her head with a smile on her face, "Please don't…I like it, I feel safe here with you… like nothing else matters." Quinn said never taking her eyes off of Rachel's face.

Rachel can't seem to break the staring contest her and Quinn seem to be having and after what Quinn just said she can't control herself. Rachel props herself up onto her elbow, then gently with her finger tips moves some hair from Quinn's forehead towards her cheek. She keeps looking between Quinn's eyes and lips and she notices Quinn is doing the same. As Rachel lowers her head she darts her tongue out to wet her lip, she finally closes her eyes when Quinn's face blurs out. Rachel can feel Quinn's breathe on her face, and then with in a second their lips are touching.

All Rachel can think is that Quinn has the softest lips she's ever felt and that the feeling is perfect. It never felt like this to kiss Finn, he smothered her with slobber and his lips were cracked and rough. Quinn's were like a drug, she could become addicted to Quinn's lips, kissing Quinn was like her own person shot of dopamine.

Quinn was in heaven, as soon as Rachel's lips touched hers she was seeing fireworks. _Yep this is exactly where I belong, kissing Rachel Barbra Berry! _Quinn thought to herself. So far they were keeping the kissing innocent, Rachel sucked on Quinn's bottom lip and Quinn let out a moan while her hands grabbed on to Rachel's side pulling her closer to her body. Then Quinn nipped at Rachel's upper lip making Rachel moan and rock her hips down on to Quinn. That was the point where they both thought to slow things down, they trailed off into a series of small pecks before Rachel rested her forehead onto Quinn's.

"That was….." Rachel trailed off.

"…Perfect." Quinn finished for her.

"Yeah, perfect…" Rachel propped herself back onto her elbow and looked down at Quinn, "I umm… think we should finish the movie, as much as I like kissing you I think we should save it for another day and maybe talk about this a little."

"I agree.." Quinn raised her head and gently kissed Rachel one more time before pulling her back to their previous position to finish watching the movie.

############################

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review and let me know**

**what you think!**

**Next chapter will be a lot about Quinn!**

**Let me know if you have any ideas!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Nicky!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am sooo sorry for being late on this chapter, but I am really sick. I lost my voice and just feel like crap and on top of all of that. I have spent all week in the Darkroom trying to develop my prints for a project and finishing up everything else before my vacation. So with that being said, I have this chapter and chapter 9 done. They are both a lot shorter then normal and for that I am sorry. Also you can probably tell I was not in a good mood when I wrote them. Thank you everyone for Following and favoriting my story, it means so much! And also thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry I havent responded to the last few, I promise to be better this next chapter!**

**I will not be posting next week because both me and my beta are going on vaca, she is heading home to south Florida and I am heading home to Louisana with my kids and hubby. **

**A/N: I do not own glee or the characters...**

Throughout the night Rachel and Quinn's position changed, they were now on their sides Rachel's back was pressed firmly into Quinn's front and their legs were tangled in each others. Quinn's hand was resting on Rachel's abs, giving her skin to skin contact that she needed. Both Rachel and Quinn had gotten some of the best sleep of their lives...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"What the hell..." Quinn groaned as she stirred trying to ignore the offending noise.

"Sorry... I forgot I didn't turn off my alarm last night." Rachel as she reached over to turn the alarm off.

"What time do you wake up on the weekend?" Quinn asked as she pulled Rachel back towards her and buried her head into the back of her neck.

"7:00... I normally get up and run on the elliptical..." Rachel relaxed into Quinn while grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. "But today I'm willing to give that up so I can lay here with you."

"I don't want to ruin your routine, if you want to work out you can." Quinn did the exact opposite of what she was suggesting, instead she pulled Rachel closer and held her tighter not wanting her to get up.

Rachel giggled at how Quinn was acting, she loved that Quinn wanted her to stay and cuddle even though they technically haven't talked about anything involving their feelings. "I would rather stay here today, I can work out tomorrow." Rachel said as she relaxed further into Quinn.

They laid there for about 20 minutes, Quinn was lightly rubbing Rachel's stomach, before Quinn broke the silence, "I should probably get ready to go."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she rolled over to face Quinn. "It's still early."

"Yeah I know..." Quinn adjusted by laying her hand on Rachel's lower back and pulling her closer, "but I have to get ready for church still." The truth was Quinn didn't want to risk getting sick in front of Rachel. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she was in fact pregnant, it would definitely ruin any chance of her and Rachel.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Huh... Oh... Ummm..." Quinn shock her head and smiled, "just... that umm... I really like laying with you like this." Quinn wasn't sure where her confidence came from, all she knew was she felt completely comfortable with Rachel.

Rachel just blushed and ducked her head before mumbling, "Me too..." Rachel cleared her throat before looking Quinn in the eyes, "What are we doing Quinn? I mean this... us..."

Quinn sighed, "I don't know..." She shrugged, "I know I like you... But there is so much going on right now... to many factors."

"Like?" Questioned Rachel.

"Like... my parents and personal things..." Quinn trailed off knowing that those personal things were the main reason.

"Oh..." Rachel said dejectedly, "I get it...it was the same thing with Finn..." Rachel started to roll away from Quinn.

"No, no, no..." Quinn stopped Rachel by moving to hover over top of her, "it is nothing like that..." Rachel wouldn't look at Quinn, so Quinn laid her weight between Rachel's legs and moved to hold herself on one arm so she could use the other to guide Rachel to look at her. "Rachel..." She said softly, "look at me... It is nothing like Finn..." Rachel met Quinn's eyes and Quinn gave her a small sad smile, "I could care less about what the people at school think. I mean it when I say my parents and some personal issues are what is stopping this right now..."

Quinn lowered her head and caught Rachel's lips in hers. She wanted to reassure Rachel with this kiss, show her that this is in fact what she wanted. The kiss was slow and sweet, but still enough to cause their breath to hitch. Quinn trailed off in a slow series of small pecks before resting her forehead on Rachel's. They both just laid there with their eyes closed just feeling the moment.

"I get it.." Rachel said breaking the silence. Quinn raised her head to look her in the eyes, "I am willing to wait Quinn. I like you a lot." Rachel laid her hand on Quinn's cheek gently rubbing her thumb along her cheek bone. "I wish you felt comfortable enough to confide in me about whatever it is that is going on." Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into Rachel's hand.

"Me too..." Quinn breathed out.

After a few more small kisses Quinn got up and went home to get ready for church. She ensured Rachel that she would text her later that night and that when she was ready to talk she would let her know.

It had been a few days and Quinn and Rachel talked or texted every night on the phone. They were getting closer and closer, but Quinn seemed to still have up a shield. On Tuesday Quinn seemed extremely distant, she barely said three words to Rachel all day at school and when school let out at the end of the day she practically ran to her car and drove away.

Quinn was in a rush to head a town over to buy a pregnancy test. She still had yet to get her period so she was officially two weeks late. She has never been that late before and on top of that she has been sick every morning. Quinn needed to find out for sure, so she decided to go to the town over to buy and take the test. She couldn't risk someone from her church or school seeing her buy it.

Quinn went to an CVS to buy the test, when she got to the isle she was surprised with how many different types there were. She decided to go with ept First Response, it came with two test and they told you pregnant or not pregnant. She wanted to make sure there was no miss reading them.

After purchasing them she drove to a small rest stop between there and Lima. Quinn went into the handicap stall to take the tests, after taking the test she barely was able to start the other one before the pregnant flashed on the first test. Once she was finished with the second one and was cleaning up the rappers the second one flashed the word pregnant just as fast. Quinn's heart sank, _what am I going to do_. Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn hurried home and hid the test in a shoe box in her closets. She had the whole ride home to think about everything, really she had been thinking about it for the past week. Quinn decided to text Finn and let him know they needed to talk.

**Can you meet me somewhere to talk?** ~ Q

**Does it have to be tonight?** ~ Finn

**Yeah, it is really important!** ~ Q

**I am kind of in the middle of a COD marathon.** ~ Finn

Quinn was starting to lose her patients.

**Finn it is really important and something that should be said in person!** ~ Q

**Are you breaking up with me?! Because you are the one that hasn't been around not me!** ~ Finn

**No! Just meet me at the Park!** ~ Q

**Ugh... Fine, be there in 5 minutes I don't have long.** ~ Finn

**Fine see you in 5.** ~ Q

Quinn rushed down the stairs and out the door without saying anything to her parents, it's not like they would notice anyways. She made it to the park in record time pregnancy test in hand, Quinn waited in her car for Finn to pull up. She was deep in thought about what she needed to do...

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Finn tap on Quinn's window and was signaling for her to unlock the door. Quinn hurried and clicked the unlock button and Finn stumbled into her car next to her.

"What was so important that I had to leave my COD marathon?" Finn said with a huff.

"Finn I'm... I... I... I'm pregnant." Quinn said through tears.

"WHAT?!" Finn shouted getting angry, "whose is it? It sure as hell ain't mine!" Finn yelled gesturing his hands wildly in the air.

"It's yours Finn..." Quinn trailed off not able to look him in the eye. She felt guilty as hell lying to him about it, but in her head it was the best thing to do.

"How Quinn? How the hell can it be mine when you won't fucking put out!" Quinn winced at his words, she knew he had a temper but he had never done anything other than yell at her.

"Do you remember that night in the hot tub?" Quinn was hoping Finn would be dumb enough to fall for this. Finn suddenly got quite and looked down at his lap. He remembered that night, he was still embarrassed about it.

"Ummm, yeah I remember... But I also remember not having sex!" Finn said his confidence coming back up.

"Yeah but Finn you came." Quinn said gesturing to his lower area, "Sperm travels well in a hot environment and a hot tub is the perfect temperature..." Quinn trailed off hoping he would believe her.

"Oh..." Finn scratched his head as it sank in. "I guess that makes sense." Quinn let out the breath she was holding. "So umm... What are you going to do about it?"

"I think you mean we.. And I'm not getting an abortion if that is what you're saying." Quinn said with a bite.

"It 's just a thought. I'm not ready to be a dad!" Finn said raising his voice.

"And you think I'm ready to be a mom! News flash Finn neither am I, we have nine months to think about it." Quinn was starting to think she was making the wrong choice.

"Look I need to think about this, so I am going to head home." Finn didn't even wait for Quinn to respond he just opened the door and left.

Quinn relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes. She must have fell asleep because she was woken by another tap on her window. She wiped her eyes trying to wake herself up, before turning to see who it was.

Rachel was standing there gesturing for Quinn to roll down her window. She was wearing a tight fitting running shirt and compression capris, with a thin layer of sweat. Quinn rolled down the window.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here? Are you okay? I know we live in Lima, but it still isn't safe to sleep in your car anything could have happened to you!" Rachel rambled on and Quinn just smiled. It was definitely refreshing to have Rachel lecture her on being safe in Lima.

"I was just out here for a walk, needed to clear my head but I guess I got tired." Quinn shrugged. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride home." Quinn said nodding her head to the passenger seat.

"Are you sure Quinn? I don't mind finishing my run." Rachel said as she walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. "You clearing you head over the personal issues going on?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Yeah kind of..."

"Don't worry Quinn I won't push you on it, just know I am here if you need me." Rachel reached over and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers. Quinn just smiled at her and headed towards Rachel's house.

"You want to come in for dinner?" Rachel asked as they pulled into her driveway. Quinn glanced at her clock and saw that it was nearly 7:00pm. Crap I must have been a sleep for a few hours, Quinn thought to herself.

"No I should be getting home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Quinn gave Rachel a small smile, "thank you though! Maybe next time, depending on whose turn it is to order food." Quinn winked.

"Hardy har har, Quinn." Rachel fake laughed, "I better get inside then, thanks for the ride." Rachel leaned over the console and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips before hopping out of the car and heading inside. "See you tomorrow." Rachel said over her shoulder waving to Quinn.

"Yep see you tomorrow!" Quinn couldn't stop staring at Rachel's legs and ass in her compression pants, so she waited until Rachel went inside before heading home.

When Rachel walked inside she was caught by surprise by Noah being there. "Oh hey Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen to grab some water.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Rach?" Puck looked at Rachel with pleading eyes. "In private... It's important.." Puck said looking from Rachel to Hiram, to Leroy.

Rachel looked to her dads, "Yeah let's go to my room. Dad can you call us down when dinner is here?" Rachel turned to ask her parents.

"Sure, just come down when you are ready."Leroy said before turning to Puck. "And Noah if you need anything don't be afraid to come to us, you know we are always here for you." Leroy walked over to Noah and pulled him into a hug which Noah sunk into right away. He was trying so hard not to break down and cry just yet.

"Thanks..." Noah said pulling away, "I really appreciate it."

"Come on Noah.." Rachel said as she headed towards her room. She was worried, Noah rarely ever looked this sad. Rachel sat on her bed as Noah walked in behind her and shut the door. He lingered by the door looking at his feet.

"Noah what's going on? Are you okay? Did something happen with your dad?" Rachel just kept shooting off questions.

"No..." Puck mumbled, "I don't want you to be mad at me, but I don't know who else to go to."

"I'm here for you... Come here and sit down." Rachel said patting the spot next to her.

"You don't understand, I messed up big time!" Puck finally said looking up to see Rachel's face.

"We'll no matter what you have done I am here for you, so come over here and tell me." Puck made his way over to her bed and sat down, scooting to rest against the headboard.

"What I'm about to tell you you can't tell anyone..." Puck turned to look Rachel in the eyes, "I mean it Rachel no one else can know."

"Okay... I have to admit you are scaring me, so if you can please just tell me." Rachel grabbed Pucks hands to try and comfort him.

"I umm...I... Slept with umm... I slept with Qu... Quinn." Puck said looking everywhere but Rachel. Before Rachel could respond Puck continued, "It gets worse, she is pregnant. But she didn't tell me, she told Finn that he was the father. Which I know for a fact he isn't, they have never had sex. She gave him this story about a hot tub, I guess they were like making out and he got a little excited and kind of you know came and she told him that's how it happened. Of course Finn being as dumb as he is believes her. What do I do?" Puck finally ended his rant. He looked at Rachel and it looked like she had been punched in the stomach. He knew she would be mad but not this upset.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked trying to keep her tears in. "When? I mean why would you sleep with her? Or why would she sleep with you and not Finn?" Rachel asked now confused.

"It was the first day of school, I'm not really sure why, I think she was proving something to herself." Puck said more to himself then to Rachel. "I just don't understand why she would lie about it to Finn or why she wouldn't tell me." Puck actually had a few stray tears down his face.

"Oh Noah!" Rachel reach over and pulled Puck into a hug, "I'm not sure, maybe you should talk to her let her know that you know. Are you going to step up and take care of her and the baby?" Rachel said rubbing his back. She was trying hard not to cry herself.

"Hell yes! I am not my dad, I will be there for her in whatever she needs or wants!" Puck said with determination.

"I think you should talk to her..." Rachel trailed off, she also wanted to talk to Quinn but knew it wasn't the time or place. What did all this mean for them.

"Do you mind if I do it from here... I think I might need some support." Puck said rest his head on her shoulder. "I think I'm going to just text her, I don't want to put her on the spot by calling her." Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Noah Puckerman, has anyone ever told you that you ARE a stand up guy!" Rachel said giving him a big hug. "So... Do you want me to leave or like give you some space to text her."

"No stay right here with me." Puck said pulling out his phone and getting ready to text Quinn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also I hope everyone has a happy and safe Thanksgiving!**

**Nicky!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am still sick unfortunatly, I went to the Doc and they said I have Viral Laryngitis. I am just hopeing my kids don't get it. Anywho, I have had someone saying they don't like how I am portraying Puck, let me know what the rest of you think. I thought I made it clear in the begining that he was going to be different. Theses characters are how I see them and I do see him as a better guy. Anyways enough of me talking, Here is chapter 9 like I promised! I hope you guys like it, there is a little of a cliff hanger, if you can really call it that. I won't post again until probably November 29th. **

**A/N: I do not own glee or the characters.**

Puck had been sitting there with his phone in his hand for 20 minutes before Rachel broke the silence. "You don't have to do this right now Noah... It's okay if you need time to wrap your head around it." Rachel said lightly rubbing his shoulder.

"No... I need to do it now..." Puck looked Rachel in the eyes and Rachel could see how lost, sad and scared he was, "I just don't know how to start... Do I tell her Finn told me and that I know?"

"I think at this point I would be straight and to the point. "

"Yeah I think you're right... Hey Rach?" Puck looked up into Rachel's eyes. Rachel just looked back into his eyes letting him know she was there and listening. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Rachel sighed, because she didn't know how to answer him. She wasn't mad or really disappointed in him, just the situation and he didn't know about her and Quinn's recent development. "No Noah, I'm not disappointed in you because I know you will do the right thing." Rachel said as she squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Puck let out a deep breath, "I need to do this now." Puck turned to his phone and started typing out a message to Quinn.

**Finn came an saw me earlier and told me you were pregnant. Is it true? ~ Puck**

Before sending it he showed it to Rachel who nodded her approval. It only took Quinn a few minutes to respond.

**I'm so sorry Puck! I didn't know what else to do. ~ Q**

Pucks phone chimed, so Rachel and him read it, both of their hearts sank in that moment but for different reasons.

**I want you to know I am here for you. I'm upset you told Finn it's his and I think you should tell him the truth, but I'm always here for you. ~ Puck**

He again showed Rachel who gave him an approving smile.

"If you want you can tell her I am here for her too and I won't tell anyone. But that is up to you she doesn't have to know I know." Rachel said to Puck as he sent the text message.

"Do you think she would mind you knowing?" Puck asked and Rachel just shrugged. Then Pucks phone chimed.

**Thanks Puck. I think I just panicked, I'm scared to tell him the truth and him tell everyone just because he is mad. Can we wait a while to tell him? Just until I am ready to tell other people. ~ Q**

When Puck got last text he just sighed, "What should I say?"

"That the longer she waits the worse it will be between her and Finn." Rachel said, she really wished she could talk to Quinn about it and let her know what she thinks about it but Puck needed to let her know that she knew first.

"Yeah your right."

**Q, just so you know I am at Rachel's house an she knows. I don't want you to get mad but I needed someone to talk to and she is my best friend. She said she wouldn't tell anyone and that she is also here for you too. But she also said you should tell Finn sooner than later, because the longer you wait the worse it will be. Sorry ~ Puck**

Across town Quinn read Pucks latest and she didn't know whether to be mad at Puck or relieved. She was mad because she didn't know what that ment for her and Rachel. But also relieved because her personal issue was out now, so they might be able to define what they are and how they want to proceed.

**I guess if anyone has to know she is the best one... Is she mad? Tell her I will txt her later. ~ Q**

**She told me she wasn't mad and I will let her know. Is there anything you need from me? Have you told your parents? Or been to an appointment yet? ~ Puck**

**Wow. You ramble worse than Rachel! And no to all of that. I'm scared to tell my parents for obvious reasons and I just took the at home test. I will try to get in to the doctors this week. Thank puck. ~ Q**

Hiram hollered up for Rachel and Puck that dinner was ready.

**Well dinner is ready so I am going to go. Text or call if you need anything Q. Just know that I am here for you and I will go along with this for a little while but here soon you need to tell Finn the truth. ~ Puck**

**Alright enjoy dinner and thanks again Puck and I will. ~ Q**

Puck put his phone away and looked at Rachel, "Thanks Rachel, you know for everything."

"Yep, don't mention it." Rachel patted him on the shoulder, "now lets go see what's for dinner." They both raced down stairs.

After dinner Puck went home and Rachel did dishes and prepared for the next day. Later that night she was laying in bed she decided to text Quinn.

**How are you feeling? Xoxo ~ RBB**

Quinn was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep when her phone chimed to let her know she had a message. She reached over and grabbed her phone. Her heart raced when she saw who it was.

**I'm fine... How are you? Are you mad? And I want you to know this doesn't change the way I feel about you! ~ Q**

**I'm good, was this the personal issue? No I'm not mad, just confused. ~ RBB**

**Yeah this was it... Why are you confused? ~ Q**

**Your pregnant Quinn! How am I not suppose to be confused? But also why Noah? Why not Finn? ~ RBB**

**I KNOW can you please not remind me! And I don't know. I needed to figure things out and I really didn't want to give **_**that**_**to Finn. I know it is stupid and when you say it out loud it makes no sense, but at the time in my head it did. I was stupid! ~ Q**

**What were you trying to Figure out? And why didn't you guys use protection?! ~ Q**

**First off we did! I am not that dumb, the condom broke! And second, I had to figure out why I didn't like guys like I seemed to like girls... Kind of like I told you Saturday. It definitely solidified that I am definitely gay. ~ Q**

**Oh! Well that does suck and I am sorry. So your gay? ~ RBB**

**Ummm... I am pretty sure we covered this on Saturday?! ~ Q**

**Yeah I guess we did, I wasn't sure if you considered yourself bisexual... So what are you going to do? ~ RBB**

**Not sure... I won't get an abortion, but that's all I know. What does this mean about us? ~ Q**

**There technically isn't an us and you're still with Finn who thinks you are pregnant with his child... ~ RBB**

**Ouch! Guess your right... I should have known this would change what you think about me... Can we at least stay friends? ~ Q**

**I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh, I'm sorry. I do really like you Quinn and I will continue to be here for you. Can I have a little bit to clear my head? This is a lot to take in... ~ RBB**

**Yeah, well I should go to sleep. See you at school... ~ Q**

**Goodnight Q! See you tomorrow. *hugs* ~ RBB**

Quinn rolled over and cried herself to sleep, while Rachel did the same thing across town at her house.

##############################

The rest of the week went by slowly for both Quinn and Rachel, neither got a chance to talk much. Finn was being more of an ass then ever by Friday and Puck was about to snap. But through all of the drama Puck had convinced Rachel to come back to glee club.

Everyone was already in glee club sitting down waiting for Mr. Shue to come. Rachel was hovering out of the door debating whether or not to enter or not. She kept hopping from one side of the door to the other. Quinn was the first to spot her but wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. So she decided to get Puck's attention which wasn't hard considering he had been watching her since he found out she was pregnant. Quinn pointed to the door and he immediately saw Rachel pacing back and forth. Without saying anything he got up and went to her.

"Are you going to come in and join us our are you going to just pace around outside the door?" Puck said as he leaned against the door.

"Barbra!" Rachel exclaimed as she held her hand to her chest, "you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry" Puck said raising his hands up like he was surrending. "I just wanted to know if you were going to join us or not? What's keeping you out here anyway? I thought we already talked about you coming back to glee?"

"We did and I will, it's just..." Rachel trailed off as she looked over his shoulder at Quinn, which didn't go unnoticed by Puck. "What if they don't really want me back? Plus we know Finn really doesn't want me in there." Rachel said while ringing her hands together.

"First off we have already talked about all this. We all want you back and screw what Finn thinks. And second don't lie to me what is really going on?" Puck said sternly.

"Ugh... I don't know what you are talking about?" Rachel tried to shrug Puck off.

"You do know what I'm talking about! Stop playing dumb." Puck rubbed his face with his hands, "Rachel I'm your best friend... I tell you everything and you know you can tell me anything... You keep looking over my shoulder at Quinn, don't think I don't notice. So just tell me... Are you upset with me? Are you upset with Quinn? Am I completely off?" Puck said as he rubbed Rachel's shoulder trying to get her to calm down.

"No Noah I am not upset with you or Quinn." Rachel's shoulders slumped, "Can we talk about it later? It's a really long story... Plus I should ask Quinn if it's okay to talk to you about it." Puck nodded his head trying to figure out what she would have to talk to Quinn about first.

"Umm... Okay, well then let's go in and join the rest in glee." Puck said stepping next to Rachel and holding his arm out for her to loop her arm through.

Rachel and Puck both walked in, arm in arm. Everyone was pretty excited to see her back. They sat in the front by the rest of the glee kids.

"Glad you're back girl!" Mercedes said as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Amen sister!" Artie said with a hand raise.

"Thanks guys, but you should probably thank Noah for talking me into it." Rachel said as she gave Puck a little wink.

"Yeah thanks Puck for bringing Streisand back." Santana said from the top of the bleachers.

"Just because you're back doesn't mean you are going to be captain again!" Finn huffed.

"Sit down Sloth." Santana growled, "If I remember correctly Berry didn't say anything about being captain again and even if she did want to be captain again she should be! You sure as hell didn't earn it!" Santana snapped.

"Oh shut up Santana! No one even likes you, you're a closeted bitch!" Finn shouted. Everyone in the room went quite. No one was sure what to say, they all knew about her and Brittany but it didn't need to be mentioned.

"Finn... I think you should sit down and calm down." Quinn said as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm. Finn quickly pulls his arm away.

"Why should I have to calm down?! I'm tired of everyone disrespecting me, I'm the captain!" Finn yelled into Quinn's face causing both Puck and Rachel to react, surprising the rest of glee. Rachel got to Quinn first and placed herself between her and Finn, while Puck stood to the side.

"You want to be treated like a captain?" Rachel asked as she got further into Finns space, Quinn tried to pull Rachel back, but she just shrugged her off. "Well stop alienating half of the damn glee club! Your constantly throwing around words like loser, freak, fag, gay, and queer." Rachel said as she poked Finn I the chest, "Everyone in this club fits into one of those categories, hell your own brother is GAY!" Finn was starting to get mad and clenching his fists. The whole glee club was stunned into silence.

"What the hell do you know?" Finn said as he pushed Rachel out of his way. Rachel fell back and tripped over a chair, Quinn was quick to get by her side, while Puck immediately jumped on Finn and started punching him in the face.

"Oh my god, Rachel are you alright?" Quinn said as she knelt next to Rachel with her hands hovering over her not knowing where to touch her.

"I'm fine, thank you..." Rachel said as she started to try and get up.

"Rachel what you did was stupid... You shouldn't have gotten in Finns face like that." Quinn said as she helped her up.

"I couldn't just stand there and let him get in your face, plus he was wrong and needed to know that." Rachel said as she looked over to where Puck had Finn pinned to the ground and punching him. Mike and Sam were trying to break it up while Santana tried to get a few of her own punches in on Finn. Everyone else was just huddled around Finn and Puck leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

"Rachel..." Quinn sighed.

#################################

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I am not good at Drama, I hate Drama!**

**I am a very passive person, so my characters are coming off that way...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Or if you have any ideas or suggestions.**

**If you want to follow me on twitter or Tumbler here are my Names:  
**

**Twitter: kayeaug04  
**

**Tumblr: kayeaug04 (I think)  
**

**I am still new to tumblr.  
**

**Have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Nicky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Guys, I hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving! Mine was pretty good, I feel a lot better! So I am back with Chapter 10. The post might not be as regular these next few weeks. I have finals coming up and a HUGE Photo final to do. I have to make a body of work that consist of 5~ 11x17's, matted with a Artist Statement. I will be spending a lot of time in the darkroom, it is going to be a long next few weeks, but after that hopefully things will get back together. And thank you for the all the favorites and follows, also the Reviews, they mean so much to me!**

**A/N: I don't own the characters or Glee...**

Mr. Shuester entered the room a few minutes later and he broke Finn and Puck up. He immediately sent Puck to principle Figgin's office. While checking to make sure Finn was fine. Everyone stood there baffled by Mr. Shue's actions, they kept trying to tell him how Finn pushed Rachel, but he wasn't listening. Santana was getting fed up with it.

"You know Mr. Shue, this relationship you have with Finn is boarder line inappropriate! You're stuck so far up Finns ass that you won't even acknowledge the fact that he pushed Berry. He the Jolly Green Giant pushed Kiebler the Elf! And yet here you are babying him, have you didn't even think to ask Berry if she was alright?!" Santana said as she stood in front of Mr. Shuester. "Finn should be going to see the principle just like Puck."

"That is enough Santana!" Mr. Shuester yelled. "I didn't come in and see him push Rachel, but i did come in and see Puck on top of him punching him!" He said sternly.

"So you think Puck just randomly went up and started punching him in the face?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"I umm..." Mr. Shuester shuddered.

"Exactly!" Santana shouted as she pointed to his face. "You only care about Finn no one else. Finn should be sent to the principal's office too..." She trailed off waiting to see what he says.

"..." Mr. Shuester just looked at everyone waiting to see if anyone stood up for him.

"Finn.." Quinn gave him her best HBIC glare, "You know what you should do! You pushed Rachel, yes maybe Puck shouldn't have jumped on you like that but you still shouldn't have pushed Rachel. What would you have done if you would have hurt here?" Quinn stood there with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping impatiently.

"Since when are you so buddy buddy with Rachel, huh? Why do you even care if she gets hurt?" Finn asked.

"Geez, Pastry Puffs even I'm not mean enough to say shit like that!" Santana chimed in.

"Alright enough everyone! If it would make everyone feel better Finn I will walk you to the office." Said Mr. Shue as he guided Finn out the door.

"Am I the only one that is creeped out by Mr. Shue's obsession with Finn?" Asked Artie, everyone nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Well I hate to ask this but ummm... Thumbelina are you alright?" Santana asked trying to act like she could care less.

"I'm fine Santana thanks for asking."

"Cool, well as fun as this has been I am leaving... Come on Britts." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her out the door.

"Yeah let's head to breadsticxs guys." Mercedes said to Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mike, and Matt.

"Sounds good! Let's roll!" Shouted Arite as everyone followed him out the door.

"Well I better head out too... My Dads will be home soon." Rachel was out the door before Quinn could process what happened.

When she got home, Rachel texted her brother Blaine, she really needed someone to talk to about everything that has been going on.

**Hey Blaine, are you free for a second? ~ RBB**

**Yep! What's up?! ~ Blaine**

**I was wondering if maybe on Saturday you would like to meet up at the mall. Maybe talk and shop? ~ RBB**

**Sure... What's going on? Is it bad? ~ Blaine**

**No, not bad. I just need help sorting out my head. ~ RBB**

**Alright. Meet you at the mall Saturday at 11:30? ~ Blaine**

**Sounds good! Thanks Blaine. ~ RBB**

#########################################################

The rest of the week went by fast and uneventful. Puck was suspended for a week and a half and Finn was suspended for a week. No one in the glee club thought it was a fair punishment. Puck was defending Rachel, which is why Puck didn't get in trouble with his mom for the fight. In fact she let him take on a few side jobs during the day to bring in some extra money.

Rachel was bringing him his assignments every day after school, much to Quinn's dismay. Quinn had really been trying to talk to Rachel every day, but Rachel would manage to dodge her. Rachel wasn't ready to talk she decided she needed the advice of her brother first. So she evaded her at school and pretty much ignored her text until she could meet up with Blaine on Saturday morning.

"Rachel!" Leroy hollered up the stairs, "Blaine is here! So how's life going over there at Dalton?" Leroy walked over to the fridge and got them both a bottle of water before walking back to the island and sliding it over to Blaine who was sitting at the stool on the other side.

"I like it... But I'm really excited to transfer to McKinley in the spring." Blaine said as he played with the water bottle. "I am excited to get to spend more time with Rachel."

"I know she is excited about that too..."

"I'm excited about what daddy?" Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen and over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"About me transferring to McKinley." Blaine said as he walked over and gave Rachel a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh that!" Rachel said excitedly, "Yes very excited!"

"Alright you two, I guess you should head to the mall now. Rachel do you need any money for anything in particular?" Leroy said as he started to reach for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it Leroy, mom gave me her credit card and said to get me and Rachel some stuff." Blaine winked at Rachel.

"Okay... But don't go crazy!" Leroy gave them both a hug and walked them to the door. "Have fun and be safe and Blaine have Shelby call so we can schedule a family dinner."

"Will do!" Blaine climbed into his black Range Rover and shut the door. Rachel climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat. "So what do we need to talk about? What has your head all jumbled up?" He said as he put his car into reverse and pulled out.

"You're getting right to the point aren't you?" Rachel scoffed.

"Yes! My sister texts me and says she needs to talk and sort out her head, I figure it's important." Blaine shot her a pointed look, "Now are you going to tell me or are we going to talk around it all day?"

"Fine..." Rachel sighed. "I don't really know where to start though..."

"How about what is confusing you?" Blaine said as he looked over his shoulder to check his blind spot.

"I umm... I like someone.." Rachel said as she stared at her hands. "But everything surrounding this someone is complicated."

"Okay..." Blaine waited but she didn't continue. "This person, are they worth the complications?"

"I want to think so..." Rachel said looking out the side window trying to build the courage to tell Blaine everything. "I've told you about Quinn right?"

"Yeah, she is the head cheerleader right? The bitchy one that picked on you and called you names last year? But yet you still talked about her like you had faith in her that she would come around." Blaine said with a smirk, he knew where this was going.

"Yes that's her... Well a few weeks ago we had a slumber party over at Kurt's, you remember him. Well we had to share a bed and we might have ended up cuddling throughout the night..." Rachel explained everything that had happened in the past few weeks, from the hand holding to the kissing to Quinn and her both admitting to their feelings. To the new drama of her pregnancy with Puck.

Blaine had pulled into the mall and parked about 10 minutes ago, now he was just sitting there and listening to Rachel tell him everything. It was definitely more complicated then he thought or just more drama. When Rachel finally finished Blaine grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes before speaking. "Rachel... Do you really like her?" Rachel just nodded yes, "Then I don't see a problem... I mean besides the fact that she is still dating Finn. All this stuff technically happened before you guys got 'together' , she hasn't done anything wrong. She was confused and did something drastic to figure it out and now she has to deal with those consequences. But losing you shouldn't be one of them!" Blaine held Rachel's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I guess you're right..." Rachel sighed and turned to look out the window. "It's just a lot to take in I guess." Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes it is, but maybe you should talk to her about it. I bet she needs people to talk to about everything and you kind of bailed on her." Blaine said as he looked out the windshield.

"Thanks for talking all this out with me. Now I need to talk to Puck and let him know what is going on with me and Quinn. I should also text Quinn and talk to her about everything." Rachel exhaled and shook her head then turned to look at Blaine, "Okay! Enough of this lets shop!"

Blaine squeezed her hand and laughed. "Alright let's spend some of moms money." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel and turned to get out of the car, Rachel laughed and followed suit and got out.

"Where to first?" Rachel asked as they walked towards the entrance.

"Hmmm... How about The Gap? I could use a few new sweaters and blazers." Blaine smiled to Rachel.

"Sounds good." Rachel stopped to think for a second before responding, "I think I'm going to get more jeans while we are there. Maybe some new tops too."

"Are you going for a new look?" Blaine chuckled.

"I told you about Santana and Quinn calling off the slushies for the most part, well I have to stop wearing animal sweaters and stuff." Rachel shrugged.

"Finally!" Blaine said as he raised his hands in the air.

"Stop!" Rachel laughed at his antics, "You know why I wore that stuff before."

"True." Blaine said as he walked into The Gap.

"Alright you head that way," Rachel said pointing towards the blazers, "and I will head over there. Meet you at the dressing rooms?" Blaine nodded and headed off in search for more clothes.

Rachel took the chance to text Quinn really fast.

**Hey can we meet up and talk? ~ RBB**

Quinn was laying in bed looking up pregnancy information on her MacBook when her phone went off letting her know she had a text message. She reached over to the night stand to get it and looked to see who it was. Quinn was shocked to see Rachel had texted her, but immediately replied back.

**Yeah sure! When? ~ Q**

She was excited and nervous that Rachel wanted to talk. She was hoping it was a good talk and not a bad talk.

**Well I'm at the mall with my brother right now, can you meet me up here in a little bit? ~ RBB**

Quinn looked over at her clock and saw it was almost 1:00.

**Sure, when and where? ~ Q**

Rachel read the last message and then looked over to see Blaine searching through some nice button up shirts. Before she sent the next message to someone else. Yep Rachel Berry had a plan.

**Hey Kurt, what are you up to? ~ RBB**

It didn't take long for Kurt to respond.

**Oh nothing, sitting around the house listening to Finn play his stupid game. ~ Kurt**

Perfect, Rachel thought to herself.

**Do you want to meet me at the mall in about an hour? ~ RBB**

**You know I would never turn down a trip to the mall! Where do you want to meet? ~ Kurt**

**Meet me at Orange Julius in an hour. ~ RBB**

**See you in an hour! ~ Kurt**

Rachel switched over to her messages to Quinn.

**Meet me at Orange Julius in an 1 ½ hours? ~ RBB**

Rachel wanted to make sure Kurt didn't see Quinn there too. Quinn was relieved when the last message came through, she thought Rachel might have changed her mind.

**1 1/2hours? I will be there. ~ Q**

**Yep! See you in a bit... ~ RBB**

After Rachel sent the last message she smiled and then quickly sent one last message.

**I missed you... ~ RBB**

Quinn received the last message and got a huge smile on her face and rushed to get ready.

Rachel grabbed a bunch of different clothes before meeting Blaine, who looked like he grabbed one of everything.

"The whole store Blaine?" Rachel said pointing to Blaine's pile.

"I like my options." Blaine lifted his chin up and huffed a little, then they both busted up laughing.

They continued to try on clothes and show each other their picks, 45 minutes later they were paying for their clothes and heading out of the store.

"Where to next?" Blaine said as he grabbed Rachel's bags and carried them for her.

"Thanks... and I'm getting kind of thirsty so maybe we could head over to Orange Julius?" Rachel said praying he would agree with her and also hoping that Kurt is there a little early.

"I could really go for one of their fruit smoothies!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Great let's go!" Rachel said and they headed towards the food court.

When they got close Rachel spotted Kurt standing there waiting for her, so she lead Blaine in his direction.

"Hey Kurt! Fancy seeing you hear..." Rachel said as she gave him a look that said please play along.

"Hey Kurt, it's nice to see you again." Blaine said as he reached to shake his hand. He was excited to see him, he really never got a chance to talk the last time he saw him.

"Ummm... Hey Rachel.." Kurt said trying to figure out what was going on, "and Blaine it's lovely to see you again too."

Blaine could see that Rachel was giving Kurt a weird look so he decided to try a give them a moment alone. "What would you like to drink you guys? I'll go get it..."

"Thanks Blaine, I'll have the Three Berry Blast." Rachel said really fast.

"Ummm... I guess I will have the Razz Banana smoothie." Kurt said as he went to get his money out and hand it to Blaine. But Blaine stopped him.

"I've got Kurt." Blaine let his hand linger on his arm longer than normal.

"Okay, thanks." Kurt said with a shy smile. Blaine took his hand off of Kurt's arm and left to get the drinks. Rachel just stood there and watched with a smile on her face. Once Blaine was gone Kurt turned to Rachel, "Okay what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Okay don't get mad, but i was thinking maybe you my brother could hang out." Rachel said with a look of worry on her face. She was really hoping Kurt would agree with her.

"Rachel!" Kurt reprimanded, "Does he even know that you text me to meet you here?" Kurt whispered.

"Not exactly..." Rachel said as she looked down. "But Kurt I know he likes you and I think you will like him too!" Rachel pleaded this time.

Kurt sighed, "And what do you want me to do?"

"Well I figured I could make up an excuse and leave, leaving you two here to get to know each other." Rachel looked at Kurt waiting for him to agree with her idea.

"Okay fine..." Kurt said acting like he was doing her a favor when he was actually thankful she was doing this.

Just then Blaine came back with their drinks, "Here you go Rachel and here is yours Kurt." He said handing them there drinks.

"Well I hate to do this to you Blaine, but I really need to head out. I forgot a project that I need to get done." Rachel tried to look sorry.

"Oh... That's fine I can give you a ride home." Blaine said a little disappointed, he really wanted to spend time with Kurt.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, "I mean... No don't worry about it I need to stop by a few stores to get a few things for the project. Why don't you stay and hang out with Kurt?" Rachel was hoping he would be okay with that.

"I don't know Rachel... I'm not comfortable with you not having a ride home." Blaine said.

"How about she takes my car?" Kurt said surprising everyone, including himself.

"Are you sure?" Both Rachel and Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't have offered it otherwise." Kurt said.

"Okay sounds like a plan! So go and have fun, I'm going to sit here and finish my drink and write out my list then leave." Rachel said with a smile as she grabbed her bags from Blaine. "Call me later." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Umm... Okay, see you later." Blaine said still a little confused.

"Talk to you later Rachel. Hope you get your project done." Kurt said before leading Blaine away to shop and talk.

Rachel sat down and waited for Quinn to get there. She was trying to figure out what to say. Rachel was so far into her thoughts that she didn't notice Quinn approach her or even sit down.

"Rachel... Hello earth to Rachel..." Finally Quinn waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry Quinn, I was lost in thought." Rachel said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, what were you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"Ummm..." Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes before looking away. "I was umm... I was thinking about what I was going to say to you." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh..." Quinn sighed, "I get it, don't worry about it Rach." Quinn went to get up and leave when Rachel grabbed her hand.

"What do you get?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"That you don't want to be with me... I get it... It's okay, no hard feelings." Quinn said trying to get her hand free of Rachel's, but Rachel just held on tighter.

"I didn't say that Quinn!" Rachel pulled Quinn to sit down next to her. "Sweet Barbra! Why do you assume it's bad? What I want to say, and am not sure how to say is that I do want to be with you. I'm sorry for how I have acted, I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did... You needed a friend and I ditched you, I am so sorry." Rachel said as she looked Quinn straight in the eyes. Quinn was just staring at her.

"Really?" Quinn shook her head then smiled.

"Yes really, but you are still dating Finn. I know you can't just dump him because of everything going on, but I don't know what to do. Part of me says screw it who cares, but the other part is telling me it's wrong and unfair to him even though he is a jerk." Rachel said in one breath.

"Did you breathe at all in the last paragraph?" Quinn joked. "I don't know what to do about Finn. All I do know is on Sunday he is coming over for a family dinner. My mom hasn't seen him around lately and wants to make sure everything is all right. You know keep up appearances." Quinn shrugged.

"Have you really talked to him lately?" Rachel asked.

"Not really, and he isn't pushing it either and when we do talk he ask me what I'm going to do with our situation. But other than that we don't talk." Quinn looked around the food court.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go back to my house and hang out and talk." Rachel suggested.

"Sure! I can just follow you in your car." Quinn said as she got up and went to grab Rachel's bags.

"Actually I have the keys to Kurt's car, so can I just get a ride from you?" Rachel asked as she tried to take the bags from Quinn.

"Rach... Let go I got them and yes I would love to give you a ride. But what are you going to do about Kurt's car?" Quinn asked as they made their way to the car.

"I'll call him later and let him know and we can come back up here later and get it. So what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Rachel asked as she held the door for Quinn to walk out.

"I'm sure you have movies I have yet to see or just relax." Quinn and Rachel made their way to her car in silence. Quinn opened the trunk and put Rachel's bag in there before walking over to her door and opening it for her.

"Quinn you really don't have to do this." Rachel said giving her a shy smile as she got in. Quinn shut the door before jogging to her side and getting in.

"You're right I don't have too... But I want too." Quinn said as she started her car and pulled out. As they were heading home she reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I hope this is okay?" Quinn said shyly.

Rachel entwined their fingers and gave them a squeeze, "This is more than alright."

Back at the mall Kurt and Blaine were slowly walking through various stores getting to know each other.

"So you're a year older then Rachel but in the same grade, right?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked through a music store.

"Yeah, we moved around a lot one year so I missed a lot of school so they kept me back a grade. You're a sophomore too right?" Blaine said as he stopped at the musical section and thumbed through some CDs.

"Yep, three more years till I am New York bound." Kurt said as he picked up the Wicked album and looked at it.

"New York huh... What school do you want to go to?" Blaine turned to face Kurt abandoning the music he was looking through.

"Parsons or NYADA, I like fashion but I would love to be on Broadway. We'll see when it gets closer. How about you?" Kurt said as he leaned closer to Blaine. He had this strong urge to be close to him.

"NYU, to study music."

"Not broadway?!" Kurt gasp, he was sure that since his mom was a broadway star and Rachel was obsessed with it. "I thought it was in your DNA or something?" Blaine laughed and reached over and grabbed Kurt's forearm.

"You would think with both Rachel and my mom, but it isn't my dream. Maybe someday I will try it out but it isn't what I want to do every day." Blaine shrugged and went to take his hand off of Kurt but as he did he grazed his hand and gave him a shy smile.

They continued to walk around the mall for awhile longer when Kurt looked down and looked at his watch. "Holy cow! It's 5:30, I should probably get going I have a dinner date with my dad. Our monthly bonding night."

"Alright I'll drive you home then." Blaine reached over and took Kurt's bags from him and ushered him out the door towards his car.

"Thanks" Kurt said a little surprised by Blaine being so gentlemen like.

They made the drive to Kurt's house with small talk. When they made it to his house Blaine turned, jumped out of the car and rushed over to open Kurt's door.

"Ummm... Thank you." Kurt said as blush crept up his cheeks. "You don't have to do this."

"You're right I don't... But I want to." Blaine said as he carried Kurt's bags to the door for him. "I had a lot of fun today..." Blaine suddenly becoming a little shy and looking at the front door for a second before meeting Kurt's eyes, "I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime?"

"You mean like a date?" Kurt asked kind of shocked. He had never had to deal with this kind of stuff.

"Yeah like a date... I mean if you are okay with that."

"I would love that.!" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face causing Blaine to smile too. "Well I should go inside and get ready. These are a big deal to my dad." Kurt picked up his bags and started to head inside.

"Alright... I'll call you later to set up this date. Bye Kurt." Blaine said as he walked towards his car to leave.

"Sounds good... Bye Blaine." Kurt waved.

Back at Rachel's, Quinn and Rachel walked into the kitchen to great Rachel's dads.

"Hey dad! Hey daddy!" Rachel said as she walked around the counter to give them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Leroy and Hiram!" Quinn said as she walked in behind Rachel, but unlike Rachel she stayed on the other side of the counter.

"Hello girls! What are you guys up to? And Quinn don't think you are getting away without giving us hugs..." Leroy said as he opened his arms and gave her a look to come over to give him a hug. And of course Quinn does, she immediately melts into it. She finished with Leroy before going to Hiram.

"We are just going to go watch a movie up stairs." Rachel let her father's know, before she turned to Quinn. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please." Quinn says as she walks over to the refrigerator with Rachel and grabs her and Rachel's drinks to carry them up the stairs.

"Quinn are you staying for dinner? We will even let you pick!" Hiram said.

"Umm... Let me call my parents and ask.." Quinn handed Rachel her drink really fast before walking to the living room to call her mom.

"Hey mom... Yes it's me Quinn... No I left a while ago... I did tell you... Okay... Well I was wondering if it is okay if I eat at a friend's house for dinner tonight... She is just a friend from school... The one I have to do my history projects with... Okay thanks I will be home later... " Quinn looked down at her phone, her mom just hung up on her. She shrugged it off before walking back into the kitchen. "My mom said yes."

"Okay well you know where the drawer is. Let us know when you pick something." Leroy said as he walked over and gave both girls a kiss on the head before walking out of the room, Hiram followed and did the same thing.

"Okay will do!" Quinn said before walking over and looking through the menus.

"What are you in the mood for?" Rachel asked as she hopped up on the counter next to where Quinn was.

"I'm not sure... I think Mongolian Beef, but I am afraid it will make me sick." Quinn said with a frown.

"Does a lot of foods make you sick?" Asked Rachel with a concerned tone. "You are getting enough nutrients right?!"

"Yes Rach..." Quinn giggled, she loved that Rachel was concerned about her. She wasn't use to that, not even from her parents. "I just have to keep mental notes of what not to eat, like eggs. Also did you know the phrase morning sickness is a complete lie! You can't get it all day long."

"Do you have it a lot?" Rachel asked.

"No not too bad, mostly just in the mornings around breakfast." Quinn held up a menu, "I got it! Mongolian beef it is, so pick what you want." Quinn handed it to Rachel and leaned against the counter next to her.

After Rachel picked they told her dads and headed up stairs. When they got to Rachel's entertainment room Quinn immediately went to the movies to pick.

"What did you pick?" Rachel asked as Quinn handed her the movie to put in.

"Step Up... I really like dance movies." Quinn said as she sat down and got comfortable.

"I didn't know that. Did you dance when you were younger?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Quinn. She reached over and grabbed the blanket and put it over both of them.

"Yeah when I was younger I was in ballet. I actually really loved it, but when I joined the Cheerios I had to choose." Quinn snuggled into Rachel's sided laying her head on her shoulder. Rachel laid her head on top of Quinn's head and pressed play.

**  
#################################**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I am working on the next chapter,**

**I am having a hard time on how to work it out.**

**But I have faith I will figure it out sooner then later.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I had finals and they sucked! I got into it really bad with my Photo teacher, but it is all done now so hopefully over the break I can give you guys a few more updates. This is a short chater, but I hope you like it.**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or it's Characters...**

Rachel and Quinn finished watching the movie just as dinner arrived. "Rachel! Quinn!" Leroy shouted up the stairs, "Dinner is here."

"Okay, be down in a minute!" Rachel hollered back.

"I don't want to get up..." Quinn pouted as she buried herself further into Rachel's side. "I'm comfortable and you're warm and you smell good."

Rachel giggled. "Right back at you... But I'm starving and you need to stay healthy and eat a steady diet..." Rachel said as she kissed the top of Quinn's head.

Quinn adjusted herself so that she was now facing Rachel. They were both staring at each other in the eyes. Quinn was the first to break the eye contact; she lowered her eyes to Rachel's lips. As she did so, she wet her own lips, which caught Rachel's attention and she did the same. Rachel started to lean in first but Quinn soon followed, they both stopped just shy of their lips touching. They were enjoying the feel of each other's breath on their lips. It was Quinn who finished the distance and connected her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel's gasped at first, but then melted into the kiss. She brought her hand to rest on Quinn's upper thigh; she gave it a squeeze which caused Quinn to moan giving Rachel the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into Quinn's mouth. They both moaned as their tongues met for the first time.

They battled for dominance as their kiss grew. In the end Quinn let Rachel take control; Rachel smiled into the kiss when she realized she'd won. Rachel started to guide Quinn back to where she was now laying down and Rachel was hovering over her. Rachel slowly dragged her hand up from Quinn's thigh to her side while Quinn had her hands on Rachel's lower back pulling her closer.

Rachel was the first to break the kiss as she trailed wet open mouthed kisses down Quinn jaw before stopping at her neck. She began to play with the hem of Quinn's shirt, slowly grazing her fingers under the hem of Quinn's shirt over her toned abs.

"Girls, dinner is getting cold!" Hiram yelled.

Quinn grabbed onto the back of Rachel's neck and guided her back to her mouth, where their kisses started to slow down until Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's.

"That... was... amazing..." Quinn panted out. "I knew you would be good with your mouth." Rachel laughed and went to sit up, but Quinn grabbed her really fast and pulled her into one more, fierce kiss.

"Wow..." Rachel just sat there shell shocked. Quinn disentangled herself and got up.

"You coming, Rach? Dinner is getting cold." Quinn said in a sweet tone. Rachel just nodded her head and followed Quinn down the stairs in a haze. A Quinn induced kissing haze… and she loved it.

After dinner Quinn went home after a long argument over reason why she couldn't stay the night. Rachel was pretty upset; she wanted to continue with the kissing. Quinn had said she had to get ready for the dinner with Finn and her parents.

Quinn promised to let text her throughout the day and let her know how everything went.

*******************************************

Quinn was in her room getting ready when her phone went off letting her know she had a text message.

**Hope your dinner goes well... Miss you XOXO. ~ RBB**

Quinn smiled as she read the message.

**I miss you too and would much rather be having dinner with you and your family. XOXO. ~ Q**

Quinn put her phone away and finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell ring. Quinn sighed as she got up and headed down stairs.

"Hello Finn, it's so nice to see you dear." Quinn heard her mom greet Finn.

"Umm... It's nice to see you too?!" Finn stumbled; he never was good with parents... or talking in general.

"Hey Finn." Quinn greeted him with little to no enthusiasm.

"Quinn!" Judy scolded her. "That is no way to greet your boyfriend."

"Hello Finn! I'm so glad to see you." Quinn said with little more pep.

"Umm, hey Quinn." Finn said slightly confused. As far as he knew Quinn was pissed at him and had barely spoken two words to him in the past week.

"Why don't we move to the dining room." Judy said as she ushered them toward the dining room. "Dinner will be served momentarily and Quinn your father should be home any minute."

Quinn sat across from Finn at the table. Finn sat there and fiddled with his silverware not sure what to do or say.

"So um... Have you umm... you know... thought anymore about the baby?" Finn said never looking Quinn in the eye.

"Do you really think right now is the time to be talking about that?!" Quinn hissed.

"Well I mean we have to talk about it sometime… So, why not now?" Finn said confused.

"Finn my mom is in the other room! Now is not the time." Quinn gritted out. _How could Finn be so dumb? She thought to herself._

"When is going to be the _right_ time?" Finn said now getting irritated as well.

"Sometime when there is no possibility of my parents overhearing the conversation!"

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later Quinn; might as well be now!" Finn said as he slammed his hands onto the table. "You're pregnant Quinn and it's not going to go away..."

"**WHAT**!" A deep voice shouted from the door way. Both Finn and Quinn's head shot to look in the direction of the sudden shout. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly! Can you repeat yourself young man?" Russell seethed as he walked slowly into the room.

"I-I... Um..." Finn sputtered and looked to Quinn for what he should do, but she looked like she was just as scared as he was. "I um...I umm said... that she was... Umm pregnant..." Finn trailed off.

"Is this true Quinn?!" Russell all but yelled out.

"Daddy..." Quinn said as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Don't daddy me! Answer me. IS! IT! TRUE?" Russell bellowed out. Quinn looked over to her mom for some help but she was in the middle of filling up her glass of gin.

"Yes daddy, it's true." Quinn said as she lowered her head.

"You little slut..." Russell started to say before Finn cut him off.

"Hey! That's not true…" Finn said as he stood up to Russell.

"Get the hell out of my house young man! This is of no concern to you!" Russell pointed towards the door. Finn at least looked like he thought about staying before he turned to leave.

"Finn!" Quinn yelled after him, but he was already out the door.

"Shut up!" Russell said turning towards Quinn. "We give you everything... EVERYTHING! And this is how you repay us?"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Quinn pleaded.

"No! You don't get to apologize for being a failure and a disgrace." Russell reached back and slapped Quinn hard across the face. "You are no longer my daughter..." Quinn was clutching her hand to her face sobbing as Russell continued to yell at her. "You have 15 minutes to pack your shit and get the hell out of my house! I never want to see your face again." Russell turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. "Come on Judy." Judy didn't even bat an eye. She just turned silently and followed her husband out of the room.

Quinn pulled herself together enough to go upstairs and pack some of her things. Clothes and other stuff she thought she couldn't live without. She was walking down the stairs when the timer went off; she looked around and saw no one. Quinn carried he bags out to her car before driving off. She didn't know where she was going or even if she was allowed to take her car, before she knew it she was pulling up in front of Rachel's house.

Quinn put her car in park and broke down; she sat out there crying for almost half an hour. She finally pulled herself together long enough to get out of her car and knock on Rachel's front door.

"Hello...Quinn are you alright?!" said a worried Hiram. He quickly pulled her inside and into a bone crushing hug. Quinn started to sob all over again. Hiram was able to guide them over to the couch where he sat and held her while she let it all out.

"Daddy who was at the..." Rachel felt her heart sink as she saw a broken Quinn lying in her father's arms. "Oh Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel rushed over to her and scooped her from her dad's arms. Quinn went willingly and clung to Rachel for dear life.

"I'm going to go let your dad know that Quinn is here..." Hiram said as he got up. "I'll be back in a second to find out what's going on."

"Quinn... sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she rubbed her back. Quinn just shook her head but didn't respond.

"Quinn, honey…" Leroy said as he ran into the living room, "What's wrong?" Quinn finally pulled herself away from Rachel and rubbed her face clear. She then looked over at them all.

"Oh my God! Quinn what happened to your face?" Leroy said as he brought his hand up to touch it gently, "Who hit you?"

Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears herself. She couldn't stand the thought that someone had hit Quinn. Hiram notice this and came to sit behind Rachel and pulling her into a hug.

"My... M my dad..." Quinn said looking down at her lap.

"That son of a bitch!" Hiram went to get up but Rachel held him in his place.

"No..." Quinn sighed, "He had the right Hiram. It's okay..."

"That's where you are wrong Quinn no one ever has the right to hit their children like that and it is not okay." Hiram said.

"What happened sweetheart?" Leroy said as he stroked Quinn's hair. "What makes you think you deserved it?"

"They found out something bad about me..." Quinn said barely above a whisper.

"How did they find out?" Rachel asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Finn…" Quinn let out a small chuckle, because of course right that's what they call karma.

"Why that little shit!" Rachel said and tried to get up.

"Language!" Both Hiram and Leroy said and Quinn chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did they find out?" Leroy asked softly.

Quinn looked to Rachel who just nodded her head. "I... I am umm... I'm pregnant..." Quinn said as she looked down at her lap. Leroy and Hiram both had confused looks on their faces.

"But I thought you were..._umpf_..." Leroy was cut off with a nudge into his ribs. Hiram looked at him and shook his head.

"What Leroy is trying to say is that, that is still no reason to hit you." Hiram said. "Is there more Quinn?" Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure how to bring this next part up.

"I was umm... Just wondering if maybe I could... you know maybe stay here for a few days. But only for a few days! But only until I find somewhere else to live." Quinn rushed out that last part.

"You're welcomed here as long as you need sweetie. But why are you looking for a new place to live?" Hiram asked. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question though.

"My parents kicked me out. They said I was a disgrace and a failure and that I was no longer their daughter." Quinn said as she broke down and started crying again. Leroy scooped her up and held her tightly.

"You are none of those things sweetie... And you are more than welcome to stay here. In fact I insist that you stay here, this is your home now too Quinn." Leroy said as he kissed Quinn's head.

"No… No, you don't have to do that..." Quinn said, but Hiram cut her off.

"You're right we don't have to... But we want to." Hiram said strongly. "Quinn you are pregnant and 16, you are going to need all the love and support you can get. And you will get that here! Now that is the end of this discussion, Rachel she can stay in your room until we get the guest bedroom set up for her." Rachel nodded.

"Okay well I don't know about you guys but I am starving..." Leroy said, "Why don't I whip us up something to eat for dinner really fast." Quinn pulled back and gave him a weird look. "Yes I can cook!" Leroy scoffed and Rachel, Hiram, and Quinn laughed.

"Rachel, why don't you take Quinn up stairs to get cleaned up, we will call you when dinner is ready." Hiram said as he got up and pulled Quinn up and gave her one last hug and kiss on the forehead before walking to the kitchen.

"Quinn honey, do you have anything in the car?" Leroy asked as he stood up.

"I have a few things but nothing much... I can go get them now..." Quinn said as she started get up and walk towards the door.

"You will do no such thing. Hiram and I will go and get them and bring them upstairs."

"Okay..." Quinn paused, "I'm not sure if I was allowed to bring my... I mean their car..." Quinn sighed, "I think I should take it back to the house and drop it off." Quinn was looking down at her feet.

"If you want we can take you by there after dinner to drop it off... We will figure this all out, alright sweetie…" Leroy said as he walked over and gave Quinn and hug.

*****************************************

I hope you guys liked it...

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Also if you have any ideas of suggestion,**

**those are always greatly appretiated...**

**Thanks **

**Nicky**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay y'all I want to start by saying, I am sorry it took so long to update! I tried to make this as light as possible with resent tragic events. As a mom of 3 beautiful children I can't - and Don't want to- imagine what those parents are going through! **

**I also want to say thank you to all the Favorites, Followers, and reviews I love them all. I also want to touch on something someone said to me in a review. Puck is a huge part of this story, because he is not only 'da baby daddy', he is also Rachels best friend. He will be in this story, I will not take him out. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I have stated from the begining that he would be a part of this. He will in no part be a threat to either Rachel or Puck, he might help add some comic relief though...**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or the Characters...**

####################################################

Rachel and Quinn walked into Rachel's room in silence; Rachel guided Quinn to her en-suite bathroom and guided her to sit on the toilet. Rachel reached into the cupboard and grabbed a washcloth and dampened it before kneeling down in front of Quinn and gently wiping her face off. Before she got to the left side of Quinn's face, where Quinn was hit, Rachel leaned up and pressed a light kissed to her cheek. Quinn sighed at the amount of love and care Rachel was putting behind it.

_This is right, this is where I belong- Quinn thought to herself._

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel asking her a question. "I have a pair of Noah's sweat pants in the entertainment room, would you like me to get them so you can change out of your dress?" Rachel asked kneeling in front of Quinn holding her hands.

"Oh! Um, sure... Wait, why do you have Pucks clothes here?" Quinn asked slightly jealous.

"He has a few things over here from when he spends the night." Rachel said not thinking about how it sounded. Rachel walked out of her bathroom to get the clothes for Quinn. Quinn got up and followed her.

"Why and how often does Puck 'sleep over'?" Quinn said making finger quotes.

"Umm... A few times a month..." Rachel said as she opened the closet in the entertainment room and started rummaging through it looking for the clothes. "I'm not really sure. I never stopped to think about the frequency...Why?" Rachel asked, not really noticing Quinn was slightly jealous and upset.

"Oh nothing, why would I be upset that Puck spends the night here often enough to have a set of his own clothes?!" Quinn said sarcastically. That got Rachel to stop what she was doing and turn to face Quinn.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel said looking at Quinn's face trying to figure out what was going on. "Are…are you jealous? Because I assure you that there is definitely nothing going on with Noah and I... I mean nothing whatsoever ever! He is so much like my brother it is unreal..." Quinn visibly deflated; she knew she was over reacting.

"I know..." Quinn whined, "It's these damn hormones! I don't know what is going on anymore..." Quinn chuckled. Rachel just smiled at her before reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"I can promise you have nothing to worry about... But that does make me think, how will you feel with Noah coming over? We normally do movie nights once a week or so... We also have family dinners, like with his mom and sister..." Rachel was lightly rubbing her thumb over Quinn's knuckles.

"Wow..." Quinn laughed nervously. "I'm okay with Puck coming over for movie nights. I'm actually kind of excited to see how you guys interact, because it's so weird to try and picture you guys as best friends. Now meeting the rest of his family... especially with all of this going on..." Quinn said as she gestured towards her stomach, "not so excited, more scared. But I guess I am glad that you guys are so close with his family." Quinn shrugged.

"I can understand all of that. We will have to talk to dad and daddy about this, but we can do that when you are ready." Rachel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now let me find these clothes." Rachel turned back around and started rummaging through the closet.

After getting Quinn cleaned up and a quick make out session they finally made their way down stairs to eat.

"Oh good you found some of Noah's clothes!" Leroy said as he clapped his hands together. "We put your stuff in the guest room for right now. No rush to get anything done. Now let's sit and eat!" Leroy said ushering everyone to the table.

"It looks good daddy... Umm but what is it?" Rachel said as she looked at it.

"It's called kitchen sink soup!" Leroy said like it sounded normal.

"I'm sorry... I'm not quite sure I heard you right, did you say kitchen sink soup?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, now hush and eat it. I promise it is good." Leroy said as he dug in and started eating. Everyone else eyed him curiously then looked to each other.

Quinn was the first to try it; she took a cautious bite in her mouth. "Hmmm... Wow Leroy this is actually really good." Quinn said in surprise. Leroy just smiled and nodded but continued to eat.

Rachel was the next to try it, she thought it was alright but not near as good as Quinn was making it out to be. "It's okay..." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Just okay, Rach?" Quinn asked between bites, "This is incredible!" Rachel laughed in response.

"I think this is one of those weird baby craving things..." Rachel said as she laughed.

"I'm with Rachel, it's alright." Hiram said with amusement.

"Well then that is more for me and Quinn!" Leroy said with a huff. "Right, Quinn?"

"Right!" Quinn said.

They ate in silence for a little bit before Hiram spoke.

"Quinn if you don't mind me asking, who is the father of your child?" Hiram asked in a sweet tone. Quinn looked over to Rachel for reinsurance. Rachel nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Umm... It's... umm Puck..." Quinn said so quite that they barely heard her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did you say it was Noah's... Like Noah Puckerman?" Leroy asked just to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes sir..." Quinn said still looking down at her lap.

They talked about everything that had happened and how Quinn convinced Finn that it was his. Quinn wanted to be as honest as possible with them, since they were letting her stay there with them and all.

"So wait... You convinced this Finn boy that he got you pregnant via the hot tub?!" Leroy said while laughing hysterically. He was bent over grabbing his sides trying to catch his breath. "That boy is not the brightest is he?"

"Now Leroy we can't fully blame it on him..." Hiram said before he was cut off by his husband.

"And why not? Rachel and Quinn obviously know that it isn't possible." Leroy looked to both of them to make sure and they both nodded their heads yes, "So you can't blame it on the school system... What else is left?" Leroy questioned.

"His home maybe?" Hiram shrugged.

"No, no... Kurt seems to understand and they are stepbrothers. Also I know for sure Burt has had that talk with Kurt. There is no way Carol hasn't had that talk with him yet. So therefore the boy is just that dumb!" Leroy said.

"I agree. Finn is really just that dumb!" Rachel said with a chuckle. "Or Quinn is just that convincing... which now that I think about it that can be it too."

"Nope, that's definitely not it!" Quinn said as she shook her head and laughed. "I am not that convincing I struggled to tell him that." Quinn said as the laughing died down. "I should really talk to him and let him know the truth. I should have never lied about it." Quinn said quietly.

"That is true... You shouldn't have but you did. I want you to know we aren't judging you for it either. We cannot begin to imagine or understand your past home life and what made you come to that decision. I agree you should tell him the truth, but when you do - and it should be sooner rather than later - I want you to do it here while both Leroy and I are home. We want to make sure you are safe. I don't trust that boy Finn." Hiram said looking Quinn in the eye.

"I can do that... Thank you again... You know for everything." Quinn said looking from both Hiram to Leroy.

"Don't worry about it, and stop thanking us. We love having you here and you are now officially an honorary Berry!" Leroy said. Rachel had just been sitting back and watching the whole interaction with a smile on her face. She was truly proud that they were her parents.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Leroy said pointing towards her stomach.

Instinctively Quinn's hand went to rest of her stomach. "Not really, I know I can't have an abortion, but other than that I haven't really thought about it..." Quinn said with a shrug.

"I'm glad to hear that. So in the meantime why don't we get you an appointment scheduled and make sure mom and baby are healthy." Hiram said with a smile. "And just so you know we will support any decision you make... If you want to keep him or her we will be here every step of the way and well if you decide on adoption we will also be there for you."

"Thank you so much." Quinn said as she started to cry. Hiram and Leroy both reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Alright you guys, it has been an emotional day for everyone here so I think we should start preparing for tomorrow." Hiram said as he rubbed him hands together. "Quinn I know you wanted to take your car back, but can we do that tomorrow?" Hiram asked. Quinn nodded her response. "Okay and if you would be okay I think I will go see our lawyer tomorrow and have him draw up paperwork making us your legal guardians." He said to Quinn.

"Umm... Okay...are you sure?!" Quinn asked. Leroy and Hiram both said yes at the same time.

"Okay girls go upstairs and get ready for tomorrow. Quinn your stuff is in the guest room. Later we can go shopping for new furniture and paint to make it your own." Leroy said as he stood to start clearing the table.

Everyone followed suit and got up and cleared their plates and went to prepare for the next day.

Quinn went straight to the guest room to go through her stuff and figure out what all she grabbed. She was still on the Cheerios so she didn't have to pick out her outfit for the day. She was lost in her activity when Rachel sat down on the floor next to her.

"Are you sleeping in here?" Rachel asked as she started to help fold some of Quinn's clothes.

"I wasn't planning on it... But I guess since it will be my room I should... Is that your way of saying you don't want me in your room?" Quinn asked a little hurt. She really loved sleeping in Rachel's bed, she had never slept so well in her life.

"No not at all!" Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hands to stop her from folding. "I was just wondering... I would love for you to stay in my room... I sleep a lot better when you're there." Rachel said shyly looking down. "I just thought that now that you have your own room that maybe… You wouldn't want to."

"I get some of the best sleep too." Quinn said quietly.

"Well then... How about this, I clear out a few drawers in my... I mean our room and we let dad and daddy know we won't be picking out any new paint anytime soon." Rachel said hoping Quinn would be okay with them sharing a room. She knew it was bold and skipping a few steps, but she had never felt so strong for someone before this.

Quinn was just sitting there staring at her like she grew an extra head and it was starting to make her worry. "I mean if you would rather have your own room that's fine too... I, I just thought... You know, never mind it was too much too soon..." Rachel was cut off from her nervous ramble by Quinn's lips.

Quinn was shocked by Rachel's suggestion, but shocked in a good way. She had never had anyone seem to care for her as much as Rachel and her family did. Quinn didn't realize she was quite for as long as he was until Rachel started rambling on about how she shouldn't have said anything. So Quinn did the only thing she could think of to get her to stop.

Quinn crashed her lips into Rachel's. She was trying to put all the love she could into this kiss because it was the only way she knew how to let Rachel know how she felt. Quinn ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. It didn't take long for Rachel to open her mouth and grant her entrance. There was no battle for dominance just two tongues exploring and becoming familiar. Their hands surprisingly stayed in respectable places; Quinn had a firm grip on Rachel's hips, while Rachel had her hands tangled in Quinn's hair. This wasn't about taking it further; it was about letting each other know, without words, how they felt.

They slowly started to taper off, they were down to small pecks. Quinn sighed and rested her forehead on Rachel's. "I don't deserve you... I don't deserve you to be nice to me..." Quinn said with her eyes closed. Right here, right now she was completely unguarded.

Rachel lifted her head causing Quinn to open her eyes. Rachel started caressing her cheeks with her thumbs and was looking deep into her hazel eyes. "That's where you are wrong. You deserve me and all of this, plus so much more..." Rachel paused and gave Quinn a sweet peck on the lips before continuing. "Quinn I have forgiven you and so have my fathers. I understand why you did what you did, luckily it didn't last long. By the end of freshman year the name calling had pretty much stopped and I got slushied by the football team and wrestling team. I know you gave an order to the Cheerios that they were no longer aloud too slushy the Glee club. I don't know what kind of damage your parents did, but I want you to know that you are a good person and you do deserve good things in your life..." Rachel paused for another small peck. "We will make you see this." Rachel said with finality. "Now let's get up and into bed, because this floor is not comfortable." Rachel said as she scrunched her face and rubbed her backside. Quinn just laughed and got up.

They had just finished getting dressed and ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rachel said as she got her things gathered for the next day. Quinn was sitting in the middle of the bed watching.

Leroy and Hiram slowly opened the door and peaked in, before opening it fully and stepping in. "We just wanted to say good night and see how everything was coming along." Leroy said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, I'm guessing Quinn is sleeping in here tonight?" Hiram asked.

"Yes dad, she is sleeping in here for now. Is that okay?" Rachel asked stopping what she was doing to look to her dads. Quinn just watched quietly from the bed.

Leroy and Hiram both looked at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. They both knew there was something else going on between the girls; anyone with eyes could see it. They looked at each other with such love and compassion. Leroy nodded at Hiram before looking over to both Quinn and Rachel.

"Now we have always been a very open family. We talk about everything and Quinn now that you are a part of this family we will expect the same openness and honesty from you." Leroy cleared his throat before continuing. "So with that being said, Hiram and I have made some observations about you two and we would just like to know if they are right." Leroy looked back and forth between Rachel and Quinn hoping they would speak up before he had to ask, but it seemed as though they were going to make him ask. "Are you two...? Is there something going on between you guys?"

Quinn sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to lie because they were being so kind by letting her stay there. But at the same time if she told the truth would they kick her out? Luckily for Quinn, Rachel responded for them, taking the pressure off of herself.

"We do have feeling for each other yes, but as you know the situation is complicated right now." Rachel said to her fathers, but then turned to face Quinn. "But I would like there to be something between us. I would like there to be an us." Rachel said directly to Quinn.

"Me too..." Quinn said quietly with a small smile.

Leroy and Hiram both smiled at their cuteness. "Then I think there needs to be ground rules." Hiram said.

"Okay, like what?" Rachel asked as she went to sit next to Quinn on the bed.

"For starters, I know you think you are adults and are ready for adult things in a relationship, but no sex...now Rachel before you go into a long winded rant on this, I am not saying ever. I just want you two to promise that you will wait until you're both ready. Both mentally and emotionally ready..." Hiram said looking back and forth between the two. Quinn was nodding her head yes so hard he thought she was going to get whiplash and Rachel looked like she was thinking this through in her head. Making sure everything sounds right and fair.

"Okay we can agree on that, but if and when we decide to take that step you guys have to trust that we didn't take that step lightly." Rachel said.

"Okay we can agree to that." Leroy said before Hiram could add his own amendment. Hiram and Rachel could go back and forth like that for hours and Leroy would like to get bed tonight. "Another rule is as soon as your father and I see that the sleeping arrangement is no longer working, we have every right to end it and make you both sleep in separate rooms." Leroy put up his hand stopping Rachel from interrupting him. "Rachel this is not up for debate. If you guys start to argue and fight constantly we will separate you. Now I am not saying you guys aren't allowed to have disagreements and have rough patches, but what I am saying is that if it starts to affect the rest of the household then we will intervene." Leroy finished.

"That's fair..." Quinn said, stopping Rachel from trying to argue her point. Leroy smiled at Quinn; he was definitely going to like having her around.

"Also, we will start having family day every Sunday again. This means we spend the day together, not with you up in your room." Hiram added.

"We agree to that too." Quinn said again with a smile this time. She was really excited about that rule. She never grew up with parents that actually wanted to spend time with her.

"And because Quinn is pregnant, we all need to learn to cook a little more instead of take out all the time. Quinn needs to eat healthy foods, so I think on Sundays we sit down and look through recipes we want to try for the week." Rachel said surprising everyone that she was actually making a rule too. Quinn was staring at Rachel with moon eyes.

"I think that is an excellent idea!" Leroy said clapping his hands. He loved watching cooking shows and was excited to actually try some of the things he saw.

"I think that can be it for tonight. If we think of anything else we will let you guys know. But for now it is getting late." Hiram said as he glanced at the clock, which read 10:15. "So we are heading to bed just like you guys should be heading to bed." Hiram walked across the room and gave both Quinn and Rachel a kiss on the head. Leroy did the same thing.

"Good night girls. We love you, sleep well." Both Hiram and Leroy said as they shut the door.

**###################################################################################################**

**I hope y'all liked it!**

**Please let me know what you think,**

**along with suggestions...**

**As far as the next update in concerned I hope in a week.**

**My beta is home with her family celebrating the holidays,**

**I am trying not to bother her to much.**

**I have started the next chapter **

**Which will take place at school.**

**If I don't update in a week,**

**I will try and make it extra long!**

**Reviews do wonders!**

**Merry Christmas, **

**Or Happy Holidays...**

**Which ever you prefer!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright folks here is another chapter. Yet again it got away from me, I didn't intend for this chapter to take this long. I swear after this chapter the weeks will go by faster for this story. I just really think this is an important time in the story. Alright, well like I said before I suck at drama but I am trying! I greatly appritiate all your reviews and everyone that has followed and favorited this story.**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its Characters.**

#######################################################################################################

Rachel and Quinn were both sitting on the bed as Hiram and Leroy left for the night.

"Now that that's all taken care of I should kind of tell Noah..." Rachel said as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"Okay…" Quinn said, not really sure what else to say. "You mean like now?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, like now. He is my best friend and he knows something is going on with me. He has brought it up recently and was upset I didn't tell him. I told him I had to talk to you first and well now with everything that happened today..." Rachel trailed off and looked up into Quinn's eyes. "I should really just tell him. He shouldn't have to find out with the rest of the glee club. Noah deserves more than that from the both of us... Don't you think?" Rachel asked with a shrug. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Noah, he meant too much to her to let that happen.

"No, your right we should tell him. He definitely deserves to know before the rest of the club. But how am I going to tell the rest of the club what happened? I mean I want to tell them after I get this thing with Finn dealt with so I don't have to lie to anyone else. But the earliest I will be able to talk to Finn is tomorrow night, since your dads want to be around when I tell them." Quinn said on the verge of tears, this was all a lot to deal with. She just wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible so that she could move on and start her new life with the Berry Family.

Rachel saw that Quinn was trying not to cry so she scooted over to sit next to her and pulled her into her lap so she could hold her and let her know they would figure it out together. "Shhh, Quinn... It will be okay... We will figure it out all." Rachel said as she rubbed her back and kind of rocked her back and forth. "I think we should text or call Finn and have him come over in the morning that way dad and daddy will be here and you can tell him before we go to school. It's the least Finn can do for leaving you at your parent's house to deal with it by yourself... the spineless little bastard." Rachel gritted out the last part. She was still pissed that Finn told Quinn's parents she was pregnant, but was too scared to stay and deal with the consequences.

Quinn giggled at the last part of what Rachel said. It was still funny to hear her use vulgar language and it kind of turned her on. "Would your dads be okay with that?" Quinn asked. She would like to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I'm sure they would be fine. I will go ask them in a second." Rachel said. She just wanted to sit there and hold Quinn for a little while longer.

They had been sitting there for a good 30 minutes before Quinn broke the silence. "Rach... I kind of have to use the restroom; this baby makes me have to pee constantly!" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel laughed but gave Quinn one more good squeeze before patting her on her butt to let her know she could get up, "Alight you go to be bathroom and I will go talk to my dad's." Rachel said as she got up and was making her way out of her room.

"Thanks Rach..." Quinn said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rachel walked over and knocked on her dad's door.

"Come in..." Leroy said from inside. Rachel opened to see her dads sitting in bed both reading books.

"Hey dad and daddy" Rachel said as she bound into their room and jumped to sit on the foot of their bed. "I was just talking to Quinn and she was wondering if we could invite Finn over in the morning to tell him the truth. Quinn really wants to get this over with before school so that we can let the glee club know why she is staying with us, without having to lie to more people... you know." Rachel said hoping they would understand.

"Is she sure about this?" Hiram asked and Rachel nodded. "That is a lot to do before school. Can you have Quinn come in here so we can talk to her?" Hiram asked.

Rachel just nodded and hoped off the bed to go get Quinn. A few minutes later Rachel and Quinn walked back into their room. Quinn hung back by the door looking at her feet.

"Quinn, come on in here. You aren't in any trouble..." Leroy said in a soft voice. "We just want to make sure you're sure about inviting this Finn character over in the morning."

"Yeah I'm sure... I just want to get it over with." Quinn mumbled

"We understand. Okay, invite this boy over in the morning and we will go from there." Hiram said, "Alright now I think we all need our rest before tomorrow, don't stay up to late girls." Hiram said as Rachel and Quinn left the room and walked back to Rachel's.

"Well I guess I will text Finn and let him know and you can talk to Puck and let him know what's going on." Quinn said as she walked over to the desk to get her phone.

"Okay sounds like a plan. I'm just going to text Noah also." Rachel said as she grabbed her phone and got into bed.

Both Quinn and Rachel settled into bed and started texting.

**Are you awake? ~ Q**

It took a minute for Finn to respond back to Quinn.

**Yeah... What's up? ~ Finn**

Finn had been hoping that everything had gone alright with Quinn after he had left her house. He took not hearing from her as a good sign.

**I need you to come over to Rachel's house in the morning so we can talk before school. ~ Q**

**Why Rachel's? Her dads don't really like me that much. ~ Finn**

**Because I was kicked out of my house tonight because you told my dad I was pregnant! ~ Q**

**Oh well that sucks... So are you staying with Rachel for now? Does she know you're pregnant? ~ Finn**

**Gee Finn I'm fine thanks for asking... And yes I am staying with Rachel and she knows I am pregnant. ~ Q**

**Well I figured you were fine since you txt me and are talking to me. ~ Finn**

Quinn scoffed and looked over to Rachel who looked like her conversation was going better than Quinn's was.

Meanwhile Rachel and Puck were texting happily.

**Hey Noah, are you free to text for a bit? ~ RBB**

**Yeah sure! Anything for my Jewish Princess! What's up? ~ Puck**

**Well I told you I would talk to you about what was going on with me after I talked to Quinn. Well I talked to Quinn tonight. Actually she is sitting right next to me... ~ RBB**

**Oookay... What are you talking about? And why is Q at your house this late at night? Is everything alright? ~ Puck**

**Everything is better now...Quinn is living with me now. Finn was over at her house for dinner earlier and let it slip that she was pregnant and she got kicked out. ~ RBB**

**Rachel I would love to sit and talk but I have to go... I have to pay someone a visit. ~ Puck**

**Noah you better sit your butt down. I am not done talking to you yet and you will leave Finn alone. ~ RBB**

**Fine... What's up with you and Q? ~ Puck**

**Please don't get mad at me! ~ RBB**

**I won't just tell me... The suspense is killing me! ~ Puck**

**Well... I kind of like her and she kind of likes me... ~ RBB**

**I kind of figured you guys were on good terms since she is staying with you... But why would I be mad at that?! ~ Puck**

**Because we like each other more than just friends... ~ RBB**

**Are you serious!? I guess it makes since. But why would I be mad? ~ Puck**

**Because you guys are having a child together! And what do you mean it makes sense?! ~ RBB**

**I told you it felt like she was trying to prove something that night, so now it makes sense. But hey I'm tired and its late. See you at school tomorrow. Tell Q I'm here for her if she needs anything. ~ Puck**

**Alright, see you tomorrow. Good night. ~ RBB**

Rachel put her phone down on the end table and looked over to Quinn who looked less than happy texting Finn. So Rachel got up and went to do her nightly ritual.

**Can you just come over tomorrow morning around 7:00? ~ Q**

**I don't know that is kind of early and like I said Rachel's dads don't like me very much... Can't it wait till school? ~ Finn**

**No it can't wait till school! It's the least you could do since you left me stranded at my parents to deal with this by myself! ~ Q**

**Fine! I will be there. See you at 7. ~ Finn**

**Don't be late! See you tomorrow. ~ Q**

Finn hadn't responded back in ten minutes and Quinn really didn't think he would, so she put her phone down right as Rachel was leaving the bathroom.

"Hey are you done?" Rachel asked as she crawled back into bed.

"Yeah, he will be here tomorrow at seven. Are you done in the bathroom?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I'm done... Do you need anything?" Rachel asked as Quinn got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"No... Are the spare toothbrushes still in the second drawer?" Quinn asked from in the bathroom.

"Yeah..." Rachel hollered back.

A few minutes later Quinn came back into the room and got into bed. Rachel was laying there reading a book. Rachel closed her book and set it on the night stand next to her as Quinn climbed in bed.

"You ready for bed?" Rachel asked as she checked her alarm to make sure it was set for 5:30 in the morning.

"Yeah I'm really tired..." Quinn said as yawned. "This day seemed like it went on forever."

"I bet... I'm sorry this all happened to you, but I'm glad you're living with us now." Rachel said as she snuggled into Quinn's side.

"I'm glad I'm here to Rach." Quinn said as she kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Goodnight Rachel."

"Good night Quinn." Rachel said as she played with the hem of Quinn's shirt before lifting it and resting her hand on Quinn's stomach. They both craved the skin to skin contact.

During the night their positions changed to where Quinn was being the big spoon to Rachel. Quinn had her hand resting on Rachel's abs under her shirt, just like Rachel was when they went to bed.

Beep...Beeep... Beeeep...

Quinn grunted and groaned as she tried to bury her head deeper into Rachel's neck, while Rachel reached over and turned off the alarm clock. Quinn fell back to sleep almost instantly. Once Rachel was sure she was asleep again she got out of bed and went to change so she could run on her elliptical.

Rachel had been running on her elliptical for a good 30 minutes before Quinn woke up. Quinn was lying in bed rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She looked over to where Rachel was and saw her in her workout clothes with sweat in all the right places. She knew she was staring, but god did Rachel look good.

Rachel looked up to see if Quinn was awake yet and she was surprised to see her staring right back at her. Rachel pulled the ear buds out of her ears so she could talk to Quinn. "Good morning, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"I could have slept for longer but the swooshing sound of your elliptical woke me up... Not that I'm complaining. Quinn said with a smirk as she continued to watch Rachel. "What time did you wake up?"

"Five-thirty..." Rachel said a little out of breath. "I wake up at the same time every morning. This way I can get the proper work out, but still have time to shower and eat a balanced breakfast." Rachel said with a smile.

"So every morning I am going to wake up with you doing that and looking like...that?" Quinn asked as her eyes trailed up and down Rachel's body.

Rachel was about to respond when she noticed Quinn checking her out and she laughed, "So I take it you're okay with being woken up like this..." Rachel said.

"Yep completely and one-hundred percent okay with it!" Quinn laughed at the fact that she was caught. "Well I guess I should get up and in the shower, plus I really have to pee." Quinn said as she crawled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Rachel just shook her head and put her ear buds back in to complete her workout. Thirty minutes later Rachel was climbing off her elliptical and Quinn was exiting the bathroom wrapped in only a towel.

"I forgot my clothes are still in the other room." Quinn said shyly as she made her way out.

Rachel started choking on the water she was drinking when she caught a glimpse of Quinn in her towel.

Quinn ran back into the room, "Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she rubbed Rachel's back.

"Ya... Yeah I'm fine." Rachel said trying to catch her breath. "You should go get dressed because Finn will be here soon and I do not want him to see you looking like that." Rachel pointed at the towel wrapped around Quinn.

Quinn laughed as she turned around to walk back to the other room. "Are you jealous Rachel?" Quinn asked as she left.

"MAYBE!" Rachel shouted out the door.

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting around the table eating cereal, before Quinn jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go make sure she is okay." Rachel said as she followed Quinn.

"So add Cheerios to the list of things that make Quinn sick." Leroy said to Hiram.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked quietly as she knelt behind Quinn and pulled her hair back and started rubbing her back. Quinn just shook her head no as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach.

"God I hate this..." Quinn breathed out as she sat back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Rachel said as she reached up to get Quinn a class of water. "Gargle and spit." Rachel said as she handed the glass to Quinn who was just sitting there staring at her.

"You called me sweetheart..." Quinn said quietly.

"I did... Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked worried she did something wrong. She didn't even realize she had said it.

"No! I like it." Quinn said as she gargles and spit. "I guess I will be heading back upstairs brush my teeth." Quinn groaned.

"No, I'll go get a spare toothbrush and bring it downstairs to put in here, that way when something doesn't agree with your stomach you don't have to run back upstairs." Rachel said as she stood up to leave.

Quinn grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Thank you... I just... I don't... I... Thank you..." Quinn stumbled out. She couldn't figure out the words she wanted to say. Rachel gave her a small smile before she turned to run up the stairs.

Hiram had toast waiting for Quinn when she sat back down. "Thanks." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Leroy asked over his coffee.

"Umm... I think maybe a month... I'm not really sure." Quinn shrugged.

"I'm guessing this was a one-time thing. Do you know the date of conception?" Hiram asked.

Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment. "It was the first day of school..." Quinn said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That was a little over a month ago, so I would say you are about six weeks... So that would put you due around..." Hiram paused as he was doing the math in his head. "…the end of April or the beginning of May."

Leroy was about to say something when they all heard the doorbell ring. "That must be this Finn boy... I'll get it and escort him to the living room. When you are ready Quinn just go in, we will all be there with you." Leroy said as he got up to get the door.

"I'm scared..." Quinn mumbled.

"Hey there is nothing to be scared about, let's just get this over with so we don't have to deal with Finn anymore." Rachel said as she squeezed Quinn's shoulder.

"Okay... You right, let's go..." Quinn said as she got up and started to walk towards the living room, Rachel and Hiram trailing behind her.

Finn was sitting on the love seat nervously rubbing his hands on his pants, while Leroy sat in the chair across from him trying his best to intimidate the boy.

"Alright Leroy, stop trying to scare the poor boy." Hiram said as he stood behind his husband's chair. "That's my job."

Rachel and Quinn both sat on the couch next to the love seat. Rachel was rubbing small circles on Quinn's back trying to relax her. This didn't go unnoticed by Finn who gave a confused look at the two of them.

"Finn I ask you here this morning so I could tell you something..." Quinn said looking down at her hands. "I need to tell you the truth..."

Before she could continue Finn interrupted her. "What the hell is going on? Why are you so close to Rachel? You guys hate each other!" Finn said loudly.

"Finn, please do not yell… this is hard enough for Quinn without you getting mad and yelling at her." Rachel said is a soft but yet firm tone.

"Why are you even here?! This has nothing to do with you! She is just using you because she has nowhere else to go and you were dumb enough to believe her and take her in." Finn yelled getting pissed.

"Because of you being a dumbass! She got kicked out of her house because of you! And you weren't even man enough to stick up for her and stand by her after you let it slip to her parents that she is pregnant! You ran away like a scared little boy!" Rachel shouted as she inched closer and closer to the edge of the couch.

"Alright you guys..." Leroy said raising his hands to stop the arguing. "Let's settle down and let Quinn finish."

"Thanks..." Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "Finn I told you that you were the father of this baby, but the truth is you're not..." Quinn had trailed off and gotten really quite.

"I'm sorry..." Finn said as he leaned closer. "I didn't quite hear you. Did you say it's not mine?!" Finn asked. Quinn just nodded her head. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Finn shouted as he stood up. "You lied to me and told me this story about the hot tub when you were sleeping around behind my back." Finn said as he got closer to Quinn.

Hiram managed to move and step in between Finn and Quinn without anyone really noticing he was moving. "I suggest you sit down and let her finish." Hiram said getting into Finns space. "And I better not ever hear you raise your voice and call her a bitch again... Do you understand?" Hiram said in a low menacing voice.

Finn shook his head and sat back down. "If it's not mine whose is it?" Finn asked trying to keep his anger in check.

Quinn looked around to everyone else in the room before she continued, "It's Pucks." Quinn said quietly.

"You little SLUT!" Finn shouted losing control of his anger again. "You wouldn't put out for me but you go and sleep with one of my best friends. No wonder your father kicked you out, I wouldn't want you in my house either." Finn shouted trying to get closer to Quinn, but Hiram was standing in the way.

"I think it's time for you to go Finn." Rachel gritted out. "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from Quinn and me from now on."

"She is just using you Rachel. Why else do you think she would be seen with a loser like you?!" Finn seethed out.

"That's it! Get the hell out of my house!" Leroy shouted. "And you better stay away from both Quinn and Rachel, do you understand me?" Leroy asked Finn as Hiram guided Finn to the door.

"Not a problem. I wouldn't want to be caught hanging out with the resident slut or the resident loser anyways." Finn said as Hiram shoved him out of the house and slammed the door in his face.

Hiram and Leroy both made their way back into the living room to see that Rachel was holding Quinn as she cried. But as they got closer they also noticed that Rachel had tears of her own streaming down her face. Both of their hearts broke for their girls, yeah they now considered Quinn theirs. It may have only been one night so far of her staying with them, but she had already won their hearts over. She needed them and that's all that mattered.

Leroy sat down next to Rachel and pulled her into his chest and held her there as she finally let go and cried. Hiram did the same for Quinn, he just held her as she let everything go.

About twenty minutes later Leroy was the first to break the silence. "Would you girls like to stay home today? You should both stay home and rest, it's been a very emotional day so far and it just started." Leroy said quietly.

"No... I want to go to school. I will not let Finn Hudson be the reason why my perfect attendance is ruined." Rachel said as she sat back.

"I should go too... I want to get this over with so we can just move on." Quinn said quietly as she stayed curled up in Hiram's side.

"Are you girls sure?" Hiram asked. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before both nodding their heads yes. "Okay then, you guys should go get cleaned up and ready for school. Leroy and I will be at the school later to try and switch over Quinn's guardian paperwork. We also already have an appointment with our lawyer at nine this morning. Please let us know if you guys need anything!" Leroy pleaded. He really did hate to see them both look so hurt and broken from the words Finn had said to them.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Next chapter they will tell the Glee Club what is going on.**

**Any thoughts or ideas on what should happen after that?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry about the wait. Life got in the way. My husband got New Years week off of works so we decided to try and finish painting and reflooring the bathroom. But that got detoured when he pulled a muscle in his next. And he is such a big baby! So I had to wait on him, because it was the end of the world. Anywho, I am soo sorry. **

**I have gotten a few reviews about people showing their unhappiness with Puck being a part of this story. I will tell you guys again, I have stated from the begining he will be a part of the story. He is Rachels best friend and also now Quinns baby daddy. I am sorry if you don't like it that way, but that is the way I set out to write the story. If you have a different idea for a story PM me and let me know and maybe I could start another one.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the Favorites and Followers, I never thought I would get as many as I have! Also thank you so much for the reviews, they mean alot and I greatly apprietiate them!**

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't own Glee or the Characters,... Enjoy**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked as she pulled into the school parking lot. "I don't mind driving you back home if you want."

"I'm fine Rach... I need to get this over with. Plus I am sure Finn has already blabbed his mouth so I should be here to defend myself and take responsibility." Quinn said as she looked out the window to the school. "You did text Puck to let him know that we told Finn everything, right?"

"Well not everything..." Rachel joked. "Okay well as much as I like sitting here with you..." Rachel winked at Quinn. "We really need to go in, because I would hate to be late!"

Quinn laughed, "You're right, let's go... But first..." Quinn leaned over and captured Rachel's lips in a chaste kiss. Leaving Rachel shocked; Quinn excited the car and started making her way towards the school.

"I would be willing to be late if we can do more of that..." Rachel said to Quinn as she hurried out of the car and caught up to Quinn.

"Hahaha! I know but I don't want to be late the first day I am living at your house. I don't want to upset your dads." Quinn trailed off at the end.

Rachel grabbed her and pulled her to the side so that they didn't block the door. "Quinn, look at me…" Rachel waited for Quinn to make eye contact before she continued. "It is your house now too, so stop referring to it as my house. Also stop worrying so much about upsetting them, they know you are going to make a mistake eventually and they will love you the same as they love you now. They... We are going to love you know matter what; we don't have rules or stipulations attached. Do you understand?" Rachel said with as much emotion as she could. Quinn silently nodded her head. She didn't trust herself to try and speak, she knew she would cry of she did.

"Okay... Now let's get to class, I really hate being late." Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel and Quinn went about their day, word was slowly spreading that Quinn was pregnant and also that it wasn't Finn's. As Quinn walked the halls everyone would point and whisper, Quinn was starting to rethink skipping or the day. During lunch Quinn avoided going to the cafeteria so she didn't have to try and explain everything to the glee club kids. Instead she went to the football field for a few minutes of solitude.

Rachel also was starting to rethink her day, she hated what she was hearing and what made it worse is that Finn was the one behind it, which made her blood boil. So she decided to skip lunch with the rest of the Glee club and she went to the auditorium instead to relax.

By the time glee rolled around Quinn and Rachel were in a foul mood. Puck was also in a bad mood from everything he was hearing, but he couldn't say anything until Quinn talked to glee.

Quinn was the last to arrive into glee club. As she walked into the choir room all eyes were on her. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Finn was giving the death stare to Puck and Rachel, while they both gave him an equally if not scarier glare back to him. The rest of the glee club was sitting in between them wondering who was going to attack first and whether or not they should move before it happens.

"So I guess you guys would like an explanation..." Quinn stated as she walked into the middle of the room.

"That would be nice Juno." Santana said from the back of the room. She was kind of hurt that Quinn didn't turn to her through all of this and that she had to find out from other people. Quinn gave her a look that said I'm sorry and Santana just nodded.

"Juno?" Brittany asked. "But Quinn isn't the Capitol of Alaska, she's Quinn our HBIC." Most everyone in the room was shocked she even knew that Juno was the Capitol of Alaska, so they didn't bother to correct her. But Santana leaned in and explained it to her quietly. "Oh... That makes so much more sense."

"Well?" Mercedes asked. "Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to figure out why Finn looks like he wants to kill Puck and why both Puck and Rachel look like they want to kill Finn." Mercedes asked pointing back and forth between the three of them.

"I guess I can start with confirming that yes, I am pregnant." Quinn said as she grabbed a stool to sit on. "I can also confirm that Finn is not the father of my child. We have never had sex." Quinn stated, she didn't know why but she wanted to make sure everyone knew that they had never had sex.

"So you lied when you said you and Quinn went all the way?" Mike asked Finn. "Dude, that's sad!"

"I... Bu... Yo...I mean... It's just...hmpf..." Finn sputtered before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Anyways, we all know lady lumps will die a virgin...I wants to know who da baby daddy is!" Santana said.

"HEY!" Finn shouted. "I will not die a virgin!"

"No one cares..." Santana said before turning back at Quinn.

"Umm yeah... It's Puck..."Quinn said so quietly that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Dude!" Matt and Mike said at the same time looking at Puck. "You slept with you best bro's girlfriend? Not cool." Mike said as he shook his head.

"Look yea I know I am a scumbag for doing that. But Finn is not my best bro! I can barely stand the guy! Especially now, after what he did to Q." Puck said as he stood to defend himself.

"Wait, what did Finn do to Quinn?" Kurt asked from the front row. Finn came home Sunday night from Quinn's house and said that the dinner was fine.

"I had asked Finn not to tell my folks yet because I wasn't ready and I was pretty sure they would disown me. Well Finn came over for dinner Sunday night and we got into an argument about me being pregnant. I kept telling him it was not the time or place to have that discussion. That my parents could walk in any minute. But he didn't care he just kept going. Well my dad walked in as he said I was pregnant and my dad started yelling at me and told Finn to leave, so he did. He just left me there after spilling to my parents that I was pregnant. My dad yelled at me called me some bad names and ..." Quinn trailed off as all the emotions from that night came back. She didn't even notice that she had tears streaming down her face. She was struggling to tell them that he hit her, she wasn't sure if she should tell them at all. "...he slapped me and then told me pack my stuff and get out of his house. He said I was no longer his daughter."

"You son of a bitch!" Puck yelled as he attacked Finn. "You just left her there! You knew how her dad was and you spilled the news and left!" Puck was furious. He was on top of Finn just laying punch after punch to his face. "You're a fucking coward! A fucking piece of shit coward!" Everyone was speechless. They were speechless because of what Quinn said, for what Finn did and for what Puck was doing now. But none of them could blame Puck; they were just a pissed as he was.

"Puck you need to stop!" Quinn yelled at him. "Someone stop him!" She yelled turning to all the guys. Mike and Matt jumped up to pull Puck off of Finn. It took them a good five minutes to get him off and calm him down. But as soon as they got Puck off of Finn, Santana jumped on him yelling things in Spanish. This time Rachel and Brittany jumped in to pull her off of Finn.

"Okay enough!" Kurt yelled catching everyone's attention. "I get that you guys are pissed at Finn, hell I'm pissed at Finn, but we can't keep beating the bloody crap out of him. Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked with little to no concern in his voice.

"Ugh... I'm... I umm... I think in okay..." Finn struggled to get out. He felt like crying he was hurting so bad and he was pretty sure his nose was broken and possibly his cheek.

"Don't move Finn I will got get some napkins for your face." Mercedes said as she went to leave the room. Right as she was to the door Mr. Shuester walked in.

"Hey guys! Mercedes you should go ahead and take you seat now. Okay so I have..." Mr. Shuester trailed off as he saw Finns face. "What happened? Are you okay Finn?" He asked as he ran to Finns side.

"Yeah he's fine. We were working on some dance moves when he tripped over his feet and crashed into some chairs and hit the side of the step thing... Right Finn?" Matt spoke giving Finn a look that would scare anyone.

"Umm yeah... I tripped and fell, but I think I should go to the nurse now." Finn said without looking anyone in the eye.

"I agree. Who would like to take him?" Mr. Shuester asked looking from person to person. No one spoke up or would even look at him. "Alright fine, I will take him. Come on Finn up you go... Okay I will be back in a little while. You guys should work on your scales while I am gone." He said as he helped Finn out the door and towards the nurses' office.

"Scales?!" Tina said. "Have we ever even done those?" She looked to everyone else who all shook their heads no.

"So Quinn if you were kicked out of your house whose house are you staying at?" Artie asked.

"Oh umm, at Rachel's." Quinn said quietly. Everyone knew they had recently started to form a friendship but nothing strong enough for her to be living with Rachel.

"Wait your living with Tiny Tim?" Santana asked with hurt in her voice.

"Yes. Because when Puck found out he was the father, he went to Rachel and talked to her about it so she already knew. So I just felt safe going to her house at the time." Quinn shrugged. She didn't really want to have to lie about anything else, but she wasn't ready to tell everyone that they had something going on.

"Why didn't you just go to Pucks house?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. It's not like we are dating... I just don't know." Quinn mumbled.

"Look all that you guys need to know is that Quinn is now living at my house. My dad's know the whole situation and have switched her information at the school to them and they are also talking to a lawyer to make sure Quinn and the baby are taken care of. Also if one of you would be so kind as to tell Finn to stay away from Quinn that would be great! Now shall we start working on songs for sectionals?" Rachel said rapidly.

"Oookay..." Santana said as she was too shocked to really say anything else.

The rest of class they all worked on coming up with songs that would work at sectionals. Everyone in glee was slowly starting to learn that Rachel wasn't a song hog after all; she just wanted people to work within their ranges and try hard. Mike, Matt and Brittany were all working on some choreography for some of the song ideas, while Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes were planning the outfits. Glee ran pretty smoothly without Mr. Shue and Finn.

When glee was over, Rachel and Quinn were heading to Rachel's car when Santana ran up to them and stopped them.

"Hey Q, you got a second?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked to Rachel who nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the car." And then she turned to leave.

"What's up San?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and all..." Santana said quietly looking down towards her feet. "Why didn't you come to me Q? I mean I know we fight and make fun of each other, but you are still my best friend..."

"I know and I am sorry I didn't come to you, I should have. It's just that everything got so crazy so fast I didn't have time." Quinn said as she looked Santana in the eyes. "Look why don't you come over to Rach... I mean my house so we can hang out and talk... I got some other stuff I could lean on you for."

"Are you sure the shrimp would be okay with that?" Santana nodded her head towards Rachel's car.

"Yea S, I'm sure she will be fine with it." Quinn laughed.

"You know when the midget finally drives you crazy enough you could come stay with me if you need to..."

"I'll keep that in mind... I don't think it will happen, but just in case. So follow us to the house?" Quinn asked before she turned to leave.

"Yeah I'll follow you there." Santana smiled before she turned to go to her car.

"What did Santana need?" Rachel asked as Quinn got into the car. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want too... I really shouldn't have asked. I have this issue with not having a filter and things just leave my mouth before I mean them too. Also I am really nosy so that doesn't help. I'm sorry Quinn we should just go now." Rachel rambled, while Quinn started to laugh at Rachel's nervous rambling.

"It's okay Rach..." Quinn said with a chuckle. "Santana just wants to talk and hang out. She is kind of upset that I didn't come to her for help with all of this." Quinn said as she turned to face Rachel. "Do you mind if I tell her about us? I mean just everything that is going on? It's just that she is my best friend and I know that sometimes we don't act like it but she really is. And you have Puck to talk to and I would just really like to have S to talk to..." Quinn trailed off when she saw Rachel looking at her with a cute little smile on her face. "What?"

"You know you're cute when you ramble all nervous like.." Rachel laughed.

"Oh hardy har-har..." Quinn said, "But you never answered my question..."

"Oh! Yeah! Go ahead and tell her if you trust her." Rachel said as they drove to the house. "I just hope she doesn't say something about me possibly brainwashing you or something to that nature."

"She won't... I kind of already told her I liked you a while ago..." Quinn mumbled out.

"What! When?" Rachel asked.

"Umm... I don't know awhile like middle of summer I think." Quinn said as she picked at her Cheerios uniform.

"Wow... That long... And to think I wasted my time dating Finn." Rachel said with a chuckle.

They rode home the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they got there they went inside and set their bags down on the stairs and went into the kitchen where Santana followed.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Rachel asked as she went to the fridge and Quinn and Santana sat at the counter.

"Water, thanks." Santana said.

"Me too." Quinn also said.

"Okay, do you guys want anything to snack on? I'm not sure what the plan for dinner is." Rachel said as she dug through the cupboards.

"Got any fruit? You know Preggers over here should eat some healthy shit." Santana as she gestured with her thumb towards Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Of course we have fruit!" Rachel started digging everything they had out of the fridge.

"So like since Preggers here is now living with you I guess we should like be civil to each other from now on..." Santana said quietly.

"I have always been civil towards you Santana..." Rachel said as he set the fruit she found on the counter and got the cutting board out to start chopping it up. "But if you would like to start being nicer to me I wouldn't mind. But don't think that just because Quinn is my friend and living here that you are obligated to like me..."

"Breathe little bit..." Santana chuckled. "Calm down your rambling and I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Okay, well I am going to take my fruit bowl and go up to the entertainment room and let you guys talk." Rachel said as she put the cutting board and knife in the sink and handed Quinn and Santana their fruit bowls. "Quinn I am going to take your bag up stairs and put it in the room. See you later Santana." Rachel said as she took off up the steps.

"You want to take these up to the room and talk?" Quinn asked as she stabbed a piece of a melon.

"Sure let's go." Santana said as she grabbed her bowl and water. "Lead the way cap…"

Rachel was in the entertainment room trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to bother Quinn and Santana; she knew they needed time to talk. She didn't want to start her homework yet, because she wanted to wait for Quinn to do hers too. So instead she decided to put in a movie and grab her laptop to start looking up good recipes for dinners. She wanted to make sure they had a good amount of selections to choose from.

Quinn and Santana made their way up stairs. Santana was shocked when Quinn didn't enter the guest bedroom but went straight for Rachel's room.

"Does the hobbit now we are in her room?" Santana whispered, afraid that Rachel would hear them.

"I'm sure she does... Look Santana we need to talk and I need you to be serious." Quinn said as she turned to face Santana.

"Oookay..." Santana said as she caught Quinn's eye. She was trying to get a read on how serious this conversation was going to be. "Q you're kind of worrying me... You're not going to tell me that Puck isn't the father and it's some old dudes are you? Please tell me it isn't Mr. Shues!"

"God Santana! No! That is gross and wrong in so many ways!" Quinn exclaimed with wide eyes wondering how Santana came up with that.

"Well then explain please! Because after everything that you told is today in glee I really don't think my guess is too far-fetched!" Santana said as she looked for a place to sit. Quinn had chosen to sit on the bed because it was the most comfortable. But Santana did look like she felt right sitting on it, so she stood next to the bed looking awkwardly around the room. Finally after about two minutes of it Quinn took pity on her and pulled her to sit next to her on the bed.

"Remember what I told you over the summer? You know about thinking I was gay?" Quinn asked Santana hoping she would be able to piece the rest together so she didn't have to say the rest.

"Yeah you were all sorts of freaking out about it. But like you had sex with Puck and are now pregnant, so I'm guessing you're not..." Santana stated slightly confused why they were having this conversation.

"No definitely gay..." Quinn muttered. "I slept with Puck to confirm it..."

"Wait so you decided to have unprotected sex with Puck to confirm you were gay?!" Santana asked with astonishment. "How does that make sense Q?"

"I'm not that stupid Santana!" Quinn exclaimed. "The condom broke... Which is just my luck."

"Okay so you are for sure gay..." Santana said more to herself then to Quinn.

"Yep." Quinn said popping the P at the end.

"So what's the big deal, you already kind of told me that." Santana said. She was definitely confused with how this was all coming out.

"Ugh... That's not it... You asked me if Rachel knew we were in her room. Well her room just so happens to be my room too..." Quinn trailed off hoping Santana would catch on now.

"But why are you sharing her room when there is an extra guest room across the hall?" Santana said as she shook her head, she was so confused.

"Really Santana? I know you're not dumb! I'm sharing a room with Rachel... I'm gay! Come on put two and two together... Please don't make me say it!" Quinn was pleading with Santana.

"Wait, are you saying Thumbelina is a lady lover too?!" Santana said with her eye wide.

"Thank Jesus! Yes Santana, we have kind of been I guess getting to know each other for a few weeks now." Quinn said quietly.

"So wait you are dating Berry?" Santana asked.

"No... Not yet anyways... Actually I'm not really sure..." Quinn truly wasn't sure what was going on between them. She knew they both wanted something more to happen between them and well they did kiss and cuddle and act like a couple but neither of them had asked the other out yet. "I mean we sleep in the same bed and we kiss and cuddle but... we haven't defined us yet."

"I think you guys need to sit down and really talk about it." Santana said.

"Yeah I will probably talk to her tonight about it. Anyways, I kind of wanted to say sorry for everything... You know, not coming to you and telling you before the rest of glee or before the school found out." Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's cool..." Santana said trying to hide her true feelings. In reality Santana was hurt that she had to find out from a freshman Cheerio.

"No it's not and you know it. I'm trying to apologies because you deserved to find out differently. You are important to me and I have been kind of neglecting our friendship lately." Quinn was letting all of her feelings out. She really did feel horrible for how Santana found out. She also felt bad for not hanging out as often, but Rachel had been inviting her over and she just couldn't say no.

"I know Q..." Santana sighed. "But I just want to move on. I get that you're sorry and I accept it, but can we please be done with all this mushy shit! I am giving you a little more slack only because you are with child, but there is only so much I can take." Santana said with a chuckle. She was glad they had had this conversation, but she could only handle so much of sharing her feelings. "Let's go see what Berry is doing?"

****

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Sooo? What did y'all think?

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**If you guys have any ideas let me know.**

**Please review!**

**Hopefully now that school started up I will be back on a better schedule**

**and will be able to write more...**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for your patience. I am sorry I'm not updating as regular as before. Life has yet again gotten in the way. I have spent more of my time under my truck. Doing a complete engine rebuild, so way to greasy to be writng on my computer. Good news is the engine is back in, now just have to connect everything and fill it back up with fluids. But that being said, I still can not guarantee regular updates... I know I am soooo sorry... But between school, 3 children and a hubby that is fixin' to deploy I've got a lot on my plate... Now I can promise I will never be longer then 2 weeks.**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the favorites and follows, it means so much to me! I never thought I would have that many people interested in my story! Also the Reviews mean sooooo much! But I am probably going to turn off Guest reviews, because I have been getting some pretty mean reviews, I think from the same person. I can definitely take constructive criticism, but I don't think it is nice to just say mean things. I hope you like this chapter. There is a time jump in this chapter. Also there is flashback, they are in Italics. Okay enough of my rambling... Enjoy!**

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah... I don't own Glee or its characters...**

Quinn and Santana walked over to the entertainment room to see what Rachel was up too. They all ended up sitting on the couch with Quinn in the middle surfing the Internet and watching a movie. Rachel and Santana got along surprisingly well, neither one tried killing the other. Santana still made crude comments or called Rachel names, but Rachel was starting to learn that not always were the names meant to hurt her feelings. When Rachel's dads got home they all went down stairs and had dinner with the Berry men. Leroy and Hiram both really liked Santana; she made them laugh a lot through dinner. Santana also ended up having a stronger appreciation for Mr. and Mr. Berry, they gave her a lot of insight on being young and gay.

At the end of the night when Santana was leaving both Leroy and Hiram pulled her aside to talk to her. They wanted to let her know that they were there for her if she ever needed to talk or had any questions. Santana may or may not have shed a few tears, but in true Santana fashion she made the berry men swear to never mention her slight moment of weakness. They both laughed but agreed.

Late that night Quinn and Rachel were lying in bed just holding each other and enjoying the moment. Quinn was lying on her back, while Rachel was snuggled up to her side with her head laying on Quinn's chest. Quinn was rubbing Rachel's arm gently while Rachel was drawing patterns on Quinn's stomach under her shirt.

They had been lying there for about thirty minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Both girls were thinking about the same thing but neither was voicing it. Finally Quinn decided to speak up; she kept hearing Santana's voice in her head telling her that she needed to talk to Rachel about what they were. If she wanted to get any sleep tonight she knew she would have to talk to Rachel now. Santana could be very persistent.

"Hey, Rach?" Quinn said quietly so she wouldn't startle Rachel.

"Hmm..."

"Do you mind if we talk for a second?"

Rachel sat up resting on her elbow and looking down at Quinn. "Sure, what's up? Is something wrong?" Rachel said her voice was laced with concern.

"No nothing is wrong, I just... I just think we need to talk about us." Quinn said as she rubbed Rachel's arm. "I was just talking to Santana today and she asked if we were dating or something and I said I wasn't sure, because we haven't talked about it yet and she said we really needed to have that talk... And I kind of agree with her..." Quinn said as she was looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt. Rachel reached down and stopped her hands making Quinn look up at her.

"I agree we should talk." Rachel said looking directly into Quinn's eyes, "But you have nothing to be worried about Quinn. I'll even go first if you want..." Rachel trailed off waiting for Quinn to let her know if she wanted her to go first or not, Quinn just nodded her head shyly. "Okay, well for me it's easy. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to get up in the middle of the night because you are having a weird craving and you have to have it right that second. I want to be with you every step of the way as you go through one of the hardest times of your life. I want to be there for you and hold your hand when you need me to or be your shoulder to cry on because you are having a bad day. I want to be with you Quinn. I know that seems like a lot really fast, but I have always been drawn to you and I really like you." Rachel said still looking into Quinn's eyes, which now had tears streaming down them. Rachel leaned down and kissed the tears away. She kissed each cheek five times before kissing her forehead and then finishing at her lips. It was just a chaste kiss, but it meant so much to both of them. Rachel broke the kiss and leaned her forehead onto Quinn's before opening her eyes to seeing expressive hazel ones looking back at her.

"I feel the same way..." Quinn said never breaking eye contact with Rachel. "I really, really like you, but I can't promise that it isn't going to be hard. There will be times that I will pull away and won't want to talk. You need to know now that it isn't because I don't like you, it's just who I am. Do you understand that?" Rachel nodded.

"I don't know about you, but all this emotional stuff has really worn me out." Quinn said with a chuckle. She glanced over to the clock and saw that it was eleven. "I really think we should go to sleep, tomorrow is going to come around sooner then we think… or like."

"You're right. Is there anything you need before we go to sleep?" Rachel asked as she got comfortable again on Quinn's chested.

"Nope, this is perfect." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's head. "Good night Rach."

"Good night Quinn."

It didn't take long before they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next few weeks Quinn and Rachel got use to sharing a room and being in a relationship. They learned things about each other, like Quinn likes to read for an hour before she goes to sleep or that Rachel likes to do vocal training in the bathroom every day for at least an hour and a half, uninterrupted.

They were learning the small things about each other, but they were also learning small things about each other like that Rachel not only want to be on Broadway but that she would also love to write an original play, including the musical numbers and all. While Rachel learned that Quinn would love to either be an Editor for a publishing company or do something in photography or just art in general.

Rachel had learned that Quinn was very introverted and liked to process things before discussing them, whereas Rachel herself wanted to discuss it from the very beginning. Rachel was having a hard time understanding Quinn when it came to all of that, but both of her dads explained that it has a lot to do with her past home life. Quinn was never taught to discuss her feelings or thoughts out loud, she was taught and told to hide everything and put on a front.

Quinn was slowly coming out of her shell around the Berry's, but at school she was quieter than ever. Couch Sylvester heard about Quinn being pregnant and immediately called her into her office.

_"Coach?" Quinn said quietly as she tapped on the door to Sue's office. "You wanted to see me."_

_"Awe, yes Quinn, sit down." Sue said as she gestured for Quinn to take a seat in front of her desk. Coach Sylvester was looking her up and down wondering how she could miss such a thing like Quinn being pregnant._

_Coach Sylvester was upset that she had to kick Quinn off the team, she knew about Quinn's home life and she knew the struggles she was going through, both personally and at home. But she couldn't let her stay on the team, she couldn't show favoritisms._

_"Q, you're pregnant." Sue stated with no emotion._

_"Yes ma'am I am." Quinn said quietly looking in her lap. Sue softened a little seeing Quinn so upset with herself._

_"I can't have a pregnant teenager on my team and I certainly can't have said teenager on the top of my pyramid. You're off the team, have your uniform cleaned and on my desk by Monday." Sue said while flipping through a cheerleading magazine. "That's it, you can leave now. And try not to infect any of my other cheerleaders on your way out."_

_Quinn got up quickly and quietly and left, she knew she would have to quit cheering. But she didn't know it would hurt this bad when it happened._

_That night Quinn went home and put her nose in a book, not wanting to talk to anyone. That was the first time Rachel didn't know what to do with her. It was a long night._

Luckily for Quinn, Santana ordered that she was off limits for slushy facials. That did stop Quinn from keeping to herself. Finn was making Glee unbearable, he wasn't happy with everything that went down or the fact that everyone seemed to take Quinn's side. He was the one that got cheated on. He was the one that had been led to believe that the baby was his.

Finn was trying to enlist the hockey club in giving daily slushy facials to Puck, Quinn and Rachel, but for the most part they were smart enough not to mess with Quinn and Puck. They were however taking it out on Rachel twice as bad, because they couldn't get to the other two. Quinn went to Santana for help in stopping the slushy attacks, because she hated seeing Rachel getting hit with them, because of her. She knew Finn was mad about everything that happened, understandably so, but he seemed to also be mad that Rachel was somehow 'betraying' him by helping Quinn out. Plus that meant she probably wouldn't hook up with him anymore.

Quinn and Rachel had yet to go out on an actual date. It had been three weeks since they had their little talk, but Rachel had been planning all along. She was waiting for the perfect time of the year. It was now coming to the end of October, the weather was turning colder and the leaves were changing to gorgeous shades of reds and yellows. Most of the towns around them were starting to have their fall festivals and Rachel was waiting for the perfect one.

Rachel walked into the living room to see what Quinn was doing and if Quinn was in a good mood - because lately she had been having some pretty drastic mood swings that may or may not have scared Rachel -, what she saw was Quinn curled up in the window seat with an old quilt reading what looked to be the Biography of Lewis Carol. Rachel had to make a mental note to ask her about it on their date. Quinn looked like she was really into the book. She was playing with strands of her hair as she chewed on her lower lip. Rachel almost didn't want to disturb her, but she needed to ask now if she wanted to be able to go out tomorrow.

Rachel walked over to where Quinn was and sat next to her feet. "Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked as she rubbed Quinn's calves gently.

Quinn looked up from her book with a smile on her face. "Sure what's up?" Quinn said as she dog eared the corner of the page she was on and laid the book on her lap.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to go out on a date with me." As Rachel finished asking she seemed to get shyer about it and started to look down at the quilt.

"Really?! You want to go out on a date with me..."

"Of course I want to go out on a date with you! I mean we kind of skipped some steps don't you think? We live together and share a bed every night, but have yet to go out on a date." Rachel said with a wink as she started squeezing Quinn's legs.

"I don't know Miss. Berry... This is kind of short notice, what kind of girl would I be if I said yes the day before?" Quinn said. Right as Rachel was about to respond Quinn cut her off, "Unless you want to sleep on the couch I suggest you do not answer that!" Rachel and Quinn both laughed.

"So what's your answer? Please go out with me tomorrow! I will make it worth your while..." Rachel said as she gave Quinn her best Rachel Berry Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry those eyes do not work on me... But I will still say yes, of course I will go on a date with you!" Quinn said as she set her book down on the floor then reached over and pulled Rachel closer to her so they were sitting side by side. Quinn laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. "So where are you taking me? And what time should I be ready?" Quinn said softly, she loved moments like these where they were able to just enjoy themselves.

"Well I can't tell you where, but I can tell you the time. So be ready by nine..." Rachel said as she played with Quinn's fingers.

Quinn's head shot up, "Nine at night?" She asked with her face all scrunched up.

"No nine in the morning." Rachel said with a giggle, while Quinn mouthed nine in the morning to herself trying to figure out what they could possibly be doing that early in the morning.

"Can you at least tell me what I should wear?" Quinn asked as she rested her head back on Rachel's shoulder.

"Dress warm and comfortable. I recommend jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket or a coat, and tennis shoes. It's getting cold outside and we don't need you and the baby getting sick." Rachel said as her hand absently went to Quinn's stomach. She was already getting attached to the baby and she wasn't even sure if Quinn was keeping it yet.

_A few weeks ago Quinn had had her first ultrasound and they got to see the little peanut, and hear it's heartbeat. Immediately Rachel was in love and so were Hiram and Leroy, but none of them told Quinn because they didn't want to push her either way on her decision. The ultrasound tech printed out enough copies of the ultrasound for all of them plus a cd in case they wanted to make extra copies._

_Leroy and Hiram had copies in their wallets, along with at their offices at work. Rachel and Quinn had one each on their night stands, and there was also one on the fridge. They had also printed some copies out for the Puckerman family to have if they wanted, and they had definitely wanted them. Quinn was in love with her baby already, but she wasn't sure if she was quiet ready to be a mom yet. She knew she would have all the help she needed between the Berry's and the Puckerman's, but she wasn't even sure what Puck wanted, not that it would really matter. Quinn knew she needed to talk to Rachel and Puck since it would seem to affect both of them, but she just wasn't ready for that conversation yet._

"Are you going to give me any hints other than what to wear?" Quinn asked as she set her hand on top of Rachel's on her stomach.

"Nope! That would take the fun out of it."

"Do your dads know?"

"Yes, and don't think they are going to tell you…" Rachel laughed.

"Okay fine..." Quinn huffed. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Quinn asked. She was more than content just sitting there with Rachel until it was time for bed or dinner.

"I don't know... We can rent some movies and just relax, since you will most definitely be on your feet all day tomorrow. I don't want to exhaust you out and have you not be up for everything going on tomorrow." Rachel said quietly just enjoying the moment. Not too long ago she would never have imagined she would be lying here curled up with Quinn.

"A movie sounds good... Do you want to invite Santana, Brittany, and Puck over for it?" Quinn asked as she sat up a little to look at Rachel's face a little better.

"Sure! That sounds great, how about we invite Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt. We can make it a little gathering." Rachel said as she started to bounce in her seat. She was already planning everything in her head. They had the day off from school, because of a teacher planning day, giving them a three day weekend and it was only noon so that gave them plenty of time to call and invite everyone, plus get everything ready.

"Okay that sounds good... Do you want to invite your bother too?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. So who do you want to text and invite?" Rachel asked as she got up and walked over to coffee table to grab Quinn's phone so she wouldn't have to get it. When she walked back and handed the phone to her, Quinn pulled her down into her lap and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What's that for?" Rachel asked bewildered.

"For being perfect, you didn't have to get my phone for me, I could have easily done it." Quinn said as she leaned in and began leaving small open mouth kisses on Rachel's neck sending shivers down Rachel's back. Rachel leaned her head to the side to give Quinn better access.

"I'm far from perfect and you deserve to be taken care of..." Rachel said softly as she let out a moan. Quinn's right hand was now under Rachel's shirt rubbing up and down her back. Rachel had her left arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder holding her in place. While Quinn's left hand was resting on Rachel's inner thigh, gently rubbing up and down, but being careful not to go too far up. They have only had mild make out sessions so for, both with the understanding that they weren't ready to go too far yet. Plus they had yet to go out on a date.

"Mmmm... A-as much as I-I am enjoying this... I-I think w-we need to make some calls..." Rachel breathed out.

"Are...you...sure?" Quinn asked in between kisses with a smile on her face. She loved the fact that she was able to make Rachel stutter just by kissing her neck.

"Oh god...Yes I'm sure..." Rachel said as she reluctantly pulled away. But before she got off Quinn's lap she leaned down and gave Quinn a passionate kiss, leaving Quinn stunned. "So… I will text Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Puck and you can text Mike, Matt, Artie, Santana, and Brittany."

"Okay... What should I tell them?" Quinn asked as she pulled up her message app.

"Tell them movie day/night at our house and too be here at two... Oh! And some kind of snack or whatever they want. We can go to the store and get drinks and little finger foods, but they can bring whatever they want just in case we don't get something they want. Also pillows; or I can text Kurt to bring his air mattresses since the couch won't fit everybody..." Rachel said as she started to write down her list for the store.

"I will tell them to just bring pillows. I don't trust Britt and San if there is a bed available." Quinn laughed.

They both started to text everyone on their lists. Quinn sent out one mass text while Rachel sent everyone an individual text. Everyone replied that they would definitely be there. So Quinn and Rachel went upstairs to get dressed and get ready for the store.

"You're starting to show a little bit." Rachel said as she walked over to Quinn and put her hand on the baby bump. It wasn't anything big, but since Quinn had such toned abs you could see an ever so slight bump down by her belly button. Rachel noticed it while Quinn was changing her shirt and Rachel happened to glance her way. "Let Dad and Daddy know when you might need to go get new clothes. I'm sure it will still be awhile though, you are so skinny." Rachel said as she bent down to kiss her belly.

Quinn blushed, but she loved how attentive Rachel was and how much Rachel seemed to care for not only her but her baby as well. "I will... You don't think I look fat?" Quinn asked shyly, she was scared she would get fat and that Rachel wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

"No." Rachel stated simply and she left it at that. Quinn knew by the tone of Rachel's voice that she meant it and that that was definitely the end of the discussion. "Are you ready to go? We should probably hurry so we can get back and set everything up really fast." Rachel stated as she finished getting dressed and grabbed her purse before turning around and grabbing for Quinn's hand.

"I'm ready, let's go. You have a long list and I know how much you like to be prepared. I would hate to be the reason you are rushing or are not ready when everyone gets here." Quinn said with a wink as they both headed out of the house to the store.

** Well?**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review and let me know.**

**Any Ideas for movies you want them to watch?**

**Alright till next time...**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you guys doing? Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They really do mean so much! So... Luckily I have a beta, because it is of course Superbowl Sunday, and I may or may not have been drinking quite heavily. I was routing for the 49er's, hopping they could be They City of Champions, but it's all good because I got to see Destiny's Child! WOOT WOOT! I was lucky enough to see them in concert back when I was 17 so 11 years ago.. Anywho I truely hope you guys like this chapter! It was fun to write!**

A/N: I don't own any of the Characters or Glee...

Quinn and Rachel had run to the store to get supplies for that evening. By the time they got back Quinn was exhausted from all the running around and just wanted a nap, but she was trying to hide it from Rachel and push through for her. They had two hours before the rest of the glee club got there. They needed to clean the entertainment room, cook the food, and set everything up so that it was all perfect.

Rachel could definitely tell Quinn was getting tired and just pushing forward for her, but she didn't need to. She needed to rest.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel said is a sweet voice.

"Hmm..." Quinn hummed in return. She was concentrating on dusting the coffee table in the entertainment room.

"Why don't you go and lay down. You look exhausted and you're going to need your energy for tonight and tomorrow." Rachel said as she kneeled down next to Quinn taking the dust rag out of her hand.

"No Rach, I'm fine. I don't mind helping... Plus once everyone gets here and we start the movies I can easily take a nap..." Quinn said as she tried to take the rag back.

"Okay... Let me try this again. Sweetie, go to bed." Rachel said more pointedly. "You are tired and you need your rest, not only for you but also for the baby. I will come wake you up before everyone gets here I promise..." Rachel said as she gently rubbed Quinn's back.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive... Come on, up you go." Rachel said as she helped Quinn get up. She guided Quinn to their room and sat her down. Rachel kneeled down to the ground and took Quinn's shoes off before standing up and guiding her to lie down. She covered her with a blanket before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams Quinn."

"Thanks Rach..." Quinn whispered before rolling over and falling asleep.

Rachel quietly left the room to start to prepare for everything. She hurried up and finished the entertainment room. She had to vacuum and dust to finish it off, then she ran down stairs to start preparing the food. She had to cut all the fruits and veggies for the veggie trays. She also had to make the different dips. Rachel made a vegan friendly dip along with a regular dip for everyone else, she didn't want any of them to feel like she was pressuring them to eat like her or think she was rude. After having that all sorted out she made some tea and fruit juice. When she finished all of that she ran back upstairs to put the popcorn kernels in the machine so all she had to do was press start when they got there.

After getting everything ready she looked down at her watch and noticed she still had an hour before people would start to show up. Rachel decided she should take a quick shower because all of that running around had made her sweat. She quietly crept through their room to the shower and hopped in fast.

When she got out of the shower she threw on some worn loose jeans and a white V-neck shirt. As she excited the bathroom she was throwing her hair up into a wet messy bun when she heard Quinn from the bed, "What time is it?" she asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"It's one-thirty..." Rachel said as she made her way over to the bed. She wanted a little time with Quinn to cuddle and kiss before everyone showed up; because once everyone got there they wouldn't be able to do anything since most of the glee club didn't know about them yet. Quinn grinned as she noticed Rachel making her way towards the bed. When Rachel got close enough Quinn reached her hand out and pulled her towards her, guiding Rachel to lie almost all the way on top of her.

"Hey..." Quinn whispered as Rachel settled on top of her.

"Hey back... How was your nap?" Rachel asked as she leaned down and pecked Quinn on the lips.

"Hmm… It was good, I feel completely refreshed..." Quinn said as leaned up and kissed the side of Rachel's neck. "Did you get everything done that you wanted to get done?" Quinn asked as she continued to lay soft opened mouth kisses up and down Rachel's neck.

"Hmmm, yes I did... W-we have thirty minutes before everyone shows up..." Rachel rolled her head to the side to give Quinn better access. "Quinn..." Rachel rasped out.

"Yes?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face. She knew what she was doing. She loved getting Rachel to lose control, even if it is for just a few minutes. Quinn ghosted her lips up Rachel's neck and along her jaw before landing on her lips. Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip silently asking permission for access, which Rachel immediately granted. Quinn moaned as Rachel's warm tongue met hers. Quinn's hands roamed up and down Rachel's back before settling on her lower back near the hem of her shirt. Her fingers began playing with the hem, before she finally slipped her hand under Rachel's shirt so she was feeling Rachel's warm skin under her hands.

Neither of them was ready to go any further then they were at that moment so they continued as they were. They were finally brought out of the make out induced haze by the doorbell. Rachel sighed and slowly pulled herself off of Quinn.

"I'm starting to think this movie night was a bad idea.." Rachel said as she sat up and tried to fix her clothes and hair.

_Ding dong..._

"Whoever that is they are being very impatient..." Rachel huffed as she fixed her messy bun in the mirror.

"My guess is its Santana." Quinn said as she climbed off the bed and walk over to where Rachel was standing at the mirror. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and leaned down and kissed her neck. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up and make myself presentable. Save me a spot next to you on the couch please." Quinn gave Rachel one last kiss before she untangled herself and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay, do you want anything to drink?" Rachel asked as she turned to walk towards the door.

"Water please. Thank you." Quinn shouted from in the bathroom. Rachel didn't respond she just took a mental note to remember and walked down the stairs to answer the door.

By the time she got to the door Santana was ringing the bell repeatedly. "Jeez Santana don't you ever stop." Rachel said as she pulled the door open.

"I do but you were taking forever. I have been out her for fifteen minutes!" Santana exclaimed.

"No you have not, stop being so dramatic." Rachel said as she moved to the side to let her and everyone else in.

"Oh I am not being dramatic! Ask everyone else, I was here for a good five minutes before any of them got here and they've been here for at least ten minutes." Santana said as she made her way to the kitchen, "Also where is Juno?"

"She is upstairs getting cleaned up..."

"What was she doing to get so dirty?!" Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrow up and down.

"NOTHING!" Rachel shrieked as blush crept over her face. "She was taking a nap before you guys showed up so she wanted to clean up."

"Is that what took you so long? Were you guys taking a nap together?" Santana said with a laugh.

"Anyways... How are the rest of you guys doing?" Rachel turned to asked everyone else.

"Good." Everyone said in unison.

"So where do you want us to put all of this?" Tina asked as she gestured to all of the stuff they were carrying.

"Well the drinks can go upstairs to the small fridge up there and we can take most of the food upstairs as well, there should be room on the tables up there." Rachel said as she looked around.

"Well my Jewish princess what are we waiting for, lead the way. We got some movies to watch!" Puck said trying to lead everyone towards the stairs.

"Wait who is the boy that looks like Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Oh right! Everyone this is my brother Blaine. I invited his as well; he will start at McKinley in January..." Rachel said as she walked over to her brother. When she got there she introduced Blaine to the rest of the Glee gang.

"So let's head upstairs now..." Mike said.

Rachel led them all upstairs where they all got settled in. Rachel made sure to save a spot next to her for Quinn, no one verbalize how weird it was for them to be all buddy buddy, but most of them were definitely thinking it.

"So what movies did everyone bring?" Matt asked from his spot on the floor.

"I brought 27 Dresses, Made of Honor, and High School Musical 3." Kurt stated as he moved to pull them out of his bag.

"I brought Prom Night and Baby Mama." said Puck.

"Step Up 2" Both Mike and Matt said.

"Wall-E" Brittany said as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"Marley & Me, and Twilight." Santana said with a shrug.

"Hahaha! Really?!" Puck said trying to catch his breath as he laughed at Santana. "Twilight!"

"Shut up! It was a good book alright." Santana said as he sent him a glare. "Now let's vote on some movies."

"Well I am for sure down from some Prom Night action." Artie said.

"Same here." Matt, Tina, Santana, Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Quinn agreed.

"I'm not a huge fan of scary movies." Rachel said as she scooted closer to Quinn.

"I'm with Rachel." Kurt said and Brittany nodded along.

"Well its eight against three." Puck said. "So Prom Night is a yes!"

"Wall-E" Brittany said and before anyone could protest Santana shot everyone a death glare daring them to say no.

"Sounds good." Everyone said at once, not wanting to get on Santana's bad side.

"How bout some Baby Mama." Puck smirked, but when both Quinn and Rachel shot him a scary look the smirk immediately fell from his face.

"Haha perfect! I vote a yes to that." Santana said as she laughed. Everyone besides Quinn and Rachel also agreed, so it was added to the list.

"Twilight." Quinn said quietly.

"Nooo!" Most of the gleeks said at the same time.

"I agree with Q." Santana said as she turned to look at Brittany, silently asking her to agree.

"Me too!" said a cheerful Brittany.

"I would actually really like to see it. The book was rather fascinating and well written." Blaine said leaving everyone in the room in shock at how much he sounded like Rachel.

"Even though I have yet to read the books, I will have to agree with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Blaine. I would love to see Twilight." Rachel stated as she glanced at Quinn.

"Fine!" Puck huffed. "Put Twilight on the pile."

"I think four movies are enough for right now, so let's get comfortable and start watching." Rachel said to everyone.

Puck got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out some blankets before passing them around. He also went over and started the popcorn machine so it would be ready when people would start to want some.

Rachel took the blanket that was tossed to her and laid it out over both her and Quinn, making sure Quinn got most of it. Quinn smiled at her before reaching her hand under the blanket to try and find Rachel's. Once she found it she intertwined their fingers and gave it a little squeeze. Rachel smiled at her and scooted a little closer as she acted like she was giving Puck more room to sit down.

"Okay first up Prom Night!" Puck said with and evil laugh at the end.

Throughout most of the movie Puck, Santana and surprisingly Artie made comments about how the movie was made. They would laugh at when they thought the characters did something dumb. Luckily no one noticed that half way through the movie Quinn had her arm wrapped around Rachel as Rachel had her head buried into Quinn's neck. Trying not to see what is happening.

"That movie rocked." Puck said

"It was horrible." Kurt shrieked from his spot next to Blaine. He didn't complain at the time because it gave him an excuse to get closer to Blaine at the time. Luckily Blaine didn't mind, in fact Blaine ended up putting his arm around him halfway through the movie and he hasn't taken his arm off even though the movie had ended.

"Aw come on Kurt, it wasn't that bad." Blaine said as he gave him shoulder a slight squeeze pulling Kurt closer to him as he did it.

"I guess not…" Kurt said as a blush crept across his face.

"Hold up! Is Boy Berry gay for Kurt?" Santana said from her spot next to Brittany on the couch.

"Must you be so crass!" Kurt exclaimed blushing even more. Kurt and Blaine had gone on a few dates so far, but they were still keeping their relationship from everyone else. It wasn't that either of them were worried of what others might think, but it was actually fun carrying on a secret love affair. "And his name isn't Boy Berry, its Blaine!" Kurt huffed.

"And yes I am 'gay for Kurt' as you call it." Blaine giggled. He thought the Latina was kind of funny, he could tell that there was no malice behind her words.

"Good to know." Santana said with a nod and turned to look at Rachel and Quinn. "So what's next baby mama?" Santana said as she laughed.

"Santana! That was quite rude!" Rachel said as she turned to look at her.

"I know but I couldn't help it." Santana said as she laughed. "So... Baby Mama next?"

"Fine..." Quinn said, "But first this Baby Mama has to use the restroom." Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she winked at Rachel.

"I think a bathroom break is a great idea before we start the next movie." Rachel said as she stood up and turned to help Quinn up also. "There is a bathroom down the hall and also there is one in the guest bedroom." Rachel said as she and Quinn walked to their room for a moment to themselves and also to use the restroom.

"Is it just me or is their relationship weird to y'all?" Mercedes asked everyone.

"No." Puck stated simply.

"What do you mean no? They hated each other and now they are BFF's, joined at the hip." Mercedes stated.

"No, like Puck said. They are friends; they were friends before Q got kicked out because of Finnepts stupidity. Of course they are going to be closer now that Q is living with Little Bit. She is helping her through some pretty hard times. Now leave it alone and find something else to waste your time gossiping about!" Santana gritted out.

"Fine, it was just a question." Mercedes mumbled.

Meanwhile in Rachel and Quinn's room, Rachel had Quinn pinned up against the door her hands roaming under her shirt, not to high though. Quinn had her head tipped to the side allowing Rachel more access to her neck, she was leaving a series of open mouth kisses along the bottom of her neck. Quinn had her hands tangled in Rachel's hair, which was now down because Quinn pulled it out of its bun.

Neither of them had any intention of starting this make out session as they walked in, but it just kind of happened. Rachel slowly started to work her way up to Quinn's lips as she started to try and cool down, so they could go back to the others.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel breathed out, "I just couldn't help myself. You just looked so perfect at that moment." Rachel said as she gave one more firm kiss to Quinn before pulling away and leaving a good four feet in between the two of them.

"I don't mind." Quinn said with a smirk. "But I do need to go to the bathroom before we head back in there."

"Me too, so hurry up." Rachel turned to mirror, what seemed like the hundredth time, to fix her hair again.

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting in the entertainment room again watching Baby Mama. Everyone was laughing throughout the whole movie. I mean Tina Fey and Amy Pohler are hilarious! The only one to take a bathroom break when that movie ended was Quinn and this time Quinn and Rachel both thought it was best if Quinn went alone.

Once Quinn got back they started Wall-E. No one in the room besides maybe Brittany would admit to how much they loved this movie. What was not to love about a miniature trash compactor that had a cockroach as a best friend and fell in love with a flying robot thingy?!

Rachel and Quinn once again found themselves snuggled up together not caring if anyone saw them or what they would think. Puck snuggled up with a pillow next to them and would glance their way every once in a while. He was honestly happy for them. He could see how much they cared about each other. Yeah it was a little weird that a girl who was like his sister was now dating the mother of his child, but you can't stop love.

Everyone seemed to somehow pair themselves up with someone else to cuddle with. Mike was with Tina, Santana was of course with Brittany, Kurt with Blaine, Mercedes was with Matt, and Artie was too far lost in the movie to really care that he was by himself in all of this.

Once Wall-E was over Rachel's dad came up with a few boxes of pizza for everyone. "Pizza delivery!" Hiram shouted as he entered the room.

"Sweet! Food!" Puck said as he jumped up to grab some boxes, "Thanks Daddy-O"

"Noah, you'd better share with everyone else in this room and not hog it all for yourself!" Hiram said sternly to Puck.

"Yes sir."

"Okay well Noah it looks like you're staying here for the night. Your mom got called into work and is going to drop your sister off her in a few minutes. Do you want to sleep in here or the guest room?" Leroy asked from the door.

"Oh umm... I guess I can sleep in here." Puck shrugged as he stuffed pizza into his mouth.

"Do you have enough clothes here or does your mom need to bring some?" Hiram asked.

"I don't know? Do I?" Puck turned to ask Rachel.

"Yeah, you still have some sweats and stuff in here. Plus Quinn stole a pair of your sweats if you need to use them and I think you still have some jeans and shirts here also." Rachel said not noticing the strange looks she was getting from everyone in the room.

"Cool..."

"Okay well, we will leave you guys to your movies. Let us know if you need anything." Leroy said as him and Hiram shut the door and went downstairs.

"I feel like I'm in an alternate universe..." Santana said. "I mean you called Rachel's dad, Daddy-o and you have clothes here. This is just too weird." Santana said as she shook her head.

"Yeahhh." Everyone agreed with Santana. They just really could not form any words to articulate how weird they thought it was.

"Let's move on to the last movie." Blaine said trying to take the attention off of Rachel and Puck. He knew about their family relationship because he also considered Puck to be his brother. They often came over on Sundays to partake in the Berry Family day. They didn't have an ordinary family that was for sure, but even though their family wasn't exactly considered a "traditional" family, their family did have a lot of love and trust for one and other. They all knew that no matter what, they would stand behind each other. "So Twilight is next right?"

"Yep, put that shit in Boy Berry." Santana said with a smile on her face as she reclined onto the couch.

**++++++++++++++++++++++**

I Hope You guys liked it!

**I am writing the next chapter now,**

**so hopefully it will be out soon!**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright guys, I am going to try and say how sorry I am at how long it took me to update! I AMMMMM SOOOOO SORRY! I unfortunately had legal stuff to take care of out of town and it really took a toll on me. Also I am so sorry I haven't responded to your reviews. They do mean so much to me and I love getting them! Also any tips or ideas you guys have please let me know I will gladly take them into consideration for the story. On another side note, my husband is preparing to leave on a deployment in a month, so I am trying to spend as much time as I can with him and our kids as a family. I will try to continue to update regularly until he leaves. Anyway enough of me yibber yabber... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters...

#######################################

By the time Twilight was over Rachel was asleep leaning up against Puck. Meanwhile Santana and Quinn were having a heated debate about the things that had been left out of the movie from the book. They were also discussing how they thought Alice and Bella made a better couple then Edward or Jacob. They both decided that when the next movie came out they would wear shirts say 'Team Alice'.

Artie leaned into Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes and whispered, "I think their gay is showing."

"Don't let Satan hear you say that." Mercedes whispered back.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he scrunched his face and tilted his head. "We all know Santana should be on the school softball team."

"But not Quinn." Mercedes pointed back.

"Eh..." Kurt said with a shrug, "Lesbi-honest, it wouldn't surprise me if our HBIC/Baby Mama, had some tendencies."

"What are you smoking? Quinn is straighter then straight." Mercedes said back.

"Hey guys I think it's time we get ready to go." Blaine said as he gestured towards Puck and Rachel, who were both sleeping.

"Yeah, I told my mom I would be home around midnight." Artie said as he looked at his watch, it was eleven-thirty.

"Wait, didn't Puck drive you here?" Matt asked.

"Oh crap! Yeah he did. I will just call my mom to come get me." Artie shrugged. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened and it wasn't like Puck planned it at all.

"Knock-knock." Hiram and Leroy said at the same time as they slowly opened the door.

"We were just checking to see if you guys were staying the night or not?" Hiram asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"No we're leaving. I told my mom I would be home by midnight, but since my ride is fast asleep and staying here I will have to call her to come get me." Artie said.

"Don't worry about it, I have a truck I can give you a ride home. No need to wake your parents up when I am already awake and willing." Hiram smiled. "Anyone else need a ride?"

"No thank you." They all said together.

"First we have to get Santana and Quinn to stop arguing about this movie." Matt said as he stood up and helped Mercedes up to.

"Have Brittany do it. Santana is less likely to kill her." Mike said as he stood and helped Tina up as well.

"She's asleep too." Tina pointed out.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kurt offered up.

"I will do it; I don't know why you guys are so scared of Santana." Leroy said as he stepped. "Santana, Quinn, everybody is ready to go now. Quinn why don't you wake Rachel and get her to bed, Santana why don't you wake Brittany and help her to your car. I will cover Noah up."

"Okay" they both said at the same time.

Quinn turned around and quietly whispered towards Rachel. "Rach, sweetie." Quinn said as she gently shook her trying to get her to wake. "Rach it's time to wake up so we can go to bed..."

"Britt Britt... Time to wake up and go home..." Santana said as she placed kisses all over her face which woke her up almost right away.

Quinn was still trying to wake Rachel when Mike got her attention. "Hey Quinn, we are going to head out now. Can you please tell Rachel we had a good time? We should make sure to do this again." Mike said with a small sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, for sure!" Artie and Matt said.

"Okay, bye you guys. I will let her know." Quinn said as she turned back to Rachel debating on just leaving her there for the night but the idea of sleeping alone didn't sit well with her, plus she wasn't too keen on her sleeping with Puck on the couch for the night. Even if she knew nothing would happen between them.

The rest of the glee club filed down the stairs and to their cars to go home. Leroy was still upstairs in the entertainment room trying to straighten it up.

"Rach if you don't wake up and come to bed with me right now... I will... Well I'm not sure what I will do, but I won't be happy." Quinn huffed and Leroy chuckled. "What's so funny over there?" Quinn asked.

"She is a very heavy sleeper. Just say something about Barbra that will wake her up." Leroy said as if it was the golden ticket.

"She has never seemed like a deep sleeper. Whenever I get up to the bathroom in the middle of the night she seems to wake up, no matter how quite I try to be." Quinn said more to herself then to Leroy.

"Hmm, she seems to really care about you and the baby." Leroy said as he walked over and sat down next to Quinn on the couch. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do yet?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure." Quinn mumbled as she looked down at her hands. "I mean I want to keep it, the baby, but I don't want Rachel to give anything up. Because you know she will! Plus there's Puck, I don't want him to lose out on any opportunity he may have just because he is tide to me and a baby." Quinn didn't realize she had tears falling down her cheeks till she felt Leroy brush them away then pull her into him for a hug.

"Oh Quinn, sweetie. We will make sure neither of you have to give anything up. All three of you will go to college no matter if you keep the baby or not." Leroy said as he continued to hug Quinn, though he loosened his hold on her a little.

"But I mean her dream to go to New York and be on Broadway. I can always go to state school. But if she becomes attached to the baby she won't want to go away to college to live her dream." Quinn shrugged as she settled into letting Leroy hold her like she always wished her father would have done.

"Do you want to go to state school?" Leroy asked.

"No... Not really... I always dreamed of going to an Ivy League school. I mean my dad always wanted me to go to Yale like him, but I kind of wanted to go to Columbia or maybe even NYU. They have a really good art program." Quinn sighed.

"Well then thats where you will go. You will not give up on your dreams Quinn." Leroy said sternly.

"But how? I mean my parents kicked me out. I was supposed to have a college fund, but I don't think I will get that anymore. Plus if I keep the baby how am I supposed to afford to go to school and take care of a baby?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry about the money sweetheart. When we said you were family we meant it. We will figure it out. You just need to decide whether or not you want to keep the baby, we will figure out the rest after that." Leroy said as he kissed Quinn on the head.

"Okay... Then I think I want to keep it..." Quinn whispered.

"Are you sure?" Leroy asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I already love it! And I really can't wait until we find out the sex so I can quit calling the baby it!" Quinn said with a huff.

"Okay then. That's settled, I'm going to be a Grandpa! We can decide which room you want to change into the nursery here soon. But first let's get Rachel up and to bed." Leroy said as he hugged Quinn and stood up.

"Can you not say anything to Rachel yet? I kind of want to tell her myself."

"I promise I will keep my lips sealed until you say the word." Leroy said as he motioned a cross over his heart.

"Thanks... So how do you plan on getting her up?" Quinn said as she motioned towards Rachel.

"Watch this... Oh my god Rachel! The news just said that Barbra was going to on one final tour!" Leroy exclaimed.

Rachel shot awake. "What?!" Rachel asked as she looked around to see what was going on. Quinn was trying not to laugh, but the look on Rachel's face was priceless.

"Rach, sweetie. It's time to go to bed." Quinn said as she stroked Rachel's face. "You wanna come to bed with me or do you want to sleep here with Puck?" Quinn asked as she leaned in and gave Rachel a kiss on her head.

"You..." Rachel mumbled.

"What?" Quinn giggled, she loved getting to see Rachel like this.

"Bed... I want to go to bed with you… Puck smells funny." Rachel said as she scrunched her nose up.

"Okay." This time Quinn didn't try to hide her laughter and neither did Leroy.

"Alright girls, good night. I will take the pizza boxes downstairs, but the rest of it you guys are responsible for cleaning everything else." Leroy said as he walked over and gave both Rachel and Quinn a hug and a kiss. Then he turned to Puck and fixed a blanket on him and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Quinn guided Rachel to their room to go to sleep. When they got there Rachel fell face first onto the bed.

"Don't you want to change into your pajamas first?" Quinn asked as she walked over and pulled them both out some clothes to wear to bed. Quinn tossed Rachel's on the bed before quickly changing into her own. Rachel grunted and groaned as she got dressed into her pajamas, before quickly diving under the covers to go to sleep.

"I guess you are ready for bed then..." Quinn mumbled to herself. She made her way over to her side and got in. As soon as she was situated Rachel rolled over and curled into her back, Quinn just sighed and snuggled deeper into her. They both drifted to sleep fairly fast.

"Quinn if you don't get up and get moving now we will be late for the start of our first date!" Rachel screeched. Quinn had her head buried under the pillow trying to block Rachel out.

"But I'm tired!" Quinn whined from under the pillow.

"Fine we just won't go..." Rachel huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Quinn asked as she pulled the pillow off of her head.

"Yes, you and the baby's health is the more important than going on a date. So if you are too tired to go then we will stay home." Rachel said quietly.

"No, I want to go. I just don't understand why it's so early." Quinn said as she reached over and pulled Rachel to her. Rachel situated herself to where she was leaning over Quinn, with her hands on the bed on each side of Quinn's chest.

"Because it's starting to get cold at night. We could do this at night, but I don't want to risk you and the baby getting sick so I bumped it to during the day so it will be warmer." Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Awe Rach!" Quinn said as she pulled Rachel down for a small kiss. "Now you need to move please so I can get up and get ready!" Quinn said as Rachel rolled over to her side of the bed. "Give me fifteen minutes and I will be ready, I promise."

Twenty minutes later they were out the door and into Rachel's car.

"I have a playlist on my iPod if you want to get it out and put it on?" Rachel said gesturing to her purse. "It's list under first date." Quinn grinned and reached into Rachel's bag to get it and put it on.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we might be going on this first date that you have put so much thought and planning into?" Quinn asked as she sat back and reached for Rachel's hand to hold.

"No..." Rachel said as she laced their fingers together and rested their joined hand in her lap.

"Okay... Well will you tell me how long it will take to get there?" Quinn asked as she looked around and noticed they were leaving Lima.

"About 45 minutes..." Is all Rachel said. "How about you sit back listen to the music I arranged and relax and enjoy the ride." Rachel suggested with a smirk. She knew Quinn was going to have a hard time not having control over the day. They both had control issues.

"Ugh! Rach, I hate surprises and I hate the unknown!" Quinn whined hoping it would get Rachel to crack and tell her where they were going.

"As cute as that face is that you are making, I am still not going to tell you."

"Fine... But the next date I get to plan and I am not telling you anything about it!" Quinn said with a huff and continued to pout.

Thirty minutes later they are both singing along to the playlist that Rachel had made and Quinn had cheered up along the way. Who is she kidding! She could never stay mad at Rachel.

"Umm... Rach? The baby has to pee..." Quinn said as she bit her lip, she knew Rachel liked to stay on schedule and she didn't want to be the reason they broke said schedule. In fact she had been holding it for the past twenty minutes, she just really couldn't hold it any longer without the fear of peeing on herself.

"The baby has to pee? Or do you have to pee?" Rachel laughed.

"The baby is the reason I have to pee! All I know is that I really, _really_ need to go!" Quinn was trying to portray how bad she had to go.

"Good thing I planned this potty break into our travel time, I knew that baby Fabray was going to need a stop." Rachel said with a wink as she rubbed Quinn's stomach with her hand.

They pulled off at a little flower patch. It had a small building and some wicker baskets next to it. Rachel pulled in to a parking spot and unbuckled to start to get out when Quinn grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Umm Rach this isn't a gas station. I'm pretty sure they don't let just anyone use their restrooms." Quinn stated as she pointed around to the little building.

"Good thing I called in advance and asked them if we stopped here if you could use it. Come on let's go in, you're putting us behind schedule by having this discussion." Rachel said as she got out of the car and walked around to Quinn's side to open the door and help her out.

Quinn was in too much shock to say anything. She couldn't believe Rachel put so much thought and planning into this date that she would call ahead about using a bathroom! That's just pure... I don't know what it is, but it's something!

Rachel guided them inside where there was an older couple sitting inside behind the counter doing what looked like crossword puzzles. "Excuse me... Hi, I'm Rachel and this is my girlfriend Quinn. I called earlier this week." Rachel said to the couple who looked up and had a smile on their face.

"Why yes we remember your call quite well. Not often do we get a call from someone asking to make sure if they stopped here if their pregnant girlfriend would be a loud to use our bathroom." The older lady laughed. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are the pregnant girlfriend." She said pointing to Quinn.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said quietly.

"Well would you like to use the restroom or not?" They older lady had no malice in her voice, she was quiet playful.

"Very much so, Please!" Quinn said.

"Well come on follow me while Floyd here gets your girlfriend set up. By the way my name is Vesteen." Vesteen took her to the restroom and talked her ear off the whole way.

Floyd chuckled as he heard his wife escort Quinn to the restroom. "Well young lady what else can we do for you today?" Floyd asked as he pushed himself out of his rocking chair.

"I figured while we are here we could pick some of the flowers to take with us. I was also wondering how late you guys are open? See I am...this is our first date and I am trying to make it special for Quinn and this is only a small part of it. I was wondering if after Quinn picks the flowers that she wants if it would be possible for us to leave them here and swing by and get them on our way back home. I would hate for them to die while they sit in my car all day and I am willing to pay extra!" Rachel said in one breath. Floyd had a smile on his face as he listened to Rachel ramble on.

"Darlin' did you breathe at all in that last paragraph? And the answers to all your questions are yes. As for everything you need to know as you leave to pick you flowers; you just take a basket as you head out, use these handy dandy cutters, cut a good stem and place the flower gently in the basket. When you get everything you want bring them back in here and we will help you lovely lady's make a bouquet with what you picked out. You can purchase one our handmade ceramic vases or just take them in the plastic and use a vase you already have at you home. It really depends on how much you want to spend; also we would be glad to keep them here for you until you come back through. I love to see a young couple like you still going on a so called traditional date. It warms my heart." Floyd said with a wink.

When Quinn walked back from the restroom Floyd was handing Rachel a basket.

"What's the basket for?" Quinn asked as she walked to stand by Rachel.

"I figured while we are here we could pick some flowers." Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders. Rachel reached out for Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the door to head outside.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Well... I hope you liked it...

**Please read and review...**

**Hopefully it wont be long till I can get another one up for you.**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I actually go a update done in a timely manner! I hope you guys like this chapter! Any ideas you guys have for upcoming chapters are greatly appreciated! Thank for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean so much to me!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or its characters...**

"So how did you find this place? I didn't know places like this existed in Ohio." Quinn asked as they walked through the fields picking random flowers.

"I actually stumbled on it when I went to see Blaine and my mom one day. I remembered the name and looked it up and thought it would be fun to go to. Unfortunately I never had a reason to come out here until recently that is." Rachel winked at Quinn as she picked a flower to put in their basket. "So anyway when I started planning our date I wanted this to be a part of it. Luckily for me everything fell into place to make it happen."

"Since we are in a patch of flowers, I feel I should ask you what your favorite flower is and why?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel pick through the flowers.

"Umm… Probably the Sweet Pea, because it's both aesthetically pleasing to the eye and it smells really good." Rachel gave a firm nod, "How about you? What's your favorite flower and why?"

"Wait... So I am to believe that Rachel Barbra Berry doesn't have some metaphorical reason as to why she likes a certain flower?" Quinn gasped, she was trying to keep a straight face but with the glare Rachel was giving her it was becoming too hard. Quinn burst out laughing at the face Rachel was continuing to give her. "I'm sorry... It's just… wow... the face you are making… it's just so darn cute..." Quinn said while trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Laugh it up Fabray... If you must know the Sweet Pea does have a good meaning to it, blissful pleasure or delightful pleasure. Flowers should make you happy and therefore I think it is the perfect meaning to describe them." Rachel said with a huff.

"Aw Rach, don't be mad I was just giving you a hard time. I love the reason why you pick things. You always have very cute reasons and most of the time very logical reasons why you choose something. With that being said, this is the first time I heard you tell me something without giving me a very long and in-depth reason why." Quinn said as she walked over to Rachel and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Now would you like to hear what my favorite flower is and why?" Rachel gave her a small nod to let her to know to continue. "I like the Morning Glory. Now, I need you to calm down a little bit, I can tell you are bursting at the seams to find out the reason but that is no reason to act like this." Quinn said with a giggle as she poked Rachel in the side causing Rachel to burst into laughter.

"Oh my goodness! You are such a dork!" Rachel said through her laughter.

"Awe that I am, but yet you still choose to date me knowing this..." Quinn said while lifting her eyebrow.

"True, true... Anyways, let us not dwell on that particular information. Why don't you finish telling me why it's your favorite?" Rachel said as she guided them to sit down on one of the benches that were placed throughout the field.

"Yes let's not dwell shall we.." Quinn said with a giggle, "So as I was saying before you interrupted me, Morning Glories are my favorite for a few reasons. Firstly they are in the shape of a star and someone I like once told me that they were her thing." Quinn said winking at Rachel. "Secondly there is an old Chinese lore and I say that lightly, because I'm not quite sure if they call it the same thing. But anyways it's about these two Chinese lovers, Chien Niu the boy star and Chih Neu the girl star fell in love. The boy star was entrusted to take care of the water buffalo in the heavenly kingdom, where the girl star was in charge of seamstress duties. When they fell in love they started neglecting their duties and their God got angry with them and separated them and only allow them to see each other once a year. See the Morning Glory is star shaped, like I said earlier, it symbolizes the one time a year where these two Chinese lovers get to see each other..." Quinn trailed off after she realized she was rambling. "Sorry..." Quinn mumbled.

"Hey, why are you sorry?" Rachel asked softly tilting her head to catch Quinn's eye. "I think you just persuaded me to change my favorite flower to the Morning Glory. That was a beautiful story." Rachel said as she reached for Quinn's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Really?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Really... Now let's take these flowers in and have Floyd and Vesteen use their magic to make it a beautiful flower bouquet!" Rachel stood up and reached her hand out to help Quinn up. "Shall we?"

Rachel and Quinn picked out the vase they wanted and left Floyd and Vesteen to work their magic on the flowers they had picked out. They said their goodbyes and told them they would be back later in the day to pick them up.

"So... Where to next?" Quinn asked as they settled back into the car.

"You will have to wait and see. It's only twenty minutes up the road." Rachel said as she pulled back out onto the highway.

"Hey Rach... Can I talk to you about something?" Quinn asked quietly. Rachel could tell she was nervous by the way she played with her nails. After living with each other for the past few months, they were starting to learn each other's tells.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. "You know you can tell me anything right, you have nothing to be nervous about..." Quinn's head snapped up to look at Rachel.

"How can you tell I'm nervous?" Quinn chuckled; because it was funny that no more than four months ago they were nowhere close to being friends and now they know each other's little ticks.

"You play with you nails when you are nervous about things. Now are you going to tell me what's up?" Rachel asked as she reached over to intertwine their hands.

"I talked to your dad last night... Leroy..." Quinn was looking down at her and Rachel's combined hands in her lap. Rachel gave her hand a gentle squeeze to help encourage her to go on. "We talked about the baby... I've decided what I want to do..." Quinn stopped and looked up at Rachel when she felt the car pull off the road.

"I feel this is a conversation that you should have my full attention." Once Rachel pulled off the side of the road, making sure to pull of far enough and making sure her hazards were on, she turned to face Quinn and give her full attention. "So you talked to my daddy about what you are going to do about the baby." Rachel said as she gestured for her to continue, Quinn giggled.

"Yes... I have... I've decided to keep the baby... I mean if that's alright with you... I would like to keep it and your dad was really excited about it... What are you thinking? Please Rachel say something!" Quinn said almost in hysterics. Rachel was being too quiet, her Rachel, the same Rachel that was loud and talked her feelings out was sitting there, not saying a thing. "Rach..." Quinn whispered.

The vulnerability of Quinn's voice brought Rachel out of her shock. "Quinn... baby look at me." Rachel said using her left hand to guide Quinn to meet her eye. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Quinn because she thought Rachel didn't want her to keep the baby and Rachel because she was overcome with joy that Quinn _**was**_ keeping the baby. "You're keeping the baby?" Rachel asked and Quinn just nodded not being able to bring herself to speak. A huge smile erupted on Rachel's face. "You're keeping it! Quinn! Oh my god, I can't tell you how happy I am right now!" Rachel said as she leaned forward and kissed Quinn with as much passion that she could.

"You're happy about this?" Quinn asked as she rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"I'm super excited Quinn. I really wanted you to keep it, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured into keeping it. But god yes I'm excited. Is it weird that I am excited about this?" Rachel giggled.

"Yes it's so very weird. But you my dear are weird, so it fits perfectly." Quinn laughed as she kissed Rachel again.

"As much as I would love to sit here and continue kissing you, I think we need to continue on with our date, because we are now running behind." Rachel said as she brushed Quinn's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Okay, but just so we are clear... You are okay with me keeping the baby?" Quinn asked once more.

"Yes! Now we can start setting up the guest room as a nursery." Rachel said as she pulled back onto the highway.

"As much as I love your enthusiasm I think we should wait until we find out the sex first." Quinn giggled.

"Well of course we will wait to decorate until then, but we can start getting the crib and stuff. Speaking of finding out what the baby is; how long until we can find out?" Rachel asked as she checked her rearview mirror before changing lanes.

"Eighteen to Twenty weeks so if I conceived on the seventeenth of August and it is now the twenty-fifth of October that makes me twelve weeks pregnant so we have about eight more weeks. So probably a few weeks before Christmas." Quinn said as she did the math in her head.

"So, around eight more weeks! Yay!" Rachel screeched as she pulled into a field. "We are here by the way." Rachel said as she parked.

"Where is here?" Quinn asked as she looked around and just saw a lot of other cars parked around them. She was too busy trying to figure out when they would find out the sex of the baby, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings as they pulled into the field.

"I guess I can tell you now, considering I kind of figured you would have noticed all the signs as we were pulling in. We are at the Apple Butter Festival." Rachel said as she got out of her car and walked over to open Quinn's door to help her out. "Shall we?"

"I love fall festivals!" Quinn squealed as Rachel helped her out of the car. "My parents took me and my sister once when we were younger. But while we were there they saw what they say was an un-Christian like activity going on and refused to ever take us back again. Every time I mentioned it my dad would yell at me and then make me read some things from the bible, so eventually I quit asking." Quinn said as her and Rachel made their way towards the festival arm in arm.

"That is so sad... Did they ever tell you what was so un-Christian like at the festival?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I still have no clue too." Quinn said as she took in her surroundings. Fall was definitely one of her favorite seasons. There is something poetic about the leaves changing and the smell that comes along with it. "So what's the plan?"

"Whatever you want! That's the great thing about this date we can do whatever you want!" Rachel said as she grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand and mad their way towards the Apple peeling both.

"Hi there!" A cheery woman who stood behind a table filled with unpeeled apples said. "Are you two wanting to help in the peeling process?" Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure why not. What exactly are these apples going to be used for?" Rachel asked as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Well these can be used in either the apple butter or the apple cider. Once you are done coring and peeling your apple, you will toss it in that wooden barrel behind you. Once those are filled they will take them over to be boiled in the fire station. After they are through the fire station, that's when they will decide what they will get used for. So it could be either." The lady said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay I think we can handle that!" Quinn said as she saddled up beside Rachel on the bench. "How many apples do you want us to peel?" Quinn asked as she started to core her first apple.

"You can peel as many as you want. Just make sure you leave yourself enough time to see the other steps in the process, along with the rest of the festival." After giving them a little further instruction the lady running the booth excused herself to help with others who had just arrived.

Rachel and Quinn stayed long enough to peel and core half a barrel full of apples. While they were working on the apples, they were able to laugh and get to know each other a little bit more. Rachel told Quinn about the times her dads would take her to the different festivals around Ohio. Quinn was given a small glimpse into what she was about to bring her baby into and it made her even more excited thinking about it. The Berry's will love her baby like their own and support him or her no matter the road they decide to take, these were things she could only ever dream about and now her baby was going to be given those opportunities.

"While I feel we should definitely go and see the firing station, I also feel that this next station we should keep our distance. The chances of someone bumping into you and accidentally knocking you into the huge cast iron pot are just too high." Rachel stated bringing Quinn out of her daydream.

"Rach... I don't think we have to worry about someone knocking me into the firing pit." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Quinn you are pregnant and therefore your balance is not as well as it used to be and I just do not want you risking your safety or the baby's safety!" Rachel huffed.

"Awe Rach, that's all you had to say, but in less words." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her close then leaning down to softly kiss her on the lips. "All you had to say was, 'Quinn I am concerned about you and the baby, so please don't do this for me.' See how easy that would have been." Quinn whispered her lips only centimeters from Rachel's. Rachel moved in for another kiss, pulling Quinn closer by her hips. "Are we umm... going to umm... continue to stand here and hmm... kiss? Because... if we are hmm... we could do this at home... in our bed..." Quinn said barely above a whisper in between Rachel kissing her.

"No..." Rachel said as she pulled away and took a step back. "We can continue this tonight. But now we are going to enjoy a beautiful day at the fall festival. Now let's go watch them stir the boiling apples from a distance." Rachel said as she tugged on Quinn's hand to pull her towards the next station.

They both stood there and watched everyone take turns stirring the boiling apples, until a woman who was far more pregnant then Quinn went up there to take her turn. "Look she gets to stir and no one is accidentally pushing her into the hot pot! Why can't I go up there and take my turn?" Quinn said as she stomped her foot like a little kid.

"First, did you actually just stomp your foot like a child? And secondly, that lady isn't caring a child that I love, nor is she someone that I love and care about. So what she is doing is between her and her significant other, not me! But you and baby Fabray are people I love and care about, so no you are not putting you and this baby in harm's way!" Rachel said with finality.

"Oh my god! Did you pretty much just forbid me from doing something?" Quinn asked. She was in complete shock. Rachel had never acted like this before; she has always been very caring and supporting. This was a whole new side to Rachel and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"No, no, no... I mean... Gaw!" Rachel sighed and took a step back. "Quinn I would never try to tell you what you should do with your baby... I just... I don't know. I guess if you really want to stir the pot you can. It's just the thought of something happening to you or the baby scares me. If I could wrap you in bubble wrap until your due date I would." Rachel shrugged.

"Berry..."

"What?" Rachel said as she shook her head in confusion.

"Berry. You said Baby Fabray. But if it's okay with you, your dads and Puck, I would like the baby to be a Berry." Quinn said as she took a step toward Rachel. "Do you really mean it?" Quinn asked as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved the baby and that you love and care about me? Did you mean it?" Quinn asked as she looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Oh... That... So you caught all of that did you?" Rachel chuckled at herself. Of course she would spill to Quinn that she loved her, because things were going to perfect. But now that she has just spilled that she was in love with Quinn and her baby, she was for sure going to scare her off now. "Look Quinn I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. I don't expect you to, I am completely aware that I fall fast and hard and that I am known for ruining a good thing when I get it. So I would understand if you wanted to cool off or you know not see me anymore..." Rachel finished her ramble.

"Rach, why would you think that? After everything you have done for me. You have been so forgiving when you didn't have to be, you have taken me into your home and offered to share your room with me, you get up when I get up in the middle of the night due to being sick, you hold my hair and rub my back, then offer to run downstairs and get me a fresh bottle of water because you know that even though I have a bottle of water by the bed all I really want is an ice cold one." Quinn said while cupping Rachel's face with her hands and caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "How could you not think that I don't feel the same way towards you?! I know it's early, that's why I haven't said anything yet, but I love you. I love you even more because you love my baby and you don't have to. Please believe me..." Quinn said as she searched Rachel's eyes to see if she believed or accepted anything she had just confessed to her.

"Thank you..." Rachel said as she laughed. "You are able to express your feelings so well and here I am saying thank you. How lame is that?" This time Rachel laughed even more and Quinn had a small smile on her face.

"As long as we are on the same page now, that's all that matters."

"We are... I love you Quinn." Rachel said as she leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the lips.

"I love you too..."

"I definitely didn't plan on our date being this emotional." Rachel laughed. "No more crying on our first date! Now let's go see how they finish making the apple butter and apple cider." Rachel said as she pulled away and started looking around to see which way she needed to go.

"Actually, the smell of this apple stuff is making me very hungry. Do you think we could go get a funnel cake first?" Quinn asked as she started looking for the closest funnel cake both. She was pulling a laughing Rachel behind her as her pregnant nose founds its way to the nearest booth.

After eating her funnel cake and searching for something that Rachel could eat, which is damn near impossible in a festival in Ohio, they decided to forgo learning the rest of the steps to making Apple Butter and Apple Cider. Instead they decided to walk around the craft booths, where they bought a handmade comforter quilt for their bed and a baby one for Baby Berry.

They made their way through the homemade soaps, lotions, and candles fairly fast, because the different smells made Quinn nauseas. So they found themselves running through that section, which landed them into the antique car show that was going on.

This was the point in the date that Quinn learned that Rachel was a surprising 'gear head'. She knew all sorts of things about the cars that were at this show. She could point out the types of engines and if the engine that was in the car was an original to that make or model. She could also give you the history of the car or truck, like telling you how long that model was made or even how many that was made.

Quinn, of course asked Rachel how she knew all this and all she said was that her dad, Hiram, had a love for old cars and that he loved to tinker on them. Rachel and Puck used to sit there and watch him, so eventually he started teaching them small things. And of course Rachel being who she is decided to do even more research on the subject. Hence, her in-depth knowledge of antique vehicles.

When they got to the end of the antique car section they found themselves stand in front of the opening to a four acre corn maze.

"Rach we should so do this!" Quinn said as she dragged Rachel over to the entrance.

"I don't know... Its four acres and you have already been on your feet all day, and what happens if we can't find our way out! We could be lost in a field of corn forever!" Rachel said dramatically as she waved her hands around.

"Well look at it this way, we would be lost in a field of _**CORN**_. We would have an endless supply of food." Quinn said with a wink.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No never! Now I really want to do this... Sooo please!" Quinn begged.

"Fine but when we get lost and have to survive on corn, I don't want to hear anything about those pregnancy cravings." Rachel said as she walked over to the table set up at the entrance.

"Haha, okay I promise." Quinn said as she made her way over to join Rachel. "Hey look they give us a map! And I bet you have proper training on how to read a map and navigate one thoroughly." Quinn said as she linked their arms and they made their way to the entrance.

_An hour later..._

"Rach I think we have passed this corn stalk before already." Quinn said in a whiney tone. "I am sooo tired, how much longer?"

"Quinn may I remind you that you are the one that wanted to do this. Now stop complaining and help me out." Rachel said as she looked at the map. She had marked every turn they have made, so there should be no reason for them to be lost.

"I'm aloud to change my mind aren't I? Why can't we just cut through?" Quinn asked as she started to poke her head through a wall of corn.

"Quinn! That's cheating! Stop! Get back here!"

"No... I am tired and I have to use the restroom and being pregnant makes it harder to hold, so unless you are going to shield me while I squat in the middle of this maze field I suggest you get over it and follow me!" Quinn said without looking back at Rachel. She was on a mission and that mission was to find a bathroom ASAP.

"Fine..." Rachel huffed and she followed Quinn. It took them another 15 minutes to get out of the dreaded corn maze and then another 10 to find a restroom for Quinn.

"Rach, as much fun as I have had today I am getting really tired. Do you mind if we start heading home?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Of course. I'm glad you have enjoyed our date, but I am also exhausted. We can finish this date off at home in bed watching a movie." Rachel said as they headed towards the car. "

"Hmm... That sounds perfect!"

On their way home Quinn fell asleep while Rachel sang quietly in the driver seat. When they pulled up to the flower shop Rachel debated waking Quinn up, but decided against it. She would only be in there for a minute and that was to pay for everything and pick it up. The flowers were beautiful and it was a good thing Quinn didn't go in, because she didn't need to know that she spent a hundred dollars on them.

Quinn slept the whole way home and didn't wake up until the pulled into their driveway. "Did you have a good nap?" Rachel asked as she brushed some of Quinn's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Why did you let me sleep the whole way home? We are on a date and I just ruined it..." Quinn said as tears started falling down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie you didn't ruin anything. The date was still perfect in my book. You were tired; I kept you up late last night watching movies and then woke you up early to go on this date. Not to mention how much we walked around all day and I am pretty sure you grew a spleen or something like that today." Rachel winked and she rubbed her hand over Quinn's stomach. "Now let me finish this date off properly and walk you to the door." With that being said Rachel hopped out of the car and ran to Quinn's door to open it for her. "So do you think I have a chance of going out with you again?" Rachel asked playfully as they walked to the door.

"I'm not sure... See there is this girl that I am kind of in love with and I'm not too sure would like me to go out on anymore dates..." Quinn giggled.

"Damn it! I guess I will have to fight her for you... Do you think I have a fighting chance?"

"Maybe..."

"So here we are..." Rachel said as they stood on the porch in front of the door. "I really hope you had a good time today."

"I had more than a good time. It is the best date I have ever been on." Quinn said as she rested her hands on Rachel's hip lightly pulling her forward.

"I'm glad because it ranks pretty high up there for me too." Rachel said as she let Quinn pull her closer until there was no space in between them. Quinn was the first to lean in, but Rachel wasn't far behind in matching her distance. Even though they had kissed many times before there was definitely something special about this kiss. Maybe it was the fact that they both confessed their love on their date or it could be the fact that this date solidified their relationship just a little bit more.

"I love you Rach..." Quinn said against Rachel's lip...

***&***

**So? **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I know it is kind of sappy,**

**But sappy is good sometimes!**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**They help me out alot,**

**when decided on where to take this.**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry it took so long, really no excuse except to blame life. I can say without a doubt that there will be a few weeks between this update and the next. My hubby leaves for his deployment in 2 weeks, so my time will be spent with him. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They really do mean alot. **

**#**

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

Quinn slowly woke up to the sound of Rachel on her elliptical. "Ugh... Good morning..." Quinn grunted out as she stretched and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Quinn. How did you sleep last night?" Rachel's asked a little out of breath.

"I slept wonderfully until my girlfriend left me for her elliptical." Quinn teased as she took an appreciative glance towards Rachel. She really didn't mind waking up to Rachel doing her work out routine, who in their right mind would object to that!

"I have told you time and time again how imperative it is for my future as a Broadway actress to work out! I have to be in peek physical condition to ensure that the audience gets their money's worth." Rachel huffed. She knew Quinn was teasing her, but that doesn't mean she takes her morning routine any lighter.

"Well I can tell you that your morning routine is working in more ways than just one. For instance I am pretty sure you said that last tirade without taking a single breath, not to mention other physical attributes." Quinn husked.

"As much as I appreciate everything you just said... and trust me I do. We, and by we, I mean you, are running late this morning, so you need to wipe the drool off of your chin and hop in the shower before me. This way by the time you're finished I will be finishing up my work out so I can hop in after you and we can still have time for a healthy breakfast before leaving for school." Rachel said with a wink.

"Haha, okay... But this right here is why I can't wait for us to move further into our relationship, because then we can save time and water by showering together." Quinn said with her own wink over her shoulder and she shut the door to the bathroom. She got a good laugh out of hearing Rachel's rhythm on the elliptical faultier at her words. She didn't mind taking it slow, in fact she loved that they were taking it slow, but that doesn't mean she doesn't think long and hard about the things they can do once they do decide.

Rachel and Quinn manage to make it to school on time with out to many setbacks. Quinn had a minor break down when she tried to put on a pair of jeans and they fit a little to snug for her liking. Rachel quickly stepped in and defused the situation. Quinn was able to find a pair of jeans that still fit quite comfortably, so they caulked it up to putting them in the dryer a little too long and they shrunk. Quinn only had a tiny baby bump that was only visible when didn't have a shirt on. Even then no one would really notice unless they knew what they were looking for. Luckily for Rachel and Quinn the jeans incident only set them back about 15 minutes. Another good thing is that Quinn's morning sickness was slowly subsiding, she knew what to stay away from and what was okay to eat. That had saved them a good bit of time in the morning.

Once they got to school they both went to their lockers, not having the time to accompany each other before the start of their first class. The day went by relatively fast for both Quinn and Rachel before they met each other at Quinn's locker proceeded to Glee club together. Glee was still a sore subject for Rachel, Finn was still being a jerk and Mr. Shue was still treating her like he didn't want her in the Club.

"Hey Tubber's. Hey Berry." Santana greeted them as they entered the class room. Quinn just rolled her eyes to Santana's nickname for her before sitting down next to her. Rachel took the seat to her left. "Thanks again for having that movie night on Saturday, it didn't totally suck." Santana said with a grin.

"Yeah we should totally make that a normal thing." Mike said from a few seats away.

"I would so be down with that!" Artie piped in.

"I think we could come up with something." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn for her thoughts on it. Quinn knew Rachel was leaving it up to her to make the final call and she didn't mind at all, she quite liked having everyone over to just kind of hang out in a relaxed way. They only thing that sucked was that only Puck and Santana knew about their relationship so they would have to hide it while everyone is there.

"I think it sounds like a great idea! We should do it like once or twice a month." Quinn said with a nod of her head.

"What should we do once or twice a month?" Finn asked as he made his way into the room.

"Nothing that you should be concerned with Leper." Santana said as she shot daggers at Finn with her eyes.

"Well if it has to do with this club then I do have to be concerned with it Santana!" Finn huffed out.

"Well luckily for you, it doesn't have anything to do with the club just some of the people in this club." Santana shot back.

Before anything else could be said Mr. Shuester walked in, "Alright guys we have a lot to do and a short amount of time to do it in. Sectionals are right around the corner and we need to come up with a set list immediately!" Mr. Shue said with a clap of his hands as he came to rest in the front of the room. "So… Any ideas?"

"I have a few Mr. Shue." Finn said as she stood up and walked towards Mr. Shue.

"Alright let's hear them!"

"Okay well I think me and Quinn should sing the duet, I also think I should have the solo and I haven't quite figured out the group number yet but..." Finn was cut off before he could finish the rest.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you clearly? Did you say you and Quinn for the duet and you for the solo?" Mercedes asked.

"Um yes that's correct, now..."

"I'm thinking no! You have got to be out of your mind if you think you should sing the solo dude." Puck said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm with Puck, I think one of the girls should do the solo. My vote is for Rachel." Matt said from the top row. There was a collective yeah from a majority of the club.

"Now hold on guys!" Mr. Shuester said putting his hands in the air and walking forward. "I think we should think about what Finn is saying. Not often do you have a male soloist at competition, so it would help us stand out from the rest of the groups."

"While I can agree with your logic Mr. Shue, I think maybe Puck, Artie, or Kurt would be better suited for the solo part over Finn." Rachel said in response.

"No way! I am captain therefore I should get the solo!" Finn whined.

"I agree with Finn he should get the chance to prove himself with the solo." Mr. Shuester said as he patted Finn on the back.

"I say we reinstated Rachel as captain and give ourselves a fighting chance at winning this thing." Santana said as she looked around to see if anyone else agreed with her and what she noticed was that everyone was nodding their head to her suggestion.

"I'm not giving up my spot as captain." Finn stated.

"I'm not sure Rachel has proven yet that her attitude has changed." Mr. Shuester said in-response.

"Are you kidding me?! She has jumped through hoops for you." Santana said as she stood up to argue her point. "Hell she is even willing to agree that one of the guys should sing the solo over herself..."

"Santana, it's okay..." Rachel said softly trying to get Santana to sit down and not make it any worse.

"No it's not okay! You work harder than any of the rest of us, you should be captain, and you should get the solo. Even over me or Aretha over there." Santana said as she gestured her hands over to Mercedes.

"San..." Rachel started to say before she was cut off.

"No Rachel, Santana is right you should be captain and should be singing the solo." Artie said as he cut Rachel off.

An "I agree" came from Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, and Quinn.

"Guys enough!" Mr. Shuester yelled. "Finn will be singing the solo and that is final, now I think that is enough for today. See you guys Wednesday and your attitudes better change." Mr. Shuester said sternly.

"Or what you will kick the rest of us out? Because if I'm not mistaken we barely make the cut off to compete as is, if you kick anyone off the team that disqualifies us. So I think it is you that should change your attitude not us!" Santana said shocking the whole club including herself.

Mr. Shue had a blank look on his face; he had no clue how to reply to that. She was right. He couldn't kick anyone out of the club unless he had a replacement. Instead of replying to what Santana said he decided to just turn around and leave.

The room was left silent, no one knowing what to say after Santana's little outburst. Even Santana was surprised by what she had just done.

"Look you guys; I think at this point we have to go along with Mr. Shuester." Rachel said, being the first to break the silence. "I greatly appreciate all of your support, but if we want any chance at winning we have to start working now. That means we need to help Finn practice to get him to where he should be."

"Now you're going to try and play the hero! Getting everyone to agree so you can save the day." Finn huffed.

"No, that's not what I am trying to do Finn." Rachel said as she scrunched her eyebrows, how could he think she was so calculated in everything she did. Was that how everyone saw her? While Rachel was lost in thought Puck jumped in to back Rachel up.

"Rachel is just trying to give us a fighting chance since you and Mr. Shue are trying to make it extremely hard to win this thing, so why don't you just lay off!" Puck said as he made he was towards Rachel, never taking his eyes off of Finn.

"Fine, whatever, she has all of you brainwashed. Take her side and see how far that will get you!" Finn said as he stomped out of the room.

Quinn was rubbing Rachel's back and whispering into her ear so no one else could hear her. "Rach... Sweetie, are you okay? Don't listen to Finn. He has no clue what he is talking about. You are the most selfless person I know." Quinn whispered trying to reinsure Rachel even if it was just a small bit.

"Hey my Little Jewish Princess, look at me..." Puck said quietly as he kneeled in front of Rachel. "Don't listen to anything Finn has to say, he is a dick."

"Noah!" Rachel gasped, "Watch your mouth!"

"There you go. I knew that would get your attention. But hey for real don't listen to Finn we all know at this point that you just want what is best for the club." Puck said as he squeezed her hand. "And I think it is time to drop the act. I know that you are not as innocent as you want to lead everyone to believe, you have quite a mouth on you too there, Rach." Puck said with a laugh as he tried to jump out of the way from Rachel's fist.

"Noah Puckerman how dare you spread such lies!" Rachel huffed.

"Actually..." Quinn started to back Puck but one look from Rachel told her that it would not be wise for her to continue. "I mean, Noah how could you say such a thing!" Quinn laughed out.

"Oh whatever Quinn! You so know the truth, don't try and help her hide her lies." Puck said a few feet away ensuring he would not get hit.

"I know no such thing." Quinn said with a smile on her face. At this point all three of them were laughing and the rest of the glee club just watched with amusement.

"Okay, I think it is time you guys told us why y'all are so close." Kurt said to Rachel and Puck.

"That's completely up to Noah." Rachel said as she sobered up, "It is his story to tell not mine."

"I don't see why it is such a big deal..." Puck said as he rubbed his Mohawk with his hand. "But if y'all must know I guess we can let you know." Puck finally looked up to make eye contact with the rest of the club and they were all nodding their heads letting him know to continue. So Puck pulled a chair up and turned it around and sat in it backwards. "As most of you know my dad bailed out on my family when I was like five, well my mom struggled to support me and my sister. My mom was just a waitress at the time and was also trying to go to school, so she could get a better paying job. Well luckily Rachel's dad's noticed one day at temple that my mom looked exhausted, so they approached her. They knew that my dad bailed out on us and they knew how hard my mom was working to make things better for us. They offered to start watching me and my sister for my mom so she wouldn't have to pay a sitter all the time and to help her get a little more sleep. They eventually made sure to instate 'family' dinners three times a week at their house, so my mom wouldn't have to cook dinner. At the same time they would send us home with a few days' worth of leftovers. They also encouraged my mom to become a nurse and said they would help her with whatever she needed and they didn't let up until she went." Puck said with a chuckle. Rachel reached over and squeezed his hand. "See without Rachel's family my mom would probably have lost me and my sister to the state. Once my mom finished school and was able to finally live somewhat comfortable, Dad-H and Dad-L made it clear that we were still to come over for dinners and that they were still our family. We still get together for dinner, not as often as we use to, but we still do it and they still watch my sister on occasion so my mom can pick up an extra shift here and there. So Rachel is my sister, that's how we were raised. I tried to stand up for her at the beginning of high school but she wouldn't let me. Said that is it was her battle, not mine, and that just because she had to suffer through high school I shouldn't. So I stood by and watched, but that doesn't mean I didn't care or that I didn't take my own revenge. Because trust me I did. I'm pretty lucky to have Rachel and her dad's in my life." Puck said the last part directly to Rachel. Rachel just nodded her head, Puck made sure to tell Rachel and her dad's all the time how lucky his family was that they were in his life.

"Wow..." a few of the glee club kids said at the same time.

"I knew your dad bailed dude, but I didn't know your mom struggled that much..." Mike said quietly. He and Puck were good friends but he never knew the whole story.

"That's because she didn't have to struggle long before Rachel's dad swooped in and helped... Much like what they are doing with Quinn here." Puck pointed towards Quinn.

"I can agree with that... The Berry's are pretty awesome!" Quinn said with a wink.

"Okay… Okay, jeez! Enough of this mushy shit! I am literally going to get diabetes from all the sweet shit going around." Santana said in mock horror. "Now that all you nosey ass people know the sordid affair of Sleazy and Berry can we please move on and quit analyzing it?!" Santana asked.

"But San, you are one of those nosey people! Just the other day before heading to Rachel and Quinn's for the movie night you were wondering why Puck and Rachel were so close." Brittany said with a smile on her face. Santana face palmed, literally, while mumbling things in Spanish incoherently.

"I agree with Satan over there, that you guys now know so let's move on." Rachel said as she looked around the room making sure to make eye contact with everyone. "Now we have a slight problem... We need to come up with songs for sectionals and primarily songs that would go good in Finn's range. Because whether we like it or not, it looks like he is going to be one of our lead vocalist during sectionals. So we need to make sure we can complement his voice the best we can."

They all stayed after Glee for a good hour throwing song ideas around for sectionals. The whole glee club knew that they had to do most all the work behind the scenes in order for them to have a fighting chance at winning; especially with Mr. Shue and Finn working so hard against them.

The rest of the week went by with ease. Wednesday at glee they all tried to come up with a group number to sing. Unfortunately they were unable to come to an agreement, so Mr. Shuester gave them all the assignment to come up with three songs each to present on Monday. Finn still wanted to sing the duet with Quinn, but Quinn was dead set on not singing with him.

Sometime throughout the week it had been decided that the Puckerman's, Shelby and Blaine would all be coming to Sunday's family dinner. It wasn't anything new to Rachel and her dads, but this would be a first since Quinn has been living there.

By the time Saturday night had rolled around Quinn was being awfully quiet. Rachel was pretty sure she knew the reason behind her girlfriend's sudden bout of silence, but she didn't want to push her into talking about it. But come Saturday night all Rachel wanted to do was at least make sure Quinn was okay with everyone being there. She knew it was going to be awkward. Rachel's biological mother, who was a very big part of her life, was going to meet her pregnant girlfriend. Whom just so happened to be pregnant by someone Rachel considers a brother! It's all quite Jerry Springer like.

Quinn was lying in bed reading a book on Cliché Verre when Rachel finally decided to ask her how she was holding up.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel said as she mentally face palmed. Obviously she is reading you idiot!

"Just enjoying this book. How about you?" Quinn said as she dog eared her book and set it on the night stand next to her.

"Bored and wanted to see what you were up too... What's the book about?" Rachel said as she made her way over to the bed to sit next to Quinn.

"It about a photographic technique called Cliché Verre. It's pretty cool... I would love to get to try it someday." Quinn said as an afterthought.

"How do you do this photographic technique?" Rachel asked as she leaned into Quinn and started playing with her fingers. Rachel loved listening to Quinn talk about photography; she had so much passion for it. Something Rachel never would have found out about if she and Quinn weren't partnered up in AP History. She often found Quinn reading random books about photography or different photographers.

"Cliché Verre is I guess more of an art technique then really photography. A common way to do it is to spray paint black paint onto a piece of glass, then etch an image onto it. Then go into the darkroom and transfer it onto photo paper. Some other ways was to etch on ortho film. It's pretty cool. If you transfer it onto fiber based paper you can then use photo oils to paint it. So essentially you are taking so many different aspect of art into one thing. Drawing, painting, and photography." Quinn said as she continued to play with Rachel's fingers.

"That sounds kind of... interesting." Rachel said as she lifted her head off of Quinn's shoulder. "Have you thought about maybe taking a class in photography?"

"I mean yeah... But Rach I'm pregnant and broke where am I going to get the time and money to do that." Quinn just sighed not really wanting to get into it.

"Um, Quinn you still have a couple months until you have the baby and maybe just mention something to daddy or dad. I am sure they would be more than willing to pay for you take a class." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn's face. Quinn was doing everything she could to avoid Rachel's gaze.

"Rachel I am not going to take your parents money. They are already doing so much for me…" Quinn said so quietly that Rachel had to strain to hear her.

"Quinn! You are part of this family, stop acting or feeling like you are a burden or that you are putting them out. They want to do this for you; they consider you their daughter... Which is kind of weird since we sleep in the same bed and make out quite frequently in said bed." Rachel said as she got of topic.

"Rach! Oh my god, you are such a dork!" Quinn laughed at Rachel's little side conversation.

"What! It's true!" Rachel said with a laugh. She was just glad to lift Quinn out of her little funk. She would have to remember to broach the topic of photo classes again at a later date, for now Rachel just wanted to make sure she was okay with everything that was going to happen tomorrow. "Soooo... How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Ugh! I am nervous, scared and all sorts of other feelings... But I think I am more embarrassed then anything." Quinn said as she rested her head on the head board behind her.

"Why are you embarrassed? You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Rachel asked as she rubbed Quinn's hand.

"Are you kidding Rach? I have so much to be embarrassed about. I am meeting your mom for the first time, but as the pregnant girl who is shacking up with you. Then on top of that Puck will be here with his mom and sister. So I am meeting his mom as the girl he knocked up and I'm now dating and living with the girl that she considers family. It's just all so... I don't know weird." Quinn shrugged as she finally looked at Rachel.

"Well when you put it like that." Rachel laughed as Quinn slapped her on the arm.

"Rachel I am serious!" Quinn whined.

"I know you are, but you are also being ridiculous. A, my mom knows we are dating and knows you are pregnant. So it isn't like she is going into this blind and B, the same with Noah's mom, she knows the situation so there is nothing to be worried about. Plus did I mention I will not leave your side the whole time and I will be at your beckon call." Rachel said trying to ease her girlfriends mind.

"Do you promise?" Quinn asked. She knew she was being needy, but she had a right to she was a pregnant 16 year old girl. There were all sorts of hormones going through her right now.

"Of course I promise and I never break a promise." Rachel said as she leaned forward to press a light kiss onto Quinn's lips to try and ensure her that much more. "It's getting late and you need all the rest you can get before tomorrow. I say we get ready for bed and put a movie in that we are not going to watch." Rachel said with a playful wink.

"Sounds like a great idea. What movie do you not want to watch?" Quinn asked as she grabbed onto Rachel's hips and pulled her closer, guiding her to straddle her lap.

"Mmm... I don't know how about, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days..." Rachel said as she tipped her head to the side as Quinn trailed open mouth kisses down her neck. Rachel tangled her fingers into Quinn's hair and held her tight making sure she didn't stop. Quinn made her way to Rachel's clavicle where she made sure to spend a little extra time after hearing Rachel let out a low moan. Quinn's fingers played with the hem of Rachel's shirt before she ran her hand under Rachel's shirt, first running her hands up Rachel's back feeling Rachel's warm toned skin. Rachel tugged on Quinn's hair a little to guide her back up to her mouth. Quinn went willing, as soon as she reached Rachel's lips she crashed into them with so much passion. Rachel nipped at Quinn's lower lip, then, soothed it by running her tongue across it also asking for permission to enter, which Quinn granted instantly. Quinn's hand roamed Rachel's sides, every time she would run her hands up she would feel Rachel's breath hitch, which gave her more and more courage to continue her exploration north. Quinn's hand was on the underside of Rachel's bra when the door swung open startling everyone.

"Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes!" Leroy shouted as she covered his eyes with his hands.

"Daddy! Don't you know how to knock?" Rachel yelled as she sprung from Quinn's lap. Rachel ended up standing next to the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I am soo sorry... I can explain." Quinn said as her face paled. Quinn wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide.

"What?! What's going on?!" Hiram said as he ran up the stairs to see what all the commotion was… When he got to Rachel and Quinn's room he saw his husband facing the hallway mumbling incoherently to himself while rubbing his eyes and when he stepped further into the room he saw Rachel stand next to the bed while Quinn was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. They both looked flushed and their clothes were wrinkled and dislodged. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what Leroy had walked in on. Before he could stop himself he was letting out a hearty laugh.

"This is not funny!" Three people yelled in unison.

"Oh no... Actually it is quite hilarious! Especially since I didn't have to see it." Hiram continued to laugh as Rachel, Quinn and Leroy all huffed at him.

"What did you want daddy? Before you rudely walked into our room without knocking." Rachel said as she pointed between herself and Quinn.

"Oh lord... I just wanted to come and check on Quinn and see how she was feeling about tomorrow. They make locks to help prevent parents from walking in on their children in these kinds of positions!" Leroy pointed back.

"Well Quinn, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Hiram asked.

"Really?!" Quinn shrieked as she pulled the blanket over her head. Hiram laughed at her actions and then walked over and sat next to her feet and lightly tugged at the blanket to pull it down.

"Yes really. I know this can be an embarrassing situation, but tomorrow is going to be a big day. So we need to come back to all this embarrassment later." Hiram gave Quinn as smile as he squeezed her knee.

"I'm fine with tomorrow. Rachel already talked to me about it. Now can this conversation be done so I can go back to being embarrassed about being caught feeling up your daughter." Quinn huffed as she buried her head in her hands.

"Well technically Quinn you didn't make it to the point where you were actually feeling me up..." Rachel said before Quinn cut her off.

"Rachel! You're not helping!" Quinn yelled.

"Hahaha, well I think it's time for all of us to cool off for the night and get ready for bed. How about you guys?" Hiram asked as she stood up from the bed. "So I shall bid you girls a goodnight. And when I say goodnight I mean goodnight. All making out should be put on hold till tomorrow." Hiram chuckled as he kissed both Rachel and Quinn on their heads before heading out the door. "Oh and girls, from now on make sure and lock the door. We would hate for your daddy to have a heart attack."

"Will do!" Both Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"For real it's time for bed, you can so stay on your side of the bed tonight!" Quinn said as she hopped out of bed and towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Fine but don't come whining to me when you want to me to be the big spoon." Rachel yelled at the bathroom door.

_Knock Knock..._

"What's up?" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Sweetheart the walls in this room are not sound proof... Only the ones in the music room are. So if you could please not yell things about spooning." Hiram said without making eye contact.

"Umm… Yeah about that can we sounds proof this one too?" Rachel asked while she focused on the spot over her dads shoulder.

"Yep we will get right on that on Monday. Good night honey." Hiram said as he turned to head towards his room.

"Good night dad!"

**###################**

**Hope you guys liked it?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**It really does help me with the next chapters!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Howdy guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last udate. Things are settling down, finals are done and I am scott free for the summer. Well except for a few volunteer hours and my three chitlins. So hopefully things will start to move a litte faster, but in order for that to happen I need y'all to start givin me some feed back. I need to know where you would like to see this go. My biggest thing right now is what to do with Mr. Shue and Finn, what would you guys like to see happen to them? Or would you guys like the baby to be a boy or a girl? And names for said baby... Also, do you guys mind that I am not coving the school portion as much? Let me know and hopefully I can start rocking these chapters out.**

A/N: I do not own Glee or the Characters...

Quinn woke up unusually early for her. It was seven-thirty in the morning on Sunday and in her mind it was D-day, she was meeting Rachel's mom and the rest of the Puckerman clan. Surprisingly Rachel was still asleep. Quinn's nerves were going crazy and the only thing that seemed to calm her was Rachel's touch.

So with Rachel laying on her side fast asleep, Quinn pressed her front to Rachel's back for just a little bit more contact. But for right now that just wasn't enough, Quinn was playing with the hem of Rachel's shirt and slowly slipped her hand inside of her shirt. Her palm was flush with Rachel's toned stomach rubbing small circles, just savoring in the touch that calmed her nerves just enough. For Quinn this was enough, but Rachel let out a slight whimper when Quinn's hand accidentally brushed the underside of her breast.

Quinn stilled her movements at hearing Rachel; she slowly leaned over to see if Rachel was awake. When she was finally able to see Rachel's face she noticed that she was still sounds asleep. But after hearing the small whimper from Rachel, Quinn was unable to control herself as she moved some of Rachel's hair from her neck so she could lay soft kisses down the column of Rachel's neck. All while her hand kept rubbing the length of Rachel's abs, gaining more and more courage as she heard the noises Rachel was making.

Quinn moved Rachel's shirt up slightly so she could nibble on the spot where her neck met her clavicle. Rachel had finally begun to stir awake.

"Mmm... What a-a... mmm... great way to umm... wake up..." Rachel husked, turning her head slightly to give Quinn better access to her neck. After hearing Rachel's words of encouragement Quinn slowly moved her hand up to where she was stroking the valley in between Rachel's breast. She wanted oh so much to move her hand either left or right to finally get to feel how Rachel's bare breasts felt in her hand, but she was too nervous to take that final step on her own.

Rachel felt the hesitation in Quinn so she placed her hand on Quinn's elbow and slowly dragged her hand down her arm under her own shirt to meet with Quinn's hand. When she finally made it to her destination she squeezed it and helped guide it over to cover her mound. Quinn moaned at the contact and she moved herself and Rachel so that Rachel was now under her. Once in their new position Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes to make sure she was okay with what they were doing. Rachel wordlessly nodded as she ran her left hand up the back of Quinn's neck and into her hair before pulling her down to meet her lip is a dominating kiss.

Quinn didn't fight Rachel for dominance. She had no problem handing it over to Rachel. As Rachel's tongue explored Quinn's mouth, Rachel ran her other hand up Quinn's shirt wanting to get to feel Quinn the same way that Quinn was feeling her. When Rachel's hand finally made contact with Quinn's perfect breast, Quinn let out a whimper which fueled the fire between them even more. Quinn pushed herself up so that she was kneeling above Rachel and tugged lightly on the hem of her shirt silently asking for permission to take it off. Rachel immediately obliged by sitting up and letting Quinn guide her shirt off.

Quinn let her eye's roam Rachel's torso. "God, you're beautiful..." Quinn whispered, before leaning down to kiss her clavicle. Quinn slowly guided Rachel back down as she continued to caress her chest. Quinn slowly moved her mouth towards Rachel's nipple.

Rachel could feel the warmth of Quinn's breath on one of her most sensitive areas. All she wanted was for Quinn to make her final contact. Her brain was going haywire trying to imagine what it would feel like. "_Oh god.._." Rachel moaned when Quinn finally took her mocha bud in her mouth. She was feeling so much at this moment, but one thing was for sure, she didn't want Quinn to ever stop.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn... You guys might want to get... Holy Shit! My eyes!" Leroy yelled, apparently not learning his lesson the first time. This time though will probably be his last and final lesson, because nothing will teach you a lesson faster than walking in on your daughter half naked with her pregnant girlfriend on top of her.

"DAD!" Rachel yelled as Quinn fumbled to try and cover Rachel, but at the same time distance herself from the girl that she was just enjoying.

"Leroy what is all the yelling about?" Hiram asked as he walked into view of the room. "Oh my god..." He said as he looked down, this time wasn't nearly as funny as the night before. "Leroy learn to knock! Rachel and Quinn learn to lock the door! I am too young for grey hairs..." Hiram mumbled as he turned to walk away. "And everyone needs to get ready, they should be here soon." he yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm sooo sorry..." Quinn mumbled as she picked the invisible lint off of their bed spread.

"Me too I guess... I umm guess I should really learn to knock..." Leroy said as he fidgeted with the door handle. "Well I guess I should let you guys get ready, please learn to lock the door and maybe like not do that anymore..." He said as she turned to leave.

"Oh my god!" Quinn breathed out as she let her head fall into Rachel's lap, "I am never going to be able to look your dads in the eyes ever again."

"You! They saw me practically naked, you were at least clothed." Rachel said as she stroked Quinn's hair.

"Ugh... They saw me taking advantage of you..."

"Quinn you most definitely were not taking advantage of me! I was enjoying myself quite a lot. In fact I would love to do more of that." Rachel said as she bit her lip.

"Really?!" Quinn asked as she peeked up from having her face buried in Rachel's lap, but when she did look up she saw that her girlfriend was still very much shirtless and she was less than five inches from one of her new favorite places to kiss her. Rachel blushed when she noticed that Quinn was staring at her.

"I think we should probably get dressed, before we end up back to what we were doing before." Rachel said as she started looking around for her shirt. Quinn sighed as she sat up to help her look, but before she moved away completely she leaned back in for one more taste. "Mmm... Quinn... We... umm need to ge-get ready." Rachel stuttered as she held Quinn where she was.

With on last flick of her tongue Quinn pulled off, "I guess you're right." Quinn said as she hopped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, tossing Rachel her shirt as she went.

"That's just not right!" Rachel exclaimed and she sat there in shock. Rachel just sat there until Quinn came back out of the bathroom in just her bra and shorts, brushing her teeth.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to get ready? Your mom and the Puckerman's are going to be here soon." Quinn said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed in frustration as she fell backwards on the bed and brought her hands up to cover her face.

_Knock, Knock, knock..._

"I'll get it!" Hiram yelled as he made his way to the door, "Hey you guys! Mary I love that jacket and Sarah I swear I think you have grown a foot since I last saw you." he said as he leaned forward and gave them all a hug, "Noah how is school going? Come on in, everyone is in the living room. We are just waiting on Shelby and Blaine."

Hiram said as she stepped aside to allow them to come in.

"You always say that Aba!" Sarah says as she bounces past Hiram towards Rachel to give her a hug. "Not long and I will be as tall as Rach..." Rachel pulled Sarah into a bone crushing hug, she missed her so much. She didn't get to see Sarah near as much as she used to, because since Sarah started sixth grade she has started to get involved in Soccer and a few clubs at her school, keeping her busier then she used to be.

"It's not hard to be taller than my Jewish princess." Pucks said with a smirk.

"Hey! I am right here and I can hear you. I am not the small. I am of average height!" Rachel huffed as she sat back down next to Quinn, while pulling Sarah to sit on the other side of her. "Sarah have you met Quinn yet?" Rachel asked as she sat back and glanced towards Quinn.

"Umm, no... How are you? It's nice to finally meet you." Sarah said formally, you could definitely tell that Rachel was a strong influence in her life.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Quinn said as she stuck her hand out to shake Sarah's.

"Hello Quinn, I'm pretty sure we have met before, but if not I'm Mary, Noah's mom." Mary said as she walked towards Quinn to embrace her.

"I think we have, but I'm not quite sure where." Quinn said as she went to stand up, when she finally got up Mary pulled her into a hug, completely taking Quinn by surprise.

"Welcome to the family dear." Mary whispered into Quinn's ear. When they finally broke apart Quinn gave Mary a genuine smile as they all went to sit back down. Quinn, Rachel and Sarah were crammed on the love seat, while Noah was in the recliner and Hiram, Leroy and Mary sat on the couch. An awkward silence had fallen over the two families, neither knowing what exactly to talk about. Leroy, Rachel and Quinn were still getting over the scarring events that had taken place early that morning, while Mary really wanted to ask about the baby but didn't know if it was an acceptable topic.

Leave it to the eleven year old to break the awkward silence, "So Quinn, are you really having my brother's baby?"

"Sarah!" Rachel, Puck and Mary shouted at the same time. Quinn just let out a small giggle.

"Yes, Yes I am... Are you okay with that?' Quinn asked with an amused smile on her face. Kids really don't have filters, she thought to herself.

"Yeah... I think so." Sarah said with a scrunched up face that clearly showed she was thinking about it. "That kind of makes you my sister, right? Plus next summer mom said I can start taking the babysitting courses at the Red Cross, so I can help babysit when you need me to! Oh, does this mean you are going to move in with us and marry my brother? Because that would be kind of cool I think. Do you know what you are having yet? Or what you are going to name it?"

"Breathe Sarah!" Puck said cutting her off from any other questions, "Geez, you ramble just like Rach... Ow!" Puck yelled as a slipper hit him in the side of the head.

"Sorry it must have slipped..." Quinn said with a laugh, "And nothing is wrong with Sarah asking all those questions, also with the way Rachel talks, so watch it!" Quinn glared as Rachel and the rest of them swooned slightly at Quinn standing up for Rachel and her rambling ways.

"Your right, nothing is wrong with the way Rach talks... But just remember Fabray, just because you are gay for Berry now doesn't change the fact that I have been friends with Rach since we were in diapers. So if I want to make fun of her rambling ways I can, because she knows that I would do anything for her." Puck said in an even tone, he wasn't sure what came over him but he just felt the need to put it out there that Rachel was still his number one.

"Oookay... So are you going to answer my questions now?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Sure... To answer your first question, I can be your sister if you want. I would like to think I am a good one. I'm not going to move in with you guys because the Berry's here have for the first time in my life, made me feel loved and like I actually belong somewhere. Also, no I'm not going to marry your brother. I'm pretty sure that if that were to happen one of us would end up killing the other" Quinn laughed and Puck nodded in agreement. "And finally no to both of the last questions; I won't find out for another seven weeks what the baby will be and I really haven't thought about names. I guess I am kind of waiting to see if it's a boy or a girl."

They fell into a comfortable chatter amongst themselves. They talked about glee, school, soccer, and possible college plans. For Puck and Rachel, they knew most everything about each other, but Quinn was learning things she never knew. It was like she was being given this glimpse into their past.

An hour later Shelby and Blaine showed up and everyone moved to the dining room for an early dinner/late lunch.

"So Blaine, are you excited about starting Mckinley?" Leroy asked as he passed the sweet potatoes.

"Yeah, I mean I know most of the Glee club already so I don't have to worry about not knowing anyone. Plus it will be nice to not have to wear a uniform every day." Blaine shrugged.

"Don't forget getting to hang out with your totally awesome sister!" Rachel exaggerated with a flick of her wrist.

"And let's not forget our resident gay Kurt Hummel." Puck said as he wiggled his eyebrow in Blaine's direction causing him to blush.

"Oh yeah..." Hiram said as he leaned back in his chair. "Tell us more about this Kurt fellow, Blaine." Hiram chuckled as Blaine squirmed under all the attention on him.

"Haha! Yes, please tell us!" Rachel laughed out loud; she loved to see her brother squirm, because that meant she wasn't under the scrutiny of her parents.

"I think I remember you talking about him." Mary said to Puck, "Isn't he the young man that you said sings like those guys from all those musicals Rachel makes you watch?"

"Yeah Ma, he's one of the best guys in the club." Puck said in between shoveling food into his mouth. "I see him and Rachel both making it on Broadway someday."

"Okay! Okay! Enough about me and what may or may not be my relationship." Blaine said as he starred at his plate and moved his food around his plate. "So Rach, Quinn how are you guys doing? I know it can't be easy to be dating and living together... _OW_!" Blaine yelled when Rachel kicked him under the table.

"Woah! Don't bring me into this." Quinn laughed as Blaine and Rachel seemed to be having a staring contest, or maybe more like a glaring contest. Neither of them looked like they would be backing down anytime soon.

"Oh lord..." Shelby sighed at the sight of Blaine and Rachel, "They could be at this for a while... So umm, Quinn have you given any thought as to what you want to do about the baby yet?" Shelby asked as she swirled her wine around her glass. The question seemed to also catch Blaine and Rachel's attention.

Rachel immediately reached for Quinn's hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze giving Quinn the support she needed to answer Shelby's question. "Yes I have." Quinn said as she sat up straighter, "After talking to Leroy last week, I have decided to keep it. I already love the baby and I couldn't imagine not getting to watch it grow up..." Rachel gave Quinn's hand another small squeeze, causing her to look at her. Rachel gave Quinn a small smile.

"Leroy!" Hiram shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? Oh my goodness, we have so much to plan..." Hiram trailed of when Leroy laughed at him.

"Well dear I was asked not to. Quinn wanted to tell Rachel and I wasn't sure if they had spoken about it yet. Also I figured she would tell you when she was ready." Leroy winked at Quinn.

"Puck..." Quinn said quietly "I know I haven't talked to you about this and I really should have, since you are the father. Are you okay with my decision?" She asked quietly.

"Quinn, I told you from the beginning that I would support anything you wanted." Puck said with a small smile. "I... I can't really tell you how happy I am that you are going to keep it. And I promise to be everything my dad wasn't. I get that I have to compete with Rach over here, but that just means you have that much more help right!" Puck pointed at Rachel with his fork and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Noah that means you need to start saving your money and not blowing it on all those video games" Mary said towards her son, "This isn't exactly how or when I planned to become a grandma, but I am excited. I want you both to know that I will help as much as I can, but that you guys are going to have to work just as hard at this. I think between the four of us soon to be grandparents we can provide enough love and support needed to you guys." Mary said with a smile.

"I'm excited to be an Uncle!" Blaine said, "Just so y'all know I will gladly take on babysitting duties."

"I guess it's a good thing that we are moving back to Lima!" Shelby said. "I agree with Mary, this isn't when or how I thought I would become a grandma, but I am super excited. Also all three of you will go to college." Shelby pointed at Puck, Rachel and Quinn. "When senior year rolls around there will be no excuses to why you don't have a hundred college applications sent out. You guys might have one of the biggest support systems so there is absolutely no reason why you can't go." Shelby was no giving all three of them her best glare to show how serious she is, but when she looked at Quinn her heart soften a little. "Even you Quinn. I know that between the four of us we can make sure you have the college education that you deserve..." Shelby said softly, Quinn had tears streaming down her face.

She had never had this much love and support in her life. Here were four adults that had no real ties to her and they were willing to make huge sacrifices to make sure she was given a chance at life. "Thank you so much..." Quinn said as she looked up and looked to all four parents, "I don't know what to say... I really don't know what I have done to deserve all of this..." Quinn paused to gather her thoughts and to wipe the tears from her eyes, Rachel was rubbing soothing circle up and down her back. She turned to look at Rachel, "...all of you... I promise someday I will find a way to repay you guys..."

Quinn was cut off by Mary, "You will do no such thing!" Mary said in a stern tone, "Do you understand me Quinn? Look at me... Our love and support doesn't come with a contract or some payment plan. Our love is free..." Mary got up and walked around to Quinn and pulled her to stand in front of her. "Sweetheart, you will learn, just like I did, that this... this is what you should do for the people you love. The Berry's taught me that many years ago and it is one of the best lessons I have ever learned. This lesson also came with two of the most loving men I have ever known." Mary pulled Quinn into a hug and that is when the tears could no longer be stopped. Quinn broke down, not because of being sad or unwanted, but because she was loved and wanted and she actually felt it.

This is what a family was... Scratch that, this is what a family is... It doesn't have anything to do with DNA, because her parents that provided her with the genes and DNA she has and they were never her family. These eight people in this room with her right now, they were family. No DNA attached, but yet they all love her unconditionally no matter what.

This is where her life begins...

**Sooo...**

**What did y'all thing? Please let me know!**

**I want to thank everyone that leaves me reiviews,**

**they mean a lot!**

**And to all the Follows and Favorites,**

**Thanks So Much!**

**Until next time...**

**Nicky**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey y'all! I had this done for a while now, I was just waiting for my BETA. I have to cut her slack because she was celebrating her 21st Bday. But here it is. I hope y'all like it! I have a few questions for you though.**_

**First: I'm kind of thinking about moving the time frame a little bit.. So instead of them being Sophmores, maybe jumping them to Junoirs. I will go back and change everything from the past to accompany it. So what do y'all think?**

**Second: Baby... Do y'all want a baby boy or a baby girl? This is a AU fic, so I can change things up. Also I'm not a fan of the Beth so I would forsure be changing the name. So now is the time to but your ideas.**

**Third: Anything you want to see happen please let me know! Reviews really do help. This way I know you are actually reading and enjoying.**

**Thanks!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or it's Characters! BOooooooo.**

_

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. They all chatted idly about school, glee, and life in general. After dinner they sat down to play a friendly game of Mexican Train Dominos. Quinn was quickly learning that Rachel was extremely competitive and that both Blaine and Puck did everything in their power to provoke her. They would find ways to see her dominos, so that they could prevent her from laying certain one to keep her from going out.

Quinn just bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the fact that Rachel was so caught up in her side of the game that she didn't notice they were practically cheating. She shot a look to the adults to see if they noticed the same thing and sure enough they all were trying very hard to not laugh at how frustrated Rachel was getting.

"THAT'S IT!" Rachel shouted, "This game is rigged, I mean there is no way that I should have 18 dominos in my hand!" Rachel said as she stood up and started gesturing wildly at her hand of dominos. "I mean the rest of you only have two or three!" Rachel squeaked.

"Haha, okay darling, calm down." Leroy chuckled, "Why don't we put the game away for the night and you kids retire to Rachel's entertainment room to watch a movie, while the adults pick a movie of our own to watch down here." Every one besides Rachel nodded in agreement.

"No, we need to finish the game!" Rachel huffed, "You should always finish what you start and I am bound and determined to figure this hellish game out!" Rachel said down with her arms crossed with a look of pure concentration on her face. Quinn found it absolutely adorable, but was also very much ready to be done with this game. Because even though it was funny to watch Blain and Puck tease her without her knowing, it also frustrated the hell out of her and she was about ten seconds away from flinging dominos at their heads. So she decided to try her hand at ending the game the best she could.

"Rach... My back is really starting to hurt from sitting in this chair for so long..." Quinn pouted, hoping it would help end the game. All she really wanted to do was go upstairs, watch a movie and cuddle with her girlfriend. "Can't we end the game a little early? ... Please!" Quinn was really testing out her acting skills tonight; she was trying to look really uncomfortable in her chair by moving around and stretching her back. Hiram just sat back and watched Quinn try to pull her magic and help end the game for them all. He would be quite impressed if she was able to do it, because Rachel wasn't known for giving up on a game. If she was able to pull this off they would have to figure out a way to reward her for her abilities.

Rachel took a good look at Quinn. She really did look quite uncomfortable. Now she felt semi guilty for not thinking about Quinn sooner and the effect of sitting in one position for so long could have on her body. "I am so sorry, Quinn." Rachel said as she rushed to get up from her chair over to Quinn, "I didn't even think about how siting for so long in a chair would feel on your back. Of course I think we should end the game and retire to the entertainment room." Rachel said as she rubbed small circles up and down Quinn's back. Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, and Mary all chuckled because they knew that for, what could be the first time in history of a family game night, a game had not been finished and they all had Quinn to thank for her incredible acting skills and the fact that Rachel was utterly and completely whipped!

Twenty minutes later Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Blaine and Sarah were all upstairs fighting over which movie to watch. Well really it was just Puck and Sarah, because Rachel and Quinn were too busy cuddling to really care and Blaine just found it entertaining in its self.

"For the last time Sarah, we are not watching Howard the Duck again!" Puck yelled, "The movie is weird and bad."

"Fine, but I still get to pick the movie." Sarah huffed out as she put Howard the Duck back and searched for another one.

"Who said you get to pick, there are four other people up here!" Puck said as he followed Sarah to the movie collection.

"Rach always lets me pick when we watch movies together." Sarah said as she leveled Puck with a glare before turning to Rachel, "Right Rachel? Don't you always let me pick?"

"Well... Yes, but Noah is right there are four others up here it isn't just me." Rachel chuckled as she started to detangle herself from Quinn, who grumbled at the loss. "Why don't we watch something that I know Blaine and Noah like? Even though I am sure he won't admit it." Rachel winked at Sarah before reaching for said movie.

"Oh yeah and what movie is it that you think I like?" Puck asked as he plopped down next to Blaine and kicked his feet up on to the coffee table.

"Just sit down and be patient." Rachel said as she went and put the movie in before making her way back to Quinn.

"You know you said that Puck and Blaine will like it, but what about me?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear once she sat back down and cuddled back into her.

"I'm pretty sure you will like it too, but from what I have learned about you and movies, I don't think you will be watching much of it anyways." Rachel whispered back as she kissed her cheek.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed, "Your brother, plus Puck and Sarah, who are like your siblings are in here. We are not making out during this movie!" Quinn squeaked out.

"Haha, that's not what I meant... what I meant was you have a habit of falling asleep during movies a lot lately." Rachel giggled, but finished it off with a tender kiss to her temple, "But I am not completely opposed of you sneaking off to our room to make out while they watch the movie." Rachel said as she wiggled her eyebrow.

"Mmm... As great as that sounds, your dads have made it quite clear that we are to hang out with the family on Sunday's. And I quite like living here and being on their good side, so I think we are going to listen to them on this one." Quinn said as she snuggled closer into Rachel. Her head was under Rachel's chin resting on her chest.

"I understand... and just so you know I am quite content just doing this." Rachel gave Quinn a gentle squeeze to let her know what she meant. "But also, they already think of you as a daughter and this baby as their grandchild." Rachel said while rubbing her belly, "I don't foresee you guys going anywhere any time soon."

"Really, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!" Puck huffed effectively breaking their moment.

"Yes and before you try and say you don't like this movie, I know that's a lie. You have the soundtrack to this movie on your iPhone, so there goes any chance of you disputing this movie." Rachel challenged Puck with a stare, "Turn around sit down and watch the movie and stop complaining about everything!" Everyone else snickered quietly as Puck did exactly as he was told.

By the time the movie was over Shelby and Mary were hollering up to the Blaine, Puck and Sarah to get ready to leave, it was already eight-thirty in the evening. Everyone said their goodbyes, with promises that the next big Sunday family dinner would be sooner rather than later. While Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, and Mary were already planning a lunch date so they can start planning baby shopping duties. _What?! They need to make sure to not buy double of things..._

A few weeks had gone by and surprisingly they had managed to win Sectionals, thanks to all there _'after practice' _practice. They were able to find Finn a song that he couldn't ruin during his solo. Quinn still refused to sing a duet with him, so Mr. Shue finally caved and let Puck and Kurt fill the duet slot, which they rock and probably the reason that they had won. They group number was great, they used a lot of Mike and Brittany's fancy dance moves to really awe the crowd and the judges. They all hoped that by the time Regionals come around Shelby would be there to help dissolve the Finn and Shue's situation.

Finn felt more and more alienated by the group because he was constantly being left out of all the group activities. The Glee club had continued to have twice a month movie nights at Rachel and Quinn's, each time telling Finn that he was not welcomed and most definitely not wanted. After finally having enough he went to his mom and Burt. The Glee club was having a Glees-giving the weekend before Thanksgiving and he had yet again not gotten an invite. So having enough he finally went to his mom and Burt to complain. Reluctantly they agreed that if Finn didn't get to attend the event then neither did Kurt. So Kurt was currently in a group message with the rest of the club deciding what they should do and how they should handle this new situation.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen I am so sorry that this is happening! I didn't think Finn would whine to our parents...**_** ~ Lady Hummel**

_**It's not your fault Kurt. We should have known sooner or later he would catch on to not being invited to any of our events.**_** ~ Broadway Star**

_**Wat u mean catch on?! We let it be known he wasn't welcome!**_** ~ Satan**

_**So what do we do? Kurt has to come.**_** ~ Berry 2.0**

_**We get it Blainers your gay for Hummel, but I really don't want Finn there.**_** ~ Badass Jew**

_**That's not what I meant!**_** ~ Berry 2.0**

_**Okay! Moving on... We need to figure this out not argue.**_** ~ Juno**

_**Quinn's right, I don't think it would be right to have Glees-giving without Kurt. So if that means having Finn there I think thats what we have to do.**_** ~ Asian Chang #2**

_**Agreed.**_** ~ Asian Chang #1**

_**Agreed **_**~ Wheels**

_**Agreed **_**~ It'sBrittanyBitch**

_**Agreed**_** ~ Aretha**

_**Agreed**_** ~ Backupdancer**

_**So Finn is coming?**_** ~ Lady Hummel**

_**I guess so...**_** ~ Juno**

_**We will just have to keep him in check and watch him like a hawk. If he goes anywhere close to my Jewish Princess, I am not liable for my actions.**_** ~ Badass Jew**

_**I agree we will just have to keep an eye on him and also my dad's will be here so that's a plus... right!?**_** ~ Broadway Star.**

_**Wait a second! R u n Juno sitting right next to each other txting us?**_** ~ Satan**

_**We felt it was imperative that we both have full access to this conversation Satan!**_** ~ Broadway Star**

_**So is that a yes?**_** ~ Satan**

_**Yes….**_** ~ Juno**

_**Hahahahaha!**_** ~ Satan**

_**As much fun as this convo has turned into I need to go. Ttyl**_** ~ Aretha**

_**Yeah me to... Peace out!**_** ~ Wheels**

"Well that was fun." Rachel huffed as she tossed her phone onto the night stand and sank down onto the bed.

"Oh yes a blast..." Quinn said as she followed suit. She cuddled into Rachel's side and nestled her head under her chin. "But I do agree with Puck, if Finn comes close to you I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Mmmm... I think it should be the other way around." Rachel said lazily as she rubbed Quinn's back.

"So agreed, Finn isn't aloud near either of us..." Quinn was idly rubbing Rachel's abs under her shirt. "So what all do we need to do to prepare for this event in two days?" Quinn asked as her eyes slowly started to drift shut.

"Ummm... Clean up the dining room, kitchen, and living room... Daddy and dad are cooking both Turkeys..." Rachel trailed off when she noticed Quinn was being awfully still and quite. She peeked down to notice that she had fallen asleep. This was becoming a regular occurrence; Quinn had officially reached the point in her pregnancy where all she wanted to do was sleep. Really even if she didn't want to fall asleep she did. Instead of waking her up, Rachel reached over and turned off the light and joined her in sleep.

In the next few days Puck and Blaine came over to help clean and rearrange furniture to make sure there would be enough room and seating for the whole club. Quinn napped about as many hours as she cleaned. Hiram and Leroy were having a hard time getting past Finn being invited to the Glees-giving...

"I still don't understand how the two of you think we should be okay with Finn coming back into this house after what happened the last time he was here!" Hiram hollered. This was the first time Quinn had ever seen either of Rachel's dad's get mad and she wasn't a fan, but she knew she was safe. She knew that the shouting was out of love rather than hate or disgust. Hiram loved them both so much that he didn't want to let there be even a slight possibly of either of them getting hurt by Finn again.

"Dad, the whole Glee club talked about it and decided that we would allow him, because it's the only way that Kurt can also attend." Rachel stated as she stood her ground, "Puck, Mike, and Matt have all agreed to keep him away from both me and Quinn unless heavily supervised. Also we figured since you and daddy are going to be here we are safe." Rachel was now resorting to pouting.

"No! No! No! Rachel Barbra Berry, do not use your pouting on me!" Hiram said shaking his head back and forth, "Leroy back me up!"

"I agree with your dad! I am not comfortable with Finn around either of you." Leroy sighed, "So as of right now no Finn... even if the means no Kurt."

"That's not fair!" both Rachel and Quinn yelled at the same time.

"Kurt has done nothing but support me through all of this! He has never said a bad thing to me or about me..." Quinn was trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay, but they seemed to have a mind of their own as they started streaming down her face. "This Thanksgiving thing is about letting the people, i.e. the Glee club; know how much they mean to us. And we can't do that without Kurt!" Quinn wiped her face and took a deep breath before she continued. "And... and if that means Finn has to be there, then Finn will be there. Because whether we like it or not we have to be somewhat thankful for the jackass, because he helped us win Sectionals!" Quinn huffed, "Sorry about cursing..." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel had been by Quinn's side throughout her whole rant rubbing her back and holding her hand. So when Quinn finished she turned into Rachel and buried her face into Rachel's shoulder and started bawling. She wasn't sure why exactly she was crying like she was, but she sure as hell couldn't stop it. She wasn't sure if it was a side effect of being pregnant or living with the Berry's, but tears came at the drop of a hat these days. If she really sat and thought about it, it was probably both, because for the first time in her life she felt it was okay to express herself without the fear of being yelled at or belittled for showing emotions. She felt safe...

"Quinn honey, is that how you really feel?" Leroy asked as he moved next to her and began to pat her shoulder. Quinn didn't lift her head to respond, all she did was nod a yes into Rachel's neck. "How about you Rachel?"

"At first no... I didn't want him here, but Quinn talked me into it a few days ago while we were on the phone with the rest of the Glee club." Rachel sighed as she looked up to her dads, "Quinn's right... We have to be thankful to him for Sectionals and maybe we should give him a chance to prove himself and hopefully change..."

Both Leroy and Hiram sighed, then looked at each other and had a small conversation with just their eyes. "Fine... But the second he steps out of line he is gone!" Hiram said, "And we will be more present then we originally agreed on."

"Agreed!" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"Now head to bed because you are both waking up early to help cook and finish things up." Leroy said as he hugged and kissed them both on the head before they headed up the stairs, "And I mean bed... And by bed I mean sleep! Not extra-curricular sleep!" Leroy shouted up the stairs at them.

"Okay!" they said in unison with a laugh. Now that their room was sound proof and they had officially learned to lock the door, Leroy and Hiram had no way of knowing what they were doing or not doing. But most likely tonight they would be going to sleep.

**###############**

**Soooo... What did y'all think?**

**Please let me know!**

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Howdy folks! I can't tell you how much it means to get such a response from you guys! I love hearing your feed back! I cut glees-giving in half because you guy all had a collective thought about Finn. So I am working on that. No big questions this time, just please read and review!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee or the Characters...**

_  


Baine and Puck were the first to arrive to the first annual Glees-giving, they had both promised to arrive at eight am sharp to help cook. What would surprise most was that Puck was actually an avid cooker, he loves exploring different realms in the cooking world. Blaine is alright and can do the basics, like boil water, but other than that he lets his mom do most of the cooking in the house. Shelby has on countless times tried to persuade Blaine into learning, but he had absolutely no interest in it.

_**Knock... Knock... knock...**_

"Hello Blaine..." Leroy said as he opened the door and pulled him into a hug, "Hey Noah..." Leroy pulled Puck in for a hug also, before escorting them to the kitchen. "You guys are right on time; though the girls are still sleeping."

"What!" Puck shrieked, "They threaten me to get me here this early and they are still in bed! That's not fair!"

"Don't take it out on me either. But I'm not going up there to wake them up either." Leroy shuddered, "I have learned my lesson... Mm , no sir... Ain't happenin." Hiram laughed at the way his husband was acting, but he really couldn't blame him either. Leroy had walked in on the girls in various stages of making out a total of four times before they learned to lock the doors.

"I'll go wake them up. I refuse to be down here doing all this work while they sleep." Blaine said as he turned to head up the stairs, "But um... first do either you happen to have a blind fold?" Blaine chuckled, but was completely serious.

"Here take a dish towel." Hiram tossed it at him before he headed up the stairs, all while Leroy, Puck and Hiram started humming the death-march tune to him as he went.

Blaine stopped at the front of Rachel and Quinn's door, he was slightly nervous. He in no way shape or form wanted to see his sister and her girlfriend in any stage of making out_. Just suck it up_... Blaine was trying to talk himself into just opening the door. _Maybe I should knock instead, but Hiram and Leroy have had to try that already... Right? _"Crap... Why did I volunteer to do this?" Blaine said to himself. "Well here goes nothing." He said to himself as he slowly opened the door. "Hey you guys... You up? Quinn? Rachel?" Blaine had opened the door but had yet to look in, but he figured they hadn't yelled at him to shut the door yet so they should be dressed right? Slowly he pushed the door all the way open, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the bed was empty. When he looked around the room he noticed that the bathroom light was on, so he made his way over. "Hey you guys okay in there?" Blaine knocked on the door frame of the bathroom.

When he looked in he saw Quinn emptying her stomach into the toilet and Rachel behind her rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. "Hey Rach, is everything okay?" Blaine said again, this time a little louder so they heard.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?" Rachel asked, but never took her eyes off of Quinn.

"About twenty minutes ago... " Blaine trailed off waiting for Rachel to let him know if Quinn was alright. He knew that when women were pregnant that they could get morning sickness, but he still worried it was in his nature. It took Rachel a few minutes to realize she never answered her brother.

"Yeah Quinn is fine... just a little morning sickness." Rachel reached up and got Quinn some water. Quinn had moved to leaning against the tub once she felt like she wasn't going to throw up again. She gave Blaine a small wave. Rachel moved some of Quinn's hair off her forehead before she leaned in and kissed it. "We thought she was done with this, you know morning sickness, but I guess not. Can you please tell them I will be down in a few minutes, once I finish arguing with Quinn why she should stay in bed for a little while longer."

"I don't need to get back in bed Rach, I am fine." Quinn grumbled.

"Sure thing Rach, just let me know if you need anything." Blaine said with a smile before he turned to leave, but just as he was leaving he turned back, "And Quinn let her take care of you a little, it's not often she puts someone else before herself." Blaine winked as he turned away.

"Hey!" He heard Rachel yell at him as he went to leave.

"He's right though you know... It's not often I put others before myself so please let me take care of you..." Rachel was pouting trying to get her way.

"I find that hard to believe, considering you have been taking care of me since I got here." Quinn said as she gave Rachel a shy smile. "Plus this was both of our idea, to do this Glees-giving, so I need to be down there to help. And you get just as little sleep as I do when I'm up being sick. Every time I get up, whether it's the middle of the night or early morning you are right there with me, so you should be just as tired as I am so it's only fair I stay up too." Quinn said with a nod.

"Okay... How about this, we brush our teeth and I help you get back into bed, then I go down stairs and tell them that we are going to be down in about another hour and I bring us up some toast and maybe some juice and we eat and relax in bed... How does that sound?" Rachel stuck out her hand waiting for Quinn to shake it in agreement.

"Oh my god you are such a dork!' Quinn laughed as she pushed Rachel's hand out of the way and pulled her into a hug. "Agreed..."

"Okay, hop to it then..." Rachel said as she pulled away from Quinn and stood to help her up.

Rachel helped Quinn get into bed before she made her way downstairs. Before her foot even hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs her daddy was asking how Quinn was.

"Hey baby girl, how is our other baby girl doing?" Leroy asked as he was dicing onions.

"She's fine, just some morning sickness. I just got her back in bed, but only because I promised to bring up toast and juice for us to eat up there." Rachel said as she started getting the bread out to make everything.

"Is... is she umm… alright? Do you need me to um get anything?" Puck whispered. He was still shy about the whole getting her pregnant thing, plus Rachel seemed to take more of the 'baby daddy' role then he did. He honestly felt like he should be doing more, yeah sure he was saving every dime he was making off of cleaning pools, raking leaves, and other various yard maintenance. Hell he was even taking night classes at the local community college to try and get his contractor's license. This way he could get on with a company to try and make a little extra cash when he was unable to do yard work, of course no one except his mom knew he was taking those classes and the only reason she knew was because she had to sign the waiver to let him take it since he was under eighteen.

"No thanks Noah." Rachel smiled at him; she knew he was having a hard time with this. Maybe later she would sit down and talk to him about it, see if he was okay with her stepping in like she was. Under no circumstance did she want to step on his toes when it came to everything. "She just needs some toast and some more rest."

"Tell Quinn to take all the time she needs." Hiram said as Rachel got the tray together, "But you my sweet darling girl, need to be back down in an hour." He said with a wink.

"Gee thanks…" Rachel said dryly as she turned to head upstairs.

"Hey um Rach..." Puck said uncharacteristically shyly, "Thanks... For umm... you know... taking care of her for me..." Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders. Rachel just gave him a small but sincere smile.

"Not a problem."

_

An hour later both Quinn and Rachel made their way downstairs. Both turkeys were in the oven and various side dishes were being prepared.

Puck was currently slicing different types of fruits and vegetables for a fruit and veggie tray. Blaine was in charge of pre washing all fruits and veggies prior to Puck getting them. Leroy and Hiram were currently taking a break and sitting at the table enjoying coffee and reading the paper.

"Why don't you go sit down with dad and daddy and I will bring you the book you've been reading." Rachel said as they walked in and took in their surroundings.

"Rachel for the last time I am fine!" Quinn huffed. "I will help prepare like we originally planned. I just had a small bout of morning sickness, nothing too bad. I've had so much worse in the past." Quinn was currently facing Rachel with her arms crossed. She looked like she was ready for battle.

"No Quinn, this isn't like any other time. You were up most of the night complaining about not feeling good!" Rachel was almost yelling by then end of it. "You need to rest and standing on your feet cooking is not resting, now please go sit down and I will bring you your book..." Rachel was resorting to pouting. Everyone was watching the interaction between the two of them and normally Hiram and Leroy would stay out of it, but this time they completely agreed with Rachel. It seemed like Quinn need to rest for a bit and let her body recover.

"Quinn I hate to step in here, but I think Rachel is right sweetheart you should sit and relax for a bit." Hiram said is a sweet tone. "You're going to be plenty busy later once everyone gets here. So for right now why don't you come and sit down with me and Leroy... And maybe in a bit you can get up and help. Right now they're just dicing things up anyway. Plus you don't want to be there while Chef Puck is on a rampage." Hiram chuckled as he shot a wink to Puck.

"Chef Puck?" Quinn mumbled as she walked past everyone to sit down. She figured if Hiram was stepping in maybe she should listen. "Fine but just for a bit, then I should really help. And what is this Chef Puck business?"

"Noah is an excellent cook!" Rachel said as she patted him on his shoulder. "He would never tell you but he loves watching the Food Network to learn new recipes to try out." Puck was giving Rachel the stink eye, but she really didn't care right now her only concern was to cheer Quinn up and if divulging Noah's little secret did it then so be it. "He just doesn't like people to know because he thinks it will ruin his so-called badass reputation."

"Hey let's remember that I am doing most of the cooking so I think we should lay off talking about me and my abilities or reputation!" Puck grumbled. "Now Rach, there are two list of ingredients over there by the microwave can you please gather them all and put them over there." Puck said as he motioned his head to where he wanted her to put them.

"Sure..." Rachel started walking around and gathering everything up. She noticed that some were vegan substitutes and others were regular food items, this made her curious as to what it was for. "Hey Noah? What are these for?" Rachel asked as she gathered the last few items.

"I'm making two kinds of veggie dip. One is going to be a vegan friendly for my Jewish Princess while the other is going to be for everyone else. But I have to admit the vegan friendly one sounds pretty good, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone likes it better." Puck said, but never took his eyes off of what he was doing.

"Maybe we should do like a blind taste test." Blaine suggested as he finished drying the last of the veggies. "You know not tell anyone which one is vegan and which one isn't... well except Rachel."

"I think that would be a good idea." Quinn said from the table. She was really trying to get into her book, which under normal circumstances would never be a problem, but right now she wanted to interact with her friends who she had recently begun to look at as more of family. "I have to admit, the few things that Rachel has forced me to try have been pretty good."

"I have never forced you to try anything!" Rachel huffed.

"Right like sticking out your bottom lip and pouting isn't forcing my hand at something." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you have no power over the Rachel Berry pout." Rachel laughed.

"To be fair... not many people have power over it." Puck added.

They all continued to banter back and forth until everything was done. About forty-five minutes into it Quinn started whining about helping out. At first Rachel just started bringing her stuff to do at the table, still wanting her to fully relax, but then Quinn started to full on pout. She wanted to be up and moving, she felt perfectly fine now. She will admit at first she was completely worn out and tired, but she was trying to suck it up and be a team player. Anyway, Rachel very reluctantly agreed to let her get up and help, but she has kept a very watchful eye on Quinn the whole time. She just wanted to make sure she didn't get over tired before everyone got there.

About two hours before everyone was scheduled to show up things were done. Well as done as they could get, things were waiting in line to be put into the oven, but other than that the house was clean and put together.

"Alright everyone, why don't you guys all shower and get ready." Leroy said to all the kids. "Blaine you can you the guest room bathroom, Puck the second bathroom upstairs and girls use your own... and take turns, or at least make me think you are taking turns." Leroy cringed at the thought.

"I want a nap..." Quinn mumbled as she leaned into Rachel.

"Why don't you shower first this way you can get a quick nap after." Rachel suggested as she kissed on the shoulder. "And then I might possible join you for a nap, who knew cooking was so tiring?"

"A, you didn't even really cook so stop your complaining and B, do you really think you guys can keep your hands to yourselves this evening?" Puck asked, "You guys have been getting worse with your PDA… I'm honestly surprised no one else has noticed yet."

"I agree with Puck, if you guys don't want people to find out you guys need to be a little more careful." Blaine added, "I think the only thing that has saved you so far is that everyone is so engrossed in their own drama filled lives or the whole Finn and Mr. Shuester thing." Both girls just looked at them like deer caught in headlights. They hadn't really talked about when they wanted to start telling people about their relationship. It was a huge step for them to take.

Puck could see the wheels turning in their heads. "Don't hurt yourselves thinking about it right now. It's just food for thought for later." and with that Puck took off up the stairs to get ready for later. The girls had the right idea about trying to squeeze a nap in.

Rachel and Quinn made it up to their room in complete silence. They were both stuck in thought at what Puck and Blaine had said. Both of them had been stuck in their own little world at home that they didn't ever even think about coming out to their friends. But they were right; they had gotten reckless with their PDA. They cuddled more during their movie nights and were definitely more touchy feely at school. Both Rachel and Quinn knew they needed to have that conversation sooner rather than later.

When they made it to their room, Quinn went straight to the bathroom to turn the water on while Rachel went to grab some sweats for them to wear when they got out. Quinn was already in the shower when Rachel walked in; she set the clothes on the counter before sitting down on the toilet seat.

"Rach, I can hear you thinking in here... What's going through your head?" Quinn asked from behind the shower curtain. This wasn't anything new for them. They always seemed to sit in the bathroom while one of them was in the shower. It was when they really got to talk and get to know each other.

"I was just thinking about what Blaine and Noah said..." Rachel said so quietly that Quinn had to strain to hear her.

"And what are your thoughts?"

"Well they're right... We have become completely reckless in our public displays of affection, but Quinn I can't help it." Rachel whined. "Have you seen you? You're hot and funny and sweet and sexy and a complete dork, but most importantly your mine and I love you..."

"Yours, huh?" Quinn giggled, "Well I will happily stay yours if you pass me a new bottle of body wash."

"That easy? Well then okay here you go!"

"Anyways, I love you too and I think maybe we should think about telling some of the Glee club..." Quinn said hesitantly.

"Are you serious? I mean are you ready for that?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure... I mean I hate hiding it from them, I want to be able to hold your hand and stuff when they're in our house and not walk on egg shells around them." Quinn said not noticing the gasp that came from Rachel. "I'm not ready to be out at school..."

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered through un-shed tears. Quinn noticed that something was up with Rachel, so she poked her head out of the shower curtain to see.

"Rachel... Baby, what's wrong?" Quinn said as she reached and snatched the towel off the towel holder and quickly wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower and kneeling on the floor in front of Rachel. "Rach... Please look at me... What's wrong? If you don't want to tell them we don't have to. I just thought..." Quinn trailed off when Rachel leaned down to kiss her, silencing her rambling. There was never a battle for dominance, because Quinn would gladly relinquish it every time. Rachel quickly swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Quinn gladly gave.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and resting her head onto Rachel's forehead, "Not that I don't love kissing you, because there is nothing I love better, but what was that for?" Quinn asked as she licked her lips and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"You said ours..." Rachel said as she kept looking from Quinn's lips to her soul searching eyes. "You said our house... It's one of the first times you have openly acknowledged this being your house too." Tears were once again coming to Rachel's eyes.

When referring to where she lived, Quinn always said Rachel's house or the Berry's house, but never ours or hers. Rachel use to correct her every time she said it, but eventually stopped. She figured Quinn would start calling it her house when she was ready. But she never for a moment thought it would feel like this, her heart felt like it was about to explode with happiness.

Quinn chuckled before leaning in to kiss Rachel again. "I guess I did, didn't I." Rachel just nodded her head and smiled at Quinn, but then suddenly it hit her. Quinn was kneeling in front of her in just a towel. A very small towel! Rachel's self-control would only take her so far, I mean she was human after all and her girlfriend is all wet and naked in front of her on her knees was almost too much.

"Umm… ba-baby... you... your umm... Are you umm..." Rachel was struggling to get her sentence out and Quinn wasn't helping by smirking at her. So Rachel cleared her throat before trying again. "Are you umm done?... With the shower I mean..." Quinn just laughed at her stuttering girlfriend.

"Yes I'm done." Quinn stood up kissing Rachel on the head before heading into the room. "It's all yours, but don't take too long... I would like my cuddle buddy for my nap." Quinn said as she walked into their room.

Rachel rushed to get in and finish her shower and practically ran into the room once she was done. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Quinn lying on the bed slightly propped up by pillows with her book resting on her chest, because she had fallen asleep. Rachel walked over to get her phone and took a quick picture of Quinn before she went and grabbed the book and put it onto the nightstand and curled into her girlfriends' side to join her in a nap.

**So...**

**What did y'all think?**

**Please leave a review and let me know!**

**Do you think they should tell some of Glee?**

**Thanks,**

**Nicky**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay so here is the thing; Y'all gave me such good reviews and told me what you wanted so I felt obligated to give it to you. I struggled with this chapter because I had an internal debate with myself on why Finn would act the way he did. I hope you guys like this chapter and are okay with way I take it!**

**Again your reviews mean the world to me and really do help me while I am writing! So please read and review! Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows!**

**A/N: I do not own Glee of it's Characters  
**

Rachel and Quinn woke up with thirty minutes left to get ready before everyone showed up. They were both relatively quiet while they were getting dressed, both had other things on their minds. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"I think we should tell them." Rachel said as she walked into the room brushing her hair. Quinn was sitting on the bed trying to finish the last chapter in the book she was reading.

"Huh?" Quinn looked up. She was confused by Rachel's random outburst.

"I think we should tell the glee club about us being together. I mean we have been together for two almost three months now, which isn't like super long, but it is long enough for me to know that this isn't a fluke or phase." Rachel said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the bed. "I think we should tell them today at dinner. I mean that is kind of what this is about... right?" Rachel sat down next to Quinn on their bed, while Quinn went to set her book on to the night stand.

"I agree, I think we should tell them. But are you sure you want to do it today?" Quinn asked as she grabbed both of Rachel's hands and held them in her lap.

"I'm sure... But I mean if you don't want to we don..." Rachel was cut off by Quinn giving her a small kiss.

"I'm sure. We can do it today, whenever you are ready." Quinn said as she pecked Rachel on the lips again. "Do you have any idea when you want to tell them? You know this way I can be prepared."

"I think we should tell them once everyone gets here... This way we don't have to hide it at all today." Rachel said as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Mmmm... That sounds like a great plan." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's head. "I would like nothing better than to get to hug and kiss you whenever I feel like it, without the glee club kids looking at me weird."

"Okay well then that settles it... Once everyone gets here we will tell them." Rachel patted Quinn's thigh before jumping up from the bed. "Alright, let's finish and get downstairs. People should be showing up soon and we've got some news to tell them." Quinn giggled as Rachel winked at her and turned to leave the room.

Puck and Blaine left to go get Artie, this way his mom didn't have to drive him. Rachel and Quinn were down in the kitchen checking on the last of the things that needed to be in the oven. Quinn was trying to sneak small samples of some of the dishes they had made, but Rachel was catching her every time. Quinn couldn't help it though, she was starving, she even tried to use the excuse of having to eat for two, but Rachel wasn't buying it. They were brought out of their bickering by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

_**Knock... Knock... Knock...**_

"I'll get it!" shouted Hiram. Rachel and Quinn made their way to the door along with Leroy. "Hello… Come on it... May I take you coats?" Hiram asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Mercedes! Hey Matt!" Rachel said as she bounced in to great them. "Did you guys come together?" she asked as she looked out the door to see if anyone else was coming and only saw the one car.

"Um... Yeah, Matt offered to bring me. A lot of us tried to buddy up this way we didn't have a bunch of cars taking up the whole street." Mercedes said shyly.

"That was a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that..." Rachel said as she ushered them into the living room. "You guys are the first to arrive. Puck and Blaine left a little while ago to get Artie, so they should be back in a few minutes. Would you guys like something to drink?"

"I'm fine for now thank you." Mercedes and Matt both said. Quinn went to sit in the love seat, while Mercedes and Matt sat on the couch. Rachel was hovering around the door waiting for more people to arrive.

"Rach, why don't you sit down?" Quinn asked as she scooted over making room for Rachel to sit if she chose to.

"No thanks, I'm good. This way I can get the door faster and not leave our guests standing outside in the cold weather too long." Rachel rambled on, the truth was she was nervous about telling everyone about her and Quinn and that if she sat down next to her she would need some sort of contact to calm her down. So it was for the best that she remained standing. Quinn just gave her a small smile knowing the real reason why Rachel didn't want to sit by her; the truth was that she would need some of that contact too!

"Hey, how are you guys?" Quinn was brought out of her thought by Rachel greeting Santana and Brittany. "Mercedes, Matt and Quinn are in the living room, and Puck and Blaine went to go get Artie. They should be back any minute now." Rachel was rambling on.

"Wow, breathe!" Santana said with a chuckle, "What has your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing! Why would you say that? I was just informing you were the rest of the guests are. It's called being a good host Satan!" Rachel huffed.

"Sure if that is what you say... I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to." Santana said as she turned to leave, "Oh and Berry you might want to get your nerves in check before everyone else gets here. I don't know for sure what you have to be nervous about, but that shit is radiating off of you!" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the living room with her, leaving Rachel to try and get her nerves in check.

Before long everyone had arrived and they were sitting in the living room chatting amongst themselves. Finn was chatting with Mike and Matt about a new game that had just came out, but all while shooting glances at Quinn and Rachel. Hiram and Leroy kept true to their word; they were sitting off in a corner of the room keeping a watchful eye on Finn, but disguising themselves with books.

"Hey Rachel and Quinn, thanks for hosting this!" Tina said, pulling everyone out of their private conversations. "This was a great idea and I honestly think we should make this an annual thing."

"Me too!" Artie shouted, "I mean sure we hang out and watch movies together like twice a month, but it's kind of nice to have all electronics off and just getting to talk and enjoy each other's company outside of school."

"I feel like right now would be the perfect time to tell you guys something," Quinn felt Rachel tense up beside her but just squeezed her arm before going on. "I can't tell you guys how thankful I am for Glee and all of you. Glee club has provided me with some of the best friends a girl could ask for. I mean I know I have recently caused my share of drama in the club, but you guys seem to always stand beside me. So I want to say thank you for being there for me!"

"We aren't starting this mushy shit already are we?" Santana shouted.

"Language Santana..." Came from the corner.

"Sorry Mr. H..." Santana said with a grimace. She had forgotten about the deal with having Finn there. "What I meant to say is we aren't getting all sappy already are we? I mean we have only been her for what twenty minutes?"

"Try two hours." Matt said from his spot on the couch between Mike and Mercedes.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Santana shouted again.

"SANTANA!" yelled two voices from the corner.

"Sorry geez..."

"So yes Santana we are going to start this mushy sh... I mean stuff." Rachel stopped and corrected herself as Quinn started laughing beside her. She poked Quinn in the side and gave her a look that asked if she was ready and Quinn just nodded her head to let her know she was. "Okay well since everyone is here I think now is the best time to tell you guys something. You guys are our family and some of my best friends and because of that there is something that Quinn and I would like to tell you..." Four sets of eyes went wide in the realization of what they were about to do. Quinn stood up to join Rachel in telling the club about their relationship. Rachel looked at Quinn silently asking her to take over.

"As you know Rachel and I have become great friends over the past few months... But Rachel is more than that to me..." Rachel reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Quinn means a lot to me also..." Rachel took over for Quinn, "We wanted to let you guys know because we think of you as family, but also that we feel safe with you guys. Quinn and I are dating..."

"Do what?!" "Huh?" "That's great!", could be heard from several different ones of their friends around the room.

"You're kidding right?" Finn chocked out from his corner.

"Finn..."Quinn warned.

"NO! You have got to be kidding!" Finn shouted as he stood up. "You don't honestly believe that Quinn would date you! She is using you for your house since she is a little whore and got kicked out of her house!" Finn was slowly moving forward as he spit these hateful words towards both Quinn and Rachel. "I mean I guess it's cool because god knows Rachel is using Quinn too! I mean who would honestly date such a freak! I mean yeah I told you I was dating you and only you over the summer but truth be told I was using you to try and get into your pants. Which was a waste of time, but don't worry I got plenty from some of the cheerio's" Finn scoffed. "Should have known your fag dads would turn you queer..."_ WHACK!_ Finn was cut off by a blow to his chin, but what is more surprising is who did it. Mike. He beat Puck to the punch, _pun intended_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mike shouted over him.

"What's wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Finn yelled from the ground, "Why would you defend those two? They are lying, manipulative bitches..." _WHACK!_ This time is was Blaine who jumped on Finn and hit him, but unlike Mike he didn't stop at one punch, he kept going.

"Don't you ever speak about my sister and her girlfriend like that!" Blaine shouted between punches.

"Enough!" Hiram shouted as he pulled Blaine off of Finn. "Leroy already called your parents son, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut until they get here!" Hiram spat out at him. Hiram had never felt such... Hate... is that the right word... how about disgusted? That seems better fitting. He had never felt such disgust for someone so young in his entire life; he was honestly shocked that someone who had a brother who was gay could say such hateful things.

"Whatever!" Finn scoffed as he got up and sat down in his chair. "They'll believe me over whatever you guys have to say anyways, they always do!"

"Not this time Finn." Kurt said from across the room with his phone held up still recording everything that was going on. "See Finn, I'm tired of them believing every lie you tell them, so as soon as you opened your mouth to talk I started to record you..."

"What the hell!" Finn yelled as he lunged towards Kurt, but Punk jumped in to shoulder him down. Puck caught him just right too, because Finn was currently lying on the ground in pain, clutching his shoulder. "AHHH... What the fuck! My fucking shoulder..."

"Don't ever go to attack my bro Hummel ever again!" Puck gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Alright, Noah why don't you go sit down over on the couch with the rest of the kids. I'm sure Finn has learned his lesson and will not move again. Right, Finn?" Hiram asked from above him, all Finn could do was shake his head yes. "Hey Lee, could you come look at his shoulder when you get a chance? I think it could be broken or something." Hiram shouted into the kitchen, where he was taking out some of the food from the oven.

"Sure..." Leroy said as he wiped his hands on a towel as he walked into the room. "But how would he have broken his shoulder?" Leroy bent down to examine Finn.

"I might have... Abi" Puck actually looked ashamed for his actions. Hiram and Leroy were two people he could never bare letting down and he knew how much they hated violence. "He looked like he was going after Kurt and... and I just couldn't let him do it... I'm so sorry, Abba"

This isn't the first time the Glee club had witnessed Puck and The Berry's relationship, but it was the first time they have ever heard him call them father or dad in such a personal way. Under normal circumstances Santana would bust Puck's balls for it, but she could see how much Puck was beating himself up for the way he had acted in front of them. Santana actually felt like she was intruding on a family moment.

"Well I definitely think he needs an x-ray. It might not be broken, but it is dislocated. Rachel, could you go get me the ice pack from the freezer." Leroy said as he stood to face Puck. "Now Noah, did you do what you felt was right? Did you feel that Finn would have honestly hurt Kurt?" Puck nodded his head to both questions. "Well then we could not be mad at you for wanting to protect your friend from someone who is obviously bigger than them." Leroy gave Puck a gentle smile.

Rachel was just about to pass the door when someone knocked on it. She was assuming it was Burt and Carole.

"Hello, I'm Rachel. Come on in." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Yes Rachel we know who you are. You have a lovely voice!" Burt said as he entered. Carole just gave a nod. Rachel could tell she was somewhat upset that she had to be there.

"Well everything and everybody are in the living room, follow me." Rachel said as she waved them to follow.

"Umm... What's the ice for?" Carole asked. Rachel decided to pretend not to hear her and instead continued to walk into the living room and hand the bag of ice to her dad, before she made her way over to Quinn on the love seat.

"Burt, Carole." Hiram acknowledge them as they entered. "It's nice to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Could you please just tell us why we were called over here and why my son Finn has a bloody lip and why your husband is putting ice on his shoulder." Carole said coldly.

"Sure." Hiram sighed; Carole had always been a little stand off-ish with them. "Why don't you two have a seat while we tell you." Hiram gestured them over to two chairs set up for the evening. Hiram and Leroy told them about the evening, they also told them about the time when Quinn told Finn he wasn't the father of the baby. Burt was livid at Finn for the way he had been acting, you could literally see the steam radiating off of him. But Carole of course believed Finn, when he told her none of it was true.

"It is true." Kurt said from the couch, "I have video of his outburst from today." Kurt stood up to hand it to his dad and Carole. They both watched it, the video made Burt even more upset. But what upset him the most was what was about to come out of his wife's mouth.

"Can you really blame him? I mean Quinn lied to him and cheated on him, the little whore is getting what she deserves. And then Rachel, he told me multiple times this summer how much she would tease him with promises of being more intimate to just turn around and dump him at the beginning of the year and then to act like a Diva Bitch to him in Glee club. She had Puck turn on Finn too and beat him up once in class and now to rub it in his face that she is turning Quinn gay! I would act out too." Carole said leaving everyone in shock. How could she honestly think those things and defend Finn.

"Carole... Do you really feel that way?" Burt asked out of shock.

"Well of course I do!"

"I'm not sure what to say... I mean I can't stand behind someone who says such hurtful things. I mean do you really feel that Rachel can 'turn' someone gay? I'm not sure I know who you are Carol, but one thing I do know is that I will never raise my son in a house that has so much hate in it." Burt said while tears streamed down his cheek.

"Finn is your son too! How can you just walk away from him like that?" Carol asked. She was upset that Burt would believe everything these people had said.

"No son of mine would ever spew such hateful words!"

"Fine I think Finn and I will go get a hotel room for the night. Give you a chance to calm down and then we will discuss this." Carol said as she got up to leave. "Come on Finn lets go."

"First you should really take Finn to have his arm looked at. I believe it's dislocated, I can call in advanced and let them know you are on your way, that way you don't have to wait long." Leroy said as he escorted them to the door.

"Don't bother." and with that Carol and Finn were out the door.

When Leroy walked back into the living room it was silent. No one knew what to say they were all in shock at what had happened. "Why don't you kids go eat in the Dining room like you had originally planned and us three adults will eat in the living room. I think we need to have some adult conversations." Leroy said as he clapped his hands together getting everyone to jump up and move.

Everyone dished their plates out in silence, no one really knowing what to say after everything that had happened. Which elephant in the room did they address first; Burt and Carol's marriage practically ending in front of them or Quinn and Rachel announcing that they were together. Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"So... How long have you to been an item?" Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, do tell!" Mercedes said with a smile, everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Of course the two gossip queens would have to know!

Rachel and Quinn both looked at each other, before Quinn decided to take this one. "We have been dancing around our feelings since the beginning of school and then we were assigned that project in History, plus the sleep over and things just started to take off from there."

"So before you were living here?" Artie asked.

"Yeah before that." Quinn giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Quinn and Fawn are dating, who cares." Santana said as she shoved food into her mouth, but as she thought about something a smirk came across her face. "I bet y'all didn't know that they not only live together but also share a room?"

"Satan!" Rachel hissed as Brittany slapped her arm and told her to be nice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kurt said with a smirk on his face. "You two are literally shacking up?!"

"Our sleeping arrangements are none of your business!" Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well I guess the old lesbian U-Haul joke still stands." Kurt laughed. Rachel was still pouting when Quinn looked over at her and started rubbing her back.

"Baby don't let him bother you, he is just jealous that we get to cuddle at night while he is stuck cuddling a picture of Blaine." Quinn said as she shot a wink to Kurt.

"Touché Fabray!" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Okay is it just me or is it going to take a while to get used to those two calling each other things like baby?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." The group said collectively.

"Well you guys better get used to it quickly, because it's not changing anytime soon." Rachel said as she leaned in to give Quinn a light peck on the lips.

"Yeah definitely weird." Matt said.

"Hot, but weird." Artie followed.

They all continued to eat and have a good time, not wanting what had happened with Finn earlier to ruin their day. Quinn and Rachel were glad to not have to hide in front of their friends. They were both very affectionate with each other, so not having to hide was a blessing. It took the others a few minutes to get use to the idea of Quinn and Rachel dating, but just that a minute, because once you saw the way they looked at each other or how they treated each other everyone knew what they had was really.

After they were all done eating and the table was clean, they all sat back down and started suggesting things to do.

"I think we should play Mexican Train Dominos!" Puck said. Quinn and Blaine both busted into a fit of laughter, while Rachel glared at Blaine and nicely turned to Quinn.

"Unless you like the couch, I suggest you find us something else to do." Rachel said sweetly and immediately Quinn stopped laughing. Quinn had told Rachel about what Puck and Blaine had done to her during the game they played at the family dinner. Rachel was mad at her for not stopping them or saying anything to her, instead of playing along.

"How 'bout a movie?" Quinn suggested instantly, she was not a fan of the couch. Sure it was comfortable to lay on while watching TV, but she loved cuddling with Rachel as she slept.

"Who would have ever thought that the HBIC of McKinley would be whipped by Rachel Berry." Kurt said as he laughed, everyone else followed in suit and laughed as well.

"Psshh... Whatever, so a movie?" Quinn shrugged,_ Hell yes I am whipped they haven't seen Rachel with almost no clothes on... FUCKIN' HOT!_ Quinn thought to herself.

"A movie sounds good to me... Any suggestions?" Artie asked.

"I say we watch The Goonies, it's one of my favorite movies to watch during this time of year and it's kind of like us." Mike suggested.

"Sounds good, Rach do you have that one?" Puck asked as he went over to Artie to start wheeling him over towards the stairs.

"Of course! I love that movie!" Rachel said as she walked towards the living room, she was going to let her dad's know what they were up to.

"Hey dad, daddy and Burt we are heading up to the entertainment room to watch The Goonies." Rachel said as she peaked her head around the corner. They were all sitting there watching a movie of their own.

"Sure thing sweetheart, have fun." Leroy said without looking up. Rachel just giggled and shook her head before turning to meet everyone upstairs.

As soon as she entered the room she made a b-line for her spot next to Quinn. Quinn lifted the covers so Rachel could slide right in. Once everyone was settled in Puck pressed play.

"I don't want to be hearing any noises to our new found lesbians over there, let's keep this PG tonight." Santana joked, she was happy that Quinn and Rachel had decided to come out to the glee club; they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. It wouldn't be long before they were found out about anyways.

"If we wanted to do anything Santana, trust that we would just go to OUR room right next door to do whatever it is we wanted to do." Quinn said back. She knew Santana was giving them a hard time.

"Still even if y'all choose to go there, I don'ts wants to be hearing any noises." Santana countered.

"Don't worry about that Santana, our room has recently been sound proofed for those reasons alone." Quinn said with a smirk. Santana was left speechless, along with everyone else in the room.

"Ugh, gross! I don't need to know these things about my baby sister!" Blaine shrieked. They all laughed as the beginning credits to the movie started.

The evening may have started out bad, but there is no way these Gleeks were going to let someone ruin their day together.

**So? What did y'all think?**

**Please go easy on me!**

**Side note; Abi is Father in Hebrew**

**and Abba is more like dad, papa.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Till next time,**

**Nicky**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: First off I want to say how Sad I am at hearing about Cory's passing. I may not have liked his character on the show, but that is in no way how I felt about him as a person. I am at a loss at how I should continue with Finn, I almost feel like I need to redeem Finn in someway. But I would rather hear what you guys think. So how would you guys like me to handle it?**

**Also I am sooo sorry for how long it has taken me to update this. I have gone on two vacations since my last chapter. I already have an idea on how I want to handle the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to update sooner. At the end of this chapter I will have a few guestions for you to help me with the next chapter, so please let me know!**

**I do not own Glee or its characters...**

&&&&&&&

It had been a few days since the Glee club had gotten together for the Glees-giving. Their weekend went on like usual for Quinn and Rachel, they hung around their house and relaxed after all the drama from Saturday's dinner. They had two day of school before Thanksgiving break started, why they had to go back for only two day made no sense to them. They were both ready for the break; Rachel was ready to spend time with her whole family, well her make shift family and Quinn was just needing to get the holiday over with. She was happy to be a part of the Berry family now, but she still missed her own. No not in the meaning that she wished she was with them instead, but in the way that she wished her family could have loved her like the Berry's have. It probably didn't help that she had all these pregnancy hormones flowing through her veins.

Monday went by fairly swift, neither Rachel nor Quinn saw Finn around school, but they didn't really look either. They were both about to walk into the music room, for their last Glee meeting before Thanksgiving break, both were hoping for little to no drama.

"Hey you guys!" Tina waved as Quinn and Rachel made their way to their seats, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was fine; we just laid around and watched some movies. How about you?" Rachel asked.

"It was alright..." Tina shrugged, "Nothing to special, some of our family started to come into town for the holiday. So now I am sharing my room with three of my little cousins." Tina said while rolling her eyes.

"What's up losers!" Santana yelled as she walked into the room with Brittany.

"Really Santana?!" Quinn said with a cocked eyebrow, "We all know you love everyone in here, you can drop the act. We know you're just a big softy."

Santana looked around before she responded to what Quinn said, "As of right this very second I can stomach everyone in this room... Give it a few minutes and let our resident dummy to appear and that will change." Santana said as she went to take a seat.

"Where is Finn?" Mike asked, "I haven't seen him today."

"Neither have I..." Artie added, "And I have a few classes with him, he wasn't in any of them." Everyone turned to Kurt as he entered the room.

"What?!" Kurt shrieked as he felt all eyes on him. "Did I forget to zip or something?" He said as he looked down to his zipper to make sure.

"Relax Lady Hummel, your zipper is good. We were just wondering about Frankenteen... None of us have seen him, so what's going on?" Santana asked.

"Well my dad and Carol had dinner on Sunday and from what he told me, it didn't go well. Carol and Finn went to spend time with family for the holiday. I guess giving them both time to decide what they want to do or how they would like to proceed when they get back. But from what my dad is saying he isn't budging and both Finn and Carol's mind-set has to change drastically for it to work out." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Do you think they will change their attitude?" Matt asked.

"Honestly... I don't know." Kurt shrugged, looking somewhat broken. "I want them to... I don't want to lose my family and I know they are good people... But I'm not sure."

"Whatever happens, you got me!' Puck said as he sat next to Kurt. "I can be your brother... I mean I already think of you as my brother." Puck said as he gave Kurt a small side hug. "I got your back!"

"Thanks Puck..." Kurt said with a small smile. "You know you're a really nice guy under all the bad assness." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Shhh... Don't tell anyone." Puck winked before sitting back in his chair.

"So whats everyones plans for the holiday?" Mercedes asked as the waited for Mr. Shuester to come to class.

"I'm going to my Granny's house in Dayton." Matt said, "We leave Tuesday after school gets out."

"We are just staying here." Artie said.

"We are going to my Uff 'da's!" Brittany said as she bounced excitedly in her seat. The room fell silent as everyone was trying to figure out what she was talking about. No one really wanting to ask in fear of what Santana would say or do.

"Ummm... You're what?" Kurt asked, deciding he didn't really care what Santana did to him, because he needed to know what Brittany was saying.

"My Uff 'da's." Brittany said like it was obvious, "You know my mom's mom..."

"Oookay..." Most of the gleeks said at the same time, deciding it was all too puzzling to question her any further.

"I'm spending it with my Baby Mama and My Jewish Princess." Puck said as he played Angry Birds on his phone.

"Noah!" Rachel said firmly, "Please refrain from calling my girlfriend your baby mama!"

"Aww, thank you baby..." Quinn said as she leaned in and gave Rachel a small peck on the lips.

"Of course..." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn to pull her back in for another more forceful kiss.

"Hot but still weird." Artie said pulling Rachel and Quinn out of their kiss.

"Anyways... Yes Noah will be joining us for dinner, along with his mom and sister. Also my mom and Blaine will be joining us for Thanksgiving." Rachel said as she played with Quinn's hand in her lap. "Just a typical Berry Thanksgiving."

"Alright guys! It's the last meeting before fall break; does anyone have anything they want to perform?" Mr. Shuester said as he stroll into the room. "Wait where is Finn?"

"He started his fall break a few days in advance." Kurt said hoping that Mr. Shue would drop it. But of course Finn was his golden boy so we all know that isn't going to happen.

"Well then why aren't you with him Kurt? Is he alright? Is he sick?" Mr. Shue asked with a slight panic in his voice, before he suddenly turned to Quinn and Rachel, "What did you guys do?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes you! What did you do?" Mr. Shuester asked pointing his finger at Rachel. "I have seen all the drama that has been going on between you guys lately, so let's hear it."

"I-I...Mr... I-I don't..." Rachel stuttered, she was in complete shock. Never did she think Mr. Shue would turn on her like he was right now.

"Excuse me!" Quinn shouted as she stood in front of Rachel, putting herself between Rachel and Mr. Shuester. "I think you need to back off! Rachel didn't do anything and this little fascination you have over Finn is reaching an all time high and it is quite disturbing!" Mr. Shuester just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe Quinn yelled at him. Mean while Brittany had to climb onto Santana's lap to keep her anchored to her chair, the Latina was fuming from what Mr. Shue was saying. She was glad that Quinn had balls enough to stand up for her girl.

"If you must be so prying..." Kurt said snottily, he was pissed that Mr. Shuester felt the need to be in his business and that he was blaming Rachel for Finn's absence. "_**MY**_ family is going through something's right now and Carol and Finn felt the need to spend the holiday with some of their other family, not that it is really any of your business."

"Mr. Shue, I really think your need to apologies to Rachel..." Brittany said from her seat on Santana's lap. "You were really mean to her and it hurt a lot of our feelings, and if it hurt our feeling I know it hurt hers and it isn't nice to hurt people's feelings..."

"Umm... Yeah... Sure..." Mr. Shuester was struggling with his apology, he hated being wrong, but what made it worse is that he knew that whatever was the problem with Kurt's family he would place money on the fact the Rachel was probably involved. The little diva was involved with everything! "I... um... shouldn't have jumped to conclusions... I think we should end glee for the day... Enjoy your fall break." Mr. Shue bolted out the door before anyone could react back.

"What a prick!" Santana finally yelled after he left. "I mean seriously! Why does he have such a hard-on for Hudson? It's gross and kind of worries me!" Santana shuddered.

"Why am I always the one to blame?" Rachel whined. "Am I really that terrible of a person?"

"What?!" Quinn spun around to face Rachel and cradled her face in her hands. "Listen to me Sweetie; you are the furthest from a being considered a bad person. Rachel... Baby, look at me please..." Quinn paused waiting for Rachel to look her in the eyes. "You are the most caring and sweetest person, with the biggest heart in the tiniest body, I have ever known." Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel slowly, it wasn't about passion or dominance, it was about conveying how much she loved her and how much she truly believed every word that she had just told Rachel.

"Yeah Rach, listen to Q she knows what she is talking about..." Santana said in a moment of softness. It hurt Santana to know that Rachel honestly thought she was to blame for any of this. If it was anyone's fault it was Mr. Shues, she couldn't even really blame Finn for the way he acted because Mr. Shue was the one who fueled it.

"Yeah okay..." Rachel said quietly as she buried her head into Quinn's neck, while Quinn held her tight.

"How 'bout we go home and cuddle and watch some movies?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel just nodded her response, not wanting to move from her place of  
comfort.

"Quinn you need to get up, everyone is going to be here shortly..." Rachel said as she ran around their room getting ready.

"Nu uhhh.." Quinn grumbled into her pillow. The last few days of school went by fairly painless. But Quinn had been increasingly quite. On Wednesday she pretty much stayed in their room and read all day, not wanting to talk or anything else. Rachel had been worried but her dad's told her that Quinn was, as oddly as it seemed, missing her family. Rachel didn't understand but decided to listen the advice of her fathers and was giving Quinn her space. But now it was Thursday morning and everyone was going to start arriving soon and Quinn was still not in the mood to socialize.

"Quinn... Baby..." Rachel said as she climbed back into bad and cuddled up behind Quinn. "What's wrong?" Rachel kissed Quinn right below the ear, "What can I do to help you... Please let me help you." Rachel nuzzled into her neck.

Quinn sighed, she loved that Rachel cared so much, but she honestly didn't know how she could help. She didn't understand herself why she would miss the people that kicked her out or made her change who she was. She was never good enough for her family. The only ones that ever accepted her was her Grandma Fabray. Her Grandma would always tell her she reminded her of herself, when she was younger. Her Grandma is where she found her love for photography; her grandma had a bunch of old camera around her house. Quinn fell in love with her grandma's Kodak Brownie. She would sit there for hours just looking at it and imagining the images that were taken with the camera. Of course her Grandma would always bring out the old photo albums to show her. Quinn loved every minute of it. Unfortunately Russell thought that his mom was becoming somewhat of a '_Dreamer'_ in her old age and didn't want that to rub off on his children, so their visits became less and less over the years.

Quinn bolted up suddenly without warning, tossing Rachel off of her as she did. "Quinn what the hell!" Rachel squealed as she tried to keep herself from falling off the bed.

"I know what I can do!" Quinn said as she climbed out of their bed, she immediately ran to the laptop and opened it up.

"Well I'm glad you know what you can do, but could you please inform me why you about flung me off the bed." Rachel said as she swung her legs off the edge to sit up.

"Sorry Rach, I just got so excited. I'm going to look up my Grandma; she was the only one that I really got along with. She is where I developed my love for photography. But we eventually quit going to see her for some reason. I wanna look her up and maybe talk to her." Quinn said as she started typing in her search browser. What she failed to notice was Rachel's face. Rachel was worried that Quinn might want to go live with her Grandma; I mean she is family after all. Quinn detect that Rachel had fell silent, so she quickly glanced over to where she was and saw that she looked somewhat gloomy.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she abandoned her search to roll the chair over to Rachel. "I thought you would be excited for me?"

"I am... I just... I mean I get it, if you would rather live with her instead of us... I'm just going to miss you." Rachel said as she stared into her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with Quinn.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Quinn said as she rubbed her hands up and down Rachel's thigh trying to comfort her. "I didn't say anything about living with her. She lives in Chicago and I wouldn't want to start a new school or lose all my friends. Plus I have this amazing girlfriend..." Quinn said as she lifted Rachel's chin to meet her eyes. "And I could never take this baby away from his or her family. Because that's what we are here a huge, weird, non-traditional, completely unique family, which I have grown to love." Quinn punctuated with a small kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that you would want to live with your Grandma." Rachel said as she rested her forehead on Quinn's. "But I am glad you would rather stay here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"What a smooth talker." Rachel laughed. "But why don't you look her up am maybe give her a call and wish her a Happy Thanksgiving. I am going to go let dad and daddy know what you are doing and that you will be down when you are done, so there is no rush." Rachel finished with a kiss and got up to head downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be down when I am done." Quinn said as she rolled herself back towards the computer. It couldn't be too hard to look up her Grandma right? It took Quinn twenty minutes to find her grandmas phone number, from what it looked like she lived in the same house. After she found the number it took a few minutes to talk herself into actually dialing the number. A bunch of different thoughts were going through her head, like what if her Grandma shared the same views on life as her parents. I mean it would only make sense, she did raise her father.

Quinn finally gained the courage to pick up her phone and dialed, it only rang twice before someone answered, "Hello, Fabray residence this is Margaret speaking... Hello...hello..."

"Hello... Grandma, this is umm... Quinn..." Quinn stuttered.

"Quinnie... My Quinnie... How are you my dear? I've missed you so much." Margaret whimpered out.

"I'm alright... Have you spoken to my father? I've missed you too, so much!"

"No, I haven't spoken to Russell in a few years. Your mother calls on major holidays but it's only to speak of formalities. Why sweetheart?" Margaret questioned.

"I guess I have a few things that I should inform you of..." Quinn went on to tell her Grandma everything that had happened the last few months, "And that is why I called, I don't understand why I miss them with everything they have done. But laying here today made me think of you, because you always knew what to say and I missed you because you understand me more than anyone else and I just need someone who understands me the way you do..." Quinn was rambling on.

"Quinn darling..." Margaret interrupted, "Is everything you just told me true?"

"Yes... And I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I know I let down the Fabray family and the name, but I just really need some help and guidance..." Quinn started crying.

"Quinnie I am not your father. I will not abandon you or tell you that you are a disappointment. I will stand by you dear" Margaret told Quinn sternly. "I love you! If I am disappointed in anyone it would be your father and mother. I did not raise him in such a manner to make him think it was okay to abandon one of his own in a time a need." Quinn and Margaret talked for another thirty minutes. Margaret told Quinn the things she needed to hear, but she also told her that she would be making a trip to Lima soon to sort all of this out. They exchanged numbers so that they could stay in touch before they said their goodbyes knowing that they would speak again soon.

"Hey baby!" Rachel greeted Quinn when she came down the stairs. "How did it go?"

"It went... Better than expected!" Quinn walked over to sit with Rachel on the couch; she also took the time to say hi to everyone. Everybody seemed to arrive while she was up in their room talking to her Grandma. "She said that she would stand by me and that she is going to be making a trip down here in the next few weeks. She wants to be there when we find out the sex of the baby, but that she also wanted to make sure that I am okay and I also think she is going to pay my parents a visit."

"Well that's great! I'm glad you called her.."Rachel said as she played with Quinn's fingers.

"Alright well let's move this to the dining room and discuss all of this over dinner, because I am starving!" Puck said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sounds like a plan." Leroy stood up and started ushering everyone to the dining room.

Dinner started with everyone saying what they were thankful for, before turning conversation back to Quinn's talk with her grandma. She told them about the times when she would go visit her in Chicago and all the camera's and photo albums she had. About how her grandma would read her classic books a night and how animated she would get while telling them. By the end everyone was excited to meet the older Fabray who Quinn talked so highly about.

Dinner went about perfectly; they talked about what was to come. Everyone was extremely excited about the next few weeks. Quinn was scheduled to find out the sex of the baby in two weeks. Puck told everyone that he had taken his contractors course and passed, so he would hopefully be able to get on a crew after the holidays.

"Noah I am so proud of you." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face, "You are truly stepping up to help Quinn."

"Of course, I'm not going to be a dead beat like my father! I want to be there for my kid and him or her to know how much I love it."

"I'm proud of you too Puck... I wish I could do something to help like you are." Quinn said with a small smile.

"You are doing plenty right now Quinn." Shelby spoke up, "You are creating a baby, which takes a lot of work."

"Speaking of lots of work, I am exhausted from cooking all day and then stuffing my face with food. Let's move this to the living room and watch the game." Hiram said from the end of the table.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Leroy said as he stood up and started clearing the table. "Puck, Rachel, Sarah and Blaine get your butts up and clear the table and do the dishes, the rest of us will be in the living room watching the game. And Quinn don't you dare think about helping them, this year you can relax with us adult."

"But next year you will be joining them in the tradition of the kids cleaning up after thanksgiving." Mary laughed as she pulled Quinn into a hug and guided her to living room.

"Yes ma'am!" Quinn laughed as she let herself be guided out into the living room.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Puck, Rachel, Sarah and Blaine did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and dining room, before joining their parents and Quinn in the living to watch the game. After the game ended they played a game of Pictionary, and ending the night in the tradition hot coco and watching The Christmas Story. It was their way of bringing in the Christmas season.

**So... What did y'all think?**

**Let me know...**

**So here are the guestions:**

**Gender: Boy or Girl?**

**How do you want Carol and Finn to act?**

**Do you want Margaret to confront Quinn's parents?**

**Also, if you want to see what I am up too follow me on:**

**Twitter: kayeaug04**

**or**

**Instagram: nicolebream**

**Till next time,**

**Nicky**


End file.
